Un nouveau départ
by kedavra666
Summary: Suite au décès de ses parents, Sirius doit accueillir son jeune frère chez lui. Mais entre le boulot, le nouvel arrivant et la guerre qui continue de faire rage, est-ce vraiment le bon moment pour commencer sa propre famille?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Mercredi

~À côté de Primrose Hill~

Sirius Black rampait sur le sol, lentement, regardant autour de lui si on le suivait. Sur son dos se trouvait Harry Potter, qui, du haut de ses quatre ans, regardait autour de lui avec autant de vigilance que son parrain.

« Tu les vois, Harry ? » chuchota Sirius, l'air concerné.

« Non. Je crois qu'ils ont arrêté de nous suivre après le fort McPeluche. On peut y aller. »

Sirius se mit à quatre pattes, essayant de ne pas grincer des dents lorsque Harry prit ses cheveux dans ses mains et tira dessus. Harry se pencha alors vers l'avant, regarda à gauche, puis à droite, et c'est à ce moment que Sirius sut qu'il était damné.

« Hue Cheval ! » s'écria Harry en donnant un coup de talon dans les côtes de Sirius, qui étouffa un grognement et marcha aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à quatre pattes.

Ils quittèrent le corridor et se retrouvèrent bientôt au milieu du salon, coincé entre la table à café et son épouse, Marlene McKinnon, qui était assise sur le sol, à côté de sa meilleure amie, Lily Potter. Entre elles se trouvait un bol de chips et un immense pot de salsa.

« Harry, on doit s'arrêter. » chuchota Sirius assez fort pour que les deux femmes l'entendent. « Il y a deux jolies demoiselles auxquelles notre code du gentleman-cow-boy nous oblige à rendre hommage. »

« Tu as raison, Sirius. » fit Harry sur le même ton.

Il leva alors haut dans les airs un chapeau imaginaire, moulinant des poignets à plusieurs reprises.

« Gentes dames, mes respects. Me permettez-vous de vous présenter mon fidèle destrier… »

« Le grand, le magnifique, le sublime… » commença Sirius.

« Tu es un _cheval_ , Sirius, les chevaux ne parlent pas. » asséna Harry, lui donnant un nouveau coup de talon, lui causant une nouvelle grimace qui fit sourire Marlene.

« Je disais donc… Je vous présente mon fidèle destrier, Sir Padfoot ! »

« Et bien, » commença Lily, « pouvons-nous montrer notre reconnaissance éternelle à notre preux cow-boy et son fidèle destrier en leur offrant des chips ? »

« Oui ! » s'écria Harry en se jetant sur le côté.

Sirius le retint de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe tête la première sur le coin de la table à café et Harry alla s'asseoir en face de sa mère, pigeant allègrement dans le bol de chips. Sirius, quant à lui, se laissa tomber à côté de Marlene, qui l'embrassa délicatement.

« Est-ce que Moony se joint à nous ce soir ? » demanda Sirius à Lily.

« Non, il est encore à Poudlard. Depuis qu'il bosse à temps plein avec l'Ordre, je pense qu'il est plus souvent au château que lorsqu'il était étudiant. »

« C'est quand même étrange, quelqu'un qui va à Poudlard sans être professeur ni étudiant… Je n'aimerais pas être dans sa situation. » répliqua Marlene.

« Tu veux rire ? C'est le rêve de tout homme, il peut s'amuser à la fois avec les étudiantes de septième année et les professeures les plus jeunes. »

« Et assister à tous les matchs de Quidditch. » déclara Harry.

Sirius sourit d'un air distrait, et Marlene déposa un rapide baiser sur sa mâchoire.

« Tu vois bien que ce ne sont pas tous les hommes qui sont des pervers. »

Sirius lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Alors, cette exploration de la rivière Moustik, comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Marlene en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Ça semble prometteur, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? On a fait la topographie de la montagne des hurlements, et de _toute_ la rivière Moustik… Je pense que bientôt, on pourra même faire les profondeurs de l'antre du Dragon. Probablement le week-end prochain. »

« Tu crois ? » chuchota Harry, visiblement excité.

« Mais bien sûr. Après avoir semé les Niffleurs au fort McPeluche, plus personne ne peut nous arrêter. »

Harry eut un gros sourire et prit une nouvelle poignée de chips. À ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Harry déposa les chips sur la table.

« Papa ! »

Le petit garçon se leva, enjamba sa mère, son parrain et sa marraine, et courut jusqu'à la porte du salon, où son père venait d'apparaître, toujours vêtu de son habit d'Auror. James le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Alors, cette exploration de la rivière Moustik ? Vous y avez trouvé des choses intéressantes ? » demanda-t-il en mettant Harry en équilibre sur sa hanche.

« Oh oui ! On s'est fait attaquer par des Niffleurs au Fort McPeluche, mais Sirius les a distraits en nous faisant manger des barres de chocolat. »

« Une technique efficace, que j'approuve en tant qu'Auror. Excellente technique de défense, général Padfoot ! »

« Non, Sirius n'est plus général parce que, quand on a traversé la rivière Moustik, il y avait une potion à l'intérieur qui l'a transformé en cheval. »

« Tiens donc… »

« Et Sirius, il dit que la semaine prochaine, on pourra aller explorer l' _antre du Dragon_! »

« Vraiment ? »

James eut un instant de réflexion.

« L'antre du Dragon, tu dis ? C'est bien notre sous-sol, non ? »

« Non papa, ce n'est pas le sous-sol, c'est l'antre du Dragon ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Rappelle-moi vendredi que vous comptez explorer l'antre du Dragon, j'irai ranger mon matériel de Quidditich avant que vous descendiez. »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air grave. James prit la place d'Harry en face de Lily, qu'il embrassa doucement, et Harry s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Alors, le boulot ? » demanda Sirius.

« Bof. On aurait pu croire qu'après cinq ans, je ne ferais plus les week-ends… »

Sirius sourit.

« C'est toi qui a voulu le poste avec les honneurs et tout. Si tu avais choisi, comme moi, de jouer les babysitters, non seulement tu aurais pu explorer à tous les jours la rivière Moustik, mais en plus, tu aurais pu passer _toutes_ tes journées avec Harry. »

Harry se tourna vers son père, et ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

« Papa, tu veux bien rester Auror ? Tu es nul pour explorer la rivière Moustik. »

« T'inquiète, bonhomme. J'adore te laisser à tonton Sirius dès que j'en ai l'occasion. »

« Bien. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et trempa abondamment un nouveau chip dans la salsa.

« C'était encore des rapports ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non… Ils prévoient une grosse descente ce soir, donc c'était de revoir les papiers de tout le monde, que les personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence soit à jour, les assurances, les communiqués de presse pour demain matin, de relire les dernières infos sur ceux qu'ils croient choper… »

Lily eut un sourire empathique. James déposa Harry à côté de lui, embrassa rapidement sa femme et se leva.

« Puis-je intéresser quelqu'un avec un verre ? »

« Firewhiskey ! » demanda Sirius.

Marlene leva un doigt en l'air, et James hocha la tête.

« Harry, que veux-tu ? » demanda James.

« Un verre de jus de pomme, s'il te plait. »

« D'accord, et Lily ? »

« Je pense que je vais suivre Harry avec son jus de pomme. »

Sirius et Marlene se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul mouvement.

« Un jus de pomme ? » répéta Marlene.

Lily rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Euh… je… oui, un jus de… »

« Lily, s'il y a une personne sur cette terre qui peut boire autant de Firewhiskey que moi sans pour autant être malade, c'est toi. Alors un jus de pomme… » déclara Sirius.

Lily jeta un regard suppliant à son mari, qui leva les mains en l'air.

« C'est toi qui s'est mis dans ce pétrin, tu t'en sors toute seule. » annonça-t-il.

Lily leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« Je… je suis enceinte. »

« Quoi ? »

Marlene se jeta sur son amie et lui donna un baiser sonore sur les joues, alors que Sirius se levait et qu'il serrait James dans ses bras en le félicitant.

« De combien de temps ? » demanda Marlene.

« Ça fera neuf semaines mercredi prochain. »

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Lily regarda ses souliers.

« C'est juste que… Vous n'arrêtez pas d'essayer d'en avoir un, et je ne voulais pas… »

Marlene balaya l'idée d'un geste de la main.

« Ce sont deux situations complètement différentes. Je suis tellement, _tellement_ heureuse pour vous deux ! »

Alors que les deux filles se lançaient dans une étreinte pleine de sourire et de bons mots et que lui-même serrait la main de James en le félicitant, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser que la femme de sa vie était une incroyable actrice.

~Pas très loin d'Abbey Road~

Le repas avait été, comme d'habitude, plus que copieux, et Sirius et Marlene avaient donc pris la décision de marcher, bras dessus, bras dessous, pour rentrer chez eux. Lily s'en étant tenue à une diète liquide des plus ennuyantes, Marlene avait également renoncé à boire pendant le repas, et ce n'était pas le verre de whisky que Sirius avait pris avec James pour souligner l'évènement avant de se mettre à table qui l'avait particulièrement enivré. Pour une des premières fois depuis bien longtemps, ils rentraient donc chez eux en marchant droit.

Sirius huma doucement l'air ambiant. C'était une belle journée de début d'été, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, mais une légère brise avait fait frissonner Marlene lorsqu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans le jardin des Potter, et Sirius avait donc déposé sa veste de cuir sur ses épaules. Marlene s'était un peu plus collée sur lui qu'à l'habitude, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et il regardait seulement d'un air distrait le trottoir devant lui, plutôt occupé à admirer les étoiles, humer ou embrasser les cheveux de Marlene, et plus simplement, à profiter du moment.

« Tes parents t'ont donné des nouvelles pour le brunch de dimanche prochain ? » demanda-t-il.

Marlene haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Benjy disait qu'il n'était pas certain de venir, les enfants ont quelque chose de prévu avec l'école… je n'ai pas tout compris, mais en gros, je pense que lui et Amy doivent aller les reconduire à une activité de criquet pour pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air sur la table de la cuisine. »

Sirius eut un sourire.

« Ne m'en parle pas, s'il te plait, je commençais à peine à oublier la fois où je les ai surpris sur notre canapé… »

« Tu les as laissés seuls, tu n'as que toi à blâmer. »

« Je suis sorti _deux minutes_ pour aller lui chercher une bière. _Deux minutes_. Et je n'étais même pas sorti de l'appartement. J'étais juste dans la pièce d'à côté. Qui n'a même pas de porte pour la séparer du salon. Je te le dis, je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse ton frère est capable de se sortir la queue des pantalons, mais même moi… »

« Ne me parle pas de la queue de mon frère. S'il te plait… »

Sirius sourit et lui embrassa les cheveux.

« Comme tu veux. J'allais pourtant te parler de la mienne, ensuite. »

Le sourire de Marlene s'agrandit alors que Sirius s'arrêtait.

« Ah oui, tu allais me parler de ta queue ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait innocente.

Un sourire lubrique s'installa sur les lèvres de Sirius alors qu'elle se plaçait face à lui, replaçant le collet de sa chemise pour l'attirer un peu plus près d'elle.

« Ça commence à devenir intéressant… »

« Tu veux voir à quelle vitesse je peux la sortir de mon pantalon ? » demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

Marlene pouffa et l'attira dans un long et langoureux baiser. Sirius tenta d'ignorer ses pantalons, qui devenaient légèrement trop serré contre son pelvis.

« Aussi attirant que l'idée de le faire dans un endroit aussi public que Circus Road puisse l'être, je préférerais quand même le faire chez nous. J'en ai eu pour trois semaines à me remettre de mes ecchymoses la fois où on l'a fait au Colisée l'été passé… »

« Je me rappelle de cette fois-là. » fit Sirius, l'œil pétillant. « McKinnon, ce que tu fais faire à cette bouche… C'est bien celle-là même avec laquelle tu embrasses ta mère, dis ? »

Marlene lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit rire. Sirius replaça son bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur appartement, et, alors que Marlene cherchait les clefs dans son sac à main, Sirius se plaça derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, embrassant doucement son cou.

« C'est un nouveau parfum ? » demanda-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur sa clavicule.

« Et dire qu'on dit que les chiens sont reconnus pour leur sens de l'odorat… Tu auras mis le temps, quand même… » le taquina Marlene, la tête toujours dans son sac à main.

« J'ai envie de toi… » murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Il sentit Marlene frissonner en entendant ses mots, et il se permit de la serrer un peu plus contre lui, pour qu'elle sente bien l'état dans lequel elle le mettait.

« Sirius… » murmura-t-elle, légèrement offusquée.

« S'il te plait… » la supplia Sirius en mordillant son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, les clefs… »

« Personne ne nous regarde… »

Il caressa doucement ses cuisses, remontant sa jupe. Il sourit en la voyant se mordre la lèvre inférieure et appuyer les paumes de sa main sur la porte. Sirius sourit en embrassant sa nuque, la sentant lentement abandonné ses dernières défenses, et il allait pousser sa culotte sur le côté pour la faire sienne lorsque Marlene se redressa vivement.

« Non. »

Sirius soupira et s'éloigna d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et enfonça un doigt accusateur contre son torse.

« Nous sommes des adultes responsables. On ne baise pas contre la porte d'entrée de notre propre appartement alors que nous sommes à moins de dix mètres de notre lit. »

Sirius soupira de nouveau, mais de façon beaucoup plus ridicule cette fois-ci, avant de faire une moue. Marlene sourit, coinça son menton dans sa main et l'embrassa chastement du bout des lèvres. Puis, elle poussa un cri de victoire, brandissant un porte-clefs devant lui.

« Tu vois ! La patience est une vertu, Black ! »

Un sourire coquin apparut sur le visage de Sirius.

« Et on sait tous que tu es un modèle de vertu, Marlene. »

Marlene lui jeta un regard assassin alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

« Je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre de mon code moral, non ? Et je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en état de m'emmerder… »

Elle passa sa main sur son jean, contre son entrejambe, lui rappelant qu'il y avait des affaires plus urgentes à traiter concernant la vertu de la jeune femme, Sirius enleva délicatement sa veste des épaules de sa douce, et la déposa sur le crochet prévu à cet effet. Il admira un instant ses fesses lorsqu'elle se pencha pour détacher ses sandales, et lui sourit lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, sachant pertinemment qu'elle savait qu'il la regardait.

« Tu es magnifique… » murmura-t-il en la prenant par la taille pour la relever.

« Il me reste encore une chaussure à enlever… » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Rien à foutre. »

Il l'embrassa longuement, lentement, prenant son temps, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Les bras de Marlene prirent un chemin qu'ils connaissaient par cœur autour de son cou, ses mains commençant à caresser sa nuque alors que les siennes se perdaient dans les boucles blondes de la jeune femme. Du bout des pieds, Sirius enleva ses chaussures sans pour autant arrêter leur étreinte, et Marlene monta ses jambes autour de sa taille, Sirius tenant fermement ses cuisses.

« Je t'aime » gémit-elle alors qu'il commençait à suçoter un point dans son cou où il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

« Pas autant que moi. » rétorqua-t-il en retournant à ses lèvres.

Il étouffa un juron en l'appuyant contre la porte de leur chambre, n'arrivant pas à trouver la poignée. Marlene en profita pour déboutonner le pantalon de Sirius et glisser la main dans son caleçon. Sa main encore refroidie par leur marche entra en contact avec son membre, lui arrachant un gémissement que Marlene cueillit dans un baiser.

« Putain Mar… »

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et Sirius les conduisit à l'intérieur. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit et se débarrassa définitivement de son pantalon et de son caleçon, qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce.

« Sirius, dépêche-toi… » murmura-t-elle.

Il se laissa tomber sur elle, mais elle le repoussa rapidement, si bien qu'il se retrouva sous elle. Ils échangèrent de nouveau un long baiser alors que Marlene commençait à se frotter contre lui.

« Marlene, s'il te plait… »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et Sirius soupira de soulagement en la voyant simplement enlever sa culotte de sous sa robe et s'empaler sur son membre. Tous deux gémirent en cœur alors qu'ils retrouvaient un rythme qui leur était propre, accélérant selon les besoins de leur partenaire.

« Comme ça, oui… »

Sirius étouffa un juron alors que le téléphone sur la table de chevet sonnait. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur mouvement et le dévisagèrent tous deux un instant.

« Merde. » marmonna Marlene.

Elle tendit le bras et attrapa le combiné. Au même moment, Sirius la renversa sur le lit, accélérant le rythme : ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de jouir, il était hors de question qu'ils n'y parviennent pas à cause d'un stupide sondage.

« Je… Oui ? »

Sirius n'entendit pas distinctivement ce que la personne disait, mais c'était une voix féminine.

« Ah, bonsoir maman… »

Sirius ressentit une certaine fierté en voyant Marlene s'enfoncer un poing dans la bouche pour se retenir de gémir.

« Ah non, je ne suis pas au courant, on allait se… se coucher… »

Marlene ferma les yeux alors que Sirius commençait à masser son sein gauche tout en accélérant le rythme de ses mouvements de bassin en elle.

« Maman, il y a beaucoup de Black, ce n'est… ce n'est pas parce que… »

Il y eut un instant de silence alors que Marlene commençait lentement à perdre pied.

« Non maman, je… je ne sais pas… Il… Il ne leur parle plus… je… Maman je dois te laisser… »

Marlene eut tout juste le temps de remettre le combiné sur le socle avant que ses orteils ne se crispent et que Sirius ne la sente se resserrer autour de sa verge, alors que lui-même se déversait en elle, à bout de souffle. Il se laissa tomber sur elle et l'embrassa longuement, attendant que son orgasme ait passé pour coller son front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime. »

Marlene sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Mon frère m'a dit de ne jamais croire un mec qui dit qu'il t'aime alors qu'il est toujours en toi jusqu'aux couilles. Ce n'est pas toi qui parle, c'est le pénis. »

Sirius sourit, lui rendant son baiser.

« Marlene, on est marié. Je pense que tu peux croire que mon amour est sincère même avec ma queue au fond de ta gorge. »

« Est-ce que ça compte vraiment ? Après tout, c'était à Vegas… »

« Nous sommes mariés devant Elvis et les hommes, impossible de faire marche arrière. »

Marlene sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« C'est trop nul… »

Sirius roula sur le côté et étendit le bras pour prendre le paquet de cigarettes qui était sur la table de chevet. Il en offrit une à Marlene, qu'il alluma galamment.

« Qu'est-ce qui est nul ? » demanda-t-il.

« On a fini tout ça en missionnaire alors que je ne suis fertile qu'à partir d'après-demain. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu étais au téléphone avec ta mère, je n'allais pas non plus te la mettre dans le cul en te prenant en levrette. Contrairement à ce que ton père semble penser, j'ai quand même un minimum de sens moral. »

Marlene pouffa.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien quand il t'a appelé le mois passé… Vous avez parlé de mécanique pendant quoi ? Une demi-heure ? Alors que tu avais la tête entre mes jambes la plupart du temps… »

Sirius sourit alors que le souvenir évoqué lui revenait en tête. Il prit le mégot que lui tendait Marlene et l'écrasa dans le cendrier, faisant de même du sien. Marlene vint alors se nicher dans son cou, et tous deux s'endormirent rapidement.

~Juste derrière Lincoln's Inn Fields~

Fol Oeil était _gelé_. Alors que le soleil se levait, une pluie froide, typique du début du mois de juin, avait commencé à tomber. Il remonta le col de sa cape et jeta un regard à son équipe : vingt-cinq des Aurors les plus réputés du département, courageux, vaillants, minutieux… et tout aussi frigorifiés que lui.

« Alors, d'abord, merci de vous être présentés dans les présentes conditions. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais si on y trouve autant d'artefacts que nos sources le prétendent, ce sera une bonne pioche. »

« Ce qui était une bonne pioche, c'était la meuf que j'avais réussi à mettre dans mon lit ce soir. » rétorqua Benjy Fenwick d'un air revêche. « Dans mon lit. Où il fait chaud. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Fenwick, de ne pas te voir ce matin lui évitera une grosse déception. » rétorqua Amanda Boyle en grelottant.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire alors que Benjy grommelait quelque chose que même lui ne dut pas comprendre tant le froid rendait sa voix chevrotante. Fol Oeil sourit.

« Alors, tous ceux à ma gauche, vous vous occupez du sous-sol. Au centre, le rez-de-chaussée, et à droite, les étages. Autorisation de sortilèges défensifs _uniquement_ – oui, je m'adresse à toi, Irwin –, je vous rappelle qu'ils sont dangereux et que nous ne voulons surtout pas les provoquer. On les neutralise, et ensuite, on laisse l'équipe d'enquête faire le boulot. Selon nos sources, il n'y a qu'eux à la maison aujourd'hui, mais je ne serais pas étonnée que les Lestrange ou les Avery y mettent les pieds. En cas de doute, n'hésitez pas à envoyer quelqu'un pour venir me chercher. Et n'oubliez pas l'elfe de maison non plus ! »

Tous hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

« C'est parti ! »

Ils quittèrent le petit parc et marchèrent rapidement le long de la rue. Fol Oeil compta trois portes et laissa ses troupes se mettre en position.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Alors… MAINTENANT ! »

La porte d'entrée explosa. Puis, comme à chaque descente, ce ne fut que confusion, cris, et enfin… silence.

Toutefois, et Fol Oeil n'aurait pu s'expliquer pourquoi, ce silence fut différent des autres. Il monta rapidement les six marches qui séparaient le trottoir du petit palier et s'alluma une cigarette, tendant l'oreille. Et soudain, ça le frappa : le silence était total.

Habituellement, on entendait, malgré tout, à travers ce silence, les oppositions de ceux qui avaient été mis en état d'arrestation, et qui correspondaient généralement à des menaces, des pleurs, des insultes, et toutes autres paroles du même genre. Mais cette fois, personne ne parlait.

Ce fut Amanda qui arriva la première pour faire son rapport. Elle frissonna, et Fol Oeil sut que ce n'était pas de froid, mais d'horreur. Il lui tendit une cigarette, qu'elle refusa d'un geste sec de la main.

« On a trouvé le père dans la bibliothèque. Il a bu une potion devant nous, mort sur le coup. »

« Vous avez tenté de le ranimer ? C'est un témoin essentiel, le premier ministre va me demander si… »

« Impossible. »

Fol Oeil fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Amanda resserra sa cape autour d'elle.

« Une potion vert lime, je n'en ai jamais vu comme ça. Sa… »

Elle fit de grand mouvement autour de sa gorge, puis sur sa poitrine.

« Toute sa bouche a fondu, carrément. La chair s'est décomposée sur son menton, sa gorge… et, de la clavicule à l'estomac, il a la peau brûlée, comme si on l'avait maintenu écrasé dans le feu. J'ai pris la fiole et je l'ai mise dans un sac sur le bureau, comme ça, les légistes pourront analyser. »

Fol Oeil jura.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des morts, je n'ai pas prévenu les légistes. Putain, on va en avoir pour des heures ! Appelez-moi Potter, qu'il se mette tout de suite sur le coup. Et je me fiche de savoir s'il a la queue enfoncée jusqu'aux couilles dans sa femme, s'il n'est pas au boulot dans quinze minutes, il sera de corvée de rapport pour le prochain mois. »

Amanda eut un petit rire alors qu'elle sortait son portable de sa poche droite.

« Fol Oeil, allons. Il a un enfant de quatre ans, _crois-moi_ , je n'interromprai rien. Le pauvre homme doit dormir du sommeil des justes. »

Fol Oeil eut un sourire, qui s'effaça lorsque Benjy, totalement paniqué, arriva en courant, s'accrochant à sa chemise.

« Tu dois venir. Ces demeurés, ce qu'ils ont fait au gamin… »

Fol Oeil fronça les sourcils et suivit Benjy au sous-sol en courant, suivi de près par Amanda. Benjy poussa légèrement un pan de mur, ce qui dévoila une petite porte.

« On savait, pour cette pièce ? » demanda Fol Oeil.

« Non, c'est pour ça qu'on a mis aussi longtemps. »

Benjy ouvrit la porte et passa devant.

La première chose qui frappa Fol Oeil lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce fut l'odeur caractéristique d'un corps en décomposition depuis un peu moins d'une semaine. Vint ensuite l'odeur âcre du vomi, et celle, encore plus prononcée, des excréments humains.

« Attention Fol Oeil, tu vas vouloir faire trois pas sur la droite. »

Plutôt que de l'écouter, Fol Oeil s'arrêta.

« On n'y voit rien. »

Il leva sa baguette à hauteur des yeux.

« _Lumos_. »

Il retint de justesse un cri de terreur en tombant presque nez à nez avec le corps d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, pendue par le cou, les yeux exorbitées et la langue pendante. Il y eut un petit bruit dans le fond de la pièce, sur la droite, faisant penser à un couinement de souris. Fol Oeil leva sa baguette un peu plus haut et étouffa un juron.

« Vous voulez que j'appelle Black ? » demanda Amanda.

Fol Oeil continua d'examiner la scène et releva sa chemise pour faire un obstacle entre l'odeur pestilentielle et son nez.

« Appelle-le si tu veux des nouvelles de tes gamins. Tu peux me dire ce que fout Potter ? »

« Il a dit qu'il serait au boulot dans cinq minutes pour les légistes et… »

« Rappelle-le. Je le veux ici. MAINTENANT ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Jeudi

~Chez les Black~

Pour une rare fois depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, Sirius se réveilla avant Marlene. Il en profita pour enfoncer sa tête dans ses cheveux et la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Marlene grogna et Sirius comprit qu'il devait arrêter, ou il risquait de la réveiller. Mais, pas pour la première fois, Sirius se dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça que Marlene soit réveillée.

« Fous-moi la paix. » grogna Marlene en lui enfonçant son coude dans les côtes.

Sirius sourit et embrassa délicatement son cou.

« Bon matin… »

« Je me fous que tu aies la queue dure comme un roc, tu es voué à la douche froide. Je veux _dormir_. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle ? » geignit Sirius, ce qui la fit sourire.

Marlene se tourna sur le dos et papillonna des yeux avant de les planter dans les siens.

« Bon matin, Sirius. »

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa longuement, alors qu'elle nouait ses jambes sur ses hanches. Presque aussitôt, le cadran qui se trouvait sur la table commença à sonner. Sirius grogna et l'éteignit d'un violent coup de poing, avant d'appuyer son front sur celui de Marlene.

« Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi on s'arrange pour mettre le cadran à la dernière minute ? Si on le mettait trente minutes plus tôt, on aurait le temps _tous les matins_ pour une baise au réveil. Certains matins, on pourrait même le faire _deux fois_. »

Marlene eut un petit rire.

« Tu devrais _vraiment_ aller prendre une douche froide, sinon, les mères vont penser que tu leurs fais du rentre-dedans. »

Sirius soupira et, après un dernier baiser rapide, se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il en ressortit quinze minutes plus tard, et ne fut pas vraiment surpris de trouver le petit Harry Potter, coucher dans son lit, qui regardait Marlene se promener dans la pièce en sous-vêtement sans vraiment y faire attention. Il tourna sa tête vers Sirius en entendant la porte de la salle de bain attenante se refermer. Il se leva debout sur le lit et commença à sauter sur place.

« Sirius ! »

« Hey, bonhomme ! »

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son parrain, qui le mit en équilibre sur sa hanche. C'est qu'il commençait à devenir lourd, le gamin…

« Je croyais qu'on se voyait seulement au ministère un peu plus tard… » demanda Sirius en tentant vainement de calmer quelques mèches rebelles.

« Oui, mais papa il a été appelé cette nuit, et maman elle part plus tôt que lui, donc elle a dû venir me porter ici avant. »

Sirius hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit, déposant Harry sur le matelas. Celui-ci retourna se coucher sur l'oreiller de Sirius et reporta son attention vers Marlene, alors que Sirius enfilait ses chaussettes.

« Messieurs, j'ai besoin d'un avis professionnel. »

Sirius laissa un instant son regard s'attarder sur la courbe de ses seins et la chute de ses reins et soupira. Il devrait menacer Fol Œil de laisser envahir les bureaux des Aurors par les enfants _encore une fois_ pour avoir appelé James trop tôt, ce qui impliquait qu'Harry était là le matin et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas déchirer la lingerie qui recouvrait les attraits féminins de Marlene. Maudit soit Fol Œil, et maudits soient les Mangemorts et leurs idées stupides qui l'empêchaient de baiser le matin !

« Professionnel, ma chérie ? »

Le surnom fit glousser Harry alors que Marlene leva les yeux au ciel, croisant les bras et faisant ainsi ressortir sa poitrine. Si Sirius ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, il pourrait presque croire qu'elle l'excitait de façon innocente.

« Ce matin, je dois faire une conférence de presse sur la descente que James a préparée hier, et donc, dois-je porter la robe blanche et noire, avec une longueur descente, ce qui ferait de moi une source fiable d'informations neutres… »

Elle déposa la robe sur le lit. Sirius l'avait vu plusieurs fois sur Marlene, et, à chaque fois, il se surprenait qu'il puisse lui laisser porter cette robe aussi longtemps : même vêtue des vêtements les plus décents, elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux qui faisait de son corps une invitation à la luxure. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas se laisser exciter.

« Ou alors, la robe rouge, à peine plus courte, qui fait de moi une source fiable, mais qui montre très clairement que je reste une partisane des Gryffondor. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire.

« La rouge ! » annoncèrent-ils en chœur.

Marlene sourit.

« Je me disais, aussi… »

Elle enfila la robe et se tourna vers Sirius.

« Tu veux bien remonter ma fermeture, s'il te plait. »

Sirius se leva et s'exécuta, laissant traîner ses mains un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur ses hanches.

« Sirius, je peux aller regarder la télé ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr, bonhomme. Mais on est parti dans vingt-deux minutes très précisément, alors ne me fais pas de scène quand je viendrai te chercher. »

« Ok ! »

Harry se leva et sauta du lit, sortant en courant de la chambre et prenant à peine le temps de claquer la porte derrière lui. Marlene se retourna et l'embrassa longuement, glissant sa main dans son caleçon.

« Ce sera _vraiment_ une longue journée aujourd'hui… S'ils ont appelé James plus tôt cette nuit, ça veut dire que la descente ne s'est pas passée comme prévue, je devrai sûrement passer la journée à répondre aux journalistes et modifier les communiqués que James a préparé hier… »

« Hum hum… »

Il devait avouer qu'il écoutait très peu ce qu'elle lui disait, alors que sa main le caressait sur toute la longueur de sa verge.

« Et toi, ce sera une longue journée ? »

« Si tu arrêtes ce que tu fais, _oui_. »

Marlene sourit, mais, selon son souhait, ne s'arrêta pas.

« McGonnagall m'envoie une stagiaire… Une gamine de seize ans qui aura apparemment besoin de travailler rapidement en sortant de Poudlard, alors… »

« Tu te rappelles quand on avait seize ans ? »

Sirius hocha la tête, avalant difficilement sa salive.

« C'était une bonne année… »

Marlene accéléra le rythme. Le souffle de Sirius se coupa alors qu'elle passait ses doigts sur son gland.

« Alors tu vas passer la journée avec une fille de seize ans, avec des seins pleins et fermes, innocente, qui ne se doute même pas avec quel pervers elle doit travailler… »

Sirius la fit taire d'un baiser passionné, qui la laissa pantelante.

« Marlene, s'il te plait… »

« Il faut faire vite, je dois être au boulot dans moins de vingt minutes si je veux que Fol Œil laisse ma tête là où elle est… »

Sirius hocha la tête, relevant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sa robe tout en la poussant contre un mur.

~Au Ministère de la Magie~

« Nous sommes arrivés à destination ! Terminus, tout le monde descend ! »

« Mais Sirius, je ne peux pas descendre seul ! »

Sirius sourit alors qu'il retirait la clef du contact.

« C'est vrai. Pardon, bonhomme, j'avais oublié. »

Il détacha rapidement le harnais qui les enserrait à la taille et se leva. Il enleva son casque et le déposa délicatement sur le sol, avant de se tourner et de prendre Harry dans ses bras.

« Alors, ce casque… Je suis désolé si je te pince, Harry. »

Harry ferma les yeux et leva le menton. Sirius sourit et lui enleva délicatement le casque, qu'il rangea sous le siège avec le sien. Il plaça ensuite son sac sur son épaule et prit la main d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on s'arrêtait au premier étage pour acheter un muffin et un chocolat ? »

« Bonne idée ! »

Sirius sourit et ils entrèrent au Ministère ainsi, papotant de tout et de rien. Ils traversèrent le Hall des Arrivées, qui était encore à moitié vide à cette heure-là, et entrèrent dans l'ascenseur avec une dizaine de sorciers vêtus de robes noires, qui avaient tous l'air plus ennuyés les uns que les autres.

Ils descendirent au premier étage et se dirigèrent vers le kiosque à pâtisserie. Sirius commanda un petit chocolat et un très grand café, et sourit en regardant Harry se questionner devant l'étalage des muffins, avant de finalement en choisir un aux framboises. Sirius en prit un aux pépites de chocolat, et ils s'éloignèrent un peu le temps que la dame prépare leur commande, Sirius déposant Harry sur l'un des tabourets très haut qui se trouvaient juste en face du kiosque.

« Sirius, je peux jouer sur ton portable ? »

Sirius hocha la tête et sortit son portable de ses poches avant de l'ouvrir et de le passer à Harry, qui commença à tuer des zombies avec une passion qui inquiéta légèrement Sirius.

« Tu as vu son cul ? Putain, je tuerais pour passer dix minutes avec lui dans un placard à balai… Vraiment, ces robes de fonction n'avantagent personne, je te le jure… »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Harry, qui essaya vainement de s'échapper en plongeant sur la gauche. Une centaine de nouveaux Aurors étrangers avaient été engagés le mois dernier, et, depuis, le Premier Ministre avait dû passer par trois fois des tracts sur le harcèlement sexuel, et plus généralement sur le fait qu'il était complètement indécent qu'il retrouve un de ces Aurors, sa secrétaire et sa _fille_ à baiser sur la table de la salle de réunion alors qu'il y entrait avec le Président de la magie américaine. Donc, depuis une semaine, il s'était habitué à entendre parler de partie de l'anatomie masculine plus ou moins variées, excluant les siennes, avant même d'avoir pris une première dose de caféine. Il se tourna ensuite vers le kiosque pour voir où en était son café, et se retourna, étonné, en sentant quelqu'un lui tapoter sur l'épaule.

« Excusez-moi… »

Une jeune fille brune que Sirius n'avait jamais vu auparavant se tenait devant lui. Elle tenait dans ses bras sa robe de fonction, montrant ses vêtements moldus légèrement affriolants, et Sirius regarda un court instant son décolleté avant de finalement poser ses yeux sur son visage.

« Comment puis-je vous aider, mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Harry fit bruyamment semblant de vomir, sans pour autant quitter son écran des yeux, ce qui fit éclater de rire Sirius.

« Je… votre fils est vraiment mignon. Presque autant que vous. »

Harry leva les yeux cette fois-ci, puis les retourna rapidement vers son écran, qu'il approcha de son visage.

« Ce n'est pas mon fils, c'est mon neveu. »

« Son filleul, même ! » fit Harry.

« Oh… alors vous êtes… »

Sirius leva sa main et pointa son alliance du menton.

« Oh… »

« Désolé. Vous êtes sublime, croyez-moi, mais je suis l'homme d'une seule femme. Bonne journée. »

Il se tourna vers Harry et ébouriffa de nouveau ses cheveux, mais, cette fois-ci, le petit garçon ne s'esquiva pas. Il leva les yeux et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius.

« C'est votre signe pour partir. »

Un sourire étira discrètement les lèvres de Sirius, qui entendit alors des talons s'éloigner à petits pas rapides. Harry soupira et redonna son téléphone à Sirius.

« Si elle ne partait pas, j'appelais tata Marlene. »

Sirius sourit et capta du coin de l'œil que la dame du kiosque essayait d'attirer son attention. Il prit les muffins et le café, puis donna son chocolat à Harry et lui prit la main. Ils retournèrent à l'ascenseur et descendirent au deuxième étage.

Ils traversèrent d'un pas rapide le corridor des bureaux des Aurors, qui bourdonnaient déjà de la surexcitation des lendemains de descente, malgré l'heure. Sirius laissa son regard vagabondé dans les bureaux dont les portes étaient ouvertes, au cas où James ou Marlene seraient sur place. Ne voyant personne qu'il pourrait connaître, ils accélérèrent le pas, tournèrent à gauche, puis à droite, et Sirius aperçut au fond du corridor une jeune femme aux cheveux roux qui tenait un gamin blondinet dans ses bras.

« Salut ! »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Bonjour ! Vous devez être Sirius Black, non ? Le Professeur McGonnagall m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Que du bien, je vous assure, Mr Black. »

Sirius lui tendit la main.

« Sirius, seulement. Pas de Mr Black, s'il te plait, même mon enfoiré de père ne mérite pas de se faire appeler Monsieur. Donna, je présume ? »

La jeune fille rit doucement et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris.

« Je te présente Harry, le leader incontesté du groupe des quatre ans. Mais ne te laisse pas avoir par ses yeux doux, c'est un vrai petit diable. »

« Salut Harry, ça va ? »

Harry hocha timidement la tête avant de se cacher derrière les jambes de Sirius.

« Tu peux lui dire bonjour, Harry. Donna va passer tous les jours de la semaine avec moi. Elle va à Poudlard, tu sais ? »

« Et tu apprends la magie ? » demanda Harry.

Donna hocha la tête et lui sourit, alors que Sirius fouillait dans son sac pour y trouver ses clefs. Il poussa un cri de victoire en les trouvant, et les mit dans la serrure.

« Je te ferai faire une clef cette semaine pour que tu puisses entrer. Alors, première règle : n'arrive jamais à l'avance. Sinon, les parents ont l'habitude de te refiler leurs gamins avant même que tu aies commencer à bosser. Comme présentement. »

Il fit un geste du menton vers le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

« Oh ce… ce n'est pas un parent qui… c'est… Il s'appelle Marcus. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« C'est le mien. »

Sirius hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle.

« Ah ouais ? Bonjour Marcus. »

Le petit garçon se mit à gazouiller.

« Je peux ? » demanda Sirius.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et le lui tendit. Sirius le prit délicatement et le mit en équilibre sur son torse.

« Harry, tu veux bien ouvrir la porte et prendre ma clef, s'il te plait ? Je te laisse ouvrir la marche, il faut montrer à Donna où se trouve notre local. »

« Ok. »

Harry ouvrit la première porte, et ils entrèrent dans un long corridor bleu pâle, où étaient peinturés des dizaines de fleurs, de nuages, et de créatures magiques plus ou moins inoffensive. Le petit garçon fit quelque pas, et s'arrêta devant la première porte.

« Nous, on est les plus près de la porte, parce que on est les plus grands. La cuisine est au fond du corridor, donc comme on est plus grand que les autres, nos jambes sont plus grandes et on peut s'y rendre plus rapidement à midi. Sirius ? »

Sirius hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte à demi-vitrée qui se trouvait devant lui, les laissant passer devant lui et le bébé.

« Avec quoi est-ce qu'on joue, Harry, ce matin ? » demanda-t-il.

Le petit garçon se jeta sur le coffre à jouet qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, et commença à en sortir son contenu sur le sol.

« Alors, jusqu'à neuf heures, il n'y a que nous deux. Les parents vont arriver petit à petit pour nous donner les gamins, selon l'heure à laquelle ils commencent à travailler. À neuf heure, toute l'équipe arrive, et ensuite, on divise les gamins selon leur âge. Comme c'est les vacances d'été, on devrait avoir une dizaine de nouveaux aujourd'hui, donc Marcus ne sera pas seul. On a Alice, aussi, qui revient de congé de maternité, et c'est elle qui s'occupe des nourrissons, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle est littéralement juste de l'autre côté du corridor. Dis-le-moi si tu as envie d'aller le voir, je m'arrangerai pour te libérer. »

Elle sourit.

« Merci, Sirius. Tu peux me le redonner s'il t'embête. »

« Pas du tout. J'adore les bébés, et maintenant qu'Harry est plus vieux, je ne peux plus le prendre dans mes bras comme ça. Crois-moi, c'est toi qui me rend service, pas le contraire. »

Donna sourit et se tourna vers Harry, qui hésitait maintenant entre un camion de pompier et une voiture de police.

« Harry a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir comme papa… »

« C'est mon neveu. »

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Excuse-moi, comme tu es arrivé avec lui, j'ai cru… »

« Son père est Auror, et il a dû commencer à bosser plus tôt aujourd'hui à cause d'une descente qui a eu lieu hier. Habituellement, c'est lui qui vient le porter, et _crois-moi_ , ça se voit tout de suite que c'est son père. »

Il eut un petit rire qui provoqua un petit gloussement du bébé. Sirius sourit et le regarda quelques instants avant de reporter son attention vers Donna.

« Voilà, alors du coup, c'est sa mère qui est venu le porter chez moi, et comme elle bosse à Ste-Mangouste, elle doit partir beaucoup plus tôt, ce qui explique qu'on arrive ensemble. »

Elle hocha la tête. Au même moment, on cogna à la porte. Sirius leva la tête et vit la chevelure rousse de Ron Weasley, accompagné de son père.

« Salut Sirius ! »

Le petit garçon vint serrer les jambes du jeune homme, puis se tourna vers Donna.

« T'es qui, toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ron… » commença son père, une pointe de reproche au fond de sa voix.

« Quoi ? Je sais pas qui elle est ! C'est vrai ! »

La jeune femme sourit et s'agenouilla en face de lui.

« Je suis Donna, la nouvelle assistante. »

« Cool ! »

Et Ron partit en courant rejoindre Harry et Sirius reporta son attention vers Mr Weasley, qui soupira et lui tendit le sac de Ron.

« Vous n'avez pas les jumeaux et Ginny, aujourd'hui ? » demanda Sirius.

« Oh, l'un d'entre eux a décidé de prendre la tête de leur petite sœur pour un cognard. » grommela-t-il. « Je suis à 57% sûr que c'est Fred, mais comme on n'en est pas certain, et que Ginny n'est pas encore capable de les distinguer, ils passent tous les trois la journée à la maison avec Molly. Elle leur fait dégnomer le jardin pendant que Ginny se gave de glace au chocolat. »

Harry se leva et alla serrer Mr Weasley dans ses bras.

« Ginny elle est pas là aujourd'hui ? »

Sirius sourit.

« Elle a très mal à la tête, Harry. Elle sera là demain. »

« Ok. »

Harry eut une petite moue triste, et retourna jouer avec Ron alors que Mr Weasley quittait la pièce.

Deux heures plus tard, une dizaine d'autres enfants étaient arrivés, et Sirius commençait à avoir hâte que ses collègues arrivent. Il avait dû arrêter sept conflits, dont trois pour le même camion impliquant cinq enfants différents, et franchement, il ne profitait pas aussi pleinement qu'il l'aurait voulu de son moment avec Marcus.

À huit heures cinquante minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Narcissa Malefoy et son fils, Draco. Sirius soupira en voyant le gamin, le dos bien droit, ligoter dans son petit manteau noir, en sueur tant il avait chaud.

« Narcissa. »

« Sirius, très cher cousin. »

Ils s'adressèrent un signe de la tête.

« Ne me dis pas que ta… _femme_ , si on peut appeler ainsi ce genre de femme… »

« Ne parle pas d'elle. » dit-il, le ton froid.

« Comment veux-tu que j'appelle le coup d'un soir auquel tu as décidé de donner _notre_ nom ? »

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait un bébé dans les bras, et Draco le regardait, un immense sourire dans le visage, visiblement impatient que sa mère parte pour qu'il puisse le serrer dans ses bras et aller jouer avec ses amis, plutôt que d'être le digne héritier de la famille. Il savait qu'il devait se contrôler et ne pas laisser transpirer sa colère, puisque le gamin était mieux ici plutôt que chez lui, à fréquenter les Mangemorts.

« Ce n'est pas votre fils ? »

« Non. C'est un des gamins de la crèche. »

Narcissa renifla dédaigneusement. Donna sembla ressentir qu'il y avait un problème, puisqu'elle arrêta de jouer avec Seamus Finnigan et s'approcha d'eux.

« Marcus t'embête-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant mine de vouloir le prendre.

« Pas du tout. Tu peux enlever son manteau à Draco et mette son sac avec les autres. »

« Bien sûr. Alors mon chéri, tu vas… »

« Êtes-vous Pure ? »

Sirius dévisagea sa cousine. Donna lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« Euh… je… »

« Depuis combien de génération y a-t-il de la magie dans votre famille ? »

« Je… mes parents sont… »

« Je ne veux pas qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe touche à mon fils, Sirius. Sinon, je ferai fermer cette crèche ! »

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

« Sors d'ici. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« SORS D'ICI ! »

Sirius l'empoigna sans délicatesse par le bras et la sortit de force de la salle. Au même moment, Marcus se mit à pleurer, et, désemparé, Sirius le rendit à sa mère, qui l'avait suivi dans le corridor avec le petit Draco.

« Il ne faut jamais laisser les enfants seuls. » lui dit Sirius avec douceur. « Si je sors du local, tu dois toujours y être. S'il fallait qu'un des gamins se casse une dent pendant qu'on était sorti, tu n'imagines même pas les poursuites qu'on pourrait avoir. »

« Oh, je suis… »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Tu ne savais pas. Tu es là pour apprendre. Si tu veux simplement retourner à l'intérieur pendant que je m'occupe de Draco… »

Elle hocha la tête et entra dans la salle. Sirius s'approcha de l'enfant et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Tu veux bien que je t'enlève ton manteau ? »

Draco hocha la tête et Sirius remarqua alors son menton tremblant. Il décida de l'ignorer quelques instants, et commença à déboutonner son manteau.

« Je suis désolée de m'être emporté contre ta maman. Elle a dit un mot très méchant, tu sais ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Lequel ? »

Sirius soupira.

« Sang-de-bourbe. » répondit-il, sentant chaque lettre écorcher sa gorge.

Draco fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« Maman et papa utilisent tout le temps ce mot. »

« C'est un mot très méchant. Il veut dire que les gens dont le papa et la maman sont des Moldus sont moins bien que ceux dont les parents sont des sorciers. Et donc, ça voudrait dire que, par exemple, les gens comme Hermione ne valent pas autant que les gens comme Ron et toi. »

« Mais Hermione, elle est plus intelligente que Ron et moi mis ensemble. »

« C'est pour ça qu'elle est notre déléguée de groupe et qu'elle sera présidente du monde entier quand elle sera grande. »

Draco hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord avec la logique de Sirius.

« Moi je la trouve très gentille, Hermione. Pourquoi mon papa et ma maman l'insulteraient ? »

Sirius sourit.

« Je ne sais pas, bonhomme. C'est sans doute un truc de grandes personnes. »

Draco soupira.

« C'est compliqué, les grandes personnes ! » s'exclama-t-il en lançant dramatiquement ses bras en l'air.

Sirius sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et lui enleva son manteau.

« Va rejoindre Donna. J'ai vu que Harry et Ron avaient sorti le garage, vous allez bien vous amuser ! »

Draco partit en courant et entra dans la salle. Au même moment, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Alice et le petit Neville.

« Eh ! Ça va ? »

Alice sourit alors qu'il faisait un pas vers elle et l'embrassait sur les joues.

« Salut Sirius. Je t'emmène un nouvel ami. »

Sirius lui sourit et s'agenouilla devant Neville.

« Salut bonhomme ! Je m'appelle Sirius. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de moi ? J'étais à la fête de tes parents au Nouvel An. »

Neville leva les yeux vers sa mère, qui lui lança un sourire encourageant. Puis, il reporta son attention vers lui et hocha la tête.

« Quel âge as-tu, Neville ? » demanda Sirius.

« Quatre ans. »

« Génial ! Alors tu seras dans mon groupe. Tu vas voir, il y a pleins d'amis qui sont déjà là, je suis certain que tu t'entendras très bien avec eux. »

« Je ne serai pas avec maman ? »

Neville jeta un regard paniqué à sa mère et se jeta dans ses bras. Sirius jeta un regard empathique à la jeune maman, et passa sa main dans les cheveux du petit garçon.

« Ta maman s'occupe des bébés, comme ton petit frère. Tu ne trouverais pas ça mieux de t'amuser avec les grands ? »

Neville avait maintenant le front enfoncé dans le cou de sa mère.

« Je veux être avec maman ! »

Sirius soupira.

« Ta maman sera juste de l'autre côté du corridor. Moi je propose qu'on passe la matinée ensemble, et ensuite, tu pourras manger avec elle ce midi. Ce sera sympa, hein ? »

Neville se tourna vers lui.

« Promis ? »

« Baguette d'ébène, baguette d'if, si je mens, je vais chez les Serpentards. »

Neville rit doucement et Alice le déposa sur le sol.

« Si tu veux aller dans la salle, Donna va prendre ton manteau et tu pourras aller jouer avec les autres. »

Il hocha la tête et y entra timidement, après un dernier signe de la main à sa mère, qui le lui rendit avec un sourire rassurant. Sirius retourna son attention vers Alice.

« Ça n'a pas été trop difficile de laisser Andrew à la maison ce matin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pitié ! Je serais prête à tuer pour avoir une conversation d'adulte qui ne tourne pas autour des couches et du prochain biberon ! »

Sirius sourit.

« Et toi ? Toujours pas de bébé en vue ? »

Il soupira.

« On essaie toujours. »

« Les essais, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Plein de sexe, tout le temps. Ensuite tu as un gamin dans les jambes, donc plus jamais de sexe. Et quand vous en avez, tu es tellement fatigué que tu oublies de remettre une capote, et tu te retrouves avec un autre mioche qui pleure et qui hurle neuf mois plus tard. »

Sirius lui jeta un regard amusé.

« La vie de mère te donne une joie de vivre incroyable. Quand est-ce que Frank t'a baisée pour la dernière fois ? »

« Ce matin. »

Sirius ricana doucement.

« Je l'ai croisé avant-hier à la cafétéria. Il tenait mordicus à ce que Neville se fasse garder par sa mère. Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« J'ai pris sa queue dans ma bouche et je lui ai dit qu'il ne jouirait pas tant que sa petite lubie ne passerait pas. Hors de question que mes enfants se fassent garder par cette folle à lier ! »

Cette fois-ci, Sirius rit franchement. Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Content que tu sois de retour ! »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les cinq autres membres de l'équipe étaient arrivés, et les enfants avaient été répartis selon leur groupe d'âge.

À dix heures trente, alors que la fête battait son plein et que Sirius tombait dramatiquement sur le sol pour illustrer la mort du dragon, tuer par les preux chevaliers et les gentes princesses, une dizaine de matelas apparurent de nulle part, provoquant une grande opposition chez les enfants. Sirius se releva aussitôt.

« Allons, allons, vous connaissez les lois du royaume enchanté. Tous ceux qui ne feront pas dodo dans les cinq prochaines minutes auront double portion de chou ce midi ! Et double portion de gâteau au chocolat pour Hermione, parce qu'elle, _elle aime le chou et pas le chocolat_! »

Les enfants grommelèrent malgré tout, mais tous finirent par se coucher. Sirius fit deux fois la tournée pour s'assurer que tous dormaient, et Donna s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pendant qu'ils dorment ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius sourit.

« Donna, première règle quand on s'occupe des enfants : quand ils dorment, on dort aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, à la seconde où l'un d'entre eux se réveillera, on le saura. Trouve-toi un matelas, on se revoit dans vingt-cinq minutes. »

Donna sourit et se coucha volontiers. Sirius prit sa place habituelle, à côté d'Harry, qui se tourna vers lui dans son sommeil, et il s'endormit lui-même quelques secondes plus tard.

Il fut réveillé après seulement quelques instants par son nom, murmuré à quelques centimètres de son visage alors que la dizaine d'enfants gloussaient.

« Sirius. Sirius. _Sirius !_ »

Il sourit en reconnaissant la voix de Marlene, et se dit que la descente avait dû être beaucoup moins compliquée qu'ils ne le croyaient tous si elle venait le voir en matinée.

« _Sirius, je sais que tu es réveillé !_ »

« Pas du tout » marmonna Sirius. « Je suis la Belle au Bois Dormant, il n'y a qu'un baiser pour me réveiller. »

Une série de « Berk ! » en provenance des enfants se fit entendre. Hermione Granger commença ce qui prévoyait être un long discours sur la transmission des germes par la salive. Marlene le frappa à l'épaule.

« Sirius, arrête de me prendre pour une idiote. »

« Je ne te prends pas pour… »

« Black. »

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et se leva en sursaut. Il se tourna et aperçut Maugrey, qui se tenait devant James.

« Messieurs. »

Il prit quand même le temps d'embrasser rapidement Marlene et se leva, suivi d'Harry, qui se jeta dans les bras de son père.

« Papa ! »

James sourit et l'embrassa sur le nez.

« Tu m'as manqué ce matin, bonhomme ! Alors, tu passes une bonne journée jusqu'à présent ? »

Sirius sourit alors qu'Harry entrait dans une description en détail de chacun des événements de la matinée. Maugrey fit mine de vouloir l'arrêter, jugeant sans doute la raison de sa présence dans une crèche plus importante que la journée d'un gamin, mais Sirius l'arrêta : on l'avait trop souvent interrompu quand il était gamin alors qu'il parlait de choses qui lui tenaient à cœur pour savoir le mal que ça pouvait faire à un enfant.

« Et ensuite on a dormi et ensuite tu es arrivé avec tata Marlene et le monsieur à l'œil bizarre ! »

Sirius eut un sourire.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Maugrey ? » demanda Sirius.

« Il faut que vous veniez avec moi. Je ne crois pas que vous vouliez que les enfants soient au courant. »

Sirius le dévisagea, le regard grave, mais hocha la tête.

« Donna, tu veux bien aller reconduire les enfants dans le local d'Alice ? C'est juste en face. Ensuite, si tu veux, tu peux retourner chez toi. Sinon, tu peux ranger le local ou aider Alice. »

Donna hocha la tête et, en moins de trois minutes, elle avait fait traverser tous les enfants. Sirius se fit une note mentale de la féliciter pour son efficacité le lendemain. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Fol Œil.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le vieil homme soupira.

« Il n'y a pas de bonne façon de te dire ça, gamin. »

James décida de regarder ailleurs. Marlene s'approcha de lui et lui prit doucement la main.

« Il y a eu une descente chez tes parents hier. Ils sont morts. » annonça Fol Œil.

Sirius sentit la pression de la main de Marlene s'accentuer sur la sienne.

« Co… comment ? »

« Ton père a ingéré une potion. Nos légistes travaillent encore dessus, mais personne ne sait vraiment ce que c'est. Ta mère était morte depuis trois ou quatre jours, environ. Elle s'est pendue dans une pièce secrète, au sous-sol, derrière la chaudière. Tu savais qu'il y avait une pièce là ? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Ils ne me faisaient plus confiance depuis plusieurs années lorsque j'ai cessé le contact avec eux. »

« Il y a autre chose. »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Ton frère… »

Sirius serra si fort la main de Marlene que ses ongles entrèrent dans sa peau.

« Il est toujours vivant, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sirius soupira.

« Ton père semblait savoir que quelque chose se tramait, puisqu'il avait déjà brûlé plusieurs papiers à notre arrivée. On pense qu'il a envoyé ta mère et ton frère au sous-sol en leur ordonnant de se tuer. »

Sirius se crispa sur place, résistant à l'envie d'enfoncer son poing dans le mur le plus proche.

« Ta mère a visiblement suivi son ordre, mais pas ton frère. Il est à Ste-Mangouste. On croit qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis le décès de ta mère, et il a passé tous ces jours autour de son cadavre, dans le noir… »

« Je veux le voir. »

Fol Œil hocha la tête.

« Prends tes affaires. Ils nous attendent. »

~À Sainte-Mangouste~

Sirius soupira de soulagement en transplanant dans la salle d'attente et en voyant Lily qui l'attendait, vêtue de son uniforme de Médicomage. Il laissa la main de Marlene et la serra dans ses bras.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en se séparant d'elle alors que Marlene posait une main sur son épaule.

« Il est inconscient, mais stable. On a encore une équipe du laboratoire qui analyse ses échantillons pour connaître son degré d'exposition à la Magie Noire, on devrait avoir le résultat demain matin. »

James s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa rapidement.

« On peut le voir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais bien sûr. Si tu le veux, Sirius. »

Sirius hocha rapidement la tête et ils la suivirent dans le dédale de corridor, avant d'arriver devant une chambre où se trouvait deux Aurors devant la porte. Lily montra son badge.

« Médicomage Lily Potter, née Evans. Autorisation d'Alastor Maugrey pour permettre à la famille de voir le malade Regulus Black. » annonça-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Les deux Aurors firent un pas de côté. Maugrey ouvrit la porte, montrant deux Aurors qui encadraient Regulus, inconscient sur son lit.

« Messieurs, visite familiale. »

Les deux Aurors s'approchèrent de lui et sortirent de la pièce. Lily entra la première et fit un pas de côté pour leur permettre de faire de même avant de refermer la porte. D'un geste de sa baguette, elle fit apparaître quelques chaises.

« Tu peux t'approcher, Sirius. Sa vie n'est pas en danger, il a simplement été endormi pour reprendre des forces. Il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant demain matin. »

Sirius hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit pour lui prendre la main. Marlene resta debout à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule.

« Il… il y a beaucoup de fil, non, s'il n'est plus en danger ? »

Lily s'approcha de lui.

« J'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que mes patrons acceptent de le soigner à la moldue, mais comme on ne sait pas encore s'il lui reste des résidus de magie, je ne voulais pas prendre la chance de faire réagir ma magie avec la leur et de le mettre en danger. Tu veux que je t'explique à quoi sert tout ça ? »

Sirius hocha la tête. Lily posa sa main sur la sienne et Marlene l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

« Le fil à l'intérieur de son coude est relié à la poche de liquide ici. Ce sont des nutriments et de l'eau, donc ça lui permet d'être nourri et hydraté. On pense qu'il n'aurait pas mangé depuis trois à quatre jours, donc il doit se réhabituer à tout ça lentement. Il pourra sans doute boire du bouillon demain midi, et un vrai repas mercredi ou jeudi. »

Elle descendit doucement la couverture, montrant des ventouses de différentes couleurs collées sur son torse.

« Ces fils-ci sont reliés au moniteur et nous permettent de suivre son rythme cardiaque. Comme il n'a pas mangé, on s'inquiétait éventuellement d'un arrêt cardiaque, puisqu'il n'a pas beaucoup de force. Mais son rythme est stable et fort, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Et le fil sous son nez est simplement de l'oxygène, par précaution. »

À ce moment, on cogna à la porte. James fronça les sourcils et, après un rapide échange de regard avec Lily et Sirius, alla ouvrir. Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs, vêtu de vêtements moldus, fit un pas à l'intérieur.

« Mr Sirius Black se trouve-t-il dans la pièce ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius leva la main. L'homme s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main.

« Amadeus Weber, du service sorcier de la protection de l'enfance. Pourrais-je avoir un mot avec vous en privé ? »

Sirius hocha la tête. James se leva et le serra dans ses bras avant de poser une main compatissante sur son épaule et de se diriger vers la porte. Marlene allait l'embrasser sur la joue et faire de même, mais Sirius la retint par la main.

« Je vous présente mon épouse, Marlene Black, née McKinnon. Tout ce que vous pourrez me dire l'impliquera très certainement, autant qu'elle reste. »

L'homme hocha la tête.

« Asseyez-vous, madame. »

Marlene hocha la tête et s'assit dans le fauteuil que James venait de quitter. Sirius ne lâcha pas pour autant la main de Regulus.

« J'imagine qu'on vous a raconté les circonstances du décès de vos parents et de l'admission de Regulus à Sainte-Mangouste ? »

Sirius hocha rapidement la tête.

« Vous vous doutez donc que nous souhaitons donner à Regulus la chance d'évoluer dans un environnement sain, où il pourrait éviter la magie noire autant que possible ? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« C'est ce que je souhaite également. »

« Vos parents n'ont pas changé leur testament depuis votre départ de la maison, et donc, comme vous êtes majeurs, selon ce document, leur souhait est que vous soyez le tuteur légal de votre frère. Cependant, les Malefoy ont déjà demandé à en avoir la garde exclusive. Nous avons bien sûr fait des recherches et, bien que les Malefoy soient partisans de la pureté du sang, rien ne nous permet de les relier à Vous-Savez-Qui. Donc, si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, vous ne pouvez pas prendre Regulus avec vous, nous pourrons le laisser aux Malefoy. »

Sirius échangea un long regard avec Marlene, qui lui sourit.

« Nous le prendrons avec nous, nous avons une chambre inutilisée. Elle sera prête à l'accueillir pour sa sortie. » annonça-t-elle.

« Bien. Nous ferons une évaluation mensuelle, et bien sûr, il retournera à Poudlard en septembre, vous n'en aurez donc plus la responsabilité que pendant les vacances scolaires. Nous soupçonnons qu'il sera lourdement traumatisé par les événements qui ont mené à son admission à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour qu'il se sente à l'aise d'en parler. » dit-il doucement.

« Bien. Bonne chance à tous les trois. »

Le vieil homme jeta un dernier regard à Regulus, et quitta la pièce. Lily et James y entrèrent aussitôt.

« Maugrey veut que tu ailles identifier les corps. » annonça James d'une voix grave.

Sirius hocha la tête et regarda une dernière fois son frère. Lily posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Il ne se réveillera pas avant encore au moins vingt-quatre heures, Sirius. Je te préviendrai dès que ce sera le cas. »

Sirius hocha la tête et suivit James, alors que les deux femmes restaient dans la chambre. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et descendirent jusqu'au sous-sol. James tourna à gauche dans le troisième corridor, et s'arrêta devant la seconde porte sur la droite.

« Je te préviens, ce n'est pas… Disons qu'ils ont beaucoup de dommages. »

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi de Sirius. Le mage-légiste qui se trouvait assis entre deux civières et qui faisait visiblement des mots croisés leva la tête.

« Potter. Vous devez être Black ? »

Sirius hocha la tête. Ils s'approchèrent des civières. Le mage se leva.

« Une vraie boucherie, je vous jure. Il y a un sceau sous la civière si vous avez envie de vomir. »

Sirius hocha la tête. Le mage leva le voile blanc et Sirius frissonna.

« C'est bien lui. Orion Black. »

Sirius regarda un instant le visage tordu de douleur de son père : sa mâchoire inférieure était manquante, et des lambeaux de peau brûlée pendait de ce qui restait de ses joues. Son torse était brûlé et commençait à s'affaisser.

« Bien. »

Le mage nota quelque chose sur son carnet et remit le voile. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la seconde civière, et leva le voile. Une rage sans limite envahit Sirius.

« C'est elle. Walburga Black. »

Le mage hocha la tête et rabattit le voile.

« Vous savez ce que vous voulez faire des corps ? »

Sirius bouillonnait maintenant, et il savait donc qu'il valait mieux ne pas prendre de décision sur le coup de l'émotion, parce qu'il se doutait bien que le mage le jugerait s'il répondait de les couler dans le ciment et de les envoyer au fond de l'océan. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Lui s'en foutait, mais il savait que Regulus était plus attaché à eux que lui ne l'était, et que son jeune frère profiterait peut-être de leurs funérailles pour avancer dans son processus de deuil.

« Je vais demander à mon frère. »

Le mage hocha la tête. Sirius se tourna vers James.

« Avez-vous encore besoin de ma présence ici ? »

« Non, mais… »

Et il transplana.

~Chez les Black~

Sirius laissa tomber son sac dans l'entrée et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la dernière pièce de son appartement, où il avait installé un petit gymnase, principalement composé de poids libres, d'un tapis roulant pour Marlene et d'un sac de boxe pour lui. Il poussa un cri de rage, saisit un poids et le lança contre le mur. Il jura en voyant le poids le défoncer et s'écraser dans sa chambre, puis lança un nouveau poids, et un autre, avant de pousser un nouveau cri. Il se jeta ensuite sur le sac et y donna une série de coup de poings. Au même moment, il entendit la porte se refermer et il leva les yeux.

Sirius fronça les sourcils en voyant Marlene le regarder, le regard triste, une bouteille de vodka et une de whisky dans les mains.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, la voix encore pleine de rage.

Marlene déposa les bouteilles à côté de la porte et enleva ses souliers à talons aiguilles. Elle marcha lentement vers lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement. Sirius sentit alors sa colère s'évanouir, et une immense tristesse la remplacer.

« Tu veux bien défaire la fermeture de ma robe ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sirius hocha la tête, et Marlene se mit dos à lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et l'autre sur la fermeture. Il la descendit lentement.

« Tu veux bien m'enlever ma robe ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il passa ses mains sous ses manches et caressa doucement ses bras avant de la lui enlever. Elle la jeta un peu plus loin du bout des pieds. Puis, elle se tourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Tu permets que j'enlève ton chandail? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius hocha la tête et leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour lui permettre de le lui enlever.

« Et ton pantalon ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête et la regarda alors qu'elle déboutonnait son jean et abaissait sa fermeture éclair.

« Tu veux bien l'enlever ? »

Sirius hocha la tête et enleva son pantalon, le jetant au bout de la pièce du bout des pieds. Marlene s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa lentement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil en direction des bouteilles près de la porte.

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu dois avoir un plan, puisque tu as apporté _deux_ bouteilles. »

Marlene sourit.

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait danser en sous-vêtement dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'on soit fatigué. Ensuite, on se commandera de la pizza, et ensuite… on verra si tu es chanceux ce soir. »

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Alors tu comptes me baiser par pitié ? » fit-il, faussement offensé.

« Allons, ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

Sirius lui tira la langue. Marlene se détacha de lui et s'approcha du rebord de la fenêtre, où se trouvait la télécommande de la stéréo. Elle adressa un dernier sourire à Sirius, et appuya sur un bouton. La musique se mit à jouer, et Marlene commença alors à sauter sur place, bougeant les bras sans pour autant suivre le rythme de la musique. Sirius l'observa, le sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

« Tu ne danses pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire.

« Je t'admire. » rétorqua-t-il.

Elle sourit un peu plus et s'approcha de lui. Sirius passa sa main derrière son dos pour la coller un peu plus contre lui, et, de son autre main, croisa ses doigts avec les siens.

« Ce n'est pas une valse. »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Je m'en fous. J'ai juste envie de te tenir contre moi. »

Marlene sourit et embrassa doucement sa mâchoire avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Sirius posa son menton par-dessus sa tête et ferma les yeux. Il était en paix, toute colère l'avait quitté.

« Merci d'avoir accepté que mon frère s'installe chez nous. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est ton frère, après tout, et s'il y a la moindre chance pour qu'on puisse l'éloigner de ces sombres crétins de Mangemorts… »

Sirius sourit et hocha la tête.

« Merci. »

Elle l'embrassa sous le menton. Sirius baissa la tête et cueillit ses lèvres en un nouveau baiser.

« Tu crois qu'on peut inverser ton plan et que je reçoive ma baise de pitié avant qu'on mange ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Marlene lui prit la main et le guida gentiment jusqu'à leur chambre. Sirius resta debout dans l'embrasure de la porte et la regarda se diriger vers le lit. Elle s'y allongea sur le dos et le regarda.

« Tu viens me rejoindre ? »

Sirius hocha la tête et s'avança lentement. Il l'embrassa avec douceur.

« Je peux avoir un bon différé pour remettre à demain ? »

Marlene lui sourit tristement, et hocha la tête. Sirius la remercia du regard et se coucha entre ses jambes, enserrant sa taille de ses bras et déposant sa tête entre ses seins. Il sentit à peine la main de Marlene commencer à caresser ses cheveux qu'il s'endormit.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous! Un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, ajouté aux favoris ou aux follows! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Chapitre 3

Vendredi

~Chez les Black~

Sirius se réveilla alors que Marlene caressait toujours ses cheveux et que le soleil l'aveuglait. Il poussa un grognement. Marlene arrêta son mouvement.

« Continue, s'il te plait. »

Elle sourit, embrassa doucement le dessus de sa tête et reprit son mouvement, caressant doucement sa nuque.

« Tu es réveillé ? »

Il hocha la tête et enfonça son visage contre son corps avant d'embrasser son sein droit à travers son soutien-gorge.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Il sentit Marlene s'étirer sous lui pour regarder sur l'horloge qui reposait sur leur table de chevet.

« Il est presque dix heures. J'ai déjà appelé Donna pour lui dire que tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Elle semble être une charmante jeune fille. »

« Elle l'est. Et elle est très douée avec les enfants. »

Marlene sourit et continua à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Il faudra s'occuper de la chambre de Regulus si on veut que la peinture soit sèche quand il arrivera après-demain. » murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et fit mine de vouloir se lever, mais Marlene le retint.

« Ce n'est pas dix minutes qui changeront quoique ce soit. Tu n'es pas bien comme ça ? »

Sirius hocha la tête et se replaça entre les seins de Marlene, leurs jambes emmêlées les unes aux autres. Marlene lui embrassa le dessus de la tête à nouveau. Au même moment, ils entendirent quelqu'un transplaner dans la pièce d'à côté, et des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

« Tout le monde est décent ? » fit la voix de James.

« Évidemment ! » rétorqua Sirius.

James ouvrit la porte, mais Sirius ne se retourna pas. Il entendit Lily se pencher et murmurer : « Va serrer tonton Sirius très fort dans tes bras, mon chéri. » Puis, les pas d'Harry se firent entendre. Marlene l'aida à monter dans le lit, et Sirius sentit les petits bras du garçon l'entourer.

« Maman et papa ils disent que je vais bientôt avoir un nouveau tonton et qu'il va vivre ici. »

Sirius sourit et s'assit, faisant passer le petit garçon sur ses genoux.

« Effectivement. Tu crois que tu pourras m'aider à décorer sa chambre ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu crois qu'il aimera que ce soit tout rouge et qu'il y ait des balais partout ? »

Sirius sourit, imaginant le visage de son frère s'il arrivait dans un nouvel environnement uniquement composé d'éléments de sa maison adverse, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Probablement, bonhomme. »

Harry sourit et tenta alors d'escalader le dos de Sirius. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Sirius vit les boucles châtaines de Remus Lupin passées devant la porte sans s'arrêter.

« Il y a du chinois dans la salle à manger pour ceux que ça intéresse. » fit sa voix depuis la pièce d'à côté.

James et Lily sortirent de la pièce, et Sirius aurait pu jurer que James s'était tellement dépêché pour se rendre dans la cuisine qu'il avait même poussé sa femme sur le côté – ce qui aurait expliqué le grognement mécontent qu'avait poussé Lily entre temps. Sirius embrassa doucement Marlene sur le ventre et se leva, Harry toujours sur son dos.

« Il me semble qu'Harry était avec nous i peine deux secondes, Marlene, non ? Où crois-tu qu'il soit passé ? » demanda Sirius, ignorant le petit garçon qui serrait maintenant son torse pour ne pas tomber sur le sol et qui gloussait bruyamment derrière lui.

Marlene sourit et se leva à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas » rétorqua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Il a dû partir avec Lily et James dans la cuisine sans qu'on s'en rende compte. »

Elle était devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« Et bien tant mieux, comme ça, personne ne s'opposera à ce que je t'embrasse. » s'exclama Sirius en déposant un baiser bruyant sur les lèvres de Marlene.

Harry cria un « Berk ! » prolongé plus qu'il n'était nécessaire et se laissa glisser le long du dos de son parrain, avant de sortir en courant de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Sirius ricana doucement et retourna à Marlene, qu'il embrassa cette fois-ci plus longuement, avec une douceur qu'il ne lui montrait pas souvent.

« Merci pour la nuit dernière. »

Marlene sourit, plaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille et se détacha de lui.

« Ce n'était rien. Tu as fait pareil quand Mary est morte l'année dernière. »

Sirius la regarda enfiler un vieux pantalon et une de ses chemises. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle était beaucoup trop grande pour elle, et Sirius se demanda une nouvelle fois comment son corps, si petit et délicat, pouvait dégager une telle puissance.

« Je t'attends dans la salle à manger. »

Sirius hocha la tête et enfila rapidement un pantalon de sport et un vieux t-shirt des Bizzarr' Sisters avant de la suivre. La table de la salle à manger était pleine, comme il aimait la voir, et il prit un siège à côté de Remus, qui lui tendit un carton de rouleaux de printemps.

« Ils sont au porc. Désolé pour tes parents. »

Sirius sourit et hocha la tête, prenant volontiers le carton qui lui était tendu.

« Quand t'ont-ils dit que ton frère arriverait ici? » demanda James.

« Eh bien, l'hôpital le laisse sortir après-demain, si tout va bien, donc… J'imagine après-demain. »

« Vous devriez passer à la maison. » proposa James, la bouche pleine. « Ça lui fera du bien de se changer les idées, de se sortir toute cette merde de la tête… et Harry meurt d'envie de rencontrer son nouveau tonton, de toute façon. »

Sirius lui sourit et échangea un regard avec Marlene. Celle-ci lui sourit.

« Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. » annonça-t-elle d'une voix prudente, en soufflant doucement sur une nouille de sa soupe won-ton.

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sirius, qui était bien connu pour ne jamais manqué une occasion de se rendre chez James et Lily. Harry ne sembla pas remarqué le malaise que son parrain avait créé, et se tourna donc vers sa marraine.

« Tata Marlene, je peux aller regarder un dessin animé dans le salon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais bien sûr, mon chéri. Tu te rappelles comment fonctionne la télécommande ? »

Harry hocha la tête avant de se lever avec son bol de nouilles et partit vers le salon. Sirius soupira.

« Le truc, c'est que je ne sais pas dans quel état mes parents me l'ont laissé. Je sais qu'il sera sans doute traumatisé par ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne sais pas… à quel point… il a assimilé toutes leurs idées, vous voyez ? Donc je ne veux pas l'emmener chez vous, et qu'il soit impoli avec Lily à cause de ses origines, ou qu'il dise des énormités devant Harry. Je veux le voir avant, et voir comment il agit. »

James hocha la tête.

« Et bien, une fois que tu l'auras vu… Tu sais que vous serez tous les bienvenus à la maison. »

« Vous avez choisi où sera sa chambre ? » demanda Lily.

À ce moment, Marlene se leva d'un bond et sortit de table. Les trois maraudeurs et Lily échangèrent un regard inquiet, et Sirius se leva pour aller à sa suite. Il soupira en voyant la porte de la chambre en face de la leur ouverte et y cogna doucement.

« Marlene, je peux entrer ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse, et décida d'ouvrir la porte délicatement. Marlene se trouvait au centre de la pièce et regardait, le regard hagard, le berceau qui s'y trouvait.

La principale raison pour laquelle Sirius et Marlene avait décidé de garder l'appartement de son Alphard Alphard était, outre sa relative proximité de toutes les artères sorcières de Londres, la chambre supplémentaire qu'elle leur donnait.

Il avait été question, au départ, de l'utiliser comme pièce pour la crèche, lorsque Sirius avait fini par décider qu'il souhaitait passer le reste de sa vie à éduquer les enfants sur le fait que les Moldus avaient des tas de choses à apprendre aux sorciers. Puis, Kingsley Shacklebolt lui avait offert de prendre des bureaux au Ministère, puisque la plupart des Aurors avaient des horaires de plus en plus erratiques avec la guerre qui n'en finissait plus, et Sirius avait accepté.

Il avait ensuite été question que Marlene en fasse son bureau, et ils avaient même acheté un meuble et une bibliothèque tant l'idée leur avait plu. Puis, les patrons de Marlene avaient commencé à la surcharger lorsqu'ils avaient su qu'elle avait un bureau à la maison et qu'ils avaient perçu cela comme une volonté de faire une quantité d'heures supplémentaires non-négligeables. Marlene leur avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas, et, lorsque l'idée de Sirius de lui faire l'amour sur le bureau était devenue une obsession, Marlene avait décidé de trouver une nouvelle façon d'utiliser la pièce. Mais il restait à savoir comment.

Puis, Harry était apparu dans leur vie, et, immédiatement, leur propre désir de devenir parents avait surgi du plus profond de leur instinct. Marlene avait eu quelques jours de retard dans son cycle et était partie pour le week-end visité ses parents. Sirius en avait profité pour faire un peu de peinture. Il avait installé des lambris jusqu'à la mi-hauteur des murs, et les avaient peints en blanc, alors même que le reste de la pièce avait été peinturé en bleu ciel et décoré de nuage. Le bureau avait été peint en blanc, et rempli de couches, pour en faire une table à langer. La bibliothèque avait été surchargée de livres d'enfants, tous recommandés et approuvés par Lily et Remus. Et enfin, il avait acheté le berceau, et l'avait décoré d'une petite couverture rouge surmontée d'un lion brodé.

Marlene était revenue le dimanche soir en pleurant, ses règles ayant débutées dans l'après-midi. Sirius avait tenu la chambre secrète, jusqu'à ce que, trois jours plus tard, elle décide d'y entrer pour aller chercher un livre de Défense, alors qu'elle l'avait pertinemment vu sur la table du salon la veille, où Sirius l'avait relocalisé. S'en était suivie une longue discussion entre eux, où ils avaient décidé de s'appliquer à faire un bébé. Marlene avait commencé à prendre sa température de façon quotidienne pour savoir à quel moment elle ovulait, et Sirius avait tenté de la soutenir autant qu'il le pouvait sans sombrer lui-même doucement dans la mélancolie alors que, mois après mois, la chambre restait vide.

Sirius regarda quelques instants Marlene en silence, et ne s'approcha d'elle que lorsqu'il vit son corps secoué de sanglots. Il fit trois pas et se retrouva derrière elle, alors qu'il l'encerclait de ses bras et l'embrassait dans le cou.

« Ça va aller. J'ai un bon sentiment pour ce mois-ci. »

Marlene renifla bruyamment.

« Tu dis ça à tous les mois. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Sirius sourit contre son cou.

« Mais cette fois-ci, c'est vrai. Je te le dis. Ce sera ce mois-ci. »

Marlene sourit à travers ses larmes et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

« Combien de temps tu crois que ça vous prendra pour transformer la chambre pour Regulus ? »

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

« On ne _touche pas_ à cette chambre. »

Marlene soupira.

« Sirius, je sais tout l'effort que tu as mis dans cette pièce… mais où veux-tu qu'on le mette ? »

« Il peut très bien dormir dans le salon. James dit que le sofa est _très_ confortable. »

« Parce qu'il finit toujours à moitié ivre quand il se dispute avec Lily et qu'il atterrit dessus. »

Marlene soupira.

« Sirius, c'est un gamin de seize ans, il voudra avoir un espace pour lui… Pour pouvoir avoir la paix, qu'on ne soit pas dans ses jambes, faire ses devoirs, écouter de la musique… Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais content d'avoir ta propre chambre chez les Potter parce que ça te permettait de te branler aussi souvent que possible ? »

Sirius sourit à ce souvenir et embrassa délicatement la mâchoire de Marlene.

« Si tu refuses que je me branle dans ma chambre, je ne vois pas pourquoi lui aurait le droit dans la sienne. »

« Je ne refuse pas que tu te branles dans _notre_ chambre, je dis juste que c'est ennuyant parce que _je_ ne peux pas participer. Tu n'aimes pas non plus quand je me masturbe dans notre chambre, à ce que je sache. »

Sirius eut un sourire sournois, ce qui fit soupirer Marlene.

« Ça ne règle pas le problème. Il faut bien qu'il ait une chambre. »

« On peut le mettre dans le gymnase. »

Marlene se tourna vers lui.

« Mais il… ce n'est pas… »

« Peter m'embête depuis des mois pour avoir les poids, ça nous permettra de nous en débarrasser _enfin_. Et ça fait des semaines que tu me demandes de mettre le tapis devant la télé, donc comme les mecs sont là, on pourra le déplacer. Et le sac de boxe… on peut l'accrocher sous le balcon des voisins d'en haut, comme ça, ça me permettra de faire un peu de sport dehors, non ? »

Marlene sourit et caressa doucement sa joue avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Elle s'arrêta beaucoup trop tôt au goût de Sirius, qui poussa un léger gémissement.

« Alors on garde la chambre du bébé ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Je t'ai dit que ce serait un bon mois. »

Marlene sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

À ce moment, la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit. Sirius tourna la tête, peu surpris d'y voir son meilleur ami appuyé dans l'embrasure.

« Alors, les amoureux ? On commence par où ? »

Marlene et Sirius échangèrent un regard, puis Sirius l'embrassa rapidement et la quitta à regret.

« Il faut trouver un moyen d'enlever le tapis de course de Marlene du gymnase et le mettre dans le salon. »

James hocha la tête et retourna dans le corridor, où il marcha d'un pas rapide, suivi de Sirius. Remus était déjà dans la salle et regardait son portable, ne laissant voir aucune émotion.

« Il y a du nouveau dans le monde ? » demanda Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux et rangea son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Oh, rien de plus que d'habitude. Des guerres, des famines, des explosions… oh, et un bébé chat qui danse le fox-trot en Laponie. »

Sirius eut un grognement, ce qui fit éclater de rire James.

« Tu sais que Lily est encore persuadé que c'est toi qui a kidnappé le chat et qui l'a amené trop loin de la maison pour qu'il puisse retrouver son chemin ? » demanda James.

Sirius sourit.

« Elle n'a pas remarqué que tu avais décidé de planter des rosiers en plein milieu du jardin le lendemain de la disparition ? »

James eut un regard songeur.

« Les chats doivent vraiment être cons pour aller se cacher derrière les roues des voitures… »

« Maman, papa a dit un gros mot ! » cria Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

James devint livide, alors que Sirius riait doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de cette chambre ? » demanda Lily en entrant à son tour, suivi de Marlene.

Marlene et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Remus eut un petit ricanement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne te rappelles plus de ce que font les ados de seize ans. » se moqua-t-il.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard, se jaugeant l'un et l'autre.

« Je peux probablement trouver de vieux _Playboy_ dans mes cartons au grenier, on pourra accrocher les pages centrales sur les murs et… » commença James.

« Papa, c'est quoi, _Playboy_? » demanda Harry.

« C'est une absurdité antiféministe, mon chéri » fit Lily en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Je pense que si tu lui mettais une bibliothèque, avec ses livres d'école et un bureau, ce serait déjà bien… »

« Remus parlait d'un gamin de seize ans, Lily, pas d'un membre du Magenmagot sur le point de mourir. » rétorqua Sirius.

James ricana un peu en pointant Lily du doigt, qui lui lança un regard menaçant. James passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, ébouriffant à son tour les cheveux de son fils.

Sirius jeta un regard à Marlene, qui regardait la chambre avec un air un peu découragé.

« Je pense que la priorité est de vider la pièce. Ensuite on jugera peut-être mieux ce qu'il faut arranger. »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

« On commence par le tapis, tu disais ? » demanda Remus.

Sirius hocha la tête.

~Au coin de la rue~

Vider la chambre avait été un processus beaucoup plus long que prévu. Déjà, le tapis de Marlene avait été beaucoup plus lourd que prévu. Ensuite, Harry, qui n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour ledit tapis, avait décidé qu'il ne le quitterait plus de tout le déplacement, incluant le moment où ils avaient dû le lever et le coucher sur le côté pour le faire passer par la porte et le pousser dans le corridor. Puis, Sirius s'était rendu compte que le plafond était beaucoup plus haut qu'il ne s'en rappelait, et il avait décidé que de faire monter James sur ses épaules pour qu'il détache le sac de boxe, alors que lui et Remus le retenait, était une bonne idée – ce qui n'était pas le cas. James était tombé à la renverse et s'était déplacé le nez, ce qui avait forcé une pause d'une demi-heure pour laisser à Lily le temps de lui prodiguer les premiers soins et à Harry de lui reprocher son comportement irresponsable. Peter était arrivé vers dix-huit heures avec deux immenses pizzas, et, à dix-neuf heures trente, Marlene et Sirius avaient mis tout le monde dehors pour se diriger eux-mêmes vers le magasin de peinture du coin de la rue.

Ils étaient maintenant devant un énorme présentoir. Marlene avait rempli un petit panier de rouleaux et de pinceaux en tout genre, ainsi qu'une casquette (« Pitié Sirius, c'est pour ma santé mentale, je ne pense pas survivre à tes pleurs si une goutte de peinture tombait du plafond sur tes cheveux. »).

« Tu savais qu'il y avait autant de teintes de vert ? » demanda Sirius, visiblement dépassé par la situation.

« C'est une couleur très populaire. Tu sais, c'est la couleur des feuilles, de la pelouse, de certaines pommes… »

« Je sais, mais… c'est vert. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mon chéri. Mais c'est une réalité à laquelle on doit faire face. »

Une vieille femme aux longs cheveux blancs s'approcha d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius hocha vivement la tête.

« On cherche du vert pour une chambre… »

« Une chambre de bébé ? »

Marlene jeta un regard à Sirius, qui caressa doucement sa main du revers de la sienne.

« Non, pour un adolescent. »

La dame ne perdit pas son sourire. Elle prit quelques teintes dans ses mains.

« Une de celles-là devraient faire l'affaire, non ? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Vous savez ce qu'il veut, comme effet ? Pour une chambre, le vert est idéal. C'est une couleur tellement apaisante… »

Marlene et Sirius échangèrent un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit… »

Sirius hésita un long moment devant les couleurs et finit par en choisir une suffisamment foncée pour rappeler la couleur de Serpentard, sans être _trop_ foncé pour être déprimante. Ils passèrent à la caisse et, pas pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius remercia Merlin pour les cartes bancaires qui lui évitèrent une fois de plus de passer pour un imbécile avec la monnaie moldue. Ils marchèrent ensuite main dans la main jusqu'à leur appartement et, après la cohue de l'après-midi, Sirius fut plus qu'heureux d'y retrouver un calme inhabituel.

« Je crois qu'on a le temps de faire une première couche avant d'aller se coucher. »

Marlene sourit et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Va préparer les trucs, je vais me changer et j'arrive dans deux minutes. »

Sirius hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre et s'appuya sur le bord, regardant la rue qui se vidait peu à peu. Il se demanda un instant si son frère s'était réveillé, et espéra que non : il aurait aimé être présent à ce moment, pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Sirius ? »

Sirius se tourna pour voir Marlene appuyée contre la porte, vêtue uniquement d'un soutien-gorge rouge, d'une culotte assortie et de la casquette blanche qu'elle venait tout juste d'acheter.

« Ce sont tes habits de peinture ? »

« Tu penses vraiment à peinturer en ce moment ? »

Sirius sourit alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui d'un pas félin. Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou et l'embrassa longuement. Sirius posa ses mains sur ses hanches, caressant doucement sa taille.

« Est-ce que c'est encore par pitié ? » demanda Sirius en reprenant son souffle.

« Tais-toi et continue. »

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau, sentant à regret ses mains quitter sa nuque pour caresser ses joues. Elles s'attardèrent un instant sur son torse avant de se déposer sur le bouton de son jean.

« Tu es pressée… » murmura-t-il contre son oreille alors qu'il passait lui-même ses mains derrière son dos pour désagrafer son soutien-gorge.

« Tu as dit que ce serait un bon mois. »

Elle poussa un petit cri de victoire alors que le bouton cédait et qu'elle descendait la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Sirius. Celui-ci lui enleva rapidement son soutien-gorge avant de lui-même lever les bras en l'air pour qu'elle lui enlève son chandail. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, alors qu'une légère brise passait par la fenêtre et la faisait frissonner.

« On serait plus confortable dans notre lit… » tenta Sirius alors qu'elle descendait son pantalon et son caleçon d'un mouvement.

« Sirius, je suis en train d'ovuler, je suis _vraiment_ excitée, donc si tu ne me baises pas _tout de suite_ , je file dans la cuisine et je m'empale sur la première _oh !_ »

Sirius venait de la plaquer contre le mur et, l'embrassant sauvagement, l'avait pénétré, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, suivi d'un long gémissement.

« Oh putain ! » murmura-t-il en commençant un long mouvement de va et vient.

Marlene passa une main derrière son cou pour l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser passionné et plaça l'autre contre le mur pour se stabiliser. Sirius en profita pour lâcher une de ses cuisses et passer sa main entre ses jambes, commençant un rapide mouvement circulaire autour de son clitoris.

« Oh _là,_ Sirius, merde ! »

« Dépêche-toi, je ne vais pas tarder à… »

Marlene le poussa sur le sol, lui arrachant un juron. Elle prit sa main, qui était jusque-là occupée entre ses jambes, et la posa sur sa poitrine, entamant un long mouvement de bassin.

« Marlene, ne joue pas… » supplia Sirius.

Elle l'embrassa longuement, et Sirius la renversa. Il poussa un long gémissement, suivi d'un juron bruyant, alors qu'elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'enfonçait plus profondément en elle.

« Marlene… »

Soulagé en la sentant se serrer contre son membre, il se déversa enfin en elle. À bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber sur elle, retenu seulement par ses coudes. Marlene eut un petit rire et replaça délicatement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur le nez.

« On aurait vraiment dû finir ça dans la chambre, tu aurais été plus confortable… Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal aux hanches contre le plancher ? »

Marlene secoua la tête et sourit contre ses lèvres alors qu'il l'embrassait encore doucement.

« Ça va. Pousse-toi, tu es lourd. »

Sirius sourit et se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté d'elle. À sa surprise, elle se tortilla jusqu'à avoir les fesses contre le mur, et y appuya ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sirius.

« Apparemment, Charlene est tombée enceinte comme ça. Ça influence la gravité, ça force le sperme vers les trompes de Fallope ou je ne sais pas quoi. Au point où on en est, je suis prête à essayer n'importe quoi. »

Sirius sourit tristement, se tortilla à côté d'elle et leva à son tour ses jambes contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je te soutiens. »

Marlene sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

« Merci. »

Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête.

« On a oublié les clopes dans la chambre. »

« Tu peux aller les chercher, j'en ai pour trente minutes comme ça. »

« _On en a_ pour trente minutes comme ça. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, et Sirius se décida à aborder un sujet qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais mentionné à son épouse.

« Marlene, si ça ne fonctionne pas… »

« Tu as dit que c'était un bon mois. »

« Je sais, mais si je me trompe… »

« Tu as dit que tu le pensais vraiment. »

Sirius inspira profondément.

« Et je le crois. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu n'es pas enceinte ce mois-ci, on pourrait… »

« Tu as raison, on pourrait aller en fertilité. »

Sirius soupira. Il ne croyait pas avoir le droit de demander à Marlene de passer à travers les séances hormonales, les piqûres, les fécondations in vitro… Il comprenait qu'elle veuille vivre la maternité, mais il lui semblait que le principal de toute cette histoire était leur amour l'un pour l'autre, et qu'il le sentirait s'estomper à chaque fois que la conception de leur enfant serait un peu plus assistée.

« Je pensais plutôt à adopter un des orphelins de la guerre. »

Marlene se tut, le visage tourné vers le plafond. Sirius prit cela pour un encouragement, et continua :

« Tu sais ce que je pense de ma famille. Ta famille est géniale, mais la mienne… Et ce serait d'imposer ma famille et leurs idées et leurs conneries sur un enfant, et… Peu importe où il irait, il ne serait que l'héritier de ma famille et… On n'est pas obligé de lui passer mes gènes, tu sais. Même si, biologiquement, on ne serait pas lié, ce serait _notre_ enfant quand même… Je veux dire, Mr et Mrs Potter sont plus mes parents que mes parents, alors… »

« Tais-toi. »

« Quoi ? Marlene, je… »

« Sirius, j'ai les jambes dans les airs et je ne peux pas te frapper présentement, alors… Tais-toi. »

Sirius vit une larme coulée sur sa joue. Il prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Ce sera un bon mois. » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Ce sera un bon mois. »


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps d'écrire un petit mot ou d'ajouter cette fic à leurs favoris! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!

Chapitre 4

Vendredi

~Chez les Black~

Sirius poussa un grognement et résista à la profonde envie de jeter son marteau contre le mur. Le seul fait qu'il avait déjà dû lui donner trois couches de peinture avant d'obtenir l'effet qu'il voulait le calma.

« Ce plan est con. »

Marlene eut un petit rire.

« C'est un objet inanimé, et donc dénoué de toute intelligence Sirius. Il ne peut pas être intelligent, et certainement pas con. Si tu as ce sentiment, tu devrais peut-être regarder vers la personne qui lit le plan, et comme c'est toi qui l'a dans tes mains présentement… »

Sirius grogna de nouveau, de façon un peu plus prononcée et menaçante, tentant de ne pas complètement diriger sa haine vers elle.

« Puisque j'ai visiblement épousé la femme la plus intelligente du monde, j'imagine que tu pourras alors m'expliquer sans problème comment ce plan fonctionne ? »

« Et bien, comme tout plan, mon mari chéri, je crois que le concept est plutôt simple : j'imagine que, si on suit les étapes qui y sont indiquées, il formera un lit. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« On a quatre pièces D. Quatre ! On pourra faire un lit, un bureau, un meuble pour la télé… »

Marlene soupira et jeta un regard légèrement découragé à Sirius.

« Sirius, est-ce que tu veux que ton frère ait un lit douillet et confortable quand il arrivera demain soir ? »

Sirius grogna. Pourquoi devait-elle jouer sur son sentiment de culpabilité fraternelle ?

« Oui. »

« Bon, et bien, tais-toi, et passe-moi une des pièces C, s'il te plait. »

Sirius s'exécuta, et donna un coup de marteau non nécessaire sur un clou déjà enfoncé. Il retourna ensuite son attention sur Marlene, et se demanda comment elle pouvait rester aussi calme devant un plan aussi nul. Peut-être devrait-il écrire à la compagnie de plan pour leur parler de la carte des Maraudeurs et proposer ses services comme dessinateur professionnel de plan ?

Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur Marlene. Celle-ci manipulait le tournevis comme si c'était une activité qu'elle pratiquait quotidiennement. Son dos arqué faisait ressortir ses fesses, et son décolleté laissait voir une partie de son soutien-gorge. Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir une épouse aussi parfaite ?

« Tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu fais du travail manuel ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait suave.

« Je n'enlève pas mon haut dans la chambre de mon beau-frère. Mais bien essayé. Je dirais… deux points pour l'effort. »

Sirius eut un petit sourire.

Peter était arrivé tôt ce matin-là pour déposer le vieux bureau de sa jeunesse, qui était resté toutes ces années dans sa chambre chez sa mère depuis sa sortie de Poudlard et son installation dans un appartement du sud de Londres. James était passé avec la vieille armoire de son père, qu'il avait dû clouer au mur tout en lui lançant un puissant sortilège pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe en morceau (« C'était à mon grand-père avant d'être à lui, et avant ça… Je crois qu'il l'a trouvé dans une poubelle. Mais elle tient – en tout cas, elle tenait avant que Lily ne me demande de la démonter pour la mettre dans la cabane de jardin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Marlene, je te dis qu'il n'y a pas de termites… »). Remus était arrivé le dernier, une boîte sous le bras et un matelas lévitant derrière lui, visiblement en colère contre quelqu'un au téléphone. Il ne leur adressa qu'un mot (« Attends… attends, je te dis ! Salut. C'est un lit. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester pour le monter, j'ai une urgence. Tu te rends compte que tu es complètement irrationnelle ? ») avant de transplaner.

Et donc, après un sandwich rapide, Marlene et Sirius avaient décidé de monter ledit lit, avec tous les jurons et les prises de bec qui l'accompagnait.

« Oh putain ! » s'écria Marlene.

Sirius releva la tête du plan.

« Quoi ? »

« Passe-moi la pièce D ! »

« Quoi ? Mais elle va avec la pièce E, pas avec la… »

« _Passe-moi cette putain de pièce !_ »

Sirius la lui tendit, légèrement terrifié. Puis, Marlene déposa la pièce sur le sol, donna deux coups de marteau à chaque extrémité et Sirius retint de justesse un cri.

« Ça fonctionne ! » s'exclama-t-il en jetant son plan derrière lui.

Le reste du lit se monta relativement bien, outre les deux fois où Sirius frappa son pouce plutôt que les clous. Un peu avant le dîner, Sirius poussa un cri de victoire lorsque, finalement, il put mettre le matelas sur le lit.

« Je prendrais bien une bière, pas toi ? » demanda Marlene.

Sirius hocha la tête et la jeune femme sortit de la pièce. Presque aussitôt, il se jeta sur le matelas et se coucha sur le dos. Marlene arriva quelques instants plus tôt, deux bouteilles à la main.

« Confortablement installé ? » demanda Marlene. « Tu sais qu'une seule bière ne sera pas suffisante pour que je revienne sur ma parole et que j'enlève mon chandail ailleurs que dans notre chambre ? »

Sirius sourit.

« Je pense qu'on devrait justement profiter de nos derniers moments seuls parce que, quand mon frère sera arrivé, on ne pourra plus baiser où on veut dans cet appartement. »

« Je suis persuadée que, si tu réparais _enfin_ le verrou de la salle de bain, on pourrait… »

« Que _je_ répare le verrou ? Tu te rappelles de la fois où tu m'as demandé de poser des poignées sur les armoires de la cuisine ? »

Tous deux se jaugèrent du regard, avant que Marlene ne pousse un soupir.

« Bien. Je demanderai à mon père de passer à la maison. »

« Tu devrais inviter ta famille à dîner, ce week-end, en fait. »

Marlene lui sourit, enleva ses souliers et alla s'allonger à côté de lui sur le lit. Sirius embrassa doucement le dessus de ses cheveux, et Marlene cala sa tête contre son épaule.

« Mes parents nous ont déjà invité pour le brunch dimanche, tu te rappelles ? » demanda Marlene.

Sirius hocha la tête et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, humant le doux parfum de melon d'eau de son shampoing.

« Je sais… Je pensais juste qu'il faudrait inclure Regulus dans tout ça. Je me rappelle quand les Potter m'ont accueilli chez eux. Il y avait un grand bal chez des amis à eux, et ils m'ont invité, et il y avait James, et… jamais je n'ai eu autant envie de retourner dans mon lit. J'étais heureux d'être là avec eux et qu'ils m'incluent, et quand ils nous ont présenté James et moi comme _leurs fils_ , j'aurais sauté de joie si j'avais pu… Mais tous ces gens, et je n'avais aucun repère, et j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir disparaître dans ma chambre pendant dix minutes et… »

Mais Sirius ne put finir sa phrase : Marlene venait de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches et l'avait embrassé.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit… »

« J'ai toujours mon chandail sur moi, à ce que je sache. »

Sirius sourit alors que la jeune femme commençait à faire des mouvements de bassin au-dessus de lui.

« Je me rappelle de ce bal. »

« Tu n'y étais pas. »

« Si. Je portais une robe rose. »

« Rose ? » la taquina-t-il.

Marlene lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

« Oui, j'étais avec Mary. On a été toute la soirée sur la terrasse à boire de la tequila. Mais je me rappelle de t'avoir vu, à un moment, seul, dos à la fenêtre, et je me rappelle avoir pensé que tu devais être terrifié. »

Sirius sourit et s'assit, allant capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes.

« Tu aurais dû venir me rejoindre. J'aurais pu utiliser une de tes légendaires pipes de placard. »

Marlene sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, passant ses bras derrière sa tête.

« J'appellerai mes parents et mon frère demain pour leur dire que le brunch se fera chez nous. »

Sirius hocha la tête, la remerciant d'un nouveau baiser.

« Alors… selon ton code moral, je dois te laisser ton chandail sur le corps, mais on peut baiser sans vergogne dans la chambre de mon frère ? »

« En fait, je pense que tu as besoin d'une de mes légendaires pipes de placard. Mais ce matelas est beaucoup trop confortable pour qu'on aille s'enfermer dans un placard. »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et fit passer son chandail par-dessus sa tête. Elle le poussa ensuite sur le matelas et traça une série de baiser jusqu'à son bas-ventre alors qu'elle s'attaquait à son bouton de pantalon, qu'elle repoussa lentement jusqu'à ses chevilles avec son caleçon. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa cuisse, puis leva les yeux vers lui. Tous deux échangèrent un regard qui en disait long et, une lueur de lubricité dans les yeux, Marlene le prit en bouche.

Sirius poussa un long gémissement, posant sa main sur sa tête et l'autre derrière sa propre nuque. Il sentait qu'à chaque coup de langue de Marlene, le stress des derniers jours le quittait lentement.

« Oh putain… » marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle prenait une de ses testicules dans sa bouche et la faisait tourner lentement contre sa langue tout en continuant à caresser sa verge de sa main.

Il leva un peu son cou pour croiser le regard de Marlene, qui lui lança un regard lubrique. Il allait reposer sa tête sur le matelas et profiter des prochains moments avant sa délivrance, qu'il sentait approcher plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, lorsque, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il aperçut un gros œil globuleux.

Sirius poussa un grognement et se leva, tombant sur le sol à cause de son pantalon, qu'il remonta rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte, alors que Marlene lui hurlait de revenir au lit. Il vit un petit pied poilu tourner rapidement vers le salon et s'y jeta, avant de crier, hors de lui :

« _Levilicorpus_ ! »

Le canapé s'envola jusqu'au plafond alors que Marlene arrivait. Tous deux regardèrent, légèrement désarmés, l'elfe de maison vêtu d'une toge en taie d'oreiller, que le canapé venait de révéler.

« Kreacher ? » demanda Sirius.

Honnêtement, si Sirius n'avait pas su que son frère allait bientôt débarquer chez lui, il se demanda s'il l'aurait reconnu. L'elfe était recroquevillé sur lui-même, et ses grosses oreilles sortaient d'entre ses bras, qui recouvraient sa tête, attendant visiblement un coup qui prenait trop de temps à venir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

L'elfe lui jeta un regard et se releva, époussetant lentement sa taie.

« Maîtresse a donné Kreacher à maître Sirius. »

Sirius grogna et jeta un regard à Marlene.

« Je dois avoir une chaussette propre qui traîne quelque part. Tu seras libre d'ici cinq minutes. »

Tout se passa alors en un éclair. Sirius se tourna et allait quitter le salon, alors que Kreacher disparaissait de son emplacement initial pour réapparaître sur ses épaules, ses longs doigts enfoncés dans le nez de Sirius tout en agrippant ses cheveux de sa main libre. Sirius secoua brutalement la tête, mais ça ne sembla pas être assez puisque l'elfe se mit à couiner.

« Kreacher ne veut pas être libre ! Kreacher veut continuer à veiller sur Maître Regulus ! »

« _Levilicorpus !_ » lança à son tour Marlene.

L'elfe se trouva alors projeter au plafond, et Sirius grogna, se massant douloureusement le nez.

« Alors, Kreacher… Si tu veux vraiment le bien de Regulus, tu peux rester. »

Kreacher retomba doucement sur le sol, et fit une profonde révérence.

« Merci, Maîtresse Black. Kreacher vit pour servir la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. »

« Appelle-moi Marlene. »

« Bien, maîtresse Marlene. »

Marlene soupira. Sirius se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea.

« Quoi ! Et où veux-tu qu'on le mette ? »

Mais Kreacher avait déjà disparu dans la cuisine. Sirius le suivit, accompagné de Marlene. Kreacher venait d'ouvrir l'armoire qui se trouvait sous l'évier, et en sortit un sceau de produits ménagers, qu'il fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigt. Puis, ses oreilles frissonnant légèrement, une couette trouée et rugueuse apparut dans le fond de l'armoire. Kreacher y entra, et les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

« Putain… » marmonna Sirius.

Au même moment, la porte se rouvrit. Kreacher sortit de l'armoire, s'approcha de Marlene, et fit une nouvelle révérence.

« Kreacher voudrait simplement laisser savoir à Maîtresse Marlene de ne jamais laisser Maître Sirius jeter un sortilège de glue perpétuelle sur des choses, puisque même aujourd'hui, Kreacher n'est pas capable d'enlever les affiches de demoiselles nues des murs de la chambre de Maître Sirius. »

Il s'approcha de nouveau de l'armoire et y mit un pied, avant de se retourner vers eux.

« Kreacher voudrait également laisser savoir à Maîtresse Marlene qu'elle est beaucoup plus jolie que les demoiselles nues de Maître Sirius. »

Puis Kreacher entra finalement dans l'armoire et referma la porte définitivement. Marlene et Sirius échangèrent un regard.

« Je peux te parler… _en privé_? » demanda Sirius.

Marlene hocha la tête et le suivit dans leur chambre. Sirius referma la porte derrière elle et jeta un sortilège de silence.

« Oh. C'est ce que tu voulais dire quand tu disais _en privé_? Ok. »

Elle enleva son chandail. Sirius soupira.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit le garder ? » demanda Sirius.

« Et bien, il semble avoir le bien-être de ton frère à cœur, donc je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'une partie de son ancien monde le suive s'il a une influence positive sur lui. Et aussi… j'en ai vraiment marre de faire le ménage. »

Sirius roula des yeux.

« _Je_ fais le ménage. »

« Ce qui explique que les gens se demandent toujours s'ils ont atterri dans une porcherie ou dans notre appartement. Allez, Sirius… imagine à quoi on pourra occuper tout le temps pendant lequel on ne fera pas le ménage ? »

Pour prouver son point elle se colla sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, le laissant pantelant.

« Alors, on peut le garder, dis ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

Sirius hocha la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau rapidement : après tout, pensa-t-il alors qu'elle se mettait à genoux, c'était un bien petit prix à payer pour sentir de nouveau sa bouche autour de lui.

~À Sainte-Mangouste~

Le soleil était tombé depuis longtemps lorsque Regulus se réveilla. Il avait conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter la réalité ne lui était pas du tout alléchante.

Il papillonna des yeux quelques minutes et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était sombre, mais il reconnaissait malgré tout Ste-Mangouste, puisqu'il avait été visité son oncle Alphard dans les derniers moments de sa vie, sept ans plus tôt. Il grogna, sentant tout son corps lui faire mal, et tourna la tête en sentant quelqu'un bouger dans le fauteuil à côté de lui.

« Tu as bien dormi, Regulus ? »

Regulus reconnut la voix, mais ne vit pas le visage.

« Je… je n'arrive pas à te voir… »

« Pas besoin. Tu-Sais-Qui a vu ce que tu as fait pour fermer ton esprit aux sorts de cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Médicomage. Il veut que tu gardes ceci sur toi en tout temps. »

L'homme sortit d'une des poches de sa cape un pendentif. Regulus le prit du bout des doigts et grogna.

« C'est froid. »

« Tu-Sais-Qui aimerait que tu protèges ce médaillon comme ta mère l'a fait avant toi. La mort de ton père n'était pas prévue et remet tout en question. Ne le fais pas douter de ta fidélité envers la cause. »

Regulus hocha la tête et passa le pendentif autour de son cou. Puis, l'homme transplana, et Regulus se rendormit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Samedi

~Chez les Black~

Alors qu'il se réveillait lentement, Sirius était persuadé qu'il allait mourir. Ou, du moins, qu'il allait vomir. Et, s'il commençait la journée ainsi, les choses ne pouvaient qu'empirer.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Marlene, couchée à côté de lui, ses bras autour de la taille de son mari.

Sirius hocha la tête sans vraiment y croire. Il la sentit se coller sur lui et l'embrasser dans le cou, à la naissance de l'oreille. Si elle continuait ainsi, les choses allaient peut-être s'améliorer…

« Ce sera une bonne journée. Tu donnes une chance incroyable à ton frère en lui permettant de grandir dans un environnement sans toute cette magie noire et toute cette merde dans laquelle il a baigné toute sa vie… »

Non. Non, les choses ne s'amélioreraient pas si elle continuait à parler de son frère en embrassant son cou, parce qu'il avait encore plus envie de rendre son petit déjeuner maintenant. Si seulement il avait déjà mangé son petit déjeuner…

« C'est justement ça, le problème. »

Marlene fronça les sourcils. Sirius soupira.

« Je ne veux pas vous exposer tous… et surtout toi… et un jour le bébé… à toute cette magie noire. »

Marlene sourit et posa deux doigts sous son menton. Sirius soupira et suivit son mouvement, se tournant vers elle, sentant son estomac se contracter douloureusement sous l'effet du stress. Il se calma lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa longuement.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Et peu importe l'état dans lequel ton frère arrivera ici, peu importe ce qu'il dira, peu importe comment il agira avec toi ou avec moi ou avec l'idée que nous ayons un enfant ensemble, je continuerai à t'aimer. »

Au moment où Sirius faisait passer la jambe de Marlene au-dessus de sa taille, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et Kreacher entra, un plateau dans les mains. Marlene s'assit immédiatement en serrant le drap contre elle, droite comme un i, alors que Sirius restait coucher sur le ventre et enfonçait sa tête dans l'oreiller en grognant son mécontentement quant à la présence de l'elfe.

« Le petit déjeuner de maître Sirius et de maîtresse Marlene. »

Il déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet, puis fit un pas vers l'arrière, la tête baissée.

« Kreacher voudrait savoir s'il doit préparer un sac pour Maître Regulus, puisque Maître Sirius ne l'a pas encore fait. »

Sirius grogna : ce simple commentaire venait de faire remonter à la surface tous ceux que Sirius avait endurés depuis que Kreacher était entré dans la famille, à la naissance de Regulus, et il se tardait de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de l'elfe.

« S'il te plait, Kreacher. Ce serait très gentil de ta part. » fit Marlene en posant doucement sa main sur la fesse de Sirius pour le calmer.

Kreacher hocha la tête et recula jusqu'à la porte dans une profonde révérence, maugréant une multitude de chose qui allait de « non, clairement, maître Sirius n'a pas la même prestance que maître Regulus » à « comment maître Sirius et ses manières de dragons ont-ils pu séduire la gentille maîtresse Marlene ? » Sirius grogna et se tourna vers Marlene, qui lui sourit doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu devrais manger, ça va être une dure journée. »

Elle ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux alors que son visage était toujours enfoncé dans l'oreiller, puis déposa le cabaret sur ses cuisses et prit un toast.

« C'est bien d'avoir le petit déjeuner au lit, non ? » demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire.

« Je te fais le petit déjeuner au lit aussi, parfois. » rétorqua-t-il, encore légèrement boudeur malgré la bonne humeur que Marlene était déterminée à installer entre eux.

Il passa lentement sa main sur sa cuisse, mais Marlene la chassa d'une délicate tape.

« Oui, si tu veux dire par là qu'on a une partie de jambe en l'air pour commencer le week-end. Je te rappelle que nous sommes jeudi, donc tu peux ranger ta main d'où elle vient. »

« Je suis pourtant persuadé que le troisième week-end de juin est un long week-end, non ? »

Marlene éclata de rire. Sirius admira un instant son visage insouciant et le pétillement qui venait de s'installer dans ses yeux, avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la hanche et de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Et bien, pour moi, c'est un long week-end. » annonça Marlene en se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

Sirius prit un toast à son tour et décida que la situation n'était pas assez formelle pour qu'il soit assis pour manger. Il se coucha donc sur le côté, la tête dans la paume de sa main, la regardant de tout son long, regrettant le mince drap qui recouvrait son corps nu. Il prit négligemment une bouchée et retourna son attention vers elle, alors qu'elle avait tourné la tête vers lui, les cheveux épars autour de l'oreiller. Il fit disparaître le plateau d'un coup de baguette.

« Et pourquoi avez-vous décidé que ce serait un long week-end pour vous, Miss McKinnon ? »

« Et bien, voyez-vous, Mr Black, mon beau-frère s'installe chez moi, et donc, en tant que maîtresse de maison aux manières impeccables, je me dois d'être là pour l'accueillir et faciliter son adaptation. Et je veux essayer de trouver un moyen aussi de travailler avec Kreacher, de voir comment il compte s'organiser pour les tâches ménagères et tout. Et aussi… »

Elle l'embrassa longuement. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sirius alors qu'elle le tirait vers lui, le forçant à se mettre au-dessus d'elle. Il trouva rapidement un équilibre précaire sur ses coudes et déposa quelques baisers papillons sur son nez et ses joues.

« Comme on ne pourra plus baiser partout dans la maison, je dois me torturer les méninges pour trouver une façon de continuer à pimenter notre vie sexuelle, non ? »

Marlene passa doucement sa main le long de son échine, le faisant frissonner.

« Je dois bientôt partir… » marmonna Sirius. « Je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul trop longtemps… On le fait rapidement ? »

Marlene hocha la tête, ondulant déjà des hanches sous son sexe dressé. Il l'entendit soupirer alors qu'il la frôlait en poussant sa culotte sur le côté. D'un baiser, il s'apprêtait à la pénétrer lorsque Kreacher entra sans frapper, faisant sursauter Marlene, qui resserra à nouveau le drap autour d'elle, arrachant un énième grognement à Sirius.

« Kreacher, la porte ! » s'exclama Sirius, visiblement hors de lui.

« La valise de maître Regulus est sur la table du salon, puisqu'il est 10h13 et que maître Sirius a dit qu'il serait parti à 10h00. Kreacher aimerait donc faire remarquer à maître Sirius qu'il est en retard. »

Kreacher échappa habilement au coussin que lui lançait Sirius, visiblement habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part du jeune homme.

« Kreacher aimerait faire remarquer à maître Sirius que maître Sirius n'a toujours pas améliorer son tir de cible. »

Sirius lui en lança une nouvelle. Il entendit Marlene glousser plus ou moins subtilement, et comprit que l'elfe avait dû rouler des yeux, ce qui le rendait particulièrement ridicule aux yeux de Sirius.

« Kreacher voudrait savoir si Maître Sirius sera dans la chambre de Maîtresse Marlene tous les matins pour savoir s'il doit apporter le plateau de maître Sirius dans la chambre de Maîtresse Marlene ou dans celle de Maître Sirius. »

Sirius grogna alors que Marlene pouffait plus ou moins discrètement sous lui.

« Oui, Kreacher, je serai tous les matins dans _notre_ chambre, à mon épouse et à moi. Tu as également l'ordre de cogner à cette putain de porte et d'attendre qu'on t'invite à y entrer avant de le faire. »

« Kreacher aimerait faire remarquer à Maître Sirius que Maître et Maîtresse Black dormaient dans des chambres séparées et qu'ils s'en portaient très bien. »

« Maître Sirius aimerait faire remarquer à Kreacher qu'il devrait se mêler de ses propres affaires, à moins qu'il ne veuille finir la tête accrochée au mur de l'escalier. »

L'elfe avala bruyamment sa salive alors que Marlene frappait Sirius sur le bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kreacher, Sirius est seulement de mauvais poil ce matin. S'il te menace encore, dis-le-moi, j'ai quelques arguments qui le feront changer d'idée. »

Kreacher hocha la tête avant de disparaître. Sirius grogna et se leva, enfilant rapidement son caleçon.

« Tu crois que tu pourras aussi profiter de ton long week-end pour lui apprendre quelques notions sur le respect de la vie privée ? » demanda-t-il en boutonnant son jean et en enfilant un vieux chandail moldu.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » rétorqua Marlene. « Et je suis sérieuse : _arrête de menacer cet elfe_. Sinon, ta queue peut dire adieu à ma bouche pour une période indéterminée. »

Sirius s'arrêta alors qu'il attachait sa montre à son poignet.

« Tu n'oserais pas. » rétorqua-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« Essaie, on verra bien. »

Sirius sourit, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans le salon, où il trouva, tel que prévu, le sac préparé par Kreacher. Il passa la sangle de son sac de sport sur son épaule et tranplana.

~À Sainte-Mangouste~

Sirius salua d'un signe de la tête Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui gardait la porte de son frère.

« Black. »

« Shacky. »

Kingsley leva les yeux au ciel, mais son sourire était visiblement amusé. Il avait été accepté à Poudlard deux ans avant Sirius et avait également été répartis à Gryffondor. Malgré leur différence d'âge, ils s'étaient fréquentés dans les gradins lors des matchs de Quidditch, dans les fêtes après les victoires sur le terrain, et, lorsque Kingsley était devenu Préfet, puis Préfet-en-Chef, il avait supervisé plusieurs de ses détentions. Puis, Sirius avait été recruté par l'Ordre du Phénix par Kingsley, deux ans après que celui-ci l'ait lui-même intégré, et il avait passé nombre de ses missions les plus dangereuses avec lui.

« Ton sac, Black ? »

Sirius hocha la tête et lui tendit le sac. Kingsley le prit et l'ouvrit pour faire bonne figure, mais ne le fouilla pas.

« Alors ? » demanda Sirius. « Il s'en sort bien ? »

« Oh, je dirais que, même avec les événements qu'il a vécus, ce n'est pas suffisant pour expliquer qu'il se comporte comme le pire des connards. »

Sirius grogna, et Kingsley ricana doucement.

« Tu sais, à Poudlard, je pensais que vous étiez un peu… intense quant à votre haine des Serpentards, même si j'étais d'accord avec vous qu'ils étaient des enculés de première. Puis, j'ai grandi, j'ai gagné en maturité, j'ai travaillé avec quelques Serpentards et j'ai découvert que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient des personnes merveilleuses, avec une éthique de travail impliable. Et ensuite, j'ai rencontré ton frère, et je me suis rendu compte que c'était vous qui aviez raison. »

Sirius grinça des dents.

« Il est si pire ? »

« Et bien, depuis qu'il est conscient, Lily Evans n'est plus autorisée à entrer dans la pièce. Et je te rappelle que c'est essentiellement grâce à elle qu'il s'en sort en vie. »

Sirius blêmit.

« Il l'a attaquée ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

En un instant, il avait la main dans sa poche, sur le miroir à double sens, prêt à appeler James pour qu'il vienne aussi rapidement que possible à Sainte-Mangouste.

« Non. Elle lui a jeté un sortilège de Jambencoton. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent, et, malgré lui, un sourire moqueur étendit ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire… que ce n'était pas en lien avec un traitement ou quelque chose comme ça ? Dis-moi, n'a-t-elle pas prêté un serment de soigner plutôt que d'agresser… »

« Et bien, je dois admettre que je lui aurais envoyé une droite bien avant elle, pour sa défense. Elle prenait ses signes vitaux. Il l'a traité de monstre, de Sang-de-Bourbe… et je ne l'ai même pas vu sourciller. Une chance pour lui que James n'ait pas été là, sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau. »

Sirius eut un petit rire.

« En fait, tout se passait relativement bien compte-tenu des circonstances… puis il a dit que, justement, elle devrait ramper à ses pieds puisqu'un Sang Pur avait décidé de, et je le cite, 'marier sa pute et légitimer le bâtard qu'elle lui avait donné'. »

Le sourire de Sirius disparut.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non. Elle lui a jeté le Jambencoton le plus sublime qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans mon existence et elle est sortie la tête haute, comme elle méritait de le faire. »

Sirius hocha la tête et reprit le sac que Kingsley lui tendait. Puis, il cogna deux coups à la porte et elle s'ouvrit de l'intérieur. Sirius sourit et serra la main de Frank Longdubat.

« Laisse-les seuls, Frank. Profites-en pour appeler ta femme et t'envoyer en l'air au téléphone. Je suis persuadé que Sirius pourra se défendre si l'autre crétin décide de jouer au con. »

Frank sourit et sortit de la pièce. Sirius fit deux pas à l'intérieur et ils refermèrent la porte derrière lui. À cet instant, il vit Regulus, assis dans un fauteuil, regardant par la fenêtre.

« Hey. »

Regulus tourna la tête.

« Oh. Bonjour Sirius. »

Sirius lui adressa un petit signe de la tête.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu es sorti du lit. Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il.

Regulus hocha la tête. Sirius tira une chaise vers lui et s'assit en face de son frère.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. »

Effectivement, le teint de Regulus s'était amélioré, passant d'un blanc verdâtre à un blanc grisâtre. Regulus n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de couleur sur les joues, mais Sirius avait hâte de revoir le blanc-pêche qui le caractérisait. Et puis, il était conscient, donc c'était déjà un bon début.

« Merci. Tu… Tu as l'air d'aller bien. »

Sirius hocha la tête et lui sourit.

« Ça va. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Tu sais, si ça t'embête que je vienne chez toi, Cissy et Lucius ont déjà proposé aux services sociaux de m'accueillir chez eux. » déclara Regulus à une vitesse qui le rendait à peine compréhensible.

« Ça ne m'embête pas. »

« Si ça embête ta femme… »

« Ça ne l'embête pas. »

Regulus hocha la tête, soupira (Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'y entendre un soupçon de soulagement) et gratta un fil imaginaire sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Je… je n'ai rien pour m'habiller convenablement. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« J'y ai pensé. Je t'ai apporté des vêtements à moi qui devraient te faire. Apparemment, on pourra se rendre au Square Grimmauld demain pour récupérer quelques effets personnels. Il y aura des Aurors et ils vérifieront ce que tu prends, mais au moins, ça te permettra d'avoir des trucs auxquels tu tiens. »

Regulus hocha la tête.

« Merci. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Kreacher est dans mon appartement. » annonça Sirius.

Le visage de Regulus s'éclaira.

« Vraiment ? Il… Papa… Papa ne l'a pas tué ? »

Sirius dévisagea son frère quelques secondes.

« Non. Kreacher est en vie. Il est en train de rendre Marlene complètement extatique. »

« S'il fait ton boulot mieux que toi… » fit Regulus d'un ton détaché.

Regulus sembla soudainement réalisé que sa phrase était déplacée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, visiblement apeuré. Ou plutôt, terrifié. Sirius sentit à nouveau ses entrailles se serrer alors qu'il s'imaginait les sévices qu'avaient dû subir Regulus depuis que lui-même avait quitté la demeure familiale, dix ans plus tôt.

« Je… je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas, je… »

Mais Sirius le fit taire d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire.

« Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir le sens de la répartie avec moi. »

Regulus lui rendit pour la première fois son sourire.

« Je vais m'habiller. Le médecin a dit que je pouvais partir dès que tu arrivais. »

Sirius hocha la tête et lui tendit le sac. Regulus le prit et l'ouvrit, en sortant un jean et un vieux chandail des Rolling Stones, qu'il enfila rapidement. Sirius remarqua alors que son frère était très amaigri et remercia le ciel que Marlene ait insisté pour garder Kreacher : il pourrait lui préparer des plats réconfortants, et sans doute meilleur pour la santé que les plats pour emporter du restaurant du coin.

« Je suis prêt. » annonça Regulus.

Sirius sortit alors un petit pendentif argenté qui était resté sous son chandail. Il prit le petit globe entre ses mains et admira quelques instants le travail d'orfèvrerie.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu… »

« C'était mon héritage de la part de l'oncle Alphard. Maman dit que j'ai une voûte aussi à Gringott, à laquelle j'aurai accès à mes dix-sept ans. »

Sirius fit une petite moue, puis le laissa tomber. Regulus le rangea à nouveau sous son chandail alors que Sirius cognait à la porte. Kingsley lui ouvrit et leur sourit.

« Ah tiens, Regulus, tu es debout. Seulement une personne sur deux qui te jette un sort, c'est la meilleure moyenne de la famille. Trois personnes sur deux veulent attaquer ton frère. »

Sirius éclata de rire devant le regard offusqué de son frère et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Comment osez-vous vous adresser à mon frère comme ça ? » s'exclama Regulus, la voix pleine de rage.

Sirius et Kingsley échangèrent un regard, puis Sirius se tourna vers son frère et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Laisse tomber, Reg. C'était une blague. »

« Une blague ? Ce Sang-Mêlé a osé nous insulter tous les deux, alors que tu es l'héritier de la plus grande famille de… »

« La plus grande famille d'imbéciles de l'Angleterre. Je t'ai dit de _laisser tomber_. »

Regulus serra les poings et jeta un regard furieux à son frère mais se contenta de baisser la tête. Sirius adressa un regard désolé à Kingsley.

« Est-il libéré ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, » commença Kingsley, « il est autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital s'il se rend chez toi. Il pourra agir librement dans Londres à condition de se rapporter aux autorités concernées tous les deuxièmes et quatrièmes mercredis du mois, et il lui est naturellement interdit d'entrer en contact avec tout Mangemort ou personne suspectée d'appartenir au groupe des Mangemorts. Il devra retourner à Poudlard en septembre… »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Kingsley se tourna vers Regulus.

« Et c'est un conseil personnel, Regulus, mais si je voulais montrer aux autorités concernées ma bonne volonté à me sortir des groupes sympathisants des supporteurs de Voldemort, je m'arrangerais pour me trouver un boulot qui montre que je souhaite m'intégrer à la société sorcière. Mais bon, c'est l'avis d'un Sang-Mêlé, tu en fais ce que tu veux. »

Au même moment, Lily surgit du bout du corridor. Regulus sursauta et baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre équilibre sur l'épaule de Sirius et l'embrasser sur les joues.

« Ce doit être un trait de la famille Black d'être aussi casse-pied ? »

Sirius ricana doucement. Lily lui mit quelques fioles dans les mains.

« Alors, s'il n'arrive pas à avaler quelque chose de solide d'ici ce soir, _tu m'appelles_. S'il a mal à la tête il prend _une gorgée_ des fioles roses, et s'il a la nausée, il prend _une gorgée_ des fioles vertes. Compris ? »

Sirius hocha la tête, légèrement impressionné par l'attitude affirmée de la jeune femme.

« Euh… Lily ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle l'écoutait. Elle tentait visiblement de contrôler sa haine, et Sirius l'admirait : son incapacité à faire la même chose lorsqu'il était en présence de ses parents lui avait valu plus d'un sortilège _Doloris_...

« Regulus veut te dire quelque chose. »

Lily fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Regulus.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu aurais préféré un _Stupéfix_? »

Regulus se tourna vers Sirius.

« Je n'ai rien à dire à cette… »

« Si, tu vas t'excuser d'avoir employé ce mot. »

Les yeux de Regulus s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est elle qui m'a jeté un… »

« _Excuse-toi._ »

Regulus grogna et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vois que la sincérité transperce tes paroles de manière incroyable. » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en se tournant à nouveau vers Sirius. « James veut savoir si tu seras là dimanche soir ? »

Sirius hocha gravement la tête : il ne manquerait pas la pleine lune pour une simple histoire de famille avec un gamin exécrable. Lily lui sourit. Au même moment, une lumière bleutée apparue au-dessus d'une porte, trois chambres plus loin. Lily soupira.

« Messieurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Lily les dépassa en courant, bousculant plus ou moins volontairement Regulus en passant à côté de lui. Sirius la regarda s'engouffrer dans la chambre, bientôt suivie de trois autres Médicomages. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kingsley.

« Dois-je signer une décharge ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda Sirius.

Kingsley secoua la tête.

« Ça va, ce sera écrit dans mon rapport. Et sinon, je sais où te trouver. »

Sirius lui adressa un signe de la tête, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et transplana.

~Chez les Black~

Sirius les fit transplaner dans le hall d'entrer. L'appartement était silencieux, et même Kreacher n'était pas en vue. Il soupira.

« Reste ici, je vais chercher Marlene. »

Sirius enleva ses bottes et fit quelques enjambées vers le salon. Il trouva Marlene sur le canapé, ensevelie sous une dizaine de couvertures. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

« Kreacher dit que je ne dois pas prendre froid, donc… »

Sirius soupira et s'approcha d'elle, enlevant la première couverture et la pliant soigneusement.

« Cet elfe est une satanée plaie. » marmonna Sirius en continuant son travail avec les couvertures. « Si tu veux, on le refile à Lily. Avec le deuxième bébé en chemin, son boulot à temps plein, celui de James, et toutes les heures supplémentaires qu'ils font tous les deux, ce ne sera pas de trop. »

Marlene sourit.

« Non. Il nous faut un elfe de maison. Je serai bientôt enceinte moi aussi, et il y a ton frère, et je bosse comme une malade et je veux que tu gardes tes abdos, et ce n'est pas en mangeant tous les soirs au restaurant chinois du coin de la rue que tu y parviendras. »

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Marlene caressa tendrement sa nuque, mais ils furent interrompus dans leur baiser par un raclement de gorge disgracieux et, surtout, très peu discret. Sirius émit un grognement, abandonnant à regret les lèvres de sa femme, et se tourna vers son frère, qui était dans la porte, droit comme un « i ».

« Marlene, je te présente mon petit frère, Reg… »

« Regulus Arcturus Black, Deuxième du nom. Puis-je ajouter, Miss Mc… pardon, Mrs Black, que c'est un plaisir que mon frère vous ait choisi comme épouse tant votre sang est noble et pur. »

Marlene échangea un regard moqueur avec Sirius.

« Je ne me rappelle plus de la dernière fois qu'on m'ait appelé Mrs Black. Je ne sais même pas si le Mage qui nous a marié m'a appelé comme ça. »

Sirius ricana.

« Il me semble bien l'avoir entendu dire que nous étions désormais 'Mr et Mrs Sirius Black III'. Il a aussi dit que tu me devais respect et obéissance, et que tu devais faire de la lasagne au moins une fois par semaine et ton devoir conjugal six fois par jour. »

« Dans tes rêves, » rétorqua Marlene. « Comme si tu pouvais tenir le rythme à six fois par jour. »

Marlene leva les yeux au ciel et se leva, s'approchant de Regulus, qui recula d'un pas, s'attendant visiblement à un coup qui ne viendrait pourtant pas. Elle lui lança un sourire accueillant.

« Tu peux m'appeler Marlene. Ou mieux encore, 'Lena. Mais ne m'appelle pas Marly. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Regulus jeta un regard paniqué à Sirius, qui se contenta de lui sourire et de lui faire signe de lui rendre la pareil.

« Bienvenue chez nous. »

Elle lui flanqua une bise sur chaque joue, puis lui prit le bras.

« Viens, je te fais visiter. Alors, ici, c'est le salon. N'hésite pas, il y a des tonnes de films dans le meuble sous la télé, si tu as envie d'en voir un, sers-toi. Les pornos sont cachés, donc tu ne risques pas de pouvoir comparer tes fantasmes à ceux de ton frère. Parfois, quand il est con, Sirius est exilé sur le canapé, donc fais attention à ne pas faire de bruit si tu y entres le matin. »

« Vu comme il est crétin, ça doit arriver assez souvent. » rétorqua Regulus.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il blêmit immédiatement.

« Je suis… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… »

Mais Marlene balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Sirius est _vraiment_ un crétin. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, alors… » rétorqua Sirius en encerclant sa taille et en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Regulus tourna la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise, et Sirius décida de ne pas pousser le jeune homme à bout. Il se détacha de Marlene après un dernier baiser sur sa nuque, et glissa simplement sa main dans la sienne.

« Alors, juste en face du salon, c'est la salle à manger, et à côté, la cuisine. De l'autre côté, c'est notre chambre, à Sirius et moi, et à côté, c'est ta chambre. On a essayé de la décorer un peu, mais on peut retourner faire du shopping si tu veux rajouter des choses. Et demain, je ne sais pas si Sirius te l'a dit, mais on pourra avoir accès à ta chambre au Square Grimmauld, donc tu pourras avoir tes propres trucs aussi. »

Regulus ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et y fit un pas. Il regarda un instant le lit, le bureau, les murs verts et gris-tirant-sur-l'argent (du moins selon la vendeuse), et sourit en direction de son frère et de sa belle-sœur.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Sirius lui rendit son sourire. Puis, Regulus se tourna vers Marlene.

« Et la pièce en face de votre chambre, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Marlene baissa les yeux. Sirius posa sa main autour de ses hanches.

« Ce sera éventuellement pour nos enfants. »

« Oh. » fit Regulus en se tournant vers eux. « Vous les avez envoyés en nourrice à la campagne ? C'est beaucoup plus sain, effectivement, excellent choix. Quand est-ce que je pourrai rencontrer tes héritiers ? »

Sirius échangea un nouveau regard avec Marlene, et lui sourit tendrement.

« Et bien… tu n'as pas encore de _neveu ou de nièce_ , mais nous y travaillons activement. Si j'étais toi, je cognerais avant d'ouvrir la porte. »

Regulus fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es dégueulasse. »

Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, la claquant légèrement. Sirius et Marlene se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire plus ou moins discrètement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

~À Square Grimmauld~

Sirius et Regulus étaient assis depuis une dizaine de minutes devant le 12, Square Grimmauld. Sirius tirait doucement sur ce qui lui restait de sa cigarette, alors que Regulus se tenait la tête sur les genoux, visiblement près à rendre son petit déjeuner. Sirius leva les yeux en voyant un nouvel Auror entrer discrètement dans la maison avant de se tourna vers son frère.

« C'est quand tu veux. » répéta-t-il pour l'énième fois depuis le début de la matinée.

« Je _sais_ que c'est quand je veux. C'est chez _nous_ et on vient chercher _mes_ affaires. »

Regulus soupira.

« Ta copine est vraiment plus douée que toi pour rassurer les gens. » rétorqua sèchement Regulus.

Un sourire un peu bête apparut sur les lèvres de Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas ma meilleure moitié parce qu'elle a de jolies fesses. Quoique… »

« Crétin. »

Regulus soupira à nouveau, jeta un regard en coin à la maison et retourna son attention sur les chaussures.

« Tu as dit qu'elle sera là ? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Ils l'ont appelée pour bosser ce matin, même si elle devait être en congé. Comme elle bosse alors que ce n'était pas prévue et qu'elle a juré trois fois ce matin en apprenant que sa journée de congé était gâchée, je ne sais pas si elle aura le temps de venir nous voir… »

Regulus hocha la tête et se leva, fixant la maison. Sirius resta assis, tirant sur sa cigarette.

« Reg, tu sais… Tu sais que tu ne risques rien ? Père et mère ne seront pas là pour te punir de leur avoir survécu… »

Regulus jeta un regard furieux à son frère, et Sirius se mordit la langue.

« Comment peux-tu croire que ce que tu viens de me dire m'aide d'une quelconque façon ? Nous sommes orphelins parce que ces CONNARDS qui sont dans notre maison ont poussé père et mère au… »

La voix de Regulus se fit chevrotante. Sirius perçut quelques larmes dans ses yeux, et décida d'intervenir.

« Reg, si père et mère se sont suicidé, ce n'est pas de la faute des Aurors. Ils ont choisi eux-mêmes de suivre Vold… »

« _Ne prononce pas ce nom !_ »

Hors de lui, Regulus monta les marches en claquant des talons et s'essuya les yeux du revers de la manche, sous le regard inquiet de Sirius. Puis, le cadet se tourna vers lui.

« Tu viens, oui ou non ? »

Sirius hocha la tête, écrasa sa cigarette contre le muret et le rejoignit. Puis, pour la première fois en huit ans, il tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée et entra chez ses parents.

La maison était exactement telle qu'il se la rappelait. Elle était sombre, un peu poussiéreuse, et une forte odeur de boules à mites parvenait à ses narines.

Il regarda Regulus enlever ses souliers, et pensa qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de lui dire que les Aurors n'avaient probablement pas dû enlever leurs chaussures depuis le début de leur investigation, mais il s'en abstint, souhaitant éviter un nouvel éclat de colère chez le jeune homme.

Il aperçut le grand portrait qui se trouvait sur la gauche, recouvert d'un grand drap blanc, et fronça les sourcils. Ses parents n'étaient pas du genre à cacher les portraits de famille, et encore moins lorsque ceux-ci étaient particulièrement mesquin.

« Pourquoi ont-ils recouvert le portrait de maman ? » demanda Sirius.

Cette simple phrase sembla mettre Regulus hors de lui. Il s'approcha du portrait et donna un coup sec sur le drap. Aussitôt, la figure sévère de Walburga Black apparut, enragée, tendant ses griffes vers eux pour leur arracher visiblement la peau du visage.

« TRAITRES À VOTRE SANG, COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS LAISSER CES SANG-DE-BOURBES SOUILLER LE PLANCHER DE LA NOBLE MAISON DES BLACK !? »

Aussitôt, deux Aurors apparurent, les bousculant au passage.

« Mais tu vas te taire, vieille pie ! » s'écria Sirius en se joignant à eux pour refermer le drap.

Les cris du portrait lui parvinrent, étouffés. Au même moment, les Aurors se tournèrent vers lui : Sirius reconnut James, à qui il adressa un signe de la tête, et Frank, qui l'accueillit d'une poignée de main.

« Sirius et Black, heureux de vous accueillir. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Arthur Weasley a besoin de mon aide pour remplir la paperasse d'une théière empoisonneuse. » déclara Frank.

Sirius hocha la tête et se tourna vers James, qui lui sourit.

« Bienvenue dans la maison des cauchemars. » annonça-t-il d'une voix macabre, qui fit rire Sirius, mais lui mérita un regard noir de la part de Regulus.

« Elle n'est que ce que vous en avez faite. » rétorqua sèchement Regulus.

James lança un regard dans la direction de Sirius, qui lui fit comprendre d'un mouvement de la tête de lâcher l'affaire.

« Maugrey veut que vous alliez le voir avant de vous rendre dans la chambre de Regulus. Il est dans le salon avec deux nouvelles recrues. »

Sirius hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le salon, suivi de son frère, alors que James disparaissait vers la salle à manger. Il entra dans la pièce et adressa un signe à Fol Œil, qui lui rendit la pareille.

« Black et Black, je vous présente Gideon et Fabian Prewett, deux nouvelles recrues. Ils ne sont pas complètement nuls, mais pas loin. » déclara-t-il sans relever la tête des plans qu'il examinait.

Sirius frissonna de dégoût sachant pertinemment que l'œil magique de l'homme le regardait à travers son propre cerveau.

« Vous savez qu'on est là ? » demanda l'un des deux.

Malgré trois missions en commun avec chacun d'entre eux pour le compte de l'Ordre, Sirius n'arrivait toujours pas à les distinguer. Les jumeaux devaient être encore plus insultés par le fait qu'ils avaient été recrutés par Fol Œil en personne à la demande de Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr que je le sais, parce que si vous n'étiez pas là, j'aurais dit que vous êtes deux petites merdes ambulantes. Sinon comment vous appelleriez deux recrues qui n'ont été admises au programme des Aurors qu'à vingt-six ans, plutôt que dix-huit, comme le reste de leurs collègues ? »

« Des mecs qui ont profité de la vie ? » proposa l'autre.

« Vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de m'emmerder ? » rétorqua Maugrey.

« C'est vous qui nous avez demandé d'être ici. » répliqua le premier.

Maugrey soupira, et Sirius se retint de justesse pour ne pas rire face à la situation.

« Alors… Regulus Arcturus Black, deuxième du nom. Vous aurez accès à votre chambre sous la supervision des deux autres connards pour la prochaine heure. Vous pourrez rapporter chez Sirius tout ce que vous voudrez, mais nous devrons d'abord vérifier que vous ne preniez rien de sensible à l'enquête, et, naturellement, rien qui ne puisse présenter un lien avec la magie noire. Entendu ? »

Regulus hocha la tête.

« Bien. Messieurs, si vous voulez bien suivre ce jeune homme jusqu'à sa chambre… »

« Tu veux que je vienne ? » interrompit Sirius en regardant son frère.

Regulus renifla dédaigneusement et sortit de la pièce.

« Je n'ai pas trois ans non plus. »

Sirius soupira, alors que Maugrey rigolait doucement.

« Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'avoir un adolescent à la maison, non ? » fit-il.

Au même instant, des sifflements se firent entendre dans le corridor.

« Faites place, messieurs, voilà la maîtresse de maison ! »

Il y eut un coup sonore et sec, et Marlene entra dans la pièce en souriant, secouant sa main gauche. Sirius lui sourit alors qu'elle l'embrassait rapidement.

« J'aimerais bien te proposer d'aller refaire le portrait au connard qui t'a manqué de respect, mais je crois que tu t'en es déjà occupé. » murmura Sirius.

Elle se tourna vers Maugrey.

« Je peux vous l'emprunter quelques minutes ? » demanda Marlene en glissant sa main dans celle de Sirius. « Je crois qu'il pourrait peut-être savoir comment ouvrir la pièce. »

Maugrey hocha la tête, et Marlene le traîna hors du salon.

« Quelle pièce devez-vous ouvrir ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est une pièce au deuxième étage. Ils ont tenté un _Alohomora_ , naturellement, et ils ont même essayé de la faire exploser. Quand ça n'a pas marché, ils ont mis James sur le coup, et même lui n'a pas réussi, alors… Regulus ne collaborera sans doute pas, surtout si ça cache un secret de famille, tu es donc notre dernier espoir. »

Sirius sourit et ralentit le pas, la voyant bouger plus lentement alors qu'ils arrivaient aux escaliers. Sirius lui proposa son bras et elle le prit en souriant, ralentie par sa jupe moulante qui lui arrivait juste sous les genoux.

« Tu es très sexy, tu sais. » lui murmura Sirius à l'oreille, glissant son bras autour de sa taille.

Il sourit en la sentant frémir à côté de lui.

« Pas maintenant. Je suis en train de bosser. Les mecs se moquent déjà suffisamment de moi parce que c'est la maison de ma belle-mère… »

« Tiens, je ne savais pas que Mrs Potter avait déjà vécu ici… Clairement, elle n'a pas mis autant d'effort dans la décoration qu'à Godric's Hollows. Moi qui pensais que la maison du Square Grimmaurd était dans la famille de mon frère depuis des années… »

Marlene lui fit une grimace, ce qui le fit ricaner doucement.

« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Je suis ici pour accumuler de l'information et les transmettre à la presse et aux ministres concernés, et on me demande où je range l'argenterie et à quelle heure je compte leur servir le dîner. Bande de cons. »

Ils étaient sur le palier. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au placard à cape qui s'y trouvait, mais Marlene capta son œillade.

« Ne pense même pas à m'entraîner dans ce placard, Sirius Orion Black III. »

« Pourquoi tu dois utiliser mon nom au complet ? » geignit Sirius.

« Parce que je sais que tu es incapable de bander si je parle de ton père. »

Au même moment, deux jeunes sorcières sortirent du corridor et leur jetèrent un coup d'œil. Puis elles mirent toutes deux leurs mains sur leur bouche et ricanèrent en descendant les marches quatre à quatre. Sirius roula les yeux.

« Maintenant, on va croire que tu es mariée à un impotent. » marmonna-t-il.

« Et ils vont tous se demander pourquoi je suis d'aussi bonne humeur. Combien de temps tu penses que les gens vont prendre avant de faire le lien entre mon sourire contagieux et ton frère ? »

« Ne me parle pas de mon frère non plus, tu veux bien ? »

Marlene éclata de rire. Sirius l'embrassa rapidement dans le cou, juste sous la mâchoire.

« Je répète ce que j'ai dit : tu es superbe. Même si tu es chiante. »

Marlene rit de nouveau doucement et l'embrassa, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je sais que tu détestes cet endroit. C'est sympa, ce que tu fais pour Regulus. Ça va aller pour toi ? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Si je peux aider à détruire toute la magie noire que mes parents ont intégrée dans cette putain de maison, et en plus, te sauter dans l'une des pièces, moi, ça me va. »

Marlene roula des yeux à son tour. Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte plus poussiéreuse que les autres.

« Voilà, c'est celle-là. »

Sirius lâcha doucement son bras et sourit en direction de la porte. Il y posa sa main et la caressa tendrement.

« Alors ils n'ont pas réussi à l'ouvrir… » murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Marlene le dévisagea.

« Qu'y a-t-il dans cette pièce ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« Ma chambre. »

Marlene soupira.

« Et moi qui croyait que c'était fermé avec de la magie noire ou un truc comme ça. Tu aurais dû voir le visage de ce pauvre Auror quand l'Alohomora n'a pas fonctionné… je pense qu'il s'attend toujours à mourir d'un instant à l'autre… »

Sirius sourit doucement.

« Je l'ai ensorcelée parce que ma mère n'arrêtait pas d'entrer sans frapper. J'ai jeté un sortilège de glue perpétuelle aux pentures pour ne plus qu'elles tournent, et à la poignée pour que le verrou ne s'ouvre jamais, il faut donc… »

Il chatouilla le centre de la porte, et claqua deux fois des doigts autour de la poignée. La porte se fendit en deux et s'ouvrit avec une multitude d'étincelles et un nuage de fumée rouge qui sentait étrangement la violette. Les yeux de Marlene s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle regardait la magie faire son œuvre.

« Ta magie est si belle... Tu devrais ensorcelée la porte de la chambre du bébé comme ça… » murmura-t-elle.

Il lui prit la main et la fit entrer dans la pièce à sa suite. La porte se referma derrière eux. Sirius embrassa la pièce du regard. Son lit n'avait pas bougé, pas plus que son bureau. Il sourit en voyant les affiches du club de Flaquemare, qui étaient restées sur les murs.

« Je me suis plaint à James pendant des semaines de ne pas avoir pu apporter ces affiches avec moi… » se rappella-t-il avec tendresse.

Il sourit en voyant Marlene s'asseoir sur le lit et se masser doucement la jambe gauche. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, oui. J'ai seulement mal aux pieds. Ces chaussures sont une vraie torture… »

« Pourquoi tu les portes, alors ? »

Elle soupira, se leva et lui fit dos, désignant ses fesses d'un geste de la main.

« Tu as vu le cul qu'elles me font ? »

Sirius sourit.

« Définitivement. Sublime, ma chérie. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et encercla sa taille de ses bras.

« Sirius, les mecs peuvent arriver à tout moment… »

« Je pensais que personne ne savait comment ouvrir cette porte ? »

Marlene se tourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas entrer ici ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Et tu peux même crier autant que tu veux, la pièce est insonorisée. » ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

Marlene sourit et posa ses mains sur le nœud de la cravate de Sirius, le défaisant lentement.

« Tu as de bons souvenirs dans cette pièce ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment. Je me rappelle des devoirs… et de toutes les soirées où je me suis enfermé ici pour éviter de devoir embrasser mes vieilles tantes qui sentaient le patchouli. »

Marlene eut un petit rire et suçota délicatement sa pomme d'Adam, lui arrachant un grognement guttural.

« Tu as déjà fait monter une fille ici avant moi ? » demanda-t-elle en le poussant sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre.

Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui, sortant sa chemise de ses pantalons, et ouvrit lentement sa fermeture éclair.

« Je… hum… une… Oh putain… » marmonna-t-il en laissant sa tête basculée vers l'arrière alors qu'elle commençait à caresser son membre à travers son caleçon.

« Ah oui, une seule fille ? » questionna-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa délicatement à travers le tissu, puis descendit son caleçon et prit son membre dans sa main. Sirius émit un grognement.

« Une fois. »

« Qui ? »

« Hors de question ! »

Sirius vint pour se lever brusquement, mais Marlene le repoussa sur le fauteuil.

« Je n'ai pas fini de te poser mes questions. »

« Putain, Marlene, c'est une question piège… Si je réponds, tu m'en voudras à mort et tu me mettras à l'abstinence jusqu'à ce que j'en crève, et si je ne réponds pas, tu vas croire que c'est une rivale et tu vas encore me mettre à l'abstinence jusqu'à ma mort. C'est sans issue. »

Marlene sourit et commença un long mouvement de va et vient avec sa main. Sirius se permit de lui montrer son appréciation en se calant d'avantage dans le fauteuil et en écartant les jambes pour lui permettre un meilleur accès.

« Pour te montrer ma bonne volonté, si tu me dis le nom de la fille que tu as fait monter dans cette chambre autre que moi, plutôt que de te mettre à l'abstinence, je te promets une semaine de pipe. »

Sirius releva la tête.

« Une semaine ? »

« Une semaine. Tu claques des doigts et je suis à genoux. »

Sirius jaugea son honnêteté du regard, fronçant les sourcils, puis sourit.

« Ok. Anny Parkinson. »

Marlene releva la tête, blême.

« Une Sang Pur ? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que mes parents recevaient d'autres gens que cette bande de coincés consanguins ? Elle était à moitié ivre, elle m'avait chauffé toute la journée et... »

Marlene se leva rapidement et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle remonta sa jupe jusqu'à ses hanches et embrassa sauvagement Sirius, le laissant à bout de souffle alors qu'elle s'empalait sur lui, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement.

« Baise-moi. » ordonna Marlene.

Sirius ne se le fit pas répéter. Il la prit par les cuisses et se leva, la plaquant contre le poteau de son lit à baldaquin, le faisant trembler sous leur poids commun. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle jusqu'aux couilles et l'embrassa de nouveau, mordillant son oreille.

« Oh putain… » marmonna Sirius.

Sans qu'il sache trop comment, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, Marlene bougeant frénétiquement ses hanches au-dessus de lui.

« Touche-moi. » réclama Marlene.

Sirius ouvrit rapidement son chemisier, suçotant son mamelon à travers son soutien-gorge, et commença un rapide mouvement circulaire autour de son clitoris. Marlene poussa un long gémissement alors qu'elle accélérait le mouvement.

Rapidement, tous deux se retrouvèrent pantelants et souriants. Marlene posa doucement sa tête sur son torse, tentant de retrouver son souffle.

« C'était quand ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Parkinson. C'était quand ? »

Sirius soupira.

« Marlene, merde, j'essaie encore de profiter du sentiment que me procure ton vagin autour de mon pénis. On peut s'engueuler après le dîner, plutôt ? »

« Je ne t'engueulerai pas. »

Marlene posa sa tête à la naissance de son cou et l'embrassa sous le menton, provoquant un grognement appréciateur chez son mari.

« Cinquième année. Les vacances de Noël. »

Il eut un instant de silence.

« Et on n'a pas baisé. » ajouta-t-il.

Marlene fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas baisé Parkinson. Elle était ivre. Elle pleurait. Tu me connais mieux que ça. »

Marlene sourit et lui donna une petite tape sur le torse, ce qui fit rire Sirius.

« Tu as demandé si j'avais déjà fait monter une fille ici. J'ai dû la supporter tout le long des escaliers. »

Marlene eut un petit rire à son tour et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Il faudrait sortir d'ici. Ils vont finir par se demander où nous sommes. »

Sirius la regarda se lever, s'étirant longuement. Elle rabaissa sa jupe et la défroissa doucement, puis s'approcha de la fenêtre pour replacer ses cheveux. Sirius remonta paresseusement sa fermeture éclair et reboutonna sa chemise. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur les siennes.

« Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai un bon souvenir dans cette pièce. »

Marlene sourit tristement.

« Un seul ? Alors que tu as passé seize ans ici ? »

Sirius sourit.

« D'accord. Deux. »

« Quel est le premier ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je pense que j'avais dix ans, donc Regulus en avait peut-être quatre… Et mes parents sont allés à une soirée quelconque. J'ai donc amené Regulus dans ma chambre, et on s'est raconté des histoires d'horreur en mangeant des croustilles toute la nuit. »

Marlene sourit et l'embrassa sur la mâchoire.

« Quand mes parents nous ont surpris, en revenant de leur soirée, à rigoler devant des ombres chinoises que faisaient Kreacher, mon père m'a frappé trois fois avec sa ceinture et ma mère m'a tenu la tête sous l'eau de la baignoire pendant cinquante-trois secondes. Je n'ai pas perdu conscience, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais survécu si j'avais dû attendre les sept secondes supplémentaires pour recevoir la minute qu'elle avait initialement prévue comme punition. »

Le visage de Marlene se défit.

« Oh, Sirius… »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Marlene, tous les souvenirs que j'ai ici, bons ou mauvais, finissent par un châtiment corporel. La moitié des cicatrices que j'aie viennent des nuits de pleines lunes, et l'autre d'ici. Ça fait partie de moi, de mon histoire, de pourquoi tu m'aimes. Je sais ce qu'est un mauvais père. Je sais ce qu'est une mauvaise mère. Je sais que tu ne seras pas une mauvaise mère, et je sais que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour ne pas devenir un mauvais père. »

Marlene lui sourit tristement et l'embrassa lentement, caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts alors que leurs langues s'emmêlaient l'une à l'autre.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-elle en suçotant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je t'aime aussi » grogna Sirius.

« Et le second souvenir ? » demanda-t-elle en mordillant la peau de son cou où elle pouvait sentir battre son cœur.

Sirius gémit doucement.

« C'est ici que j'ai lu cette lettre où tu me disais tout ce que tu voulais me faire. Après avoir lu ça, je me suis fait la branlette d'une vie. »

Marlene eut un petit rire. Sirius l'embrassa de nouveau et posa son front sur le sien.

« C'est après cette lettre que j'ai décidé de partir. J'ai attendu trois jours que mes parents aillent à une soirée, et je suis parti avec une valise, ma veste, et ta lettre contre mon cœur. »

Marlene l'embrassa doucement.

« Et Mary qui ne me croyait pas quand je lui disais que tu étais un romantique dans l'âme… »

~Chez les Potter~

« Qui c'est, lui ? » demanda Harry.

Ils étaient tous dans la chambre d'Harry, alors que Regulus avait prétexté un devoir de potions plutôt complexe pour rester à l'appartement. Le petit garçon était bien calé contre Marlene, qui jouait avec lui sur sa piste de balai de couse. Lily était assise dans la chaise berçante, les mains sur son ventre qui commençait à peine à paraître, et James et Sirius étaient occupés à accrocher aux murs de la chambre d'Harry les anciennes affiches que Sirius avait ramenées de chez ses parents.

« C'est Andrew Andrews, le plus grand batteur de tous les temps. » déclara Sirius.

« Maman, elle dit que les batteurs, ce sont des brutes sans cervelle. »

James jeta un regard outré à sa femme.

« Lily ! »

« Moi, je veux être un Attrapeur. » déclara Harry.

Marlene sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Comme son père, celui-là. Pourquoi s'occuper des Souaffles quand on a trouvé le Vif d'Or ? »

« Marlene, j'étais _Poursuiveur_. » s'indigna James.

« Il aurait pu être comme son parrain, à s'intéresser à n'importe quel reflet qui passe dans son champ de vision. » rétorqua Lily.

Sirius lui tira la langue.

« Ça se passe bien, avec Regulus ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu plus doucement.

Sirius soupira et se recula lentement, regardant les affiches.

« Ça va. Pour le moment, il fait des efforts pour bien s'entendre avec Marlene, et _il ne m'insulte presque pas_ , ce qui est quand même notable pour un adolescent qui a grandi entouré de connards. »

« Il a essayé de passer un chandelier _doloris_ dans ses affaires. » ajouta James.

« Ces chandeliers sont dans la famille depuis le treizième siècle. Ils n'étaient pas ensorcelés quand j'étais chez mes parents, il ne le savait probablement pas. »

« Il avait une boîte pleine de grimoire de magie noire. »

Sirius lui jeta un regard menaçant.

« C'est un gamin, et il est perdu. Il faut quelqu'un pour lui donner une direction. »

« Il a menacé de tuer Carol Lewingston parce que c'est une née-Moldue et qu'elle a regardé du coin de l'œil la tapisserie de votre famille. »

Sirius soupira.

« Prongs, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton sec.

Harry leva la tête.

« Papa, est-ce que tu es fâché contre tonton Sirius ? » demanda-t-il.

James et Sirius se jugèrent du regard. Sirius garda la tête haute, et James n'eut d'autre choix que de la baisser pour sourire à son fils.

« Pas du tout, Harry. Padfoot, je peux te parler dans le corridor ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius suivit son meilleur ami hors de la chambre. James lui fit dos alors que Sirius fermait la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Sirius.

James soupira.

« C'est à cause des menaces de Regulus contre Lewingston ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais bien sûr que c'est à cause des menaces de ton connard de frère ! »

James prit un vase qui se trouvait sur un trépied et le jeta contre le mur. Dans la chambre, ils entendirent Harry se mettre à pleurer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Marlene, qui tenait l'enfant dans ses bras, et Lily, qui dévisagea son mari.

« James ! »

« Tu te rends compte qu'Harry est un Sang Mêlé ? Que Lily est née-Moldue ? Comment veux-tu que je lui fasse confiance après l'avoir entendu menacer Lewingston de l'éventrer et de jeter sa fille du haut de la tour d'Astronomie ? »

« Papa, arrête de crier… » supplia Harry en pleurant.

« James, Harry a raison, tu devrais baisser d'un ton. On devrait aller régler ça dehors. » fit Sirius en tendant la main vers son ami.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu es exactement comme lui ! Tu vas partout en gueulant que tu n'es pas un Black, alors que tu as fait exactement tout ce que ta famille te demandait ! Tu as marié une Sang Pur de bonne famille, et maintenant, tu accueilles ton Mangemort de frère chez toi ! »

Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, le poing de Sirius frappa la joue de James. Celui-ci répondit par un coup de poing sur sa tempe, alors que Sirius s'agrippait à son chandail pour le pousser contre un mur.

« Sirius ! Arrête ça TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla Marlene.

Sirius se retrouva projeter dans les airs alors que James s'envolait brutalement à l'autre bout du corridor. Marlene se jeta sur Sirius et passa doucement sa main sur sa joue. Elle soupira en voyant son œil tuméfié.

« Sirius… »

« Lâche-moi. »

Il se leva, se tenant le ventre à une main, et traversa le corridor en titubant, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de James, qui tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle.

« Écoute-moi bien… » commença Sirius.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, à moitié pour reprendre son courage, à moitié parce que la tête lui tournait.

« Tu es mon frère. Avant Regulus. Je n'ai pas pu choisir Regulus, et je sais qu'il n'est pas facile, et je sais que j'aurai du boulot pour en faire une bonne personne. Mais je _sais_ que ce n'est pas un mauvais gamin. Et tu sais que je donnerais ma vie pour ta femme et ton fils. »

James soupira. Sirius inspira de nouveau.

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas épousé Marlene parce que c'est une Sang Pur. Je l'aime. Je l'aime comme ton père aimait ta mère, et comme tu aimes Lily. Parce que c'est une personne exceptionnelle. Ne m'en veux pas parce que Regulus agit comme un con. Il va changer. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et se frotta les yeux, grimaçant.

« Je t'en supplie. Ne me déteste pas. Tu es mon frère. »

James soupira et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu es con. Comment veux-tu que je te déteste ? Tu es ma famille. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

~Chez les Black~

Un faible rayon de soleil perça les sombres rideaux de la chambre, frappant Sirius au visage et lui arrachant un grognement. Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, puis enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller avant de reculer légèrement la tête pour éviter d'être dans la lumière. Il soupira, réalisant que, suite à ce léger déplacement, son nez n'était plus dans les cheveux de Marlene et donc qu'il ne sentait plus son odeur enivrante.

Grognant à nouveau puisque, visiblement, le matin commençait très mal, Sirius se laissa tomber sur le dos et fixa quelques instants le plafond, essayant d'éviter de penser à la dispute qu'il avait eu la veille avec James. Devait-il l'appeler ? Ils devaient définitivement régler leurs différends avant de passer la pleine lune le soir même ensemble.

Il se tourna sur le côté, regardant Marlene, tentant de se changer les idées. Celle-ci dormait à poings fermés, ses bras ramenés contre sa poitrine, sa chevelure éparse et emmêlée étalée sans ménagement sur son oreiller. Il eut un sourire : comment Marlene, qui était toujours vêtue d'un ensemble à la fois diablement sexy et professionnel lorsqu'elle travaillait, pouvait avoir l'air aussi naturelle dans son sommeil ?

Elle remonta un instant ses bras jusqu'à sa joue, faisant glisser le drap et dévoilant un instant son buste. Sirius sourit : sa femme était définitivement parfaite, et il se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle succombe à son charme. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, et voyant l'heure avancée dangereusement, Sirius embrassa paresseusement Marlene, dont les yeux papillonnèrent. Elle poussa un grognement très peu féminin et s'avança, reprenant sa place contre Sirius et enfonçant un peu plus son front contre son torse.

« Pourquoi a-t-on accepté de recevoir mes parents, déjà ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius ricana doucement et l'embrassa de nouveau, Marlene lui répondant à peine un peu plus, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Pour que ta belle-sœur arrête de se plaindre qu'on est toujours en retard à ses soirées. Je pense que c'est à notre tour de les recevoir de toute façon. Selon les calculs de Charles, on a mangé trois cents vingt-deux fois chez tes parents, et deux cents cinquante-six chez ton frère, et seulement six ici… La dernière fois que ta mère nous a servi de la bouillie de légumes, il m'a supplié d'organiser la prochaine réunion de famille pour qu'on puisse manger de la pizza. Tu sais que, avant qu'il ne passe la semaine ici à la naissance de Catherine, Charles ne savait pas que les hamburgers _existaient_ ? Je veux dire… mes parents m'ont peut-être jeté des _Doloris_ parce que je ne pouvais pas réciter mon arbre généalogique jusqu'à la quatorzième génération, mais ils n'ont pas eu la cruauté de me priver de fast-food… »

Marlene s'éloigna de lui et le dévisagea quelques instants.

« Ne compare pas mon frère à tes parents. »

Sirius hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Il faut bien que ta famille passe à la maison de temps en temps. Je suis désolé si ça interfère avec ta grasse matinée. Et ton frère et Amy ne sont _en rien_ comparable à mes parents. Et ni Charles, ni Catherine ne sont maltraités à la maison. Tu sais que je serais le premier à intervenir si j'avais le moindre doute que ton frère ou sa femme ou n'importe qui levait la main sur eux. »

« Et je suis désolée que personne ne soit intervenu quand tu étais un enfant. »

Elle caressa doucement sa joue et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se lever. Sirius admira un instant la chute de ses reins et le galbe de ses seins alors qu'elle s'approchait de la penderie. Elle en sortit une robe difforme qu'elle enfila et resserra d'une ceinture. Ses longs cheveux ébouriffés tombaient sur ses épaules, et, pas pour la première fois depuis le début de la matinée, Sirius se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'une femme aussi belle que Marlene le remarque.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et s'assit contre la tête du lit avant de lui tendre ses chaussures.

« Tu m'aides à les mettre ? La courroie me résiste à chaque fois… »

« C'est bien la seule qui arrive à le faire. »

Elle éclata de rire alors que Sirius passait sa jambe au-dessus de ses cuisses et posait ses mains sur le matelas, de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle passa un bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer un peu plus près d'elle, et Sirius dut mettre sa main sur le mur derrière elle pour reprendre son équilibre.

Il mordilla doucement son oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement alors qu'elle laissait sa main tomber jusqu'à l'élastique de son caleçon, tirant légèrement dessus pour le rapprocher d'elle. Sirius se contenta de baisser ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou, y déposant une série de baisers, avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

« J'ai envie de te goûter… » y murmura-t-il.

Il sentit Marlene frissonner sous lui. Il déposa à nouveau un rapide baiser dans le creux de son cou, puis s'éloigna suffisamment d'elle pour la prendre par les genoux et la forcer à se coucher. Il sourit en voyant sa robe remontée et, d'un geste négligé, repoussa la robe par-dessus son ventre, bloqué par la ceinture que Marlene avait enfilée.

Alors que ses mains passaient le long de ses cuisses pour se glisser sous sa culotte et s'éloigner délicatement de ses hanches avec la ferme intention de lui enlever le bout de tissu le plus frustrant qu'il eut jamais vu, il fut bloqué dans son élan lorsque sa femme serra les genoux sous lui.

« Nous sommes déjà en retard… »

Il sourit, comprenant le message, et posa son menton sur son genou, y déposant un baiser.

« Est-ce que tu doutes de mes habiletés à te faire jouir dans les cinq prochaines minutes ? »

Marlene lui sourit, tendit les mains vers lui et se contenta de l'embrasser lorsque Sirius l'eut tiré vers lui en position assise.

« Non. Je doute de ta volonté à t'arrêter après mon premier orgasme. »

Sirius sourit et soupira. Il se pencha légèrement vers l'avant et attrapa une chaussure, puis se rassit à ses pieds, caressant doucement sa jambe avant d'y attacher un escarpin de couleur taupe, avec une petite courroie au niveau de la cheville.

Après un dernier baiser qui dura un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait initialement prévu, Sirius se leva et attrapa une paire de jeans propre (il se rappelait bien l'avoir lavée la semaine dernière, et ne se rappelait pas l'avoir portée depuis, donc il espérait pour le mieux), puis commença à boutonner sa chemise.

« Tu devrais aller voir si Regulus est réveillé, ils ne devraient pas tarder. » proposa Marlene alors qu'elle regardait dans le miroir pour voir si ses cheveux ne laissaient pas trop voir les intentions qu'ils avaient eues quelques instants plus tôt.

Sirius hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, puis marcha jusqu'à la porte de Regulus, où il frappa deux coups secs.

« Reg, debout ! Mr et Mrs McKinnon ne devraient plus tarder ! »

Au même instant, la voix de Regulus se fit entendre depuis la cuisine.

« Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour me préparer, tu sais ? »

Sirius soupira et entra dans la cuisine. Il soupira : une centaine de petits fours de différentes couleurs refroidissaient sur le comptoir, alors que son frère enlevait un tablier rose pour révéler une robe d'apparat. Charles pouvait définitivement dire adieu à une commande passée à la pizzeria du coin.

« Reg, c'est un brunch avec les parents de Marlene, son frère, son épouse et leurs enfants. Ce n'est rien de formel, tu n'es pas obligé de… »

« Et toi, tu devrais prendre ce brunch un peu plus au sérieux. Les McKinnon sont une des familles les plus puissantes d'Angleterre, et tu es un membre à part entière de cette famille, maintenant. Il faudrait que tu te montres à la hauteur, ne serait-ce que pour faire honneur aux Black. »

Sirius grogna, leva les yeux au ciel et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Regulus.

« Reg, toute ma vie, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour _ne pas_ faire honneur au Black, et j'espère bien avoir des filles pour que le nom disparaisse avec moi. Alors pour ce qui est d'être à la hauteur, _crois-moi_ , si Mr McKinnon m'a donné sa bénédiction pour faire de sa fille une honnête femme, c'est probablement parce qu'il pense que je le suis. »

À ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, interrompant les deux frères.

« C'est nous ! » fit une voix d'homme.

Sirius se dirigea vers le hall sans attendre que son frère le suive. Il sourit en y trouvant Marlene, qui embrassait ses parents.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? » demanda Sirius en tendant la main à son beau-père.

« Excellent, excellent. » rétorqua l'homme d'un ton jovial. « Le Ministère m'a passé une voiture, il y avait une… qu'est-ce que Weasley a dit déjà ? Une _transaction_ manuelle, c'était fascinant ! Je n'ai toujours pas compris à quoi servaient les pédales, mais il m'a dit qu'il m'expliquerait la prochaine fois… »

« Grand-papa ne sait toujours pas différencier les couleurs des lumières aux feux de circulations. On a failli avoir vingt-sept accidents. Je les ai tous comptés. » fit un petit garçon de cinq ans qui se tenait devant eux, droit comme un 'i'.

Sirius sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que les Moldus n'y ont rien vu, Charles. Tu y as vu quelque chose, toi, Amy ? » demanda Sirius à sa belle-sœur en lui souriant.

« Crétin. » marmonna sa belle-sœur en lui embrassant les joues.

Sirius lui tira la langue et la tira dans une accolade. Il sourit en voyant ses chaussures bleues, qui juraient avec sa robe rose, mais comme Amy était enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles, il se dit que ces souliers devaient être d'un confort absolu si elle les mettait, surtout qu'ils étaient à talons hauts, et décida de passer l'erreur de mode de sa belle-sœur sous silence.

« Tiens, un nouveau ! » fit Benjy, le frère de Marlene.

Un sourire suffisant apparut sur les lèvres de Regulus. Craignant le pire, Sirius s'empressa de faire les présentations :

« Je vous présente mon frère, Reg… »

« Regulus Arcturus Black, deuxième du nom. Mr McKinnon, au nom de toute ma famille, je tiens à vous assurer de la fierté que nous ressentons face à l'honneur que vous nous avez accordé en permettant à Sirius d'épouser une femme au sang aussi noble que celui de Marlene. »

Puis, Regulus plongea dans une profonde révérence, qui était complètement ridicule selon Sirius, alors que la petite Catherine, qu'Amy tenait dans ses bras, agrippait une poignée de ses cheveux, lui arrachant un cri alors que le bébé riait. Amy se confondit en excuse alors que Marlene essayait tant bien que mal de faire lâcher sa poigne à la petite et que les trois autres hommes tentaient comme ils le pouvaient de camoufler leurs rires, sous le regard menaçant de Mrs McKinnon.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, mon chéri. Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents. Tu es le bienvenu dans notre famille. » annonça-t-elle lorsque la situation se fut calmée.

Contre toute attente, Mrs McKinnon s'approcha de Regulus et le serra dans ses bras. Regulus envoya un regard désespéré à Sirius, lui demandant silencieusement son aide, mais le plus vieux des frères Black se contenta de lui sourire et de lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Si vous voulez bien passer au salon. » proposa Sirius. « Mr McKinnon, voulez-vous une bière ? Benjy, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demande pas car je sais déjà que tu en prends une. »

« Ce ne serait pas de refus, Sirius. Si tu savais la semaine d'enfer que Martha m'a fait passer… »

« C'est toi qui a voulu prendre ta retraite, je te signale. »

Marlene leva les yeux au ciel alors que Sirius l'embrassait rapidement sur la joue et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il fut étonné de voir Regulus le suivre.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais dire à Kreacher de servir les bouchées pour éviter que tes invités ne meurent de faim, puisque, clairement, tu n'y aurais pas pensé. Et en plus, on ne devrait _jamais_ boire sur un estomac vide. »

Sirius s'arrêta un instant et dévisagea son frère. Soudainement, la centaine de petits fours qui refroidissait sur le comptoir de sa cuisine lui parut suspecte : pourquoi son frère ne lui avait-il pas parlé de ce qu'il comptait proposer comme plat aux invités ? Pourquoi avait-il cuisiné le tout alors que lui et Marlene dormaient, échappant ainsi à toute supervision parentale ?

Il se rappela un instant l'une des dernières réceptions familiales à laquelle il avait assistée. Son père avait invité une jeune voisine, qui avait probablement l'âge de Sirius. Celle-ci était arrivée plusieurs heures après le reste de la famille, et avait immédiatement tentée de s'échapper en voyant la série de têtes d'elfe de maison dans les escaliers, les peintures qui bougeaient et les divers artéfacts de magie noire qui se trouvaient un peu partout dans la maison. Il se rappelait avoir vu Lucius Malefoy lui jeter un _Imperius_ pour la forcer à se calmer. La jeune fille s'était ensuite dirigée vers le père de Sirius, qui était entré avec un plateau où se trouvait un seul chou à la crème. Elle en avait pris une bouchée et s'était effondrée immédiatement sur le sol, crachant du sang, avant de mourir dans un long cri d'agonie qui lui avait glacé le sang, alors que les autres membres de sa famille hurlaient de rire devant le sort qu'ils avaient réservé à cette Moldue.

« Tu ne les as pas empoisonnées, dis ? » demanda Sirius, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Regulus le bouscula violemment. Sirius fit un pas vers l'arrière pour reprendre son équilibre et résista à la forte tentation de lever le poing.

« T'es con ou quoi ? Il me semble pourtant que c'est une règle de bienséance de base que de _ne pas empoisonner ses invités_! Tu te rappelles un peu des manières que papa et maman ont essayé de t'inculquer ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« Justement, c'est pour ça que je te le demande : as-tu, oui ou non, empoisonné ces bouchées ? »

« Non. »

« Reg ! »

Sirius lui empoigna le bras.

« Je. N'ai. Pas. Empoisonné. Ces. _Putains_. De. Bouchées. Si tu t'en inquiètes tant, c'était à toi de préparer toi-même un repas digne de ce nom pour ta belle-famille ! S'il y a bien un truc de sacré, c'est la cuisine. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il observa un instant son frère saupoudrer les bouchées roses d'épices vertes.

« Tu… Tu aimes cuisiner ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de faire la conversation alors qu'il sortait les bières du réfrigérateur.

« Ouais. Assez. Kreacher m'a montré, mais maman n'aimait pas trop que je cuisine, alors… je ne le fais pas souvent. »

Sirius lui sourit.

« Tu peux cuisiner tant que tu veux ici. Je suis certain que Marlene apprécierait de manger moins souvent des plats à emporter. »

Regulus regarda les bouchées et sourit.

« Ok. Ce sera plaisant. »

Puis, il se tourna vers son aîné.

« Sirius, quel est le nom de famille d'Amy ? »

Le dos de Sirius se tendit. Il sentait la catastrophe arrivée, mais il ne savait pas comment l'éviter.

« Fitzgerald. » annonça-t-il après un instant de silence.

Regulus se tut et ferma les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'effort qu'il faisait pour réfléchir à la question et donc, se rassura-t-il, éviter d'exclure _de facto_ la jeune femme de sa famille.

« Je ne me rappelle plus de la famille parmi les Vingt-Huit à laquelle les Fitzgerald appartiennent… » annonça-t-il, un soupçon d'énervement dans la voix.

Sirius sentait que Regulus était extrêmement déçu de sa piètre performance en mémoire généalogique, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de lui répondre.

« À aucune. Elle est moldue. »

Les yeux de Regulus s'écarquillèrent, visiblement abasourdi par le scandale qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Tu veux dire Sang de… Je veux dire, Née-Moldue ? »

« Non. Elle est moldue tout court. »

Sans attendre le commentaire haineux ou disgracieux qui suivrait immanquablement, Sirius mit les verres sur un plateau et quitta la pièce. Il déposa le plateau sur la table à café, et tendit les bières à son beau-frère et son beau-père.

« Mesdames, j'ai pris la liberté de vous apporter une coupe de vin blanc. »

« Excellente idée, Sirius. Ma chérie, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un meilleur parti. » fit Mrs McKinnon en acceptant gracieusement la coupe.

« Oh, allons, maman, tu sais bien que Sirius a accepté de m'épouser uniquement pour se rapprocher de toi. » répliqua Marlene alors que Sirius se calait dans le canapé à côté de son épouse.

Il ricana doucement, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa doucement le dessus de la tête.

« Allons, chérie, tu sais bien que tu es la seule femme dans ma vie. Mais le gâteau chocolat-framboise de ta mère est absolument imbattable. »

Précédé par Kreacher, Regulus entra dans le salon, pâle et ignorant du regard Amy. Il se racla discrètement la gorge, et l'assemblée le regarda, le faisant rougir.

« Ce sont… ce sont des bouchées pistache, framboise et menthe. » annonça-t-il en regardant le plancher alors que Kreacher proposait des bouchées aux invités.

« Mon chéri, ça semble délicieux ! » annonça Mrs McKinnon.

« Il les a faites lui-même. » ajouta Sirius en souriant à son frère.

Regulus n'insultait pas Amy et ne lui jetait pas de sort. Il pouvait gérer l'impolitesse avec laquelle il ignorait la jeune femme. C'était mieux qu'une attaque physique ou des insultes, définitivement. Si Regulus n'était pas prêt à insulter une femme enceinte devant son mari et ses enfants, toute chance n'était pas perdue.

« Est-ce qu'elles sont empoisonnées ? » demanda Benjy en ricanant.

Tout le monde se tut. Sirius se leva, bientôt suivi de Benjy, qui se mit face à lui. Tous deux avaient les poings serrés. Regulus releva la tête et eut un petit hoquet de surprise.

« Sirius, laisse, tu as dit exactement… » commença le plus jeune des Black.

« Écoute, McKinnon, si tu laisses encore une fois entendre que mon frère… » grogna Sirius.

« Tu laisses entendre des trucs sur ton frère tout le temps ! » s'écria Benjy.

« C'est mon frère, il n'y a que moi pour… »

« Les garçons… » prévint Mr McKinnon.

« Sirius, laisse tomber. » fit Regulus d'une voix forte.

Sirius regarda son frère un instant, et hocha la tête avant d'aller se rasseoir. Benjy le jaugea du regard et se rassit à son tour. Regulus fit un pas vers l'avant.

« Il n'y a rien de plus sacré pour moi que la cuisine et la nourriture. Croyez-moi, je ne les ai pas empoisonnées. »

Il y eut un instant de silence alors que Kreacher déposait le plateau sur la table et sortait à reculons du salon. Regulus prit une bouchée, qu'il avala rapidement.

« Par contre, c'est Sirius qui s'est occupé des boissons, donc si j'étais vous, je m'en méfierais. »

Sirius éclata de rire, la tête à la renverse. L'atmosphère était redevenue plutôt joviale. Il sentait Marlene rire doucement contre lui. Les choses iraient pour le mieux, il le sentait.

Presque aussitôt, il sentit un petit gloussement à côté de lui. Il baissa la tête en souriant et y rencontra les yeux pétillants de Charles.

« Il est marrant, tonton Reg, non ? » déclara-t-il. « Et c'est qui, le petit bonhomme poilu ? »

Sirius lui sourit et avant de lever la tête vers son frère.

« Reg, tu veux venir t'asseoir à côté du futur Ministre de la Magie ? » demanda-t-il.

Regulus leva les yeux vers Mr McKinnon.

« Je ne savais pas que vous vous présentiez aux prochaines élections, Mr McKinnon. » fit Regulus, le ton plein de révérence.

« Ciel, non ! Il parle de Charles. »

Regulus haussa un sourcil en direction du petit garçon, puis tourna son regard vers Sirius, cherchant visiblement une réponse à une question qu'il n'osait pas poser. Charles se contenta de lui adresser un sourire, croisa ses chevilles et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Papi n'aime pas remplir la paperasse, moi, je trouve ça relaxant. Dis, toi, tonton Reg, tu sais qui c'est, le petit monsieur poilu ? »

Regulus lui sourit et s'assit à côté de lui.

« C'est Kreacher, notre elfe de maison. » annonça-t-il.

« Et ça fait quoi, un elfe de maison ? »

« Ça fait le ménage, le repassage, la vaisselle… tu sais, le genre de trucs qui sauvent des mariages. » marmonna Mrs McKinnon, ce qui fit éclater de rire le reste du groupe.

Au même moment, un petit ding se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Regulus se leva comme s'il était assis sur un ressort.

« Les crêpes sont prêtes ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de sortir en courant du salon.

Marlene haussa un sourcil et attendit que les autres soient sortis avant de se lever à son tour, mais pas avant d'avoir laissé courir longuement sa main sur la cuisse de Sirius, qui eut un sourire lubrique avant de se lever à son tour. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Je ne peux pas attendre à ce soir… » murmura-t-il.

Marlene sourit et caressa doucement sa mâchoire.

« Si on doit attendre jusqu'à ce soir… » rétorqua-t-elle.

Sirius sourit et lui prit la main pour entrer dans la cuisine. Regulus venait de déposer des œufs brouillés au centre de la table, entre les crêpes, le bacon et la carafe de café. Sirius s'assit entre Regulus et Benjy, alors que Marlene se mettait de l'autre côté de la table, face à lui, entre sa mère et sa belle-sœur.

Sirius prit une crêpe et la déposa dans son assiette avant de l'asperger de beurre et de sucre en poudre.

« Alors, Mr McKinnon, votre projet de loi sur les tasses mordeuses avance bien ? »

Alors que son beau-père se lançait dans le détail de son projet de loi, à grand renfort d'anecdotes et de descriptions des blessures des victimes des fameuses tasses, Sirius sentit le pied de Marlene sur sa cheville. Il sourit et hocha la tête en direction de son beau-père alors qu'elle montait son pied jusqu'à son genou. Sirius soupira en sentant qu'elle portait encore sa sandale à talon haut : il y aurait déjà son jeans qui ferait un obstacle entre leurs deux peaux, s'il fallait en plus qu'il y ait la semelle de sa chaussure…

« Mrs McKinnon, » commença Regulus, « j'ai lu dans les journaux que vous souteniez plusieurs œuvres caritatives… Apparemment, vous êtes sur le conseil d'administration des familles d'accueil pour les orphelins de guerre ? »

Mrs McKinnon commença à discuter des nouvelles structures qu'elle essayait de mettre en œuvre alors que la semelle de Marlene se déposait contre son sexe. Sirius grogna, la semelle étant légèrement inconfortable contre lui. Marlene fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard perplexe au-dessus de la table, mais Sirius secoua doucement la tête pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire et écarta un peu les cuisses pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

Charles commença à parler de sa première semaine des vacances d'été, et Sirius se demanda combien de temps il prendrait pour devenir dur, puisqu'il aurait bien aimé se débarrasser de cette situation délicate dès que possible. Il émit un léger gémissement de douleur en sentant Marlene appuyé plus fermement avec sa semelle sur son pénis, l'écrasant légèrement. Tout le monde se tut et le regarda.

« Sirius, mon chéri, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Mrs McKinnon.

Sirius hocha rapidement la tête et avala sa salive avant de parler, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

« Oui, j'ai seulement dû mettre un peu trop de beurre sur les crêpes… Alors, Charles, cette association de développement des habiletés magiques chez les enfants surdoués, c'est aussi marrant que ça semble l'être ? » demanda-t-il en avalant un autre morceau de crêpe pour faire bonne mesure.

Au même moment, Marlene appuya si fort sur son sexe que son talon aiguille s'approcha dangereusement de ses testicules. Sirius échappa un léger grognement apeuré, et c'est à ce moment que Regulus décida de jeter un coup d'œil au pantalon de son frère. Regulus releva alors la tête et jeta un regard haineux à Amy.

« Je peux savoir ce que votre soulier de mauvaise qualité rattaché à votre pied de salope Moldue fait sur l'entrejambe de mon frère ? »

Sirius eut à peine le temps de voir la chaussure bleue de sa belle-sœur disparaître alors que celle-ci se confondait en excuses puisque Benjy sauta hors de sa chaise et par-dessus Sirius, les bras dirigés vers la gorge de Regulus.

Leurs chaises respectives se renversèrent et la tête de Sirius cogna sur le carrelage de la salle à manger, faisant un son qui raisonna dans toute la pièce. Benjy poussa un cri de rage alors qu'il atteignait Regulus et qu'il l'entraînait avec lui dans sa chute au sol. Regulus échappa au premier coup de poing, mais n'évita pas le deuxième contre sa tempe, alors que Sirius se jetait sur le dos de son beau-frère pour essayer de le maintenir et que Mr McKinnon tentait de tirer Regulus hors de la portée des coups de son fils.

« JE VAIS LE TUER, JE VAIS LUI ARRACHER LA TÊTE ET LA SERVIR AUX CHIENS ! » hurla Benjy alors que Sirius lui tenait les bras et le tirait vers l'arrière.

Au même moment, la petite Catherine, qui était dans les bras de Mrs McKinnon, éclata en pleurs, et Charles, qui était à côté de sa mère, fut pris de hoquets terrorisés. La réaction de ses enfants sembla le ramener à la réalité. Il grogna, se leva sans grâce et épousseta son chandail avec autant de contenance qu'il lui en restait.

« Mes chéris, que diriez-vous d'aller avec maman et tata Marlene dans la chambre pour écouter _La Petite Sirène_? » proposa Mrs McKinnon en remettant Catherine dans les bras de sa fille.

Marlene jeta un sourire encourageant à Charles, qui lui prit la main. Elle sourit ensuite à sa belle-sœur, qui ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre, et toutes deux quittèrent la pièce. Mrs McKinnon se tourna ensuite vers son mari.

« Je te laisse gérer ça, mon chéri. Je ne crois pas pouvoir continuer à regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux si j'assiste à cette discussion. »

Mr McKinnon soupira alors que son épouse sortait de la pièce. Il attendit d'entendre la porte de la chambre se fermer dans le corridor et les premières notes de musique leur parvenir avant de se tourner vers les trois plus jeunes.

« Asseyez-vous, les garçons. » annonça-t-il, la voix lasse.

Les trois garçons s'assirent côte à côte. Mr McKinnon fit s'éloigner la table d'un coup de baguette et s'y appuya.

« Lequel d'entre vous veut commencer ? » demanda-t-il en nettoyant ses lunettes.

Sirius leva la main. Mr McKinnon lui donna la parole d'un hochement de tête.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé ta femme me faire du pied sous la table. J'étais persuadé que c'était Marlene. Si j'avais su qu'Amy se trompait d'entrejambe, je lui aurais fait signe discrètement de se diriger vers toi pour que tu puisses en profiter dignement. Ta femme est sublime, mais je préfère ta sœur. »

Benjy hocha la tête et serra la main de Sirius.

« Excuses acceptées. Mais ne parle plus jamais de ma sœur comme ça devant moi. »

Sirius le remercia d'un hochement de la tête. Mr McKinnon fronça les sourcils.

« Tu pensais que c'était Marlene ? »

Sirius avala discrètement sa salive, alors que Benjy éclata de rire.

« Euh… je… en tout cas, comme Marlene est ma _femme_ , c'était plus logique que… »

« Marlene te fait souvent du pied sous la table ? »

Cette fois, Regulus pouffa à son tour. Sirius lui jeta un regard haineux et lui donna un coup de pied sous la chaise.

« Euh… je… »

« Black, je te rappelle que tu parles ici de ma fille, et, bien que je t'apprécie et que je n'aimerais avoir aucun autre homme que toi comme gendre, je n'ai aucune envie de savoir la fréquence à laquelle elle se retrouve dans un périmètre moins que respectable de ton entrejambe. »

Sirius avala de nouveau sa salive.

« Marlene est encore vierge. Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi nous ne vous avons pas encore fait de petits-enfants, maintenant que j'y pense… »

Mr McKinnon le regarda, un sourcil en l'air, et éclata de rire.

« D'accord, d'accord. Peux-tu lui dire d'essayer de limiter le pied sous la table à des dîners où je n'assiste pas, s'il te plait ? »

« Je veux bien, mais vous la connaissez mieux que moi. »

« Fais lui croire que l'idée vient d'elle. » suggéra Benjy. « Ça marchait quand j'avais six ans. »

« Je pense que je vais essayer ta technique, crétin. »

« Avec plaisir, connard. »

« Les garçons, » fit Mr McKinnon, tentant vainement de les ramener à l'ordre.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Regulus, qui croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

« Mr Black, » commença Mr McKinnon, « vous m'avez accueilli dans cette demeure en félicitant ma famille sur la pureté de son sang, ce qui, pour moi, est la pire des insultes. »

Regulus ouvrit la bouche et tenta de répliquer, mais Mr McKinnon le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Ce que vous appelez 'pureté', j'appelle une tare. Nous sommes en plein milieu d'une guerre où des gens sont persécutés à cause de leurs origines. Oui, je peux tracer ma famille jusqu'au quatrième siècle : mon père a été Ministre de la Magie lors de la guerre contre Grindewald. Mais son propre père a profité de la folie anarchiste moldue pour tirer sur certaines des têtes dirigeantes de leur monde et a causé la mort de centaines des nôtres en contrepartie. »

Mr McKinnon s'appuya contre la table, face au jeune homme, qui ne semblait plus savoir où regarder.

« Fiston, peu importe qui tu regardes dans ton arbre généalogique, il y aura du blanc et du noir, tout comme il y en a en toi et en ton frère, ou en moi, ou en Benjy. Et plus tu t'y attardes, plus tu verras que toutes les familles de Sang Pur sont des enculés de la pire espèce. Oui, ma belle-fille est moldue. Les enfants de mon fils sont des Sangs-Mêlés, et tu sais quoi ? Mon petit-fils de cinq ans est mille fois plus intelligent que toi, et est promis à un bien meilleur avenir que toi, parce qu'il a compris que sa vie ne se résumait pas à son sang. »

Regulus baissa les yeux, et Sirius se demanda un instant si son frère n'était pas légèrement honteux.

« Je suis désolé. »

Mr McKinnon se leva et s'approcha de la sortie de la salle à manger.

« Ce n'est pas à moi, ni à aucun des hommes de cette pièce que tu dois des excuses. »

Regulus hocha la tête et se leva pour le suivre. Sirius et Benjy échangèrent un regard suspicieux et leur emboîtèrent le pas, surpris de la docilité du plus jeune.

Mr McKinnon ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sirius et Marlene et laissa Regulus passer devant lui. Sirius entra dans la pièce également, suivi de son beau-frère, et finalement de Mr McKinnon, qui ferma la porte derrière eux.

Sirius sourit devant l'image qui se trouvait devant lui. Mrs McKinnon était assise sur le lit et berçait Charles, alors qu'Amy regardait la télé, couchée sur le dos. Quant à Marlene, elle était mi-couchée, mi-assise contre la tête de lit, et tenait contre elle Catherine, toutes deux dormant aussi profondément l'une que l'autre.

« Je crois que Regulus a quelque chose à te dire, Amy. Si tu acceptes de l'écouter, bien sûr. » ajouta Mr McKinnon.

Amy hocha la tête et adressa un sourire encourageant à Regulus, qui soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir insultée sur le fait que vous étiez Moldue. »

Amy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça respire de sincérité. »

Elle s'assit en se tortillant, laissant tomber ses jambes hors du lit. Son mari s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se lever.

« Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Charles est fatigué. »

Benjy hocha la tête et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Comme tu veux. »

« Allez commencer à préparer Charles, » annonça Sirius. « Je réveille Marlene et on vous amène Catherine. »

Benjy hocha la tête et tous quittèrent la pièce. Sirius s'approcha du lit et s'y assit, passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux de son épouse, qui grogna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » marmonna Marlene.

« J'essaie de te réveiller décemment puisque tu tiens une enfant dans tes bras. »

Marlene sourit et ouvrit les yeux avant de bailler longuement.

« Je dois m'inquiéter de ta relation illicite avec Amy ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu sais bien qu'on attend simplement qu'elle accouche pour nous enfuir et nous marier à Bora Bora. Tu crois que ta mère m'enverra toujours des Fizwizbiz à Noël quand elle l'apprendra ? »

Marlene rigola doucement avant de lui rendre son baiser. Sirius passa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et prolongea le baiser quelques instants.

« Ils vont tous partir, Regulus a définitivement plombé l'ambiance. »

Marlene soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu veux bien prendre Catherine ? »

Sirius hocha la tête et prit la petite dans ses bras. Il tendit ensuite une main à Marlene pour l'aider à sortir du lit, et tous deux quittèrent la chambre, la jeune femme encore un peu endormie.

« Voici la petite princesse. » fit Sirius.

La petite se réveilla doucement et adressa un sourire à son oncle, avant de prendre une poignée de ses cheveux et de les tirer violemment. Sirius poussa un cri suraigu exagéré qui la fit éclater de rire.

« Allons, Catherine, laisse ton oncle tranquille. » fit doucement Benjy en prenant sa fille contre lui.

Catherine appuya sa tête sur le torse de son père et leva sa petite main pour faire un signe d'au revoir à Sirius, qui le lui rendit en souriant. Charles se jeta contre lui et serra ses jambes alors que Sirius ébouriffait ses cheveux.

« Tu me diras quand aura lieu ton débat à la colonie de vacances, hein ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu m'aideras à me préparer pour mon débat ? »

« Évidemment, monsieur le futur Ministre de la Magie. »

Le petit garçon sourit et embrassa rapidement sa joue, et la petite famille disparut. Mrs McKinnon s'approcha de sa fille et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Merci pour le brunch, ma chérie. C'était succulent. »

« Merci maman. Mais c'est Regulus qui s'est occupé de tout. »

Mrs McKinnon sourit et s'approcha de Sirius, dont elle prit doucement le bras.

« Sirius, ne trouves-tu pas que Marlene est magnifique, aujourd'hui ? »

Sirius sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme pour la coller un peu plus sur lui.

« Sauf votre honneur, Mrs McKinnon, j'ai eu la chance de marier la plus belle femme du Royaume-Uni. Mais contre toute attente, elle embellit à chaque jour. »

Mrs McKinnon sourit doucement et embrassa son beau-fils sur la joue.

« Marlene, je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais il me semble que tu es particulièrement jolie aujourd'hui. »

Marlene sourit.

« Merci, maman. »

Mr McKinnon ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à sortir, mais trouva Remus Lupin sur le seuil, le poing en l'air.

« Remus ! »

Marlene s'approcha du jeune homme, qui était d'une pâleur exceptionnelle. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules et le serra contre elle, captant du même coup son tremblement, avant de l'embrasser sur les joues.

« Marlene… Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que vous receviez tes parents… Mrs McKinnon, Mr McKinnon… »

« Remus, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir. » rétorqua Mr McKinnon en lui serrant la main. « Tu devrais passer à la maison, j'ai ce nouveau livre australien sur les Épouvantards qui devrait t'intéresser… »

« Je pourrais probablement passer vendredi matin, si ça vous convient, Mr McKinnon. »

Remus posa son regard sur Sirius.

« Ça t'embête si je fais une petite sieste sur votre canapé avant notre sortie de ce soir ? »

Mrs McKinnon s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front.

« Mon chéri, tu ne devrais pas sortir, tu es brulant de fièvre… Si j'étais toi, je retournerais chez toi, je prendrais un bon thé, une douche froide et j'irais me coucher. » fit-elle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs McKinnon, nous ne rentrerons pas tard. » rétorqua-t-il.

Mrs McKinnon lui sourit, visiblement très peu rassurée, et hocha la tête.

« Nous allons vous laisser, dans ce cas. »

Au même moment, Sirius entendit quelqu'un apparaître dans la cheminée. Il eut à peine le temps de voir sa cousine, Andromeda Tonks, passée devant lui, et Regulus avoir un hoquet d'indignation, avant que celle-ci ne se poste devant Remus et ne lui donne un coup de poing au visage.

« Sale fils de pute ! »

Et elle transplana. Marlene et Sirius échangèrent un regard, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que celle-ci quitte la pièce pour en revenir avec un sac de petits pois surgelés, qu'elle déposa délicatement sur le nez de Remus. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, et, alors que les parents de Marlene transplanaient finalement, Sirius se dit qu'il allait passer une soirée de merde.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

~Chez les Black~

Sirius émit un grognement en s'étirant. Il sentit une main se poser doucement sur sa joue.

« Ça va ? »

Le ton inquiet de sa femme le força à ouvrir les yeux suffisamment longtemps pour voir Marlene, qui fronçait les sourcils au-dessus de lui. Il grogna tant la lumière était intense autour de lui, profitant à peine de la sensation que le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien lui procurait. Il faisait visiblement jour, et pourtant, il n'avait aucun souvenir de la nuit, ce qui était inquiétant compte-tenu qu'il se rappelait que c'était la pleine lune.

« Ça va aller… Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.

Il sentit Marlene qui caressait doucement sa joue avant de lui embrasser le front. Sirius soupira de bien-être alors que sa main quittait sa joue pour ses cheveux.

« Andy a dû mettre Remus dans un de ces états… James a dit que, à la seconde où il s'est transformé, il s'est jeté sur toi et t'a griffé la cuisse. Tu saignais beaucoup, mais il a réussi à te rabibocher. Puis il t'a fait transplané ici et il est retourné auprès de lui. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. »

Sirius hocha la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Cette fois-ci, Marlene était près de son visage. Il sourit et en profita pour l'embrasser.

« Qu'as-tu dit à Regulus pour la blessure ? »

« Que vous étiez sortis dans un bar et que tu t'étais battu… Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait cru, mais bon, ça nous aura fait gagner du temps. »

Au même instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et James entra dans l'appartement, son bras passé sous les épaules de Remus pour le supporter.

« Jambes. » grogna James.

Sirius enleva ses jambes du fauteuil et James y déposa doucement Remus, qui grogna.

« Lily est arrivée ? » demanda James.

« Elle dort avec Harry dans notre chambre. » annonça Marlene.

James hocha la tête, se leva et disparut dans le corridor. Sirius se tourna vers Remus.

« Ça va ? » demanda Sirius.

« Désolé. James m'a dit pour ta cuisse… »

« Rien de grave. Tu aurais pu faire mieux. »

Remus ricana doucement.

« Je saurai la prochaine fois. »

« Ne me l'amoche pas trop » rétorqua Marlene.

Remus lui sourit. Au même moment, Lily entra dans la pièce en nouant sa ceinture autour de sa robe de chambre. Harry la bouscula et se jeta contre Sirius.

« Tonton Sirius ! »

Sirius lui rendit son accolade et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.

« Ça va, bonhomme ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête et sourit à Remus.

« Maman dit que j'ai la permission de m'asseoir à côté de toi si je ne bouge pas du tout et si tu ne dis pas de gros mots. »

Remus hocha la tête et tapota la place à côté de lui.

« Bien. Je ferai attention, alors. Tu me donnes un bisou ? »

Harry hocha la tête et s'appuya sur le sofa pour se déplacer et embrasser doucement la joue de Remus. Lily caressa délicatement la joue de son fils, puis s'agenouilla devant Remus.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Remus hocha la tête et remonta son pantalon, dévoilant une longue plaie qui avait arrêté de saigner.

« James a fait ce qu'il a pu, mais… »

Lily jeta un regard courroucé à James, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'allais pas le laisser mettre du sang partout sur la moquette du salon de Marlene. » rétorqua-t-il.

Lily secoua la tête et se tourna vers Remus.

« Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais je peux te garantir que, grâce à James, tu auras une superbe cicatrice. »

« Ça va aller, les meufs adorent les cicatrices. » rétorqua James.

Remus ricana. Sirius se tourna vers lui.

« Il faudra qu'on se parle d'Andy. »

Remus jeta un regard à Sirius et le dévisagea un instant, avant d'hocher la tête. Lily sortit alors sa baguette, qu'elle dirigea vers la jambe de Remus. Elle murmura quelque chose, et presque aussitôt, Remus se tordit de douleur et grogna. Sirius ne put que s'empêcher d'admirer le contrôle de soi qu'exerçait son ami : Lily avait déjà performé ce sort sur lui-même, et la myriade de jurons qu'il avait laissé sortir était loin d'être aussi vénérable que le silence stoïque de Remus.

« Tu as mal ailleurs ? » demanda-t-elle.

Remus secoua la tête.

« Tu veux que je te reconduise chez toi ? » demanda James.

Remus jeta un regard suppliant à Sirius, qui hocha la tête.

« Tu peux dormir sur le canapé si tu préfères. »

Remus hocha la tête alors que Sirius se levait. James se tourna vers sa femme.

« On va retourner à la maison. Je vais dormir jusqu'à midi, et ensuite… On repassera voir où tu en es, ok ? » demanda-t-il à Remus.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Quelques secondes plus tard, un fort ronflement se fit entendre. James ricana doucement, passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme et, alors qu'Harry lui prenait la main, il transplana après un dernier regard à son ami.

Marlene prit la main de Sirius et le traîna dans le corridor. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la chambre, la porte de Regulus s'ouvrit et il en sortit, se frottant les yeux.

« C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius sourit alors que Marlene l'embrassait doucement sur la mâchoire.

« Rien du tout. Remus dort dans le salon, alors… N'y vas pas. Et ne fais pas trop de bruit, on a tous besoin de dormir. »

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel mais hocha la tête et referma la porte de sa chambre. Sirius entra dans la sienne et se coucha sur le lit. Il sourit en sentant Marlene s'allonger contre lui et, s'endormit à nouveau, le nez dans ses cheveux.

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, il réalisa à regret que Marlene n'était plus à côté de lui, mais que le visage moqueur d'Alice Longdubat s'y trouvait.

« Alors, la belle aux bois dormant ? Bien dormi ? »

Sirius grogna.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas Marlene ? »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel en s'asseyant.

« Ta réputation de charmeur est définitivement surfaite, à ce que je vois. Tu as une femme mariée dans ton lit, et tu trouves seulement à me demander pourquoi je ne suis pas ta copine… »

« Si tu savais ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans un lit, ma copine, tu poserais toi-même la question. »

Alice éclata de rire et ramena ses jambes sous elle.

« Il faut qu'on discute pour demain. J'ai assuré avec Donna pour la fin de la semaine – sérieusement, je suis sûre que je suis une bien meilleure responsable de stage que toi, mais bon… »

Sirius sourit et s'assit, s'appuyant sur la tête de lit.

« Je serai de retour au boulot demain, ne t'inquiète pas. À sept heures tapantes, comme ça tu pourras sucer Frank avant de te présenter au boulot. N'oublie pas de te laver les dents. »

Alice leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et le frappa plus ou moins doucement sur l'épaule.

« Connard. Je m'étonne que Marlene s'approche de ta queue avec ton attitude de merde… »

Sirius sourit doucement. Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Tu n'as pas peur de laisser ton frère seul cette semaine ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules, sentant un serrement au niveau de son estomac. Regulus n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il se l'était imaginé au départ. Certes, ses commentaires racistes contre Amy étaient inquiétants, mais il n'avait pas tenté de lui lancer un Impardonnable, comme ses parents l'aurait fait. Mais de là à le laisser toute la journée avec l'appartement à sa disposition pour organiser des rencontres de Sang Pur…

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être le prendre comme concierge… Comme ça, je pourrais garder un œil sur lui… et comme on n'aurait plus à faire de ménage, je finirais plus tôt et Marlene arrêterait de me menacer de me couper les couilles à chacun de mes retards. »

« Je peux être honnête avec toi ? »

Sirius hocha la tête, mais il pouvait déjà sentir qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il entendrait.

« Je sais qu'il est ton frère… et je sais qu'avec le temps, tu le reprendras en main et qu'il deviendra une bonne personne… »

Elle se tut et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Mais c'est justement ça, la clef, le temps. Il a perdu ses parents la semaine dernière, toute sa vie est chamboulée, et maintenant, il est avec toi et je ne sais pas s'il est heureux de la situation. Et pour être totalement honnête, j'ai peur que, en réaction à tout ça, il devienne plus extrémiste dans ses positions en faveur de Voldemort et, qu'il fasse un truc con dans un endroit où mon fils ainé se trouve. »

« Neville est un Sang Pur, il ne craint rien autour de mon frère. » s'opposa Sirius.

« Et Hermione Granger, qui est née moldue ? Et Harry, qui est Sang Mêlé ? Et si mon fils joue avec eux quand ton frère décide de foutre la merde ? »

Sirius baissa les yeux.

« Alice, s'il te plait… Je ne serai pas tranquille s'il reste ici toute la journée. Rien ne l'empêchera d'aller à des réunions avec des Mangemorts, ou… »

« Je comprends, Sirius. Mais c'est mon fils qui est en jeu, ici. En as-tu parlé à James ? Que pense-t-il de mettre son fils en présence de Regulus ? »

Sirius sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

« Mon frère n'est pas dangereux. C'est un enfant apeuré qui a perdu tous ses repères. Et si tous ceux en qui il doit avoir confiance ne continuent à le voir que comme un Mangemort en devenir, jamais il ne pourra se sortir des conneries que mes parents lui ont inculquées. »

Sirius se leva et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Sirius… »

« Reg fera le ménage à la crèche. Il n'y a plus de discussion. »

Alice se leva à son tour, le regard noir.

« Très bien, si tu décides de la jouer dictateur. Mais je te préviens… »

Elle se mit à sa hauteur et enfonça son doigt dans son torse.

« S'il ne fait que regarder Neville de travers, ou s'il s'approche juste un peu trop près de lui, je te jure que je lui arrache la tête et que je la mets avec celle des elfes de maison dans l'escalier chez tes parents. »

Sirius lui tendit une main.

« Crois-moi, si une telle chose se passe, je l'aurai moi-même tué avant que tu ne puisses faire quoique ce soit. »

Alice sourit et lui serra la main.

« Bien. Je pense qu'on peut sortir, dans ce cas. » annonça Sirius. « Si on reste, Marlene va penser qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et va être déçue de ne pas avoir participé. »

Alice éclata de rire et sortit de la chambre, suivie de Sirius. Ils passèrent dans le salon, et le jeune homme sourit en y voyant son épouse, son frère, le mari et les enfants d'Alice, ainsi que la totalité des Maraudeurs présents.

« Tonton Sirius ! » s'écria Harry en se jetant sur son oncle.

Sirius l'attrapa au vol et le plaça sur ses épaules, alors que Neville se jetait également sur lui et qu'il le plaçait en équilibre sur sa hanche.

« Alors les garçons, ce week-end ? Vous vous êtes assez ennuyés avec vos parents pour avoir envie de revenir jouer avec moi lundi ? » demanda Sirius.

Harry gloussa.

« Papa il est tellement nul pour jouer à la rivière Moustik que quand la rivière elle a débordé, tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est dire des gros mots et essayer de réparer le lave-linge en donnant des coups de pieds sur le côté de la machine. » rétorqua Harry.

« Drôlement moche, ça, Prongs. Et toi, Neville ? »

« Le bébé, il n'arrête pas de pleurer. On ne peut même plus faire à semblant d'être un groupe de rock connu dans tout l'univers quand il dort parce que s'il se réveille à cause de nous, papa menace de nous passer devant le Magenmagot. »

Sirius sourit à Frank, qui était assis à côté de Marlene. La jeune femme tenait le bébé sur ses genoux et lui faisait des grimaces tout en discutant avec le père de Neville. Sirius sourit en la voyant ainsi, visiblement à son aise avec un bébé dans les bras. Harry décida que c'était le moment idéal pour attraper les cheveux de Sirius et les tirer fortement.

« Sirius, est-ce que Neville et moi, on peut jouer à chat ? »

Sirius hocha la tête et les déposa sur le sol. Les deux garçons se mirent à courir autour de la table basse alors que Sirius s'asseyait à côté de Remus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Regulus, qui parlait avec Peter à voix basse près de la cheminée, et sourit doucement. Il était heureux que Regulus se mêle un peu à ses amis, et Peter était peut-être la personnalité avec laquelle ils avaient le plus en commun : tous deux étaient calmes, minutieux, et avaient le sentiment constant de devoir prouver leur valeur aux autres.

Il fronça cependant les sourcils en voyant le regard fuyant de Regulus, mais se rassura en voyant que Peter souriait. Peter souhaitait probablement aborder directement avec Regulus les Mangemorts et lui prouver point par point qu'on ne devait pas nécessairement suivre tous les fondements de l'éducation des Black pour être heureux, et, naturellement, le jeune homme devait mal s'y prendre malgré ses bonnes intentions.

« Tu te remets de la pleine lune ? » demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Remus, le sourire aux lèvres.

Remus souleva les épaules.

« Comme c'est ta cuisse que j'ai massacrée plutôt que la mienne, ce n'est pas si mal. J'ai juste un de ces foutus mal de tête. »

Pour prouver son dire, il coinça son arête nasale entre son pouce et son index.

« Et toi, ta cuisse ? »

« Oh, je vais m'en sortir. Marlene adore mes cicatrices, alors le plus tu m'en fais, le plus tu me rends service. »

Remus sourit. Sirius décida de passer à l'attaque.

« Tu sais que c'est Andromeda qui m'a appris à faire un crochet de la droite ? »

« Je le crois sans peine. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi elle a décidé de t'attaquer hier ? »

Puis, tout se passa très vite. Neville devint le chat. Lui et Harry firent un tour autour de la table basse en riant et en criant, puis Harry passa derrière le canapé et devant Regulus, toujours poursuivi par Neville. Harry décida de contourner les jambes de Regulus en y posant les mains pour inciter le jeune homme à se déplacer de façon à l'avantager face à Neville, ce que Regulus fit plus ou moins volontairement.

À ce moment, James se leva d'un bond et sortit sa baguette, faisant un long pas vers Regulus.

« Harry, reste près de moi, bonhomme. »

James attrapa Harry par le collet, le souleva de quelques centimètres du sol et le déposa à côté de la table basse, accrochant légèrement Neville dans le processus, qui tomba sur les fesses et éclata en sanglot.

« James ! » s'écria Lily.

Frank se leva aussitôt et alla prendre Neville dans ses bras, commençant à le bercer doucement en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête. James ignora sa femme, prit son fils par les épaules et se mit à son niveau.

« Quand on est chez tonton Sirius, maintenant, tu restes près de Maman et de moi. Je dois te voir en _tout temps_ , compris, Harry James Potter ? »

« Non ! »

« Pardon ?! »

« James ! »

« Non je ne veux pas parce que… parce que… TU ES BÊTE PAPA ! »

Harry éclata en sanglot. Sa mère se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Harry se retourna brusquement, monta sur la table et sauta jusqu'à Sirius, qui l'attrapa et le serra contre lui en lançant un regard menaçant à son meilleur ami par-dessus l'épaule du petit garçon.

« Tonton Sirius, papa il est bête ! »

Sirius sourit et déposa Harry sur ses cuisses, repoussant les lunettes du petit garçon sur son front et essuyant ses larmes.

« Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, de ce côté-là. » rétorqua Sirius, essayant de ne pas sonner trop hargneux.

« Je jouais juste à chat avec Neville, et parce que papa il est bête, c'est moi le chat maintenant. »

Sirius ricana doucement.

« Je ne crois pas, puisque tu t'es jeté sur moi, donc techniquement, c'est _moi_ , le chat. »

Sirius chatouilla doucement le petit garçon, qui éclata de rire en se tortillant.

« Tu retournes jouer avec Neville ? Et si vous alliez jouer à chat dans le corridor ? »

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers Neville, qui regardait la scène avec intérêt.

« Tu viens jouer dans le corridor, Neville ? »

Frank déposa son fils sur le sol, et tous deux sortirent de la pièce en courant. À ce moment, Lily se leva pour faire face à son mari et enfonça un doigt accusateur dans son torse.

« Et _toi_ , tu dois des excuses à Regulus ! »

« _Pardon_? » s'écria James.

« Ne m'énerve pas, James ! Je suis enceinte, je suis énervée, j'ai _vraiment_ envie de baiser et si je dois te mettre à la grève du sexe pour te faire comprendre que tu es un pauvre con, _crois-moi_ , je risque de te tuer pour devenir veuve et pouvoir aller me satisfaire ailleurs ! »

Sirius et Remus pouffèrent, se camouflant discrètement lorsque James leur jeta un regard assassin.

« Je dois m'excuser ? Tu es consciente qu'Harry était en _danger_? »

Sirius se leva et fit face à son ami, poussant délicatement Lily hors du chemin.

« Mon frère _n'est pas_ un danger pour Harry. Je ne laisserais _personne_ être un danger pour Harry, tu le sais. »

James jaugea Sirius du regard, mais celui-ci ne baissa pas les yeux.

« Excuse-toi. Immédiatement. »

James se tourna vers Regulus. Celui-ci baissa les yeux.

« Je… Je ne serais jamais capable de tuer quelqu'un, encore moins un enfant, Monsi… Ja… »

Il y eut un instant de silence malsain, jusqu'à ce que Lily donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule de James, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« D'accord, merde ! Je suis désolé, Regulus. »

Il y eut un silence alors que Regulus se tordait les mains en hochant la tête.

« Et appelle-moi Prongs. C'est comme ça que m'appellent mes amis. »

Regulus leva les yeux, le visage plein d'espoir, puis s'assombrit et baissa de nouveau les yeux.

« Tu peux m'appeler Reg. C'est comme ça que les gens m'appellent. »

« J'aurais deviné. » grogna James.

C'est alors que Sirius éclata de rire, faisant résonné son ricanement de chien dans tout l'appartement.

« Oh putain, la soirée a bien commencé ! »

Il se tourna alors vers Remus.

« Je prendrais bien toute une bouteille de Firewhisky. Qui me suit ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

~Chez les Black~

Le soleil perçant à travers les rideaux fut la première chose qui réveilla Sirius le lendemain matin. La seconde fut Marlene, qui le poussa en sautant du lit et partit en courant vers la salle de bain, la main sur la bouche.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et se tourna sur le dos. La nausée l'envahit à son tour, et il se leva lentement, le sol tournant sous ses pieds. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre, et grogna en y voyant son frère, étendu sur le ventre et gémissant.

« On ne t'a pas acheté un lit ? » demanda Sirius.

« Cauchemar. » rétorqua Regulus. « Pense à mettre un sort d'insonorisation la prochaine fois que tu décides de t'envoyer en l'air avec ta femme après une soirée de beuverie. »

« Ça m'étonne que tu aies encore été suffisamment conscient pour t'en rendre compte. »

Sirius contempla un instant la situation et soupira. Regulus prenait toute la place : comment Marlene avait-elle pu l'éviter sans lever les jambes au minimum jusqu'au niveau des genoux ? Sa femme devrait s'inscrire aux jeux olympiques en saut en longueur. Ou en hauteur. Ou en celui qui mêlait les deux.

Il s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte et grogna.

« Regulus, _merde_ , pousse-toi… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que sinon, je te dégueule dessus. »

« T'es dégueulasse… »

Regulus ramena ses jambes sur son torse et Sirius parvint à le contourner. Il s'appuya sur le mur, et se rendit à petit pas vers la salle de bain. Il cogna deux petits coups secs à la porte.

« Marlene ? »

Seul le son de sa douce rendant le contenu de son estomac lui parvint. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Marlene agenouillée devant la cuvette de la toilette, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle.

« Ça va ? »

Elle replongea dans la cuvette, vomissant de nouveau. Sirius s'agenouilla derrière elle, dégagea son visage de ses cheveux et embrassa délicatement sa nuque, repoussant du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses propres reflux.

« Je ne boirai plus jamais de toute ma vie. » marmonna Marlene.

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois. Tu dois te faire vieille, tu as bu une bouteille de moins que moi… »

« Connard… »

Elle vomit de nouveau, et Sirius commença à masser doucement sa nuque.

« Ça va aller… Tu as seulement mélangé le vin et le whisky. Tu sais que ça ne te fait pas… » murmura-t-il.

Elle soupira et s'assit dos au mur, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

« Ça devrait aller pour les dix prochaines minutes, si tu veux prendre la cuvette. »

Sirius la remercia du regard et s'approcha de la cuvette. Au même moment, Regulus entra en courant dans la salle de bain, se laissa tomber à genoux devant la toilette et vomit à son tour. Sirius grogna et donna une tape dans le dos de Regulus.

« Première cuite ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je ne boirai plus jamais une goutte d'alcool de toute ma vie. »

« On dit tous ça... »

Regulus vomit à nouveau. Sirius prit une profonde inspiration pour contrôler sa propre envie de régurgiter ses entailles. Sirius lui tapota doucement la main en souriant, visiblement heureux que son frère vive des expériences normales d'adolescent plutôt que de futur Mangemort.

Mais son sourire ne lui fit pas et, bien vite, Sirius poussa Regulus sur le côté et vomit à son tour dans la cuvette.

~Au Ministère de la Magie~

Sirius adressa un signe de tête à Donna, qui l'attendait encore devant la porte.

« Tu es plus que ponctuelle. » marmonna-t-il.

Donna sourit, faisant doucement sautiller Marcus sur sa hanche.

« C'est un de mes nombreux défauts. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius et sourit.

« Oh, Regulus ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! »

Elle s'approcha de Regulus, qui était rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Alors, tes vacances ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh… je… ça va. Tranquille. »

Donna hocha la tête, attendant visiblement que Regulus ne l'interroge à son tour sur l'état de ses vacances, mais, voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas, elle continua.

« J'ai appris par Alice pour vos parents… je suis désolée. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien. » rétorqua Sirius. « Mais merci. C'est gentil. »

Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Alors, Marcus, ton week-end ? Ça a été ? De la came ? Des filles ? »

Marcus gloussa doucement alors que Sirius le prenait dans ses bras et tendait ses clefs à Donna, qui ouvrit la porte. Regulus la suivit, et Sirius ferma derrière lui.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda innocemment Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas comme si Poudlard était une grande école non plus. On est dans la même année, on partage la moitié de nos cours. » rétorqua sèchement Regulus.

Donna sembla prise de surprise par le ton qu'avait employé le plus jeune des frères Black. Sirius leva un sourcil.

« C'est simplement que Donna t'a appelé 'Regulus' plutôt que 'pauvre con sans cervelle'. »

Donna eut un petit rire, ce qui fit de nouveau glousser Marcus.

« Regulus et moi faisons partie du même groupe d'études en métamorphose. Il m'aide en potions, je lui file un coup de main en sortilèges. »

Sirius sourit.

« Si tu veux passer à notre appartement un jour, n'hésite surtout pas… vous pourriez faire vos devoirs ensemble. Et comme nous sommes une maison magique, le Ministère n'y verra que du feu si tu dois pratiquer tes sortilèges. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr. Je suis certain que Regulus en serait ravi. »

Il se tourna vers son frère, un sourire narquois suspendu à ses lèvres.

« N'est-ce pas, Regulus ? »

« Je… c'est-à-dire que… oui, bien sûr… ce serait sympa… »

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Tous trois se tournèrent et aperçurent Lucius Malefoy, qui tenait vigoureusement son fils par l'épaule.

« Si… ! » s'écria Draco.

« Draco, ne crie pas. » claqua Lucius.

Le petit garçon baissa la tête. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Donna, qui avait pâli, et à Regulus, qui avait mis sa main dans sa poche, à l'endroit où Sirius savait qu'il rangeait sa baguette. Il leur fit comprendre d'un signe de la tête que la situation était sous contrôle et, après avoir remis Marcus à sa mère, s'approcha.

« Draco. Lucius. » dit-il d'un ton neutre, la voix froide.

« Black. »

« Narcissa n'est pas là ? » demanda Sirius.

« Elle est… indisposée. » rétorqua Malefoy d'un ton dédaigneux.

Sirius hocha la tête et mit sa main sur l'épaule libre de Draco.

« Draco, tu veux bien aller avec Donna pour qu'elle t'enlève ton manteau ? »

Draco hocha la tête d'un air sérieux, et partit d'un pas ferme vers Donna. Lucius posa son regard sur elle et fronça les sourcils, comme s'il prenait conscience de sa présence pour la première fois.

« Qu'est-ce que cette Sang-de-Bourbe fait ici ? »

D'un mouvement rapide, Sirius poussa Lucius contre le mur et serra son collet entre ses poings.

« N'utilise plus _jamais_ ce mot ici. »

« Je lui interdis de toucher à mon fils. » grogna-t-il.

« Regulus, tu veux bien t'occuper du manteau de Draco ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton neutre.

« D'accord. »

Il y eut un instant de silence et Lucius se tourna vers lui.

« Regulus, si tu en as marre de vivre chez ce traitre à son sang, sache que notre porte te sera toujours ouverte. »

Sirius le laissa aller. Lucius replaça son collet.

« Je m'attends à voir Narcissa ce soir. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. » annonça-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie d'y remettre les pieds de toute façon. »

Lucius ouvrit la porte. Draco s'approcha doucement de lui.

« Bonne journée, pa… »

Mais la porte s'était refermée. Sirius soupira et s'agenouilla devant Draco qui, une fois de plus, retenait ses larmes.

« Alors bonhomme, ce week-end ? C'était sympa ? »

Draco renifla bruyamment.

« Maman avait mal aux yeux, donc il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. »

Sirius lui sourit tristement avant de lui prendre la main.

« Je comptais justement faire un Grand Tintamarre ce matin, tu crois que tu pourras être le chef de file des tambours ? »

Les yeux du petit garçon s'écarquillèrent.

« Pour vrai ? »

« Vrai de vrai. »

Draco hocha vivement la tête.

« Et si tu allais jouer avec le camion de pompier ? Tu sais que Regulus n'a jamais entendu la sirène ? Je suis certain qu'il _meurt_ d'envie de l'entendre à répétition, pas vrai, Reggie ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas Reggie. »

Cette simple remarque eut pour effet de faire glousser Draco et Donna. Draco prit la main de Regulus dans la sienne, et le jeune homme sourit.

« Tu viens… Reggie ? »

Le petit garçon ricana doucement de sa propre audace et traîna avec plus ou moins de force Regulus à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sirius se tourna vers Donna, qui tremblait comme une feuille, malgré l'atmosphère qui s'était détendue depuis le départ de Malefoy.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il doucement en posa sa main sur la sienne.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, je… C'est seulement… Il me fait cet effet à chaque fois que je le vois. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Malefoy ne fait rien s'il n'y retire pas un bénéfice. Il n'a aucun avantage à vous attaquer, Marcus et toi, donc il vous laissera tranquille. »

Donna le dévisagea un instant.

« Le Professeur McGonnagall ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Me dire quoi ? »

Alors que Donna ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant, les faisant sursauter. Fred et Georges Weasley entrèrent à dos de balais dans la salle, suivi de Ron qui courait en tenant une peluche en forme de goule et de Ginny qui criait en battant des bras pour que ses deux frères ainés la prennent sur leurs balais. Arthur Weasley arriva quelques instants plus tard, tentant tant bien que mal d'imposer son autorité à la fratrie, et Sirius et Donna durent abandonner leur conversation pour se joindre à lui alors que les jumeaux avaient décidé de prendre Regulus pour cible et que celui-ci courait à son tour dans la pièce, évitant tant bien que mal leurs attaques.

Pas pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Sirius se promit de ne plus jamais boire plus que de raison la veille d'une journée de travail.

~Chez les Black~

Regulus passa le premier la porte du salon en grommelant contre l'imbécilité profonde des enfants, de son frère, du Ministère et du monde magique en général. Sirius ferma la porte derrière lui, visiblement heureux d'arriver chez lui, et enleva ses souliers pour les ranger dans l'armoire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cape mauve qui se trouvait suspendue à un crochet, et aux souliers assortis qui se trouvaient juste en dessous. Marlene avait-elle été faire du shopping ?

Il vit du coin de l'œil Kreacher passer de la cuisine au salon, un plateau rempli de thé et de scones dans les mains. Il compta rapidement quatre tasses sur le plateau, et se demanda qui pouvait bien leur rendre visite à l'heure du thé. Les Black étaient plutôt connus pour leurs soirées bien arrosées ceux qui voulaient prendre le thé se rendaient chez Remus, ou, à la limite, chez les Potter en semaine.

Il suivit donc l'elfe de maison et fut tout d'abord surpris d'y voir sa cousine, Andromeda, assise sur le canapé, droite comme un « i », une tasse blanche et immaculée dans les mains, visiblement en grande discussion avec Marlene.

« Andy. »

Andromeda leva les yeux et sourit à son cousin.

« Sirius. »

Elle se leva et prit appui sur son épaule pour lui embrasser les joues.

« Comment vas-tu, mon chéri ? Je suis désolée pour tes parents… »

Sirius balaya ses condoléances d'un geste de la main.

« Ça va, ça va. »

« J'ai vu Regulus passé il y a une minute… Il utilisait tout un tas de jurons pour te décrire. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est au moins arrêté pour te dire bonjour ? » demanda Sirius en faisant mine d'aller le chercher.

« Laisse. Si j'avais dû m'asseoir avec mes vieilles cousines chiantes qui débarquent à l'improviste quand j'avais son âge, et les écouter parler de bébés et de crème antirides pendant des heures, je me serais tirée de la noble maison des Black bien plus tôt, tu peux me croire. »

Sirius ricana, passa son bras autour de la taille de Marlene et l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu es rentrée plus tôt ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, comme c'est le début de la semaine et que les Aurors n'ont pas encore eu l'opportunité de foirer quoique ce soit, je n'ai pas eu à m'adresser à la presse aujourd'hui, donc je suis revenue à la maison pour faire une petite sieste… Mais si Fol Œil te le demande, j'ai fait un plan de match pour la publicisation du nouveau plan d'aménagement de l'aile à sécurité minimale d'Azkaban, d'accord ? »

Sirius sourit et hocha la tête.

« Et j'imagine que tu ne viens pas chercher mes conseils pour une crème antiride, Andy, non ? » demanda Sirius en s'asseyant.

Sa cousine sembla reprendre ses esprits et s'assit à nouveau sur le bout du fauteuil.

« Non. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel Andromeda prit une longue inspiration.

« Quelque chose à voir avec Moony ? » demanda Sirius.

Andromeda lui jeta un regard courroucé, puis se tourna vers Marlene.

« Chérie, je serais plus à l'aise si je parlais seule à seul avec mon cousin, si ça ne te dérange pas trop. »

Marlene hocha la tête en souriant et embrassa rapidement Sirius.

« Je vais aller voir Regulus pour savoir comment sa journée s'est passée. Andy, restes-tu pour dîner ? »

Andromeda secoua la tête, et Marlene quitta la pièce sous le regard amoureux de Sirius. Lorsque celle-ci fut hors de vue, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur sa cousine.

« Nous avons un problème de taille. »

« Tu vas quitter Ted ? »

Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ? »

« Je tiens à te rappeler que, déjà, tu as été retirée de l'arbre familial pour avoir épousé un né-Moldu. Je ne te garantis pas un accueil hors du commun de tes parents si tu épouses un Sang-Mêlé, loup-garou de surcroît. »

« Mais pourquoi… je… _Je ne suis pas celle qui_ _couche avec Remus_. »

« Oh. »

Il y eut un silence lourd.

« Alors… qui… »

« Si tu crois que Ted aime qu'on lui mette une queue dans le cul, tu peux me croire, ce n'est pas du tout son genre. »

« Peut-on laisser le cul de ton mari en dehors de tout ça ? »

« Nymphadora est enceinte. »

« _Quoi ?_ »

Sirius grogna et se promit d'assassiner son ami. Le problème venait d'être annoncé à voix haute, mais Sirius se doutait bien qu'Andromeda n'en resterait pas là et qu'il devrait l'écouter jusqu'au dernier mot.

« Elle a dix-huit ans. »

« Elle est majeure. »

« Elle doit entrer à l'Académie en septembre. »

« Ils garderont sa place pour la rentrée de l'année prochaine, elle n'aura qu'un an de retard. »

« Il a presque neuf ans de plus qu'elle. »

« Et alors ? Tante Bathilda et Oncle Enoch avaient presque quatre-vingt-dix ans de différence. »

« Tu crois sérieusement que ce vieux con et cette folle à lier sont des exemples ? »

Sirius la dévisagea un instant, et, d'un coup, réalisa où elle allait en venir.

« Dis-le. »

« Quoi ? »

Sirius se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Ce qui t'énerve dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Remus est un loup-garou, et que ta fille risque d'être encore plus ostracisée que toi par notre famille en mettant au monde son enfant. »

Sirius tourna la tête sous la force de sa gifle.

« Je t'interdis… »

« En fait, tu es comme eux. »

Une nouvelle gifle vint se heurter à sa joue, suffisamment bruyante pour que Marlene fasse son apparition dans le cadre de la porte.

« Tout va bien, ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme, sa baguette en main.

« J'allais partir. »

Andromeda se leva et fouilla dans son sac à main, cherchant quelque chose.

« Ce qui m'énerve dans toute cette histoire, Sirius, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est que ton ami a les couilles pour mettre ma fille enceinte, mais pas suffisamment pour reconnaître l'enfant et l'accompagner dans cette histoire. J'ai pris un rendez-vous pour elle demain après-midi dans une clinique d'avortement. J'espère qu'il aura au moins la décence de s'y présenter pour la soutenir. Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre cette épreuve seul. Surtout pas ma Dora. »

Elle lui tendit une carte d'affaire et, sans même un signe de la tête, transplana. Sirius grogna et se tourna vers Marlene, qui lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

« Ton frère nous prépare un bœuf Stroganov pour le dîner. »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Je peux dîner avec du Firewiskey ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit ce matin qu'on ne buvait plus ? »

« Promesse d'ivrogne. »

Sirius se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le sofa, la tête à la renverse. Il sourit en sentant Marlene s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

« Alors… Andromeda ne trompe pas Ted dans une relation torride avec Remus. »

« Non. Remus couche avec Nymphadora, qui est enceinte, et encore une fois, Remus est tellement terrifié par lui-même qu'il merde tout. »

Marlene l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Sirius posa ses mains sur ses hanches, dans un geste mille fois répété.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Vas-tu lui remettre la carte ? »

Sirius soupira.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. »

Regulus entra à ce moment avec des bouchées aux abricots, et Marlene quitta sagement les genoux de Sirius pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle sourit alors qu'il passait son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Dans combien de temps ton truc sera près ? » demanda Sirius à son frère.

« Ce n'est pas un truc. Il faut y mettre du temps et y prêter attention et vraiment _aimer_ le préparer, ça ne se fait pas en claquant des doigts. Mon _bœuf Stroganov_ devrait avoir fini de mijoter dans une heure. » rétorqua celui-ci d'un ton sec.

« Bien. Juste le temps d'écouter les infos. »

Sirius se pencha vers la table basse pour attraper la télécommande.

« Je… je peux te poser une question ? »

Sirius s'arrêta dans son geste et se tourna vers son frère.

« Bien sûr. » rétorqua-t-il.

Regulus prit une profonde inspiration.

« Quand… quand tu es parti de la maison… Est-ce que… est-ce que tu entendais encore ce que disait papa et maman ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard inquiet avec Marlene.

« Je… et bien… je m'opposais déjà énormément à leurs idées quand je suis parti, donc je n'écoutais pas… En fait, toutes ces conneries sur la pureté du sang, la supériorité des Black, tout ça…. Mais… certains de leurs commentaires… »

Sirius soupira.

« J'en ai eu pour des mois à ne pas les entendre me crier qu'ils allaient trouver tous ceux que j'aimais et les torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la tête. J'en ai eu jusqu'à ce que je quitte Poudlard à les entendre me dire que je n'étais pas assez bien pour eux. À chaque… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de contrôler sa voix qui tremblait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Marlene posa délicatement sa main sur sa nuque et la caressa du bout des doigts.

« Jusqu'à mon mariage avec Marlene, à chaque fois où elle mettait le pied dehors, j'étais persuadé qu'ils la tueraient. Ou qu'ils lui feraient comprendre que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle. Que c'était la dernière fois que je la verrais vivante ou saine d'esprit. »

Il sentit les lèvres de Marlene remplacer doucement sa main sur sa nuque alors qu'elle passait son bras autour de ses épaules. Sirius secoua la tête.

« Ce… ce que je veux dire, Reg, c'est que… C'est que nous avons tous les deux passer notre vie avec cette relation malsaine que nos parents ont créé avec nous. Et que… et que, si tu le souhaites… un jour… un jour, tu te rendras compte qu'ils n'auront sur ta vie que l'impact que tu acceptes de leur donner, et, ce jour-là… tu pourras décider de ne plus entendre ce qu'ils t'ont dit durant toutes ces années. »

Regulus hocha la tête.

« Parfois… parfois, c'est pire que ça. C'est… c'est vraiment… »

Il jeta un regard apeuré à son frère.

« Comme s'ils étaient dans ma tête. »

En deux temps trois mouvements, Sirius était agenouillé devant son frère et le regardait d'un air inquiet. Marlene s'était assise à côté de lui et avait posé sa main sur son front, cherchant visiblement à savoir s'il avait une fièvre.

« Tu veux dire… comme de la Légilimancie ? » demanda Sirius.

« Comment pourriez-vous savoir ce que ça fait d'être soumis à la Légilimancie ? » demanda Marlene.

Sirius et Regulus lui jetèrent un regard incrédule.

« Ma chérie… disons simplement que si mon père n'avait pas modifié chacun de mes souvenirs te concernant pour me convaincre que tu me détestais, j'aurais probablement tenté ma chance avec toi vers… disons… notre deuxième année ? »

Marlene posa sur lui un regard fâché et le frappa plus ou moins fortement sur l'épaule.

« Et tu ne me parles de ça que maintenant ? Alors que nous sommes mariés depuis… »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, puis prit le visage de Marlene entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement.

« Marlene, c'est un des abus que mes parents m'ont fait vivre parmi tant d'autres. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal en te disant… »

Marlene s'éloigna rapidement.

« Je veux savoir. Je ne veux pas que tu me caches quelque chose parce que tu as peur que j'aie peur. Je n'ai jamais reculé devant ce que tu m'as dit avant. Je ne reculerai jamais. »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement.

« Promis. »

Sirius hocha la tête et passa sa main derrière la tête de Marlene pour prolonger le baiser.

« Je t'aime » chuchota Marlene.

« Moi aussi. »

Marlene sourit et retourna son attention vers Regulus.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle. « C'était comme de la légilimancie ? »

Regulus secoua la tête.

« Non, c'était plus comme… Comme… »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Imagine un peu que le Baron Sanglant ou que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête te parle depuis la pièce d'à côté. »

Sirius eut un ricanement.

« Putain, s'ils viennent me faire chier même une fois qu'ils sont morts… »

Regulus eut un rire nerveux. Marlene jeta un regard meurtrier à son époux.

« Sirius Orion Black III, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues ! »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et échangea un clin d'œil avec Regulus, vers qui il reporta son attention.

« Lorsque… lorsque tu étais inconscient, à Sainte-Mangouste… Les entendais-tu ? »

Regulus secoua la tête.

« Je… je peux te montrer un truc ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Tu ne seras pas… fâché, hein ? »

Sirius soupira.

« Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour ne pas l'être. Promis. »

Regulus hocha la tête et, de dessous son chandail, il sortit le médaillon que Sirius l'avait vu porter lorsqu'il était sorti de Sainte-Mangouste.

« Quelqu'un m'a remis ça. »

« Un Mangemort ? »

« _Sirius ! »_ grogna Marlene.

« Quelqu'un. Cette personne m'a demandé de le garder en sécurité. On m'a dit qu'on me ferait signe lorsque je devrais le rendre. »

« Et tu connais cette personne ? »

Regulus haussa les épaules.

« Regulus ! Est-ce que tu connais la personne qui t'a donné ce médaillon ? »

« Je ne dirai rien. Je ne suis pas une taupe. »

Sirius laissa échapper un cri de rage, attrapa la lampe sur la table basse et la jeta contre le mur, où elle éclata en morceaux, faisant sursauter Regulus. Marlene se laissa tomber sur le sol et attrapa le visage de Sirius entre ses mains.

« Arrête ça tout de suite. Tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu es Sirius. Tu n'es pas Orion. Ne le laisse pas reprendre tout ce que tu as gagné depuis que tu es parti. »

Sirius ferma les yeux, grogna et posa son front sur le sien. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et regarda Regulus qu'il se rendit compte que son frère avait enlevé son médaillon et le lui tendait.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui pourrait trouver ce qu'il y a dans ce médaillon ? »

Sirius hocha la tête, prit le médaillon et le tendit vers Marlene.

« Tu veux bien aller le cacher à un endroit que ni moi, ni Regulus ne penseront ? On le remettra à Tu-Sais-Qui la prochaine fois où nous le verrons. »

Marlene quitta la pièce et y revint quelques instants plus tard. Sirius se rassit à ce moment sur le canapé et sourit lorsque Marlene vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Regulus ramena ses genoux sous son menton et, d'un mouvement de baguette, Sirius ouvrit la télévision aux informations.

L'heure qui suivit se passa tranquillement, à regarder les infos. Sirius fut heureux de voir que certaines nouvelles moldues avaient piqué l'intérêt de son frère, et que, lors des nouvelles culturelles, celui-ci demanda à Sirius de lui répéter le nom de certains groupes et albums, avec pour but de leur prêter plus d'attention dans les prochains jours.

L'alarme qui indiquait la fin du temps de cuisson sonna beaucoup plus tôt que Sirius ne l'aurait voulu. Regulus se leva d'un bond et partit en courant dans la cuisine.

« Vous pouvez vous approcher ! » cria-t-il depuis la cuisine.

Sirius soupira et, après un baiser rapide à Marlene, se leva avant d'aider la jeune femme à faire pareil. Il passa dans le corridor alors que des coups retentissait à la porte de l'entrée. Sirius grogna alors que son estomac grondait, et il regarda sa femme, l'air résigné.

« Probablement un vendeur ou un truc du genre. Je m'en débarrasse et je vais vous rejoindre. »

Marlene sourit et hocha la tête. Sirius regarda un instant son déhanché avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Il afficha un air surpris en y voyant Nymphadora Tonks, vêtue d'un chandail des Bizarr'Sisters un peu trop serré, ses cheveux passant du turquoise au rose de façon incontrôlable. Il remarqua instantanément qu'elle était en larme, et qu'une valise bleu pâle se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolée, je… Maman m'a… et Remus ne me… et je ne savais plus où aller… »

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son cousin, qui fit voleter sa valise jusqu'à l'intérieur tout en retournant son étreinte sur elle.

« Ça va aller… »

Il essuya ses larmes et lui sourit.

« Je te promets que je ferai tout pour que ça s'arrange. On va discuter, et déjà, ça te permettra d'y voir plus clair. Va m'attendre dans ma chambre, j'arrive. »

Elle hocha la tête et disparut dans la chambre de Sirius. Celui-ci grogna et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, où Marlene et Regulus discutaient.

« Alors, qui s'était ? » demanda Marlene d'un air absent.

« Dora. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, rompu par Marlene, qui lança un « Sirius » accusateur.

« Je sais. » rétorqua celui-ci. « Mais je ne vais pas la laisser dans la rue, quand même ! »

Marlene leva les yeux au ciel, mais hocha la tête. Sirius porta son attention sur son frère.

« On a du dessert quelque part ? Des pâtisseries, des biscuits… »

« J'ai fait des cupcakes courgette et gingembre, avec un glaçage à la tomate. »

Regulus lui tendit le plateau. Sirius le dévisagea.

« Tu as foutu des courgettes dans un dessert ? Mais quel genre de… »

« Sirius ! » répéta Marlene.

Sirius soupira, prit le plateau, fit léviter deux verres de lait devant lui et quitta la pièce avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il y retrouva Dora, qui était couchée sur l'oreiller de Sirius et tenait celui de Marlene contre elle en sanglotant. En voyant son cousin entrer dans la pièce, la jeune femme s'assit dans le lit et sécha ses larmes.

« Je suis… je suis désolée, je… Marlene voulait probablement… »

« Ça va aller. Tiens, ce sont des cupcakes. »

Elle les regarda attentivement sur le plateau que Sirius avait pris.

« Ils sont jolis… Marlene s'est mise à la pâtisserie ? » demanda-t-elle en tendant la main pour en prendre un.

« Non, ils sont de Regulus. »

Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement et dévisagea le jeune homme, qui soupira.

« Ils ne sont pas empoisonnés. En fait, il y a des tomates et des courgettes, donc _techniquement_ , tu manges des légumes. »

Un rictus étira les lèvres de la sorcière, qui prit un cupcake et y mordit à pleine dent.

« C'est délicieux. Je ne sens pas du tout la courgette. Mais on goûte bien la tomate, non ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules et en prit un, prenant le temps d'enlever délicatement le papier autour du cupcake.

« Tu te doutes bien que je ne t'ai pas accepté sous mon toit pour te parler pâtisserie. » rétorqua doucement Sirius.

Nymphadora baissa les yeux, et Sirius vit une larme coulée sur sa joue gauche. Puis, elle releva les yeux et sembla le défier du regard.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Oh, pitié, je ne suis pas ta mère. Déjà, je veux les potins. Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? » demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la tête du lit.

La jeune femme gloussa doucement, et alla le rejoindre, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

« On était à Poudlard. J'étais à mon cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal du vendredi après-midi, un peu avant Noël, et Dumbledore l'avait appelé pour un remplacement parce que le professeur Adamson était malade. »

« Ce mec est _toujours_ malade. »

« Je sais. Enfin bref, comme je savais que c'était un ami à toi, après le cours, je suis allée le saluer. On s'est mis à discuter. La conversation allait vraiment bien, il était charmant. Il m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait s'il en grillait une, et je lui ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas tant qu'il m'en donnait une. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et Sirius se demanda un instant si elle ne savourait pas de nouveau la cigarette en laissant la fumée rouler dans sa bouche.

« Il t'a embrassé ? »

« Non ! » fit-elle, d'un ton outré. « Remus est un gentleman. Et je le connaissais à peine, s'il l'avait fait, je lui aurais foutu la raclée de sa vie. »

Sirius sourit.

« Bien. Parce que si j'avais su que ma petite cousine chérie avait été traitée comme autre chose qu'une princesse par son copain, j'aurais dû lui faire la peau. »

Dora lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes, pour la forme.

« Mais ça ne me dit pas comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble. » ajouta Sirius.

« J'y arriverais plus vite si tu arrêtais de poser tes questions stupides. Alors, ce week-end-là, il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'étais sensée y aller avec Amanda Bones, mais elle devait étudier pour son examen de Métamorphose, alors je me suis retrouvée seule. J'ai croisé Remus chez Honeydukes. Il m'a acheté un paquet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochu, et ensuite on est allé aux Trois Balais. »

« Pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fini le stéréotype même du rencard à Pré-au-Lard avec la très clichée branlette dans les toilettes de Madame Rosmerta. »

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que non. Nous ne nous étions même pas encore embrassés ! »

« Penses-tu vraiment que Marlene ait attendu que je l'aie embrassé avant de me su… »

« _Tais-toi_. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître tous les détails de votre vie sexuelle. »

Sirius ricana doucement.

« Après les Trois Balais ? » l'encouragea-t-il.

« Il a commencé à pleuvoir, donc il a proposé de me ramener à l'école dans le passage secret qu'il y a chez Honeydukes. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas savoir que le passage existait parce qu'il semblait très fier de le montrer, et il était super attentionné… Il me disait de faire attention aux racines, et il m'aidait dans les passages plus difficiles… Il m'a reconduit jusqu'à ma salle commune et… »

« _Là_ , il t'a embrassé ? »

« Non. Il m'a dit qu'il avait passé une super journée, et qu'il était content d'avoir appris à mieux me connaître. Et moi aussi. On s'est fait la bise et je suis retournée à mon dortoir. »

« Tu en as discuté avec Amanda ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne pouvais pas vraiment, je veux dire… Remus était un professeur, donc… En fait… »

Elle ramena ses jambes sous elle et planta son regard sur Sirius.

« Tu es le seul avec qui je peux en parler. »

« Je suis le premier ? »

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel, mais hocha la tête.

« Oh, c'est trop mignon. Je suis un bon auditeur ? »

« Pas trop mal, mais ce serait mieux si tu pouvais jouer dans mes cheveux. »

Sirius hocha la tête et écarta les jambes. Nymphadora vint s'y nicher, son dos appuyé contre son torse. Sirius commença à faire des nattes dans ses cheveux.

« Adamson a été malade durant tout le mois, donc il a remplacé tout ce temps. Puis… je savais qu'il était… pour son… »

Elle baissa la voix.

« Tu sais, son problème de… »

« Son problème de poil ? »

Tonks éclata de rire.

« Exactement. Du coup, je suis allée lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie, pour prendre de ses nouvelles, comme toi et tes amis n'aviez pas pu être là pour le soutenir puisqu'il était en Écosse… On a discuté, j'ai essayé de lui changer les idées… Et… quand je suis partie… je l'ai embrassé. »

Sirius sourit.

« C'était comment ? »

« Oh Sirius, c'était… c'était merveilleux. Il était… Je… »

Elle soupira.

« C'était comment, quand tu as embrassé Marlene pour la première fois ? »

Sirius ricana doucement.

« Les premiers baisers, c'est un truc de meuf. Je peux te raconter la première fois qu'elle m'a sucé, si tu veux. _Ça_ , c'était mémorable. »

Tonks leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Sirius sourit : il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui raconter comment ils avaient discuté toute une soirée, parlant de ses malheurs et des siens, et comment, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son frère, elle avait caressé sa joue pour en essuyer les larmes, et l'avait embrassé, probablement plus par pitié qu'autre chose. Sirius se rappelait que ses lèvres étaient à la fois douces et salées (ou était-ce ses propres larmes qu'il goûtait ? Il n'aurait pu le dire) et qu'un choc électrique avait traversé son corps. Puis, Marlene et lui étaient restés sur le fauteuil. Marlene s'était simplement contentée de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et Sirius avait enfoncé son nez dans ses cheveux, et ils étaient restés ainsi jusqu'à ce que le feu ne meure et qu'ils s'endorment, encore bercés doucement par la chaleur des braises.

« Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que vous avez commencé à… »

Sirius ferma les yeux. Il eut un bref moment où il revit, derrière ses paupières, dans un éclair furtif, la petite Nymphadora, qui jouait avec ses balais de course du haut de ses deux ans alors qu'il avait été demandé comme baby-sitter alors qu'il en avait onze, ou encore alors qu'il l'avait accompagné sur le quai 9 ¾ alors qu'elle était terrifiée de commencer Poudlard.

« … à essayer de faire des bébés ? »

Tonks gloussa.

« Tu veux savoir s'il m'a sautée dans la seconde qui a suivi notre premier baiser dans l'infirmerie avec Madame Pomfresh qui aurait pu nous surprendre à tout moment ? »

« Tu es obligée d'être aussi crue ? »

« Tu m'as bien proposé de me décrire comment Marlene t'avait sucé pour la première fois… »

Sirius grogna. Tonks se repositionna plus confortablement.

« Non. En fait… il a complètement paniqué. Il a été incapable de me regarder dans les yeux pour la semaine qui a suivi. J'ai mis _trois semaines_ à le coincer pour pouvoir lui parler. »

Sirius sourit. La petite était persistante, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Remus avait peut-être trouvé quelqu'un à la mesure de sa propre stupidité.

« Quand j'ai réussi… Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Il m'a dit qu'il était trop vieux, et je lui ai dit que ça ne répondait pas à ce que je venais de lui dire, qu'il devait me dire s'il éprouvait la même chose pour moi ou pas. Il m'a dit que j'étais déraisonnable, que je me mettais en danger en aimant un loup-garou, qu'il finirait par me faire mal et que, encore pire, je me retrouverais complètement ostracisée par le monde sorcier… »

« Il n'a pas tort. »

Sirius n'aurait pas pu obtenir une plus forte réaction s'il lui avait dit qu'elle portait en elle un hippogriffe. Elle s'éloigna de lui et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout du lit.

« C'est ton ami ! »

« Même mon meilleur ami. »

« Je pensais que James était ton meilleur ami. »

« James est mon frère. Remus est mon meilleur ami. Peter est le seul qui peut atteindre mon niveau de pilier de bar et toujours marcher droit. »

« Les bases d'une amitié solide, visiblement. Remus est un homme bon et généreux. Tu es beaucoup plus monstrueux que lui. Il m'a raconté ce que tu as fait à Snape en sixième… »

« Et je n'en suis pas fier. »

« Si Snape était mort, tu n'aurais eu aucune conséquence. Remus aurait dû encaisser tout ça complètement seul. Ils l'auraient peut-être envoyé à Azkaban, ou ils auraient carrément pu le tuer. »

« Je sais. »

« Et il t'a pardonné. Remus est une bonne personne. »

« Je sais. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être ostracisé comme ta mère et moi l'avons été. »

Elle le dévisagea.

« Tu sais que, quand tu es né, j'avais neuf ans ? »

« Ce qui explique notre différence d'âge de, tu sais, neuf ans. »

Sirius sourit tristement.

« Mon oncle Alphard est venu me chercher, en prétextant qu'il m'amenait à la fête foraine du chemin de Traverse. Nous sommes allés à la fête foraine et il m'a acheté un immense sac de maïs soufflé à la réglisse, et il m'a demandé si je m'amusais bien. Je lui ai dit que c'était plutôt bien, mais que je préférerais de loin être avec Meda, parce qu'apparemment, elle avait eu un petit bébé, et je préférerais jouer avec le bébé. Alors on est allé chez tes parents. »

« Vous étiez sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'était littéralement juste à côté. »

« Non. Ils ont acheté la maison près du Chemin quand tu avais trois ans. Je crois qu'Alphard les a financés ou quelque chose comme ça… En quittant Poudlard, tes parents ont loué un appartement dans une des banlieues moldues de Manchester. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Je ne me rappelle pas de cet appartement. » annonça Nymphadora.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en rappellerais non plus. Oncle Alphard a contacté mes parents par la cheminé du Chaudron Baveur pour leur dire qu'il y avait un grand bal à Brighton et qu'il m'y emmènerait pour me présenter à des amis influents à lui… Qu'il n'était jamais trop tôt pour introduire l'héritier des Black et toutes ces conneries… Que je serais de retour trois jours plus tard, quatre au maximum. »

Sirius sourit en se rappelant de ces quelques jours.

« Il avait une vieille voiture américaine… des années 1920 ou 1930, je ne me rappelle plus, il l'a vendue après notre voyage. Il m'a acheté un super chapeau, on avait l'air de deux gangsters moldus. Il faisait jouer les tubes à la mode. J'ai chanté les Beatles durant tout le voyage, et les Rolling Stones aussi, et des chanteurs américains moldus. C'était bien. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Quand nous sommes arrivés… il faisait presque nuit, et le quartier n'était pas sûr, mais mon oncle n'a pas verrouillé ses portières. Il disait que, si quelqu'un avait besoin de dormir dans la voiture, c'est qu'il en avait sans doute davantage besoin que nous. J'imagine qu'elle devait être ensorcelée pour ne pas partir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui… je me rappelle, une fois, mon père a voulu la lui emprunter sans le lui demander d'abord, et il en a eu pour trois jours sans pouvoir s'asseoir tellement la brûlure sur sa fesse gauche était profonde. »

Sirius ricana doucement.

« Tes parents habitaient au cinquième étage. Pas d'ascenseur, naturellement. Il y avait dix cadenas sur la porte, quatre avaient été ensorcelés pour ne s'ouvrir qu'avec la clef moldue qu'ils avaient, et les six autres avec une combinaison de sortilèges complexes qui devait être récitée dans un ordre précis. Nous avons mis dix minutes à convaincre ta mère de nous laisser entrer. Elle avait peur que ta tante Bellatrix soit avec nous. »

Nymphadora frissonna à ce nom.

« Ton père travaillait de nuit dans un abattoir à poulet. Ça payait l'appartement et tes couches. Ta mère faisait des cours du soir à des enfants du quartier. Il y avait une seule pièce dans l'appartement. Les toilettes étaient à l'étage. Il n'y avait pas de table. »

« Papé et Mamée ne savaient probablement pas où ils étaient, sinon… »

« Les parents de ton père ont repris contact avec vous quand tu avais sept ans. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec leur mariage. Trop jeunes. La famille de ta mère était trop dangereuse. Et surtout, ton père leur avait dit qu'il n'entrerait pas dans une prestigieuse université sorcière pour laquelle il avait eu une bourse pour étudier le droit, parce qu'il voulait prendre soin de sa famille. Tes grands-parents étaient en désaccord, lui ont ordonné de vous abandonner là, ta mère et toi, et il a refusé. Ils lui ont donc coupé les vivres. »

« Mais c'était leur seul fils… »

« Dora, est-ce que tu sais combien de fois ta mère n'a pas mangé de la journée pour pouvoir t'acheter du lait ? »

Nymphadora se tut.

« Je ne suis pas maman. »

« Je sais, et je ne veux pas te convaincre de devenir comme elle. Ce que je te dis, c'est que tu as toujours vécu dans un environnement où les gens t'ont aimé et soutenu, quoiqu'il arrive, et tu sais que ta famille sera toujours derrière toi. Tes parents n'ont pas eu cette chance. Remus et moi n'ont plus. Nous savons ce que c'est que d'être mis à l'écart par la société. Pas toi. »

Il se tut.

« Je peux dire que tu aimes Remus. Cette histoire me tombe dessus sans que je m'y attende, car il ne m'a pas parlé de toi. Je peux comprendre qu'il aurait peur de te faire du mal en te forçant en marge de la société, et le fait qu'il s'en inquiète montre qu'il se soucie de toi. Mais parfois… Parfois, l'amour n'est pas suffisant. »

Tonks baissa les yeux.

« Le bébé… j'ai déjà passé un examen. Il ne sera pas un loup-garou. »

« Il ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je peux dormir ici cette nuit ? »

Il hocha la tête. Elle releva la sienne.

« Tu crois qu'il reste encore des cupcakes ? J'ai eu envie de manger des tomates toute la semaine, ça m'a rendu pratiquement folle. »

Sirius sourit.

« Bien sûr. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Tonks s'assit à côté de Marlene, qui lui adressa un sourire. Elle tourna ensuite son attention vers Sirius lorsque celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je dois y aller… je ne rentrerai pas tard. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Sirius se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement, caressant sa joue.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Et il transplana.

~Chez Remus Lupin~

Sirius se retrouva sur le palier d'un appartement à proximité de Camden Market. Le couloir était propre, fraîchement repeint, et sentait un peu trop le patchouli au goût de Sirius. Mais au moins, celui-ci était heureux de voir que la place qu'il avait récupéré au mois de mars était toujours aussi respectable.

Il cogna trois fois à la porte, d'un coup ferme et assuré. La porte s'ouvrit. Il adressa un sourire triste à Remus.

« Hey. »

« Pads. »

Le jeune homme s'écarta pour laisser son ami entré.

« Enlève tes souliers. J'ai lavé le plancher cet après-midi, je n'ai pas envie de le refaire demain matin. »

Sirius s'exécuta.

« Tu l'as lavé avec quoi, du Firewhisky ? »

Remus lui jeta un regard haineux.

« Bien. Toujours dans l'esprit de la pleine lune. Pas envie de faire des blagues. J'ai compris. »

Cette fois, Remus eut un sourire.

« Ta cousine est passé il y a peut-être quarante-cinq minutes. »

Sirius hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Remus continua.

« Elle a… Putain, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'un verre. Et toi ? »

« Je pourrais lui trouver une certaine utilité. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. D'un coup de baguette, deux verres apparurent sur la table. Remus s'en approcha, attrapant par le goulot une bouteille qui se trouvait sur le comptoir, et servit les deux verres. Il en tendit un à Sirius.

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas qu'une visite de courtoisie ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Je crois qu'Andy voudrait que je te réarrange le portrait à la Pricatto. »

Remus sourit.

« C'est Picasso. »

« Pricatto est son cousin éloigné qui fait des portraits encore plus étranges. »

Remus ricana doucement.

« As-tu vu Dora ? »

Sirius hocha la tête. Remus soupira doucement.

« Je n'ai pas répondu quand elle est arrivée ici. Elle est restée sur mon palier dix minutes. »

« Elle est chez moi. Elle va bien. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Elle est enceinte, Remus. »

« Je sais. Merde ! »

Remus frappa du poing sur la table.

« Quel con je fais ! »

Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Peut-être devrions-nous passer au salon ? »

« Tu sonnes comme un Black, parfois. »

Sirius sourit tristement, prit son verre et se dirigea au salon. La pièce était sobrement meublée : une chaise et un petit bureau étaient près de la fenêtre. Contre un autre mur, un canapé était placé face à une vieille télévision. La pièce était peinte en blanc cassé, et sentait un mélange de linge frais et de Firewhisky.

« Tu as fait un truc bien avec l'appartement. »

« Je vais te payer la caution. Et le premier mois. Et la machine à laver. »

« Remus, s'il te plait… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité. »

Sirius se tourna vers Remus, qui était beaucoup plus près de lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Cet appartement était inoccupé depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Mr et Mrs Potter me l'ont légué plutôt qu'à James. Je suis simplement content de voir qu'il y a de la vie dans cet endroit. Ils n'auraient pas voulu que les termites prennent le dessus. Et il était temps que tu quittes ce merdier sur Darthstonen de toute façon. »

Remus sourit doucement.

« C'est vrai que c'était un merdier. »

« Pas du tout le genre d'endroit où un homme respectable élève ses enfants. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention qu'elle tombe enceinte. »

« C'est souvent comme ça que ça arrive, visiblement. J'ai toutes les intentions de mettre Marlene enceinte et je n'y arrive pas, alors je devrais essayer ta technique. Elle a visiblement plus de succès que la mienne. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Pas plus que le nouveau bébé de James et Lily. »

« C'est seulement… »

« Alors, vous vous êtes rencontrés à Poudlard ? » le coupa Sirius.

Remus le dévisagea.

« Nous… nous n'avons pas… Pas à Poudlard. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Remus déposa son verre.

« Sirius, si tu es venu ici pour me refaire le portrait, je… vas-y. »

Sirius haussa les épaules, finit son verre d'un trait et le déposa à son tour.

« Ce n'est pas du tout pour ça que je suis passé. »

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Tonks est amoureuse de toi. Elle m'a raconté comment elle est tombée pour toi, comment votre premier baiser était magique et tous ces trucs de gonzesse à deux balles. Je suis venu ici pour avoir ta version des faits. »

Remus soupira.

« Alors… tu te tapes tes élèves, maintenant ? Qui aurait cru que Remus Lupin était un cliché vivant… »

« Connard… » marmonna Remus.

Malgré tout, le jeune homme reprit son verre et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami sur le canapé.

« Je remplaçais Adamson pour la fin de l'année scolaire… Il est en train de mourir. Cancer des poumons. »

« Il fumait toujours comme une cheminée. »

« Je sais. Je l'ai vu en entrant dans la classe. Elle n'était pas difficile à trouver, avec ses cheveux roses. Il y avait un truc dans ses yeux… Une lueur… heureuse, tu vois ? Le genre qu'on ne voit pas assez souvent. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« J'ai fait le cours en essayant de ne pas trop la regarder. Quand la classe s'est terminée, elle est venue me dire bonjour. Se présenter, même si on s'était vu des dizaines de fois chez toi, parce qu'elle était trop jeune à cette époque pour s'intéresser au vieux pervers que je suis. »

« Tu n'es pas vieux. »

« Sirius… J'ai huit ans de plus qu'elle. Presque neuf. »

« Tu. N'es pas. Vieux. Sinon je le suis aussi, et Marlene m'a toujours dit qu'elle arrêterait de me montrer ses seins quand on serait vieux, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle le fasse. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Je t'ai déjà traité de connard aujourd'hui ? »

« Il y a moins de trois minutes. Tu dois devenir vieux, pour oublier ce genre de trucs. »

Remus sourit.

« J'ai réussi… j'ai réussi à donner mes cours malgré tout. » continua Remus.

« Avec une branlette entre chaque classe ? »

Remus grogna, mais ne nia pas l'affirmation de Sirius.

« Il y a eu un week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Dumbledore voulait que je surveille. Apparemment, Voldemort essaie de recruter certains des gamins. Il voulait que je vérifie qui était avec qui, et ce genre de choses. J'ai commencé par Zonko, mais bon, depuis qu'ils demandent de remplir les formulaires pour acheter quoique ce soit qui puisse exploser, il n'y avait plus personne. Alors j'ai été chez Honeydukes. J'ai croisé Peter, qui visitait son cousin – tu sais, celui près de Dorchester Street. On a discuté un peu, et il est parti en disant qu'il était en retard, et que sa mère le tuerait s'il arrivait encore plus tard. Et il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, mais il lui a tenu la porte pour la laisser entrer. »

Remus sourit.

« Il faisait froid ce jour-là, alors elle portait un manteau bleu beaucoup trop grand pour elle… Et elle avait son écharpe jusqu'au nez. Et les joues rouges. Elle était superbe. Elle m'a vue, elle est venue me voir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait passer la journée avec Amanda Bones, mais qu'elle devait étudier pour je ne sais plus quel examen. Comme Dumbledore suspectait qu'il y aurait des rencontres de Mangemorts, je ne voulais pas la laisser seule. »

« Merci. »

« Pardon ? »

Remus se tourna vers lui. Sirius attira la bouteille vers eux d'un mouvement de baguette et les resservit. Tous deux prirent une rasade.

« Merci de ne pas l'avoir laissé seule. Je sais que Dumbledore n'aime pas que nous soyons… distraits… pendant nos missions. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas causé trop de problème. »

« Non, ça a été. On est allé aux Trois Balais et j'ai pu repérer trois étudiants qui parlaient avec Lucius Malefoy, alors Dumbledore ne s'est rendu compte de rien. »

« Oh. »

« Malefoy est con, avec des cheveux comme les siens, on le repère facilement. Il devrait déléguer le recrutement à quelqu'un de plus commun… »

« J'imagine. »

« Ton frère n'en faisait pas partie. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton frère. Il n'était pas parmi les étudiants qui ont été voir Malefoy. »

Sirius sourit.

« Merci. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

« Dora m'a dit qu'elle t'avait fait une branlette dans les toilettes ? »

Remus haussa les sourcils.

« Elle a dû vouloir pimenter l'histoire. Je l'ai reconduit par le passage secret chez Honeydukes. Il pleuvait. Et comme le passage était sombre, elle ne pouvait pas voir dans quel état j'étais. »

« Tu aurais pu profiter d'une branlette de toilettes. »

Remus ricana doucement.

« Pour que tu m'arraches les couilles ? Non merci. J'ai été la reconduire jusqu'à sa salle commune, et ensuite, je suis retourné à mon bureau. »

Sirius prit une nouvelle gorgée de Firewhisky.

« À la fin de la semaine qui suivait, c'était la pleine lune. Vous n'avez pas pu venir et ça a été… terrible. »

« Je t'ai dit que je pouvais me rendre à Poudlard… »

« Marlene s'était fait attaquer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu serais venu me tenir compagnie en Écosse et tu aurais eu la tête à Londres. Marlene ne m'aurait pas pardonné si je t'avais arraché la tête pendant que tu étais distrait. »

Il soupira et fit tourner son verre dans ses mains.

« Elle est venue me voir à l'infirmerie. Elle m'a changé les idées. Elle m'a parlé de ses cours, de sa demande pour entrer à l'Académie. Je lui ai proposé de lui écrire une lettre de recommandation. Elle m'a dit que son dossier était complet. »

Il sourit doucement.

« Alors, elle m'a proposé d'écrire une lettre de référence pour moi. »

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

« Tu comptes t'inscrire à l'Académie ? » demanda Sirius.

Remus secoua la tête.

« Comme s'ils allaient m'accepter… Non, elle voulait m'écrire une lettre de recommandation pour que mes prochains employeurs sachent que j'étais le meilleur professeur qu'elle ait jamais eu. »

Sirius sourit.

« C'est une gentille fille. »

Remus hocha la tête.

« Je lui ai dit que j'étais loin d'être aussi doué que McGonnagall ou Flitwick. Alors, elle m'a dit que… qu'elle me montrerait sa reconnaissance et… elle m'a embrassé. »

Sirius regarda quelques instants son meilleur ami, dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés.

« Et à ce moment… Sirius, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais à la seconde où ses lèvres ont touché les miennes, j'ai su que… que c'était elle. Que c'était la femme de ma vie. »

Remus resserra sa poigne autour de son verre.

« Et j'ai eu peur. Je lui ai dit que j'étais trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux… Elle… Elle est partie en pleurant. Mais je ne… je ne peux pas… Sirius… »

Remus essuya une larme qui coula sur sa joue. Sirius fit mine de ne pas la voir.

« Sirius, elle ne _peut pas_ m'aimer. C'est un truc passager, elle… elle va réaliser… je suis seulement une façon pour elle de s'opposer à sa mère ou je ne sais pas… »

« Elle t'aime. »

Remus releva les yeux. Sirius lui sourit.

« J'ai eu cette putain de discussion avec elle avant de venir te voir. Elle t'aime. C'est indiscutable. Je ne pense pas qu'elle comprenne toutes les implications de… »

Remus hocha la tête, visiblement sous le choc. Sirius décida de changer de sujet.

« Mais bon, j'imagine qu'elle ne s'est pas retrouvée enceinte par l'intervention de Merlin, non plus ! J'exige des détails. Dans quelle salle de classe vous l'avez fait ? »

« Nous… Elle voulait le faire dans la salle où j'enseignais. J'ai refusé. »

« Bonne décision. Si la classe est utilisée pendant la journée, il y a beaucoup trop de chances pour que des étudiants s'y pointent le soir pour étudier. Demande à Marlene combien de personnes sont venues nous interrompre quand on l'a fait dans la salle de Divination… »

Remus leva un sourcil dans sa direction, et Sirius lui fit signe de continuer.

« J'ai essayé de le lui expliquer, mais elle… elle disait qu'elle voulait se rappeler de toutes les positions qu'on ferait sur mon bureau pendant que j'enseignerais. Je lui ai dit que je m'en rappellerais aussi, et que ce serait délicat d'enseigner avec une érection permanente. »

Sirius ricana.

« Je ne voulais pas le faire en étant son professeur. Et je voulais attendre qu'elle ait dix-huit ans. Parce que si les choses tournaient mal… ça paraîtrait mieux lors d'une interrogation au ministère. »

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air sérieux.

« Quand Poudlard a fini… Je suis arrivé ici. J'ai placé les meubles. Je ne voulais pas… Je dors sur le canapé, Sirius, je ne pouvais pas la recevoir ici, alors… j'ai loué une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. »

« C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas payé le premier mois. » réalisa Sirius.

Remus hocha la tête à son tour.

« Elle méritait mieux qu'un appartement à moitié meublé. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« L'été s'est passé comme ça. Comme elle faisait le camp d'entrée pour les Aurors, elle disait à ses parents qu'elle restait à la bibliothèque pour étudier. On se retrouvait au Chaudron Baveur. On se promenait dans le Londres moldu. Ensuite elle est entrée à l'Académie… On s'est écrit toute l'année. On se voyait les week-ends au Chaudron Baveur… »

Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« Quand tes parents sont morts… Elle semblait préoccupée. J'avais peur… Je pensais qu'elle se mettrait à chercher vengeance ou je ne sais trop quoi. J'ai voulu lui parler, voir où elle se retrouvait dans tout ça. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait même pas que tes parents étaient morts. Elle était préoccupée car elle ne savait pas comment me dire qu'elle était enceinte. »

Remus donna un coup dans le mur. Sirius sursauta par le soudain élan de violence.

« Une fois. Une putain de fois où j'étais… j'étais trop pressé de me vider, j'ai complètement oublié de mettre une capote. Une putain… »

« Il est sain. »

Remus se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Le bébé. Ton fils. Elle a fait le test. Il ne sera pas un loup-garou. »

Les épaules de Remus tombèrent. Sirius se leva à son tour. Remus monta les mains à ses yeux et, d'un coup, Sirius vit ses épaules sursautées, prises de sanglots.

« Il… Il n'est… »

Sirius s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Remus lui rendit son étreinte, l'étouffant presque.

« Je vais avoir un fils… »

Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Sirius le laissa essuyer ses larmes.

« Andy lui a pris un rendez-vous dans une clinique d'avortement pour demain. Je pense… Si tu veux la garder dans ta vie et avoir un fils, je crois que tu devrais parler à Dora avant demain. Parce qu'Andy ne lâchera pas le morceau. »

Remus hocha la tête.

« Dora est chez moi. »

« Je sais. Donne-moi cinq minutes. »

Remus disparut dans la pièce d'à côté, et en revint rapidement. Il hocha la tête. Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule et ils transplanèrent.

~Chez les Black~

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans le salon. Sirius sourit en voyant Marlene, assoupie sur le fauteuil. Il s'assit face à elle et l'embrassa doucement. Marlene cligna des yeux et lui sourit.

« Vous devriez partir, mon mari ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Je suis prêt à prendre le risque pour un autre baiser. »

Marlene lui sourit et l'embrassa.

« Où est Dora ? » demanda Remus.

« Dans notre chambre. » annonça Marlene en s'étirant.

Remus hocha la tête et disparut. Sirius sourit en écoutant des murmures feutrés lui parvenir, et retourna son attention à Marlene. Il l'embrassa sur le front et se cala dans le fauteuil, alors que la jeune femme venait se lover dans le creux de son épaule.

« Dure journée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'imagines même pas. »

À ce moment, des cris surexcités leurs parvinrent dans leur chambre. Sirius rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière, soupira et se leva.

« Attention, j'arrive, s'il vous manque le moindre vêtement alors que vous êtes dans mon lit, ça va chauffer, _et pas de la façon dont vous aimer_! »

Il ouvrit la porte et vit Remus, qui faisait tournoyer Nymphadora dans les airs, tous deux riant aux éclats.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Marlene en arrivant derrière lui.

« On va se marier ! » s'écria Nymphadora alors que Remus la déposait sur le sol.

Tonks se jeta dans les bras de Marlene. Sirius s'approcha de son ami et l'entraîna également dans une profonde étreinte. Remus s'approcha de son oreille.

« J'espère que tu seras disponible pour être mon témoin… Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous aujourd'hui… Et avant aussi… »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Évidemment. »

Tonks relâcha Marlene et prit la main de Remus.

« On rentre à la maison ? » demanda-t-elle.

Remus blêmit.

« Euh, c'est que… »

« J'en ai marre du Chaudron Baveur. »

« C'est… je… »

Il soupira, rougissant.

« Il n'y a pas encore de lit dans l'appartement. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Et bien, on passera chez mes parents prendre le mien. Mais maintenant que nous sommes _fiancés_ , il est hors de question que je dorme une nuit de plus chez eux. Et j'ai changé le matelas l'année dernière, alors… »

Et aussitôt, tous deux transplanèrent. Sirius se tourna vers Marlene.

« Que dirais-tu qu'on aille se coucher ? Je suis épuisé. »


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

~Au Ministère de la Magie~

Une semaine plus tard, le vendredi matin, Sirius arriva une nouvelle fois devant la porte de la crèche. Regulus avait trois pas d'avance sur lui, et avait visiblement hâte d'arriver. Il se dit qu'il n'en voulait probablement pas à Fred et Georges qui, la veille, avait enfoncé la couche de leur petite sœur dans les toilettes pour voir quel effet ça faisait aux tuyaux : naturellement, ceux-ci avaient plus ou moins explosés, et Regulus, dans sa nouvelle qualité de concierge, avait dû nettoyer toute la crèche sous les moqueries des enfants.

Comme à tous les matins depuis qu'elle avait commencé, Donna était devant eux, Marcus dans les bras. Cette fois, Harry se tenait à côté d'elle, et tous deux discutaient paisiblement.

« Fais-moi penser à te donner une clef, ce soir, je n'aime pas te savoir seule dans le corridor si tôt le matin. » marmonna Sirius.

« Tonton Padfoot ! » s'écria Harry en se jetant dans les bras de son oncle.

Sirius le mit en équilibre sur sa hanche et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Hey, bonhomme ! Alors, ce week-end avec ta tante et ton oncle ? Tu t'es bien amusé avec ton cousin ? »

Harry soupira.

« Il est bête, Dudley. Et tata Pétunia n'a pas été gentille avec maman, et maman elle a pleuré, et papa et tonton Vernon ils ont crié très fort. Et papa il était très fâché contre moi parce que j'ai fait voler Dudley en haut des escaliers. »

Sirius soupira à son tour.

« Qui est venu te reconduire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Papa. Mais il a dit qu'il finirait très tôt aujourd'hui, et qu'il serait probablement de retour à la maison avant la pause déjeuner. »

Sirius hocha la tête et ouvrit finalement la porte. Aucun autre enfant ne se rajouta au petit groupe dans l'heure qui suivit, aussi, Sirius en profita pour se bercer avec Marcus et Harry en leur racontant une histoire qui impliquait un dragon, trois chevaliers, deux harpies et vingt-sept centaures, à la demande d'Harry.

Sirius sourit alors que, à sa troisième mention des harpies, Harry s'approcha de Marcus et lui dit « T'inquiète, Sirius ne les laisse jamais être vraiment méchante, il ne faut pas avoir peur » : il ferait un merveilleux grand frère, probablement bien meilleur qu'il ne l'avait lui-même été. Il continua à parler doucement des centaures qui tentaient de sauver le triste petit dragon, et jeta un coup d'œil à Regulus et Donna, qui étaient assis dans un coin de la pièce et discutaient à voix basse, un peu plus près l'un de l'autre qu'il n'était moralement acceptable de le faire pour deux simples amis. Il se promit de donner un cours complet à son frère sur les sortilèges de contraception lorsqu'ils arriveraient chez eux ce soir, et retourna pleinement son attention sur les enfants.

À huit heures, la porte s'ouvrit sur Narcissa, qui portait d'immenses lunettes de soleil et qui avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Draco. Sirius prit Marcus dans ses bras alors qu'Harry se jetait sur son ami et l'entraînait vers le coffre à jouet. À la surprise de tous, Narcissa ne prit pas la peine de corriger le comportement spontané de son fils. Sirius s'approcha d'elle, et elle lui tendit le petit sac à dos.

« Il est encore tôt. » annonça prudemment Sirius en prenant le sac.

« Tu crois que nous n'avons pas les moyens de payer pour une heure supplémentaire ? » lança-t-elle sèchement.

« Non. Je sais que Draco ne vient ici que parce que, suite à la remise en liberté de Lucius, le ministère veut assurer un certain contrôle sur ta famille, et donc que tu arrives toujours aussi près de l'heure de début de la journée que tu le peux. Et donc que je ne t'ai jamais vu te présenter ici avec plus d'une minute d'avance. Et que tu es là une heure avant l'ouverture officielle ce matin. »

Narcissa croisa les bras.

« J'aurais voulu arriver à sept heures. Mais Lucius ne m'a pas laissée quitter la maison avant. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Je peux te parler dans le corridor ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit rapidement. Sirius adressa un signe de tête à Donna, qui se leva et s'approcha immédiatement des deux enfants plus âgés. Rassuré, il plaça Marcus contre son épaule et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il dévisagea alors un instant sa cousine, et leva une main vers ses lunettes, qu'il lui enleva délicatement, révélant un hématome au niveau de son œil gauche.

« Cissy… »

Celle-ci lui reprit brutalement les lunettes des mains et les remit en place.

« Ça va. Je l'ai cherché. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais un homme ne frappe pas la femme qu'il aime. Même Rodolphus ne frappe pas cette _très chère_ Bellatrix. »

« Laisse Bella en dehors de ça. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Ce n'est pas aussi mal que… »

« Putain, Cissy, ton œil est bleu et tout enflé ! Bien sûr que c'est aussi mal ! »

« _Baisse le ton._ Draco n'est pas au courant. »

Sirius fit un pas vers l'avant.

« Cissy, si j'apprends qu'il n'a touché qu'à un cheveu de ton fils, je… »

« Non. Il ne l'a pas frappé. Il ne le frappera pas. C'est son héritier. »

Sirius hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Il avait lui-même été dans la position de Draco : l'héritier, celui qui assurerait le maintien de l'honneur du nom des Black, et cela n'avait pas empêché sa mère de le frapper régulièrement, lorsque son père ne pratiquait pas ses _Doloris_ sur lui.

Au même moment, le téléphone de Narcissa sonna dans sa poche. Elle le prit et soupira. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de voir que, malgré son attitude contrôlée, une lueur de peur apparaissait dans les yeux de sa cousine.

« C'est lui. Je dois y aller. »

« Cissy, tu sais que si tu as besoin… Je suis là. »

Elle lui sourit tristement et hocha la tête. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils, regardant Marcus d'un œil interrogateur.

« Plus je vois ce gamin, et plus je trouve qu'il ressemble à l'oncle Alfred, non ? »

Sirius fronça à son tour les sourcils, et sourit à Marcus, qui babillait allègrement en bavant sur son épaule.

« C'est vrai. Je crois que c'est le front… Le haut de son visage. »

Narcissa hocha la tête, regarda l'enfant quelques instants supplémentaires, et transplana.

~Chez les Black~

La matinée se passa calmement. Une épidémie de dragonite et les vacances des employés du ministère avaient enlevé la moitié des enfants de la crèche, et seul Draco et Harry s'étaient présentés dans le groupe des quatre ans. À onze heures, James était passé chercher Harry, visiblement préoccupé, et Sirius avait décidé d'appeler Narcissa pour qu'elle revienne chercher Draco, et qu'ils puissent tous avoir une journée de congé. Il proposa à Donna d'aller la reconduire chez elle, mais celle-ci décida de profiter de sa journée de congé pour aller remplir certains papiers qui tardaient pour Marcus.

Les deux Black transplanèrent donc à l'appartement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on mangeait du poisson ce midi ? » proposa Regulus en sortant une poêle.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il détestait le poisson, mais s'il n'avait pas à le cuisiner…

Regulus sortit une bouteille d'huile d'olive du placard, en versa généreusement dans la poêle et alluma le feu d'un coup de baguette.

« Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec Donna. »

Regulus hocha la tête et rougit alors qu'il s'approchait de Sirius avec une planche à découper, des carottes et un couteau.

« Oui. C'est une chic fille. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Sirius ? »

« Oui, Reggie ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas Reggie. Tu… je… on peut prendre un verre ? »

Sirius hocha la tête et, d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre devant eux. Il sentait bien que son frère tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de s'ouvrir à lui, et il espérait seulement que ses conseils seraient à la hauteur de ses exigences.

« Comment… comment as-tu su que tu étais amoureux de Marlene ? »

Sirius prit une grande inspiration.

« Je ne crois pas que ça… que j'aie 'su', tu vois ? On était dans la même maison, on se connaissait depuis nos onze ans… C'était une fille sympa, une bonne amie… Et, en cinquième année, elle est sortie avec Matthew Foxter. »

« Je sais qui c'est. C'est un con. »

« Merci. Si tu pouvais le faire comprendre à Marlene, ça m'arrangerait. »

Regulus ricana doucement.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais encore plus envie de frapper ce con de Foxter qu'à l'habitude. James trouvait bizarre que, pour une fois, je demande à ce que toutes nos blagues se tournent contre lui plutôt que contre Snape. Puis… leur histoire s'est terminée. On s'est mis à passer plus de temps ensemble, et… je ne sais pas. »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« J'aimerais te dire que ça a été un coup de foudre, ou que j'ai soudain réalisé qu'elle était la seule qui comptait vraiment, mais… Ça s'est fait graduellement, tu vois ? »

Regulus hocha la tête.

« Et… comment… comment tu as fait pour… pour trouver… tu sais ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« On parle de Donna, ici, non ? »

Regulus leva la tête, la baissa, puis la hocha vigoureusement. Sirius sourit doucement.

« Tu l'aimes bien ? »

« Elle est… gentille. Et intelligente. Et drôle. Et curieuse. Et… »

Sirius le laissa débiter chacune des qualités de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers son frère.

« Tu crois qu'elle m'aime aussi ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Je ne sais pas, Reg. »

Regulus soupira. Il retourna son regard vers son frère.

« Tu crois que je suis assez bien pour elle ? »

Sirius lui sourit.

« Je sais que tu es une bonne personne, c'est déjà ça. Mais… à savoir si tu es assez _bien_ pour elle, c'est à toi de mettre tout en œuvre pour l'être. »

Regulus hocha la tête. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée claqua. Sirius se leva, prêt à aller à la rencontre de sa femme, mais le bruit de deux chaussures qu'on jetait sans délicatesse sur le mur, suivi du claquement de la porte de sa chambre, l'arrêta. Il tourna un regard inquiet vers Regulus, et soupira.

« Je crois que tu vas manger seul ce midi, désolé. Mais… garde un morceau de poisson pour moi, d'accord ? »

Regulus hocha la tête, visiblement inquiet de l'humeur de sa belle-sœur, et Sirius quitta la pièce.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre et soupira en voyant Marlene, coucher sur le côté, se tenant le ventre et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Pour avoir connu trop souvent cette situation, il sut immédiatement ce qui se passait.

Marlene avait eu ses règles.

Ils n'auraient pas d'enfants cette fois-ci.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Marlene renifla bruyamment et hocha la tête. Sirius referma doucement la porte derrière lui, enleva ses chaussures et alla se coucher derrière elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sous son cou, la serrant contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le corps de Marlene secoué de sanglot.

« Je… J'ai… J'ai eu… »

« Je sais. »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et Marlene pleura de plus belle. Sirius se tut, la laissant pleurer tout son soûl. Lorsqu'il la sentit se calmer contre lui, il l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Juste un peu dans le bas du dos… Je n'ai même pas de crampes cette fois… »

Sirius hocha la tête et déplaça ses mains pour masser le creux de ses reins. Elle grogna, et Sirius ne sut si c'était de satisfaction ou de douleur.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Du chocolat ? Des tampons ? »

« Reste près de moi, c'est tout. »

Il hocha la tête. Marlene prit un de ses bras et le posa sur ses hanches.

« Tu es rentré plus tôt ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

« Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'Harry et Draco. James est venu chercher Harry avant le déjeuner. J'ai appelé Cissy pour qu'elle vienne chercher Draco plus tôt. »

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Sirius releva le chandail de Marlene, dévoilant son ventre légèrement gonflé, et commença à dessiner du bout des doigts des motifs sans aucun sens.

« Tu sais… Je crois que Regulus en pince pour Donna. » annonça-t-il.

Marlene se tourna vers lui. Elle le poussa doucement pour qu'il se couche sur le dos, et s'enfonça au creux de son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Elle remonta à son tour le chandail de Sirius, et commença à faire des motifs, le faisant frissonner.

« Il m'a demandé comment j'ai su que j'étais amoureux de toi. »

Elle sourit doucement, déposa un baiser sur son torse avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau contre son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Que j'avais appris à te connaître. Qu'on avait été amis, et puis un peu plus à tous les jours jusqu'à ce que nous développions des sentiments plus intenses. Que ce petit con de… »

« Matthew est sympa… »

« Foxter mériterait qu'on lui enfonce notre pied dans le… »

« Sirius… »

Sirius soupira.

« Comme tu veux. »

« De toute façon, tu as commencé à développer tes sentiments quand j'avais quinze ans, ce qui correspond étrangement au développement de ma poitrine. »

« Tu sais que j'aime tout ce que tu as à m'offrir. » la taquina-t-il.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Et toi, comment tu as su que tu étais amoureuse de moi ? » demanda Sirius, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux.

Marlene sourit, se tourna sur le ventre et appuya son menton sur le torse de Sirius.

« Tu sais que, à la seconde où je t'ai vu, en première année, à la cérémonie de répartition, j'ai su que je t'épouserais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Je me rappelle t'avoir vu monter les marches quatre à quatre. Tu avais le pas certain. Et ensuite tu t'es assis sur le tabouret, et j'ai vu que tu avais… tu étais absolument terrifié de ce que le Choixpeau allait te dire. Puis, il a dit Gryffondor, et tu étais tellement _persuadé_ que James y serait aussi que tu es allé à la table avec le même pas assuré que tu avais pris pour aller à l'estrade, et je me suis dit 'je vais l'épouser'. »

Sirius sourit.

« Ça ne t'a pas empêché d'aller avec ce petit con de Foxter… »

Marlene sourit et le serra un peu plus contre elle.

« Tu avais déjà un tas d'expérience avec les filles. Personne n'aime les prudes… »

Sirius sourit et embrassa le dessus de ses cheveux.

« Est-ce que ton mari est à la hauteur de ce petit garçon de onze ans ? » demanda-t-il.

Marlene se hissa à sa hauteur et l'embrassa longuement.

« Tu sais, Sirius… Oui, bien sûr, le sexe est fantastique, et tu embrasses comme un dieu… Mais quand je te regarde dans les yeux et que je me demande comment j'ai eu la chance de te trouver, ce sont des moments comme celui-ci font que tu as mon cœur entre tes mains. »

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il, caressant doucement ses joues du bout de son nez.

« Je t'aime aussi… tellement… »

Elle l'embrassa à son tour. Sirius se laissa doucement emporter dans le baiser, leurs langues entraînées dans un tango langoureux. Au même moment, on cogna à la porte. Sirius grogna.

« Quoi ? »

La porte s'ouvrit. Regulus fit un pas dans la pièce, la tête baissée.

« Je… James Potter a appelé. Il voudrait vous inviter à dîner ce soir. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« C'est tout ? »

« Non, je… Ted m'invite à aller chez lui ce soir. Il fait une petite fête pour son anniversaire et… »

« Ted Tonks ? »

« Non. Ted. Théodore Nott. Un ami, à Poudlard. »

« Nott ? Hors de question ! »

Sirius se leva d'un bond. Derrière lui, il entendit Marlene soupirer et se lever à son tour.

« Sirius… » commença Marlene.

« S'il te plait, Sirius ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! »

« Théodore Nott, le frère d'Adam Nott ? Il est à Azkaban ! »

« Adam est à Azkaban, pas Ted ! »

« Et tu penses qu'il n'est pas comme son frère ? »

« SIRIUS ! »

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Marlene, qui fulminait. Elle s'approcha de Sirius et le frappa à plusieurs reprises sur l'épaule.

« TU-ES-UN-PAUVRE-CON ! »

Elle le frappa une dernière fois, puis se tourna vers Regulus, le regard calme et enveloppant.

« Mais bien sûr que tu peux aller à cet anniversaire, Reg. Tu penses revenir vers quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh… je… une heure du matin ? »

« Tu as la permission de 23 heures. » rétorqua Sirius d'un ton froid.

« Quoi ? Mais Sirius, tous les copains auront droit… »

« Je suis d'accord avec Sirius, une heure du matin, c'est trop tard. Mais minuit me semble un bon compromis, non ? »

Sirius et son frère se jaugèrent du regard, puis hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

« Et je veux que tu m'appelles à toutes les heures pour me dire où tu es. »

« Je n'ai pas cinq ans non plus ! »

« Et bien profite de ta soirée à être enfermé dans ta chambre. Et crois-moi, je connais les tours de passe-passe pour sortir, et je mettrai tout en œuvre pour que tu ne… »

« D'accord, d'accord. Toutes les heures. »

« Bien. »

Regulus roula les yeux et quitta la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Sirius retourna son attention vers Marlene, caressant doucement sa joue de son pouce.

« Ça va aller pour passer la soirée avec les Potter ? »

Marlene hocha la tête.

« Je me demande comment ça s'est passé chez la sœur de Lily hier soir… »

« Harry m'en a parlé un peu ce matin… James et Dursley ont crié. Pétunia a dit des bêtises à Lily. Et Harry a fait voler son cousin dans l'escalier avec de la magie accidentelle… »

Marlene leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce sera une partie de plaisir ce soir, dis donc, entre les hormones de Lily et les miennes… »

Sirius sourit, l'embrassant doucement. Marlene soupira et remonta doucement contre lui, montant à moitié sur son torse, collant son front contre le sien.

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton horaire du prochain mois pour prendre le rendez-vous. »

« Quel rendez-vous ? »

« En fertilité. »

Sirius soupira.

« Marlene… »

« Si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, ça ne me dérange pas. J'irai prendre les informations, et je rapporterai leur fiole ou je ne sais pas trop quoi pour que tu puisses… »

« Marlene… »

« Je peux même t'aider si tu veux. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que le bébé ne sera pas fait… naturellement… qu'on ne peut pas baiser en prenant un échantillon de sperme alors… »

« Marlene ! »

La jeune femme se tut, dévisageant son mari, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Sirius soupira et se redressa, la forçant à s'asseoir également. Il passa doucement ses mains sur ses joues, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Tu n'as pas… Je ne t'aimerai pas moins si tu n'es pas enceinte. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à traverser tout ça pour moi. Si tu veux _vraiment_ vivre cette partie de la maternité, je serai totalement derrière toi, j'assisterai à tous les rendez-vous… Mais si tu fais ça pour _moi_ … Sache que je serais beaucoup plus à l'aise d'adopter un orphelin de guerre. »

Marlene resta silencieuse, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je… je veux être enceinte, Sirius. »

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa.

« Bien, alors c'est réglé. Prends le rendez-vous, et je m'arrangerai avec Alice. »

Elle hocha la tête à son tour et l'embrassa.

« Merci. »

~Chez les Potter~

Contre toute attente, ce fut Harry qui leur ouvrit la porte. Sans aucun mot, il s'approcha de Sirius et leva les mains en l'air. Son parrain comprit le message et le prit dans ses bras. Harry passa ses petits bras autour du cou de Sirius et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Ça va, bonhomme ? » demanda-t-il.

« Maman elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer depuis hier soir… »

Sirius hocha la tête et échangea un regard concerné avec Marlene. Au même moment, James arriva dans le hall.

« Padfoot, Marlene. » les salua-t-il d'un ton solennel.

Marlene le serra dans ses bras, et il échangea une poignée de main avec Sirius.

« Lily a fait une lasagne. Harry, si tu allais chercher le Vif d'Or que Remus t'a donné la semaine passée ? Je suis sûr que tonton Padfoot meurt d'envie de le voir… »

Harry hocha la tête et Sirius le déposa sur le sol, regardant le petit garçon monter quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à l'étage. Il retourna ensuite son attention vers son meilleur ami.

« Ça va ? »

Maintenant que son fils était hors de vue, James affichait un air inquiet.

« Lily est dans le salon. Elle n'a pas parlé depuis qu'on a quitté la maison de sa sœur hier soir. »

Sirius hocha la tête et n'attendit pas qu'on lui montre le chemin pour se diriger vers le salon. Il trouva Lily, assise sur le sofa, la tête dans les mains, le corps secoué de sanglots. Sirius s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle releva la tête, le temps de réaliser de qui il s'agissait, et se jeta contre lui. Sirius passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la berça doucement.

« Elle… elle… »

« Chut… Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ça… »

« Mais elle… »

« Chut… »

Sirius vit du coin de l'œil Marlene et James entrer dans la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry arriva, tenant le Vif d'Or dans ses mains.

« Tu vois, tonton Sirius, c'est… »

Le petit garçon figea sur place, et son regard passa rapidement de sa mère en larme à son père visiblement inquiet. Il prit alors un regard solennel.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que tante 'Nia a dit le mot qui commence par M ? » demanda-t-il.

Lily leva les yeux vers son mari, qui semblait dépassé par la situation.

« Oui, bonhomme. C'est à cause du mot qui commence par M. » fit Sirius.

Il se leva, replaça doucement le chandail d'Harry et lui sourit.

« Il a l'air bien, ce Vif d'Or… »

« C'est un vrai, que tonton Moony il dit. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Et il va vite ? »

« Il va plus vite que Papa, même ! »

Sirius sourit.

« Il faut que ton papa, ta maman, tata Marlene et moi, on parle entre grandes personnes. Tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard triste.

« Mais si maman, papa et tata Marlene, ils discutent tous ensemble, il y a assez de grandes personnes pour qu'ils discutent ensemble et que toi tu viennes jouer avec moi, non ? »

Sirius sourit tristement et embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

« J'aimerais aller jouer avec toi, bonhomme, mais je dois être ici cette fois. Si tu allais te pratiquer avec le Vif d'Or, et on pourrait jouer ensemble avant le dîner, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha gravement la tête et sortit de la pièce. Sirius s'assura qu'il était bien monté à l'étage, et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Lily.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les choses allaient bien quand on est arrivé. Pétunia m'a remerciée pour le gâteau à l'ananas. Vernon a remarqué la voiture. Dudley se comportait relativement bien… »

« Vous y êtes allé en voiture ? » demanda Marlene.

« Ce petit con… » commença James.

« James ! »

James frappa du poing sur la table d'appoint.

« C'est tout ce que Vernon mérite après ce qu'il a dit ! »

Sirius jeta un regard menaçant à James, qui se calma.

« Pétunia n'aime pas qu'on transplane, car les voisins se demandent toujours comment on a pu faire pour partir de Londres et arriver à Little Whinging sans prendre le train. Et Vernon se vante tout le temps d'avoir un modèle de voiture de l'année. Pour montrer ma bonne volonté, on a loué une voiture au centre-ville de Londres, et j'ai conduit pour toute la durée du trajet. » expliqua James.

« C'est une charmante attention. » murmura Marlene.

« Explique ça à ce gros… »

« James ! » grogna Sirius.

James se tut, jeta un regard attristé à sa femme, et décida de continuer.

« Vernon a remarqué que c'était une voiture moldue. J'avais demandé au responsable de la location toutes les conneries que tu m'avais expliqué sur les voitures, Sirius. Les chevaux, l'accélération… Donc on a pu discuter un peu de ça. Et cette… »

« J'aurais dû leur dire avant d'arriver. » fut tout ce que Lily murmura.

Ils se tournèrent vers eux.

« James et Vernon ont discuté voitures. Harry et moi avons rejoint Pétunia et Dudley à l'intérieur. Pétunia avait fait du gâteau. Elle m'a dit que je devrais probablement éviter d'en manger puisque j'avais _encore_ pris du poids… »

« Mais… tu es enceinte, c'est normal que tu… » commença Marlene.

« Elle ne savait pas. Je ne le lui ai pas dit. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Comment ça s'est passé, entre Harry et Dudley ? » demanda Sirius.

James haussa les épaules.

« Ce sont des gamins. Dudley a une chambre au complet dans la maison avec un train miniature. L'année dernière, c'était une piste de course. Harry l'a vu. Il voulait jouer avec les trains. Son cousin ne voulait pas le lui passer. Alors Dudley est passé par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier. » expliqua James sans grand enthousiasme.

« Il va falloir parler avec Harry de cet incident. On ne fait pas passer les gens par-dessus… » marmonna Lily.

« Allons, Lily, c'était de la magie accidentelle, il voulait simplement jouer avec le train et Dudley était méchant. Et puis, il l'a ralenti au moins un mètre avant… »

« _On ne fait pas voler les gens dans l'escalier_. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Lily a un point, Prongs… » murmura Sirius.

James grogna. Lily sourit, puis redevint sérieuse.

« Pétunia n'a pas apprécié que tu aies ri quand Dudley est passé par-dessus l'escalier… »

« Elle a eu peur, mais elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit de te dire… »

« Elle t'a encore appelé un monstre ? » demanda doucement Marlene.

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Entre autres choses. »

La jeune femme se leva et alla se poster à côté de la fenêtre. Son mari la suivit du regard, avant de la rejoindre, passant ses bras autour de son ventre rebondi et embrassant sa nuque.

« Elle n'avait pas le droit de te dire de telles choses… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » demanda Marlene.

Lily se détacha de James et tourna la tête vers lui, avant d'accorder de nouveau son attention à Marlene.

« Elle a décidé qu'Harry ressemblait un peu trop à son père, et donc que j'étais probablement une Marie-couche-toi-là et que j'avais dû jeter un abracadabra quelque part pour cacher mon adultère. »

Lily avait craché sa haine comme du venin. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« C'est la merde la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie ! Elle est consciente que Prongs passe carrément sa vie entre tes jambes ? » demanda Sirius.

« Tu n'aides pas, Padfoot… » marmonna James.

« C'est ridicule ! Et sa vision de merde, alors ? Et le Quidditch ? Et les petits commentaires cons ? »

« Elle était simplement en colère. » murmura Lily. « Évidemment que James est le père d'Harry. Même un aveugle pourrait le dire… »

« C'est la même chose à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on s'entête à essayer de garder une relation avec eux. »

« C'est ma sœur, James. C'est mon neveu… »

« Et tu vois l'état dans lequel ça te met à chaque fois ? Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Et certainement pas pour le bébé. »

Une nouvelle larme coula sur la joue de Lily. Sirius se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme, dont il essuya doucement les joues.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Lily. Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ça. »

« Mais si j'avais… »

« _Ce n'est pas de ta faute_. On ne choisit pas la famille dans laquelle on naît. Mais toi et moi avons choisi les bonnes personnes pour nous entourer par la suite. Nos amis, ton mari, ma femme… On s'est construit notre propre famille, et on n'a pas à en avoir honte. Notre famille est plus forte que la leur. »

Les yeux de Lily s'embrouillèrent à nouveau.

« Elle… elle a dit que nos parents étaient morts à cause de moi… »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Lily se laissa tomber dans les bras de Sirius et éclata en sanglot. Sirius se laissa glisser au sol, la berçant doucement, adressant un petit signe de la tête à James, qui s'approcha de sa femme et prit le relais. Marlene vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sirius, les mêlant tous les quatre, jusqu'à ce que Lily arrête de pleurer.

« Vous savez quoi ? » annonça Sirius. « J'ai un plan. »

~Dans le sud de Londres~

Ils ne mangèrent pas la lasagne que Lily avait préparée. Ils avaient été dans une pizzeria un peu louche de Londres, et Harry avait été le clown de la situation en s'enfonçant des frites dans le nez et en prenant un faux accent transylvanien. L'atmosphère avait été plutôt bon enfant, et Lily semblait avoir pu se changer les idées.

Il était un peu passé vingt-et-une heure lorsque Sirius quitta le restaurant avec Harry, prétextant une mission secrète ultra-urgente, et était revenu avec deux immenses sacs de papier kraft et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Harry et moi avons décidé de nommer cette mission 'Opération Tchou-Tchou'. » déclara-t-il.

Harry hocha gravement la tête et passa sa main dans celle de son père.

« Papa, c'est très différent, un Attrapeur et un Poursuiveur ? »

James fronça les sourcils, surpris de la question, et tourna un regard amusé vers son fils.

« Je… Oui, ce sont deux positions très différentes. Tu le sais, Harry, tu aimes bien regarder le Quidditch avec moi, non ? »

« Moi, je suis un Attrapeur, pas vrai ? »

« Et bien, mon chéri, tu es très doué pour repérer les petits objets comme les Vif d'Or… »

« Et toi, tu es un Poursuiveur, non ? »

« Je… Oui, j'étais un Poursuiveur à Poudlard, mais… »

« Donc, tu es doué pour jeter des choses et viser les buts et tout ? »

James rit doucement.

« Oui, plutôt. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je dois jeter des choses et viser des buts dans le cadre de l'Opération Tchou-Tchou ? »

Harry et Sirius échangèrent un regard et, d'un même mouvement, hochèrent la tête.

« Tu crois pouvoir nous y amener, tonton Sirius ? »

« Affirmatif. »

Il plaça sa main au centre du petit cercle qu'ils avaient formé, rejoint rapidement par Harry. Puis, d'un signe de la tête, ils encouragèrent les autres à faire pareil, et lorsque toutes les mains furent empilées les unes par-dessus les autres, Sirius transplana.

~Sur Privet Drive~

Sirius hésitait entre éclater de rire et une irrépressible envie de vomir en voyant les maisons de banlieue. Toutes les pelouses étaient coupées au même niveau, et Sirius se demanda comment les maris faisaient pour savoir devant quelle maison ils devaient garer leur voiture de l'année tant elles étaient identiques.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » demanda James, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

« Associé ? » demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Harry.

Sirius et le petit garçon déposèrent leur sac de papier sur le sol. Harry sortit une boîte d'œufs de son sac, et Sirius, un rouleau de papier de toilette.

« Tonton Sirius et moi, on est d'accord que Dudley et tata 'Nia et tonton Creton… »

« Harry… » menaça Lily, malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire.

« Ils sont des personnes méchantes. Donc, tonton Sirius et moi… On veut… comment tu as dit, Sirius ? »

« Redécorer leur maison. »

« Exact. Et comme maman, tu aimes les omelettes, on s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir d'en faire une avec nous ? »

Harry ouvrit la boîte, prit délicatement un œuf et le tendit à sa mère.

« On a chacun une boîte. » fit Harry.

Lily sourit et prit l'œuf. Elle jeta un regard à James, qui sourit. Lily haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ton oncle et ta tante ont une réunion de perceuses ce soir, donc s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on lance des œufs sur leur maison, c'était à eux d'être présents, non ? »

Elle prit un élan, et lança l'œuf près de la porte d'entrée. Sirius tendit une boîte d'œuf à James, et une à Harry.

« À vous l'honneur, messieurs. »

En dix minutes, la maison était couverte d'un savant mélange d'œuf et de papier de toilette. Lily riait aux éclats, et James et Sirius faisaient une compétition à savoir qui lancerait le plus haut, ou qui serait capable de viser au plus près la chambre des maîtres. Harry et Marlene lançaient du papier de toilette sur les arbres, l'abri du porche et la seule fenêtre ouverte de la petite maison.

Harry se tourna soudainement vers sa mère.

« Maman, on peut entrer jouer avec le train ? »

Tous arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et se tournèrent vers Lily, attendant un signal de sa part pour mener l'Opération Tchou-Tchou au niveau suivant. Lily sourit tristement et se tourna vers lui.

« Non, mon chéri. On n'entre pas chez les gens sans leur permission, surtout s'ils font partie de notre famille. »

« Mais on entre tout le temps chez tonton Sirius et tata Marlene sans cogner… »

« C'est parce qu'eux, ils font partie de notre vraie famille. Tata 'Nia est une fausse tata, il ne faut pas entrer chez elle sans y être invité. »

Elle échangea un regard avec Sirius, qui lui sourit.

« Demain matin, papa et moi t'achèteront le plus long et le plus grand train miniature du monde, comme ça, tu pourras même t'asseoir sur les wagons. C'est beaucoup plus amusant que de seulement le regarder faire le tour de la pièce, non ? »

Harry lui sourit. Lily se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le bout du nez, et James le mit en équilibre sur ses épaules, provoquant un gloussement de la part du petit garçon. Lily jeta un regard attendri à son mari et à son fils, et se tourna vers Sirius et Marlene.

« Je pense qu'on devrait y aller. Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir de leur réunion. » murmura Lily.

« Je crois qu'on va rentrer à la maison. » déclara Marlene en passant son bras autour de la taille de Sirius et en embrassant délicatement sa mâchoire.

Sirius sourit doucement et pencha la tête pour capturer rapidement ses lèvres, provoquant une bruyante opposition de la part d'Harry. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, et Lily serra Sirius dans ses bras.

« Merci. »

Sirius sourit.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Lily. »

Lily se sépara de Sirius et rejoignit son mari. Tous trois transplanèrent rapidement, et, après un dernier baiser à Marlene, ils transplanèrent à leur tour.

~Chez les Black~

Sirius se réveilla un peu plus tard dans la nuit, le nez enfoncé dans les cheveux de Marlene et son corps pressé contre le sien. La porte d'entrée venait de claquer.

Il releva la tête, suffisamment pour voir qu'il était passé deux heures du matin, et grogna, imité par Marlene.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Regulus vient de rentrer. Il a dépassé son couvre-feu. »

Marlene soupira.

« Va l'engueuler. Je dois aller aux toilettes. »

Sirius soupira, et tous deux se levèrent. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Marlene passer devant lui, avant de sortir de la chambre. Il trouva Regulus dans la salle à manger, tentant plus ou moins bruyamment de se servir un verre d'eau.

« Tu as bu ? »

Regulus se tourna vers lui rapidement, manquant de peu de perdre l'équilibre, dans une ivresse visiblement extatique.

« Sirius ! Je suis tellement content de te voir ! »

Regulus fit un pas vers lui, mais Sirius s'approcha plus rapidement.

« Tu es complètement ivre… »

« Ted avait de la… du whisky… et j'en ai bu… »

« Une bouteille ? » proposa Sirius.

Regulus eut un rire gras.

« Oui mais… pas avant… pas avant le tatouage parce que… parce qu'il ne faut pas boire de l'alcool avant… avant le tatouage… »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Quel tatouage ? » demanda-t-il.

Regulus lui tendit son bras. Sirius releva la manche du jeune homme, beaucoup trop longue pour la saison, et fut pris de nausées en y voyant un serpent sur son avant-bras, tatoué à l'encre noire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Petite note de rien du tout: L'histoire tire à sa fin (trois chapitres restants, en incluant celui-ci!). Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, ou encore d'ajouter cette fic à vos favoris ou à celles que vous suiviez. Un petit mot en particulier à Sirius2002: j'essaie de publier à toutes les deux semaines, mais je peux me rendre jusqu'à trois malheureusement. J'espère que ce chapitre plaira à tous!**

Chapitre 11

~Chez les Black~

Sirius était assis dans son lit et grillait sa neuvième cigarette depuis le début de la journée. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir les indices ?

Marlene se réveilla doucement. Sirius lui adressa un rapide signe de la tête, tapotant sa cigarette sur le bord du cendrier.

« Arrête de te torturer les méninges. »

Elle s'assit. Sirius tenta de l'attirer vers lui, mais elle l'embrassa rapidement sur le bout du nez.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Sirius hocha la tête, encore à moitié dans ses pensées. Marlene se leva et traversa la pièce en courant. Comment avait-il pu impliquer sa femme ainsi dans toute cette histoire ?

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et se nicha contre lui, son dos contre son torse. Sirius posa son menton sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » murmura-t-il.

Marlene guida ses mains jusqu'à son ventre. Sirius soupira de bien-être en la sentant si près de lui.

« Tu n'as rien manqué. Ce n'est pas la marque non plus. »

« Un putain de serpent… »

« Je sais, Sirius. Mais ce n'est pas une marque complète. Et tu sais comme moi que la marque ne peut être faite que par Magie Noire, donc… je ne sais pas. Si j'étais Voldemort, je crois que ça m'énerverait qu'il se soit fait mon principal symbole à la moldue. »

Sirius hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

« Explique ça à Lily… ou à Donna. »

Marlene soupira.

« Tu devrais inviter Donna ici, ce soir. Ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge avec qui discuter. »

Sirius hocha la tête. Marlene se tourna vers lui, pressant sa poitrine contre son torse et passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu serais heureux si je te disais que mes règles seront sans doute finies demain matin, et qu'on pourra alors recommencer à baiser comme des lapins ? » demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant longuement.

Sirius se laissa aller dans le baiser quelques instants, avant de s'éloigner doucement, leurs fronts toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas un expert en biologie, mais il me semble que tes règles duraient presque une semaine… c'était un long moment, seuls, ma queue et moi… »

Marlene ricana doucement.

« Je ne sais pas… Le cycle passé était aussi plutôt court… Et je ne saignais pas beaucoup non plus. On pourra en discuter avec la Médicomage vendredi prochain. »

« Si tôt ? »

Marlene haussa les épaules, le regard innocent.

« J'ai peut-être mentionné que j'étais Mrs. Black… Et comme tes parents avaient financé la quasi-totalité de la nouvelle aile de Sainte-Mangouste… »

« Marlene… »

« Quoi ? J'ai une belle-famille de merde, il faut bien qu'elle me serve, parfois… »

Sirius ricana à son tour et la renversa sur le lit, l'embrassa langoureusement. Il caressa doucement ses cuisses, les remontant autour de sa taille et lui arrachant un gémissement. Il remonta son chandail par-dessus sa tête, prenant le temps de caresser ses côtes et sa poitrine, la laissant haletante.

« J'ai envie de toi… » murmura-t-il.

« Pas aujourd'hui… Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand… »

Sirius la fit taire d'un baiser, puis mordilla doucement son oreille.

« S'il te plait… »

Marlene commença un lent mouvement de bassin, arrachant un grognement à Sirius. Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres alors qu'elle le renversait à son tour.

La jeune femme quitta ses lèvres et laissa une longue série de baisers sur son torse nu, descendant son caleçon au niveau de ses genoux. Elle suçota doucement son gland, vidant l'air des poumons de Sirius.

« Merde… »

« Tu es condamné à l'abstinence pendant trente-six heures et tu es aussi réactif ? » questionna Marlene en le léchant sur toute sa longueur.

« Arrête de jouer _putain putain putain !_ » grogna-t-il alors qu'elle le prenait en entier dans sa bouche.

Marlene lui infligea son traitement quelques minutes et, en un temps beaucoup trop court pour qu'il puisse s'en vanter, Sirius jouit au fond de la gorge de sa douce. Celle-ci laissa son membre maintenant flasque contre son ventre et remonta lentement jusqu'aux lèvres de son mari, qu'elle mordilla doucement.

« Tu y vois plus clair ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius soupira.

« Si seulement… Je dois lui parler, non ? »

Marlene hocha tristement la tête. Sirius soupira de nouveau, de façon plus marquée, et se leva. Il enfila un chandail et un jean, et se pencha doucement vers Marlene pour l'embrasser lentement.

« Merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas parce que je t'ai sucé, ça me donne l'impression d'être une pute de bas étages… »

Sirius sourit doucement.

« Dans ce cas, je te le remettrai dès demain matin. »

Marlene s'agenouilla dans le lit et l'embrassa longuement, passant ses bras derrière son cou.

« Tu sais que j'ai envie de toi aussi, c'est seulement que, quand… »

« Je sais. J'aurai la tête entre tes jambes demain matin à la première heure. »

Marlene sourit et, après un dernier baiser, le libéra de ses bras. Sirius sortit de la chambre et trouva Regulus, assis à la table de la salle à manger. Le plus jeune des frères Black leva la tête.

« J'ai fait du café. Je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Sirius hocha la tête et passa à la cuisine. Il se servit une tasse et retourna s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Il prit une gorgée, savourant le goût amer du breuvage contre sa langue, et tourna son attention vers son cadet.

« Tu me montres ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir correctement hier. »

« Tu l'as vu assez longtemps pour vomir dans le lavabo. Ce qui était dégueulasse, en passant. »

Sirius soupira.

« Et bien, montre-le-moi, comme ça, j'aurai le temps de m'y faire. »

Regulus soupira et releva sa manche. Sirius prit le bras de son frère dans ses mains et regarda le dessin. Il soupira à son tour.

« Il a fait du bon boulot. Où tu as fait ça ? »

Regulus cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris.

« Pas très loin de Mansfield Street. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Il a utilisé une aiguille neuve ? »

« Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas con non plus. »

Le tatouage avait l'air un peu trop enflé au goût de Sirius, mais il ne dit rien. D'un coup de baguette, il conjura un gant de toilette, du savon et un tube d'onguent.

« Tu ne dois pas le laisser s'infecter. Du savon, de l'eau, et de la crème pour hydrater ta peau. Matin et soir. »

Regulus hocha la tête.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« J'en ai cinq. »

Les yeux de Regulus s'agrandirent.

« Cinq ? »

Sirius sourit et enleva son chandail.

« Le Vif d'Or pour Harry. Les cornes avec le lys pour Lily et James. La lune pour Remus. Les empreintes de rat pour Peter. Le cœur pour Marlene. » fit-il en pointant tour à tour chacun des tatouages.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Je réfléchis depuis le début de l'été à ce que je pourrais faire pour toi. Si j'avais su que tu pensais toi aussi à en avoir un, je t'aurais proposé qu'on le fasse en même temps. »

Regulus releva la tête.

« Tu veux faire un tatouage pour moi ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Reg, je sais que la situation n'est peut-être pas… que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites. Mais je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ heureux que tu sois avec Marlene et moi. Tu es mon frère, et rien ne pourra changer ça. »

Regulus hocha la tête, la gorge serrée, visiblement ému par la situation.

« Et toi, pourquoi le serpent ? »

« C'est l'emblème des Serpentards. »

« Oui, mais tous les Serpentards n'ont pas un tatouage de serpent sur l'avant-bras. »

Regulus soupira et regarda attentivement son tatouage.

« Il représente les trois qualités de ma maison. La ruse, l'ambition, et le besoin de protéger les miens. »

Sirius regarda à son tour le tatouage quelques instants. Puis, il se leva, mouilla le gant de toilette et se rassit, le savonnant doucement. Il reprit le bras de Regulus et passa doucement dessus.

« Ce sont trois traits de personnalités admirables, si tu veux mon avis. » dit-il.

Regulus sourit.

« Merci. »

« Et comment penses-tu que ces traits de personnalité s'appliquent à toi ? » demanda Sirius.

« Et bien… Je crois que je suis intelligent. Pas comme un Serdaigle… Je ne suis pas doué pour apprendre des ingrédients de Potions par cœur ou tous les événements de l'histoire sorcière, tu vois, mais… je comprends les choses. Je cerne bien les gens, et je sais comment manœuvrer mon chemin autour d'eux. Pas pour les manipuler, mais pour qu'ils soient à l'aise, et que moi aussi, je sois à l'aise avec eux. Donc je crois que c'est un peu comme… de la ruse, non ? »

Sirius hocha la tête, davantage pour montrer qu'il avait compris plutôt que pour signifier son accord, même s'il ne reniait pas le raisonnement de son frère.

« Je suis ambitieux, aussi. Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas passer à côté de ma vie. Je veux participer. Je veux que le monde devienne un meilleur endroit parce que j'y suis. Je veux faire de grandes choses, Sirius. Je veux que les enfants que tu auras avec Marlene soient fiers que je sois leur oncle. »

Sirius sourit.

« Et… Et vous êtes importants pour moi. Toi, et Marlene. Et James, Lily et Harry aussi, même si je ne les connais pas encore très bien. Et… »

« Donna ? » suggéra Sirius.

Regulus rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais hocha la tête.

« C'est une gentille fille. Tu connais le père de Marcus ? » demanda-t-il.

Regulus haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec d'autres garçons. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ses parents sont morts en cinquième… et que, quand elle est revenue des vacances de Pâques l'année dernière, elle avait accouché. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« On pourrait les inviter pour le dîner, qu'en penses-tu ? Marcus et elle… Marlene et moi, nous pourrions nous occuper de Marcus, et vous pourriez apprendre à vous connaître davantage, ou faire vos devoirs… »

« Tu serais d'accord ? »

Sirius hocha la tête. Au même moment, Marlene entra dans la pièce.

« Tu es d'accord pour quoi, mon chéri ? » demanda Marlene.

Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

« Donna et Marcus vont passer la soirée ici. Peut-être. Si Donna accepte. »

Marlene sourit.

« Génial ! Ce sera bien, que tu aies une amie ici, non ? »

Regulus marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge qui n'échappa pas à Marlene.

« Ou peut-être plus qu'une amie ? »

Regulus rougit un peu plus, ressemblant désormais à une tomate sur le point d'exploser.

« Je… Je peux te poser une question privée, Marlene ? »

Sirius haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Marlene. Celle-ci sourit à son beau-frère.

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu préfères peut-être que Sirius sorte ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« Non, je… peut-être qu'il pourra m'aider lui aussi, je… »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'une fille apprécie vraiment un baiser ? »

Marlene eut un sourire.

« Mais c'est trop mignon ! »

Elle serra Regulus dans ses bras. Sirius et lui échangèrent un regard, les lèvres de Sirius étendues dans un large sourire à moitié moqueur, et à moitié attendri.

« C'est très gentil que tu prennes le temps de poser ce genre de questions. Ça montre que tu es attentionné à ses besoins. »

Marlene s'assit sur les genoux de Sirius, qui entoura sa taille de ses mains.

« Et bien, déjà, chaque femme est différente, donc ce que j'aime n'est peut-être pas ce que Donna aime. Un peu comme chaque homme est différent. Et même si Sirius et toi êtes frères, il y a des choses que Sirius aime et que tu n'aimeras pas, ou que Sirius adore faire et qui te mettront mal à l'aise. »

Elle passa sa main sur le torse de Sirius, qui lui sourit.

« Tu vois, Sirius adore quand je l'embrasse sur sa pomme d'Adam. »

Elle s'exécuta, l'embrassant sensuellement sur la pomme d'Adam, suçotant doucement la mince peau qui s'y trouvait. Sirius dut utiliser tout son contrôle pour ne pas gémir sous ses lèvres.

« Mais il déteste lorsque je lui mordille l'oreille. »

Sirius esquiva rapidement les dents de Marlene, ce qui fit éclater de rires Regulus.

« Ce qu'il y a de merveilleux dans un baiser, c'est que, lorsqu'on apprend à se connaître, on apprend ensemble ce que l'autre aime et ce qu'il n'aime pas. »

« Je me rappelle du temps où on s'explorait. Très sexy. » commenta Sirius.

Regulus soupira.

« Donna a déjà un fils. Elle doit avoir une petite idée de ce qu'elle aime et de ce qu'elle n'aime pas. Et moi, j'aurai l'air d'un con. » marmonna-t-il.

Sirius eut un sourire empli de pitié pour Regulus. Il se rappelait de la première fois où il s'était retrouvé devant une fille. Il avait treize ans. Elle quatorze. Et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi désemparé de toute sa vie.

« Il y a bien quelques trucs universels. » murmura Sirius.

Regulus jeta un regard plein d'espoirs vers son frère. Sirius sourit, prit Marlene par les cuisses et l'assit sur la table, lui causant un petit rire amoureux.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Regulus.

« Déjà… tes mains. »

Sirius posa ses mains de chaque côté des cuisses de Marlene, évitant de la toucher.

« La plupart du temps, les gens sont tellement concentrés sur leurs lèvres et leurs langues qu'ils en oublient que tout le corps est impliqué dans le baiser. Ce que tu fais avec ta bouche, c'est… c'est un duo. Une sorte de fusion, si tu veux, et tu ne peux le faire qu'avec la personne que tu embrasses. Et _ne t'inquiète pas_. Tu sauras quoi faire quand ça se produira. »

Marlene sourit et caressa doucement sa joue. Sirius retourna son attention sur elle et l'embrassa rapidement, avant de se tourner vers Regulus.

« Par contre, tout le reste de ton corps vaut la peine d'être contrôlé. Donc… les mains. Ne les pose pas sur ses cuisses. »

Sirius posa ses mains sur le côté des cuisses de Marlene pour prouver son point, l'attirant contre son bassin.

« En posant les mains sur ses cuisses, tu l'attires involontairement contre ta queue, et donc ça devient délicat si, éventuellement, tu te laisses aller dans le baiser. »

Regulus ricana doucement, mais Marlene se tourna vers lui.

« Ris tant que tu le voudras. Mais crois-moi, ça arrive plus souvent que tu ne le crois. »

Le visage de Regulus reprit sa sévérité.

« Alors… Où dois-je mettre mes mains ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'aime bien les mettre autour de la taille de Marlene. » fit-il en joignant l'acte à la parole. « Comme ça, si je me perds dans notre baiser, ça nous fait une certaine stabilité. »

« Et le bas du dos est une zone érogène chez plusieurs femmes, alors n'hésite pas à le caresser si tu mets tes mains sur ses hanches par exemple… »

« Mais ne pose pas ses mains sur ses fesses à moins qu'elle ne t'y invite, ou tu risques de te prendre une baffe monumentale. »

Regulus hocha la tête, visiblement concentré. Sirius reprit de plus belle.

« Quand tu sauras vraiment ce que tu fais avec ta langue, tu pourras prendre son visage entre tes mains. »

Sirius monta ses mains jusqu'à son cou, caressant doucement ses joues et la naissance de ses oreilles, souriant alors qu'il la sentait frissonner contre lui. Marlene passa ses bras autour de son torse, et tourna son visage vers Regulus. Sirius en profita pour embrasser doucement sa joue et commença à mordiller son oreille.

« Ce sont les meilleurs baisers, si tu veux mon avis. C'est très intime, puisque jusqu'à ce que tu fermes les yeux et que tu te laisses emporter par le baiser, tu dois la regarder dans les yeux. Et souvent, il n'y a que vos bouches qui sont connectés, et même lorsque vos corps se touchent… comme rien ne les retient, ce ne sont que des frôlements. C'est très sensuel, et si tu ne la connais pas encore assez bien, ça peut être totalement ruiné. »

Sirius s'éloigna légèrement de Marlene. Il savait que ce genre de baisers les menaient immanquablement plus loin, et il savait aussi que, Marlene ayant ses règles, il avait très peu de chance qu'elle accepte de le soulager.

« Je… Vous croyez que Donna acceptera de…. M'embrasser ? »

Marlene sourit, repoussa Sirius et se leva de la table, posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Regulus.

« Il n'y a qu'elle pour décider d'une telle chose, Reg. Et si tu commençais par l'appeler ? On n'est même pas sûr qu'elle acceptera de venir dîner, pour le moment… »

~Chez les Black~

Donna accepta l'invitation, et Regulus réquisitionna Sirius et Marlene en cuisine. Le jeune homme hésita longuement à faire une pièce montée, puis une tarte à la citrouille, et enfin des choux à la crème avec une sauce aux myrtilles. Le choix du repas principal fut tout aussi hardi, et finalement, lorsque Sirius se plaignit un peu trop au goût de Regulus, il fut envoyé au club vidéo choisir un film.

Donna arriva un peu avant seize heures, Marcus dans les bras, un sac à couche et un sac rempli de livres sur une épaule. Sirius prit immédiatement le bébé dans ses bras, celui-ci gazouillant en attrapant les cheveux du jeune homme dans ses mains. Regulus et Donna passèrent au salon et sortirent leurs grimoires, et les deux adultes furent relégués avec le bambin à la salle à manger.

« Tu me le passes ? » demanda Marlene en passant derrière Sirius, qui était assis sur une des chaises.

Sirius hocha la tête et le tendit à Marlene, qui fit rire le bébé avec une série de grimace. Sirius admira quelques instants sa femme.

« Tu feras une maman formidable, tu sais ça ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire triste, et retourna son attention vers Marcus alors qu'on cognait à la porte.

« Je vais aller répondre. » murmura Sirius en se levant.

Les coups s'intensifièrent, et les deux amants échangèrent un regard.

« J'arrive ! » lança Sirius, plus fort cette fois, baguette en main.

Il s'avança dans le corridor à pas lents, et remarquant que Regulus était sorti du salon, la main sur sa baguette.

« Reste là. » grogna Sirius.

Il arriva finalement à la porte, de laquelle des coups retentissaient encore.

« Qui est là ? » demanda Sirius.

« Laisse-moi entrer, _crétin_! »

Sirius soupira et ouvrit la porte, apercevant Narcissa, qui tenait Draco dans ses bras. Il remarqua à peine la valise qui se trouvait derrière eux. La jeune mère portait encore ses lunettes de soleil.

« Tout va comme tu le souhaites, Cissy ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Il en a après Draco. Je ne veux pas rester sur le porche, c'est trop exposé. »

Sirius hocha la tête et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

« Le salon est sur la droite, si tu veux coucher Draco. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et déposa le garçonnet sur le canapé. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Draco ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant des paupières, et regarda sa mère.

« Ça fait mal, maman… »

« Je sais, mon chéri… »

« On est où ? »

« Chez Sirius. »

Le petit garçon hocha doucement la tête.

« Papa, il sait où on est ? »

« Non, mon chéri. On joue à se cacher, tu te rappelles ? »

Draco hocha la tête à nouveau. Narcissa leva les yeux vers Sirius, le regard suppliant, visiblement désemparée face à la situation.

« Souhaites-tu qu'un Médicomage voit Draco ? » questionna-t-il.

Narcissa regarda son fils un instant, puis se retourna vers Sirius, hochant la tête. Il sortit un miroir de sa poche.

« Sirius Black appelle James Potter. »

Le miroir lui renvoya son image pendant quelques secondes, bientôt remplacé par le visage souriant de son filleul.

« Tonton Sirius ! Ça va ? »

Sirius lui rendit son sourire, et espéra que le petit garçon ne voit pas la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Écoute bonhomme, il faut que je parle à ta maman. Elle est dans le coin ? »

« Harry James Potter ! » fit la voix de Lily derrière lui. « Combien de fois devrai-je te dire de ne pas jouer avec les affaires de ton père ? »

Harry se tourna vivement vers sa mère, laissant voir ses cheveux noirs en épi à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Mais maman, tonton Sirius il voulait te parler. »

Le miroir devint soudainement flou, puis refit un focus autour du visage de la rouquine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, le ton sec.

« Tu peux venir ici ? Un camarade d'Harry est malade… »

Le miroir devint flou alors qu'un pop sonore se faisait entendre dans l'appartement.

« Draco ! » s'écria Harry en se jetant vers son ami.

« Draco, reste coucher. » tonna Narcissa.

Les membres du petit garçon se tendirent. Narcissa se tourna vers Lily, qui avait retenu Harry par les épaules.

« Il a… Il est tombé dans les escaliers. » déclara-t-elle sans grande conviction devant la question silencieuse de la nouvelle arrivante.

Lily échangea un long regard avec Narcissa, comprenant silencieusement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle hocha ensuite la tête et s'approcha de Draco, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

« Salut Draco. Tu te rappelles de moi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Vous êtes la maman d'Harry, non ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Apparemment, tu es tombé dans les escaliers et ça te fait très mal ? »

Le petit garçon se tut.

« Tu permets que je regarde ton cou ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse du petit garçon et tâta doucement son cou, des oreilles aux épaules.

« Tout me semble en ordre, mais voyons voir. Tu peux taper avec ta main gauche ? »

Elle lui tendit une main, et le petit garçon la toucha doucement.

« Oh, allons ! Tu peux faire mieux que ça ! Essaie la main droite. »

Cette fois, Draco frappa avec plus de force.

« Bien ! Et tu peux donner des coups de pieds dans les airs ? »

Le petit garçon donna une série de coups de pied dans le vide. Lily sourit.

« Bien, ce ne sont visiblement que de vilaines ecchymoses, tu pourras sans doute aller avec Harry à la crèche demain. Harry, si vous alliez faire la course dans le corridor tous les deux, pendant que je parle à la maman de Draco ? »

Les deux petits garçons sortirent de la pièce en courant. Lily reporta son attention sur Narcissa.

« Il est tombé dans les escaliers ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix contrôlée.

Narcissa la dévisagea quelques instants.

« C'est un enfant, » rétorqua-t-elle, la voix sèche. « J'imagine qu'il ne les a pas vues. »

« Votre mari fait-il la même déposition que vous ? »

Narcissa se tut.

« Parce que si je venais à apprendre que Draco restait seul suffisamment longtemps sans la surveillance d'un adulte pour qu'un tel incident survienne, ou si l'incident avait eu lieu alors qu'il était sous la supervision d'un adulte, ou même, pire encore, si cela avait été causé par cet adulte en particulier, ce que j'avoue soupçonner fortement, je devrais en faire mention aux autorités compétentes. »

Narcissa se tourna vers Sirius, le regard suppliant. Sirius se racla plus ou moins bruyamment la gorge, mais contre toute attente, Marlene fit un pas.

« Narcissa et Draco passent le week-end à la maison. Je ne crois pas que Draco reverra son père d'ici là. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Bien. C'était la réponse que j'attendais. »

Elle s'approcha de Narcissa et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Votre fils n'a rien de casser _pour cette fois_. Si vous avez besoin de ma déposition pour obtenir la garde exclusive de Draco, ou pour monter un dossier contre votre mari, n'hésitez pas. Voulez-vous que j'inspecte votre œil ? »

Narcissa secoua la tête.

« Ça va. Je ne vois pas flou. Je n'ai pas perdu conscience. »

Lily hocha la tête.

« Bien. Peut-être souhaitez-vous que Draco vienne jouer à la maison avec Harry, le temps que vous discutiez de tout ça avec Sirius et Marlene ? »

« Ce serait très aimable de votre part, effectivement. »

Lily lui fit un sourire confiant, puis adressa un rapide signe de la tête à Sirius et Marlene et sortit de la pièce.

« Les garçons, qui veut un biscuit au chocolat ? »

« MOI ! »

Le son particulier du transplanage se fit entendre dans le corridor, puis le silence revint. Sirius retourna son regard vers Narcissa, qui lui faisait toujours dos.

« Tu veux peut-être un café ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et sembla réaliser où elle était. Sirius perçut un léger tremblement au niveau de ses mains.

« Je… Je devrais y aller, je ne sais pas s'il reste des chambres au Chaudron Baveur et… »

« Cissy, tu ne nous déranges pas. Si tu vas au Chaudron Baveur, il y a de bonnes chances oiyr que Lucius le découvre, et Draco ne serait plus en sécurité. »

Le nom de son fils sembla avoir un effet coup de fouet sur la jeune mère, et celle-ci hocha la tête. Elle sembla noter pour la première fois Marcus, qui se trouvait dans les bras de Marlene.

« C'est le fils de ton assistante, non ? »

Sirius n'eut même pas à regarder Marlene pour savoir que celle-ci avait serré Marcus un peu plus fort contre elle.

« Plus je vois ce gamin, et plus je trouve qu'il ressemble à l'oncle Alfred, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était le haut du visage qui donnait cette impression… »

« Non, il lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup… »

« Je vais aller le reporter à Donna… » annonça Marlene.

Elle sortit de la salle. Sirius s'approcha de Narcissa.

« Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir. » murmura-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Narcissa hocha la tête et s'assit sur le canapé, déposant son sac à main sur le sol. Sirius vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. » murmura à son tour Narcissa.

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux. Draco est le bienvenu ici aussi. »

Narcissa hocha la tête.

« Je vais commencer à regarder pour un appartement dans la Gazette dès demain pour éviter qu'il ne vienne ici. »

Sirius se tourna vers elle, alors qu'elle gardait le regard fixé sur une brûlure de cigarette dans la table d'appoint.

« Narcissa, est-ce que Marlene ou Regulus sont en danger parce que tu es ici ? Parce que, si c'est le cas, je te jure que… »

« Non. Il en a seulement après Draco et moi. »

« Et s'il sait que tu es ici, risquons-nous quelque chose ? »

Narcissa secoua vivement la tête. Sirius soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans le canapé.

« Si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé. » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et commença à jouer avec l'ourlet de sa jupe.

« Je… je ne sais pas par où commencer… »

« Ça fait longtemps qu'il te frappe ? »

Narcissa hocha les épaules.

« Avant cette semaine, ça n'a jamais… C'était plutôt des… des bousculades. Comme s'il ne voyait pas que j'étais dans son chemin ou si… Et… il a eu des problèmes au boulot… »

« Au boulot ? »

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

« D'accord, d'accord… Il a eu une réunion, et… et Tu-Sais-Qui lui a fait savoir que… qu'il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance et… et il a choisi quelqu'un d'autre comme bras droit. »

« Qui ? »

Narcissa secoua la tête.

« Il ne m'a pas dit. Il est revenu en pétard, Draco pleurait, je n'arrivais pas à le calmer, et… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même pas vu le coup, je suis tombée sur le sol, et… et il s'est excusé, il a dit qu'il ne le referait plus et… »

« Cissy, tu aurais dû me le dire… » rétorqua Sirius, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

« Pour que tu ailles lui casser la gueule devant Draco ? Non merci. »

Sirius sourit doucement.

« Tu me connais trop bien… »

« Et comment il en est venu à lever la main contre Draco ? » demanda Sirius.

« Nous nous disputions… Il… il m'a giflée. Draco l'a vu, il a voulu intervenir… »

Sirius hocha la tête alors que la jeune femme était prise de tremblements.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais j'aurais pu... »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et tu as fait ce qu'il fallait en partant. »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva.

« Je ne serai pas dans tes jambes longtemps. Je regarde les petites annonces de la _Gazette_ demain. Promis. »

Sirius haussa les épaules et se leva.

« Tu restes aussi longtemps que tu le veux. »

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Regulus et ricana doucement en voyant son frère assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Marlene, qui était assise sur la chaise de son bureau, et Donna, qui berçait doucement Marcus sur le lit. Regulus n'aurait pu être plus éloigné de la jeune fille, et pourtant, il n'avait visiblement d'yeux que pour elle.

« Cissy et Draco vont rester à la maison, donc _théoriquement_ , elle aura un peu ta garde. » annonça Sirius. « Content ? »

Narcissa apparut derrière Sirius et eut un sourire timide. Regulus se leva.

« Cissy… »

Il lui fit un signe de la tête respectueux. Narcissa soupira et l'attira dans une étreinte.

« Oh, allons, Reggie. Tes parents ne sont pas là, les miens non plus : on se fout de toutes ces politesses. »

Sirius et Regulus échangèrent un regard étonné. Narcissa s'approcha de Donna et lui sourit.

« Je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Donna hocha la tête, visiblement inquiète alors que Narcissa s'asseyait à ses côtés. Elle adressa un regard à Sirius, qui lui sourit et hocha la tête.

« Quel âge à votre fils ? » demanda Narcissa en faisant des grimaces au petit garçon.

« Il… Il aura six mois à la mi-août. »

« C'est un bel âge. Je me rappelle, quand Draco avait six mois… Une vraie petite terreur, à crier et hurler et quémander… »

« Il y a un truc que tu viens de dire qui a changé ? » demanda Sirius en forçant Marlene à se lever pour lui permettre de s'asseoir sur la chaise, alors qu'elle prenait place contre lui et l'embrassait sous la mâchoire.

« Crétin. » rétorqua Narcissa en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle retourna son attention sur Donna et Marcus, haussant exagérément les sourcils en lui tirant la langue, ce qui fit glousser le bébé. Le rire de son fils sembla calmer Donna, qui tenta un vague sourire invitant en direction de Narcissa.

« Vous permettez que je le prenne quelques instants ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Sirius vit Regulus poser sa main là où se trouvait sa baguette, visiblement près à défendre Donna et Marcus. Sirius lui fit signe d'un geste de la tête de se calmer et de laisser passer quelques instants avant de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

Donna passa Marcus à Narcissa, qui accueillit la nouvelle paire de bras avec une série de bulles de bave et un nouveau rire. Contre toute attente, à la seconde où Narcissa eut le petit garçon dans ses bras, elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et le leva à bout de bras dans les airs, commençant à lui parler d'une petite voix un peu bête et en faisant des bruits d'avions que le bébé sembla apprécier. Regulus les fixa un instant avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivi discrètement par Marlene et Sirius. Donna, quant à elle, les fixait tous les deux.

« Je… je crois que je vais partir. »

Narcissa se releva, serrant Marcus contre elle.

« Oh. J'espère que je… que toute cette histoire ne vous a pas mise mal à l'aise… »

« Non, je… Je dois juste… Je suis désolée. »

« Attends, Donna, on peut très bien… » commença Sirius, essayant d'ignorer le regard désespéré que lui jetait son frère.

« Je suis désolée, je dois juste… Je dois partir. »

Narcissa lui remit Marcus, visiblement à regret, et Regulus se leva pour lui remettre son sac. Marlene se leva pour laisser Sirius se lever à son tour, et les deux frères Black quittèrent la pièce avec la jeune femme.

« Si tu ne veux pas être ici, vous pouvez aller au restaurant aussi, Marlene et moi garderons Marcus… » proposa Sirius.

« Non, je… On doit quitter. Désolée. »

« Je préfère transplaner avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas. » annonça Sirius d'un ton ferme. « Tu as l'air bouleversée, je ne veux pas que tu prennes le risque de transplaner avec Marcus dans cet état. »

Elle hocha la tête. Sirius se plaça à côté d'elle et mit sa main sur son épaule. Il eut à peine le temps de voir Marlene sortir de la chambre de Regulus, et Regulus lui jeter un regard désespéré, avant de transplaner.

~Près de Twickenham~

Sirius arriva sur le palier d'un immeuble de la banlieue de Londres. Il ne put que remarquer la poussière qui s'accumulait un peu partout alors que la jeune fille cherchait désespérément dans son sac à main pour trouver ses clefs.

« Tu n'as pas à rester, je… elles sont quelque part, je sais que je les ai prises avant de partir, je vais… »

« Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu rentres bien chez toi, et que tu ailles bien. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et Sirius réalisa qu'ils étaient embués par les larmes. Il soupira.

« Tu me passes ton sac ? Je vais chercher tes clefs. Tu trembles, concentres-toi sur Marcus. »

Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit son sac à main. Sirius poussa un peu son porte-monnaie et sortie la clef.

« C'est celle-là ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Sirius s'approcha de la serrure et déverrouilla la porte, la poussant doucement. Il laissa entrer Donna et Marcus d'abord, et les suivit. Il remarqua que Marcus clignait abondamment des yeux, et s'approcha de Donna.

« Je crois que Marcus devrait aller se coucher, il semble fatigué. Que dirais-tu que je le couche et que tu en profites pour te calmer un peu ? »

Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit Marcus, qui suça son pouce en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle lui indiqua et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Alors bonhomme, une soirée mouvementée, hein ? »

Marcus eut un petit soupir, ce qui fit sourire Sirius. Il remarqua immédiatement la propreté de la chambre, qui contrastait avec l'état du palier et sourit un peu plus.

« Alors… ta maman doit avoir des couches pour toi quelque part, non ? »

Il regarda un peu autour de lui, et remarqua un petit bureau à côté du lit de Marcus. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une couche et un pot d'onguent.

« Tu t'es bien amusé avec Marlene et moi, bonhomme ? Marlene était trop jolie quand elle te tenait contre elle. Tu as vu toutes les étoiles qu'il y avait dans ses yeux quand elle te regarde ? N'essaie pas de me la piquer, hein ? »

Le petit garçon tenta de rire et de bailler en même temps, ce qui fit sourire Sirius.

« C'est sympa, tu n'as fait qu'un pipi. Tu savais que je changerais ta couche alors tu as décidé de m'épargner. J'apprécie beaucoup, bonhomme. Si tu savais toutes les merdes qu'Harry m'a fait changer, _littéralement_. »

Marcus se contenta de se frotter les yeux alors que Sirius refermait sa couche et le reprenait dans ses bras.

« Ce ne sera pas trop long pour t'endormir. Dommage. J'avais une super histoire avec des dauphins et des chevaliers et des sorciers à te raconter, mais bon. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. »

Au même moment, un léger ronflement se fit entendre. Sirius roula des yeux, mais décida de garder Marcus contre lui un instant de plus, le nez enfoncé dans les fins cheveux blonds de l'enfant, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le petit garçon ne se réveillerait pas, il déposa un baiser sur son front et le coucha dans son petit lit. Il le regarda quelques instants, apaisé par la respiration calme du bébé, et quitta finalement la chambre.

Il trouva Donna dans la cuisine, regardant attentivement le chaudron d'eau bouillante qui s'y trouvait.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers Sirius.

« Marcus dort ? »

Il hocha à son tour la tête.

« Et… Et il ne semble pas… Je veux dire… »

« Narcissa ne lui a pas laissé une goutte de magie noire en lui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Bien. Je… Bien. Très bien. »

Sirius soupira en la voyant se remettre à trembler.

« Viens là. » murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, alors que Donna éclatait en sanglots. Il lui frotta doucement le dos, et resta ainsi quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne se calme et ne s'éloigne, écartant rapidement les larmes de ses joues.

« Je… J'allais faire du spaghetti, tu en veux ? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Regulus m'a fait un résumé du dîner, je ne veux pas manquer ça. Et sincèrement, tu ne devrais pas non plus. »

Donna soupira, et Sirius dut cacher son sourire en la voyant rougir.

« Ton frère est quelqu'un de bien, je crois. »

« Je crois aussi. »

Elle soupira de nouveau, et s'assit sur une des chaises. Sirius n'attendit pas d'invitation pour l'imiter, et décida de pousser un peu la chance de son frère.

« Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. »

« Est-ce que tu réalises que c'était un peu la façon de Regulus de t'inviter à sortir avec lui, ce soir ? »

Elle baissa la tête, mais opina.

« Je… Il m'intéresse _vraiment_ , Sirius, mais… Je ne… Je ne lui apporterais rien de bien. En sortant avec lui, je ne ferais que le mettre en danger. »

« Est-ce que c'est à cause du père de Marcus ? »

Ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes. Sirius posa une main sur son épaule.

« On ne pleure pas, ok ? Ce n'est pas une discussion triste. Je parle peut-être à mon éventuelle belle-sœur. On ne deviendra pas une famille ultra émotionnelle non plus, non ? »

Donna eut un éclat de rire, ce qui rassura Sirius. Il se permit un petit sourire encourageant.

« Alors, ça a un lien avec ce type ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je… mes parents sont morts quand j'étais en cinquième année. J'ai tenté de garder la maison, mais ils avaient des dettes, et… Je me suis retrouvée dans une maison de chambre de l'Allée des Embrumes, et un jour, alors que je faisais la manche pour pouvoir acheter mes effets scolaires… ce… cet homme est arrivé. »

« Il était plus âgé ? » demanda Sirius.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Il m'a proposé de… de me payer un appartement. J'ai eu pendant tout le mois d'août un immense appartement au centre-ville de Londres, avec des elfes de maison et tout. Il m'a acheté mes effets scolaires, un nouveau chaudron, des nouveaux uniformes. Je soupçonnais bien qu'il ne faisait pas ça uniquement par bonté, mais il n'a jamais demandé… »

Elle soupira, et essuya rapidement une larme de sa joue, que Sirius décida d'ignorer.

« Un jour… je crois qu'il s'était disputé avec sa femme, ou que ça n'allait pas bien chez lui, je ne sais plus. Il est arrivé à l'appartement en furie. Il m'a dit que je lui devais quelque chose pour ce mois de loyer, qu'il risquait sa famille et sa carrière en me laissant vivre dans cet appartement… que si… que si nous ne couchions pas ensemble, il s'arrangerait pour que le monde sorcier sache que… que je ne valais rien de plus que ce qu'il voulait faire de moi… »

« Il t'a violée ? » murmura Sirius.

« Non, je… Il ne m'a pas forcé… »

« Il a dû te menacer de détruire ta réputation pour que tu acceptes. Ce n'est pas un consentement plein et entier. »

Elle essuya de nouveau ses larmes.

« Je… Il m'a quand même jetée hors de l'appartement et… j'ai passé la semaine avant la rentrée des classes près de King Cross, et… L'école avait déjà commencé quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais enceinte, et il y avait les examens et… Je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de… Et Marcus est arrivé et… »

Sirius prit ses mains dans les siennes alors que Donna éclatait de nouveau en sanglots.

« Tu sais… tu ne fais pas _encore_ partie de ma famille… »

Donna eut un petit rire en voyant qu'il était aussi certain qu'il partagerait un jour un lien familial quelconque.

« Mais si tu veux, je suis prêt à t'aider à le mettre en prison. »

Donna secoua la tête.

« Non, je… Je ne me suis pas opposée… »

« Tu n'étais pas consentante. »

« Il… Il est beaucoup trop influent. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Le père de Marcus est Lucius Malefoy. »

Sirius soupira et donna un coup sur la table, la faisant sursauter.

« Le sal fils de pute ! »

« Ne réveille pas Marcus ! »

Ils se turent un instant, tendant l'oreille, mais aucun son ne leur parvint derrière la porte de la chambre. Sirius retourna alors son attention vers Donna.

« Je peux te raconter quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha un peu plus sur la table.

« Quand je me suis enfui de chez mes parents… Malefoy est le premier membre de ma famille que j'ai revu par hasard, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous nous sommes bien sûr engueulés, et je me suis emporté et je lui ai donné un coup de poing, qui, crois-moi, était bien mérité. Lui a sorti sa baguette et a commencé à faire le mouvement nécessaire pour me lancer un _Crucio_. »

Sirius fit une pause, essayant de se rappeler le moment alors qu'il flashait à une vitesse hallucinante devant ses yeux.

« Je me rappelle avoir pensé pendant une seconde que jamais rien de bon ne sortirait d'un homme capable de jeter un Impardonnable à un adolescent en pleine rue. Et je me suis visiblement trompé, puisque Marcus est un petit garçon adorable, qui n'a pas un gramme de méchanceté en lui. Et tu es une personne fantastique, et tu n'as _absolument rien_ à te reprocher dans toute cette histoire. »

Elle hocha la tête, lui souriant doucement.

« Merci. »

Elle se tut un instant et le regarda.

« Ton frère ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Il est un peu con parfois, mais c'est une personne pleine de bonté… Un peu comme toi. »

Il lui sourit.

« Merci. »

Elle se leva d'un bond et éteignit le feu, avant de vider le contenu des pâtes dans une passoire. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sirius et lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet.

« Je… Je peux te demander de garder Marcus quelques minutes ? Je dois… je dois faire un truc. »

Sirius hocha la tête et la regarda transplaner. Il soupira et se leva, allant jeter un coup d'œil à Marcus, qui dormait toujours dans son berceau, ronflant légèrement. Donna apparut derrière lui alors qu'il refermait la porte, et il fit mine d'ignorer qu'elle était un peu échevelée.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Sirius lui sourit et lui embrassa la joue.

« Bien. Je vais y aller avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent. N'hésite pas à me contacter s'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour toi. »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, visiblement incapable de parler, et Sirius transplana.

~Chez les Black~

Sirius jeta ses chaussures contre le mur du hall d'entrée, étrangement satisfait de l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Donna. Il sourit en voyant Marlene s'approcher de lui et prendre appui sur son torse pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres, un sourire mutin au visage.

« Ton frère veut te voir. »

Sirius haussa les sourcils et prit la main de Marlene dans la sienne, alors qu'elle le guidait vers la chambre de Regulus, qui était assis sur la chaise de son bureau. Il se tourna lorsque son frère entra dans la pièce et lui sourit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Sirius en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Regulus attendit que Marlene sorte de la chambre et ferme la porte derrière elle. Il retourna ensuite son attention sur Sirius.

« Quand vous êtes partis… Donna est revenue et… elle m'a… elle m'a embrassé… »

« Non ! Merde ! »

Regulus se jeta sur son frère et le fit tomber à la renverse, riant aux éclats.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Va la rejoindre ! » s'écria Sirius.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Prends un truc dans le frigo et va la rejoindre ! »

Regulus se leva, suivit de son frère, et sortit de la pièce. Sirius le rejoignit alors qu'il prenait un plateau de bouchées au crabe et à la nectarine, et, après un dernier sourire encourageant, le regarda transplaner. Il sentit bientôt les bras de Marlene autour de sa taille.

« Alors, on a un ado amoureux à la maison. » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu parles de moi ? »

Elle ricana doucement et embrassa son omoplate à travers son chandail. Narcissa arriva à ce moment, Draco riant dans ses bras, et aussitôt, une pointe de culpabilité le traversa.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

~Chez les Black~

Sirius se réveilla alors que Marlene sortait du lit, traversant la pièce avec de longues enjambées silencieuse. Il attendit que la porte se referme avant de se tourner sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

Regulus était revenu en fin de soirée avec Donna et Marcus. Draco s'était déjà endormi dans son lit, et Regulus avait galamment proposé qu'il le garde avec Narcissa. Regulus et Donna s'étaient donc endormis sur le canapé, étroitement enlacés dans une position qui n'avait visiblement rien de confortable, et Marcus dormait dans la chambre des futurs enfants Black. Sirius et Marlene s'étaient retirés tôt dans leur chambre, et s'étaient endormis presque aussitôt, tous deux épuisés de l'éreintante journée de la veille.

« À quoi tu penses, beau gosse ? »

Sirius eut un petit sursaut en voyant Marlene entrer dans la chambre et s'appuyer contre la porte qu'elle venait de fermer, vêtue uniquement d'un vieux chandail de Quidditch de Sirius.

« À plein de trucs. »

« Tu veux partager ce qui se passe dans ta tête avec moi ? »

Sirius sourit et se leva, s'approchant d'elle à pas lent.

« Déjà, que le lit est affreusement froid quand tu le quittes… »

Il la prit par les cuisses et l'embrassa longuement, l'appuyant contre le mur.

« Ensuite, que tu es diablement sexy quand tu portes mes chandails… »

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou et les faisait pivoter, avançant rapidement vers le lit sur lequel ils basculèrent, Sirius se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. D'un mouvement nonchalant, il jeta un sortilège de silence sur la pièce.

« Et enfin, que je ne compte pas quitter ce lit avant la fin de la journée. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. » ajouta-t-il.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement, sa main caressant son torse et passant sous l'élastique de son caleçon avant qu'il ne se détache d'elle.

« Oh non, Mrs. Black, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. »

Il se recula légèrement, embrassant au passage son sein gauche à travers le chandail.

« Je dois te remercier adéquatement de supporter cette incroyable famille de lourdingues qui m'appartient. »

Marlene haussa un sourcil alors qu'il lui enlevait rapidement sa culotte et embrassait l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Marlene, visiblement excitée.

« Définitivement. Je dois pratiquer mon alphabet. Tu veux jouir sur quelle lettre ? » demanda-t-il en remontant doucement ses lèvres jusqu'à son genou. « M comme Marlene ? »

« Plutôt… I comme Incroyable. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« C'est que vous êtes excitée, Mrs Black… »

« Notre dernière baise remonte à plus de quarante-huit heures, Mr. Black. J'espère que vous serez à la hauteur de mes souvenirs. »

Sirius sourit, et lui fit un salut militaire.

« À vos ordres, M'dame ! Vous m'aiderez à tenir le compte ? »

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il se repositionnait entre ses jambes, remontant ses cuisses sur ses épaules. Il embrassa de nouveau l'intérieur de sa cuisse, qu'il caressa ensuite du bout du pouce, avant de plonger entre ses jambes et de tracer un A de sa langue contre elle.

« A… » gémit Marlene.

Il sourit en la sentant se tortiller sous lui, mais Sirius la retint par les hanches. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur son clitoris, le suçotant doucement, puis, de sa langue, traça la lettre B.

« B… »

Sirius remarqua sa voix chevrotante et sourit contre elle. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de son clitoris de sa langue avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin, alors qu'elle laissait échapper un cri et serrait sa tête de ses jambes. Lorsqu'il la sentit s'arrêter de trembler, il releva la tête.

« C ? Sérieusement ? Tu as joui sur le _C_? »

« _Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi_ ! » murmura-t-elle.

Sirius sourit et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

« Tu es _tellement_ sexy quand tu jouis. »

« C'est de la fierté mal placée, Black. Tu es simplement heureux de pouvoir te vanter d'avoir cet effet sur moi. »

« Chérie, tu as joui sur la lettre _C_. Il y a de quoi être fier, crois-moi. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus longuement.

« Tu sais, je ne planifie pas quitter ce lit aujourd'hui… »

« Tu l'as déjà dit. » rétorqua-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le nez.

« Tu veux que je redescende ? »

Un sourire lubrique apparut sur les lèvres de Marlene.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi dévoué à mes orgasmes… » murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

« J'imagine que j'arriverai à te faire jouir encore deux fois, non ? Je parie sur M et S. »

« Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour _ne pas jouir_ sur le S, sinon ta tête ne passera plus la porte. »

Sirius sourit, l'embrassa rapidement et redescendit entre ses jambes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après l'avoir embrassé rapidement sur les lèvres, Sirius se coucha à ses côtés, la tête dans le creux de sa main, un sourire arrogant sur le visage.

« Six fois ? » la taquina-t-il.

« _Tais-toi_. »

« J'aurais dû te dire la même chose quand j'étais entre tes jambes… Si je n'avais pas jeté ce sortilège de silence… »

« _Tais-toi_. »

Sirius ricana doucement et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

« Alors, si vous êtes rassasiée, Mrs Black, je vais aller dans la salle de bain pour m'occuper de l'incroyable trique que vous m'avez donnée. »

Il fit mine de se lever, mais Marlene l'attira contre lui, les faisant éclater de rires tous les deux.

« Reste avec moi, je peux m'en occuper… »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil. « Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? »

Marlene sourit, encerclant sa taille de ses jambes, et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« En te laissant te vider au plus profond de moi. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sirius alors qu'elle l'embrassait longuement. Elle le renversa sur le dos, et commença un long mouvement de bassin, le sentant se durcir encore un peu plus contre elle à travers son caleçon.

« Tu en es sûre, Marlene ? Tu as déjà joui six fois, je veux dire… moi, déjà après une fois, je tombe dans les vapes… »

« S'il te plait, Sirius… » gémit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Sirius sourit et la renversa sur le lit, lui arrachant un gloussement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Marlene tira rapidement son caleçon vers ses genoux, libérant son membre et lui permettant de s'enfoncer en elle, lui arrachant un gémissement. Sirius commença un rythme rapide alors que Marlene émettait de petits cris, et il se libéra en elle alors qu'il sentait ses muscles se resserrer sur son membre. Il se laissa tomber sur ses coudes, à bout de souffle.

Marlene lui sourit tendrement, enleva quelques mèches rebelles de son front et y déposa un baiser. Sirius sourit, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser paresseux.

« Tu devrais enlever tes jambes, je suis trop lourd pour toi… » murmura-t-il en effleurant sa mâchoire du bout de son nez.

« Ça va. J'aime bien te sentir encore en moi… »

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Marlene l'embrassa doucement le long de sa mâchoire, et se tortilla langoureusement sous lui.

« Dans combien de temps seras-tu près pour un deuxième round ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu vas avoir ma peau… » grogna Sirius en enlevant les jambes de sa femme de ses hanches.

Avec un dernier baiser, il se laissa tomber sur le dos. Marlene se lova au creux de son épaule, déposant un baiser sur son torse.

« Tu as dit que nous passerions la journée au lit… » murmura-t-elle en glissant sa main sous le drap, saisissant son membre dans sa main.

« Marlene… Tu as eu sept orgasmes en une heure et demie, merde, comment tu peux… »

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, ces temps-ci… Je veux seulement te sentir en moi, tout le temps… »

Sirius grogna alors qu'elle poussait un cri de victoire en le sentant durcir sous ses caresses.

« Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre, pour une fois que je n'exige même pas de préliminaires interminables… » murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur ses hanches.

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa rapidement. Sirius soupira de plaisir alors qu'elle le guidait lentement en elle.

« Putain, Marl… »

« Tu as dit qu'on passerait la journée au lit… »

« Et je pensais bien pouvoir faire une sieste, ou manger entre chacune de nos baises… »

« Es-tu en train de te plaindre de notre vie sexuelle, Sirius ? »

« Définitivement pas. »

Il s'assit dans le lit et l'embrassa, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il la sentit de nouveau convulser autour de son membre une première fois, puis il ralentit le rythme, en profitant pour explorer son corps, caressant ses côtes, ses seins et ses cuisses, l'embrassant passionnément alors que, à nouveau, il atteignait le point de non-retour.

Sirius se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le dos, l'entraînant avec elle.

« Je demande une trêve d'au moins une heure. Je ne te serai plus d'aucune utilité, peu importe ce que ta main ou ta bouche me feront. »

Marlene sourit et l'embrassa, posant ensuite son menton sur son torse.

« Ça va… Après neuf orgasmes, je devrais pouvoir attendre au moins quinze minutes… »

« _Une heure_. » grogna Sirius, les yeux mi-clos.

« Oh, allons… »

« Marlene, on ne demande pas à jouir à nouveau après neuf fois en moins de deux heures… »

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais simplement envie de te sentir… »

« Au plus profond de toi. » rétorqua Sirius en lui embrassant le bout du nez. « Crois-moi, ce sont des paroles qu'un homme n'oublie jamais. »

Marlene éclata de rire et monta un peu plus sur son torse pour l'embrasser plus longuement. Sirius redevint cependant un peu plus sérieux.

« Tu es certain que rien ne cloche ? Je… Peut-être que tu devrais parler du fait que tu es toujours excitée avec le Médicomage ? C'est peut-être hormonal… »

« Tu penses que je te demande trop souvent pour baiser ? »

« Marlene, une telle situation est impossible. »

Marlene sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« C'est juste que neuf orgasmes… »

« Tu devrais être fier au lieu de… »

Sirius ricana doucement et la renversa sur le lit.

« Je suis fier, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais je veux aussi dormir. Et manger. En fait, je mangerais bien un peu des choux que Regulus avait fait hier, pas toi ? »

« Excellente idée. Tu vas les chercher ? Je pourrais te sucer pour te remercier… » suggéra-t-elle.

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa avant de se lever.

« Je t'ai demandé _une heure_ , ce n'est pas la fin du monde… Et je dois reprendre des forces. J'ai un nouveau record personnel à battre pour cet après-midi, visiblement. »

Il enfila son caleçon alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans le lit, lui permettant d'admirer sa poitrine.

« Tu veux autre chose que des choux ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser.

« Il reste un peu des terrines de saumon de mardi ? »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Au même moment, on cogna doucement à la porte. Sirius soupira alors que Marlene remontait le drap autour d'elle.

« Entrez ! » fit Sirius.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et le visage rond de Draco passa dans la porte.

« Hey, bonhomme ! Bien dormi ? » demanda Sirius en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Draco hocha rapidement la tête. Sirius lui sourit.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler, Sirius ? » demanda-t-il en se tortillant d'un pied à l'autre.

Sirius et Marlene échangèrent un regard, puis Sirius se pencha et attrapa un pantalon, qu'il enfila rapidement.

« Tu veux qu'on aille discuter au salon, Draco ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je… Je ne veux pas que maman elle entende. »

Sirius hocha la tête alors que Marlene se levait, le drap fermement serré autour d'elle. Elle attrapa au passage des sous-vêtements et une robe qui trainaient sur le sol, et quitta la pièce après un dernier regard à Sirius. Celui-ci commença à rabattre les couvertures sur le lit, et s'assit sur le bout.

« Qu'y a-t-il, bonhomme ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco fit un pas dans la pièce et referma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Il jaugea Sirius du regard, puis soupira et s'approcha de lui. Il leva les bras dans les airs, et Sirius le prit sous les aisselles pour le monter sur ses genoux. Draco commença à se tortiller les mains, cherchant visiblement comment aborder le sujet.

« Maman, elle est partie et elle n'a pas dit à papa où nous allions. Tu crois qu'il est inquiet ? »

Sirius soupira : après avoir vu l'état de Draco et Narcissa la veille, les états d'âmes de son lointain cousin étaient le dernier de ses soucis. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire une telle chose à un petit garçon qui, visiblement, admirait énormément son père.

« Tu sais, Draco, quand on fait quelque chose de mal, on reçoit une punition. Ton papa a fait très mal à ta maman et à toi, et donc sa punition, c'est qu'il ne pourra pas vous voir pendant un petit moment. »

« Mais… mais moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour ne pas le voir ? » demanda Draco, le menton tremblant.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, bonhomme. Malheureusement, ce que ton père a fait est tellement grave qu'on ne peut pas lui donner une autre punition, même si ça te rend triste. Tu comprends ? »

Draco hocha la tête, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

« Mais il me manque, mon papa… » murmura-t-il.

« Viens là. »

Sirius le serra contre lui, frottant doucement son petit dos alors que Draco pleurait tout son soûl. Il enleva délicatement ses larmes de ses yeux, et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Que dirais-tu si Harry venait jouer ici aujourd'hui ? Ce serait bien, non ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco hocha la tête et la posa ensuite sur l'épaule de Sirius, qui se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il vit Marlene, finalement habillée, qui sortit de la salle de bain.

« Regulus fait des pancakes, si ça vous intéresse… »

Draco hocha la tête mais ne quitta pas les bras de Sirius, même lorsque celui-ci se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Marlene. Il se retrouva à nouveau assis sur ses genoux pour manger les pancakes.

« Sirius, est-ce que le tonton d'Harry viendra aussi cet après-midi ? »

Sirius remarqua que Narcissa avait blêmi, mais retourna rapidement son attention sur Draco.

« Lequel des tontons, Draco ? »

« Celui qui donne des bonbons. »

« Peter ? Je ne crois pas, il est en voyage en ce moment… Pourquoi ? »

Draco regarda sa mère, puis Sirius.

« Bah, pour savoir si j'aurai des bonbons ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, visiblement étonné : il ne se rappelait pas que Peter ait jamais rencontré les Malefoy, et trouvait donc bizarre que Draco soit suffisamment familier avec son ami pour savoir que celui-ci avait toujours des bonbons dans ses poches pour les enfants.

« Comment tu sais qu'il a toujours des bonbons avec lui ? » demanda-t-il, l'air suspicieux.

Draco cligna des yeux et prit une bouchée de pancakes.

« C'est Harry qui me l'a dit. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'Harry lui avait parlé de Peter et de ses bonbons, cet estomac sur deux pattes…

Narcissa prit le pot de confiture de fraises, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« Alors, quand aurez-vous un héritier ? » demanda Narcissa.

Sirius soupira.

« Tu sais ce qui ne m'a pas manqué du tout depuis que je suis parti de chez mes parents : votre incapacité à parler comme des gens normaux. »

Narcissa lui jeta un regard noir et tourna son attention sur Marlene.

« Sirius est _génial_ avec les enfants, non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de… »

« Cissy, et si tu te _mêlais de ce qui te regarde_? » demanda Sirius, le ton légèrement agressif, ce qui fit rigoler Draco alors que le petit garçon essayait de lui enfoncer un morceau de pancake dans le nez, que Sirius évita de justesse.

« Tu n'avais pas réussi à mettre la cousine Anny Parkinson enceinte en sixième ? »

Sirius fut pris d'une sueur froide.

« Je n'ai pas… »

Au même instant, Marlene se leva et quitta la pièce. Sirius soupira, jeta un regard menaçant à sa cousine et déposa Draco sur sa chaise alors qu'il se levait à sa suite.

« Marlene ! MARLENE ! »

« Fous moi la paix ! » hurla-t-elle en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Sirius grogna et donna un coup sur la porte.

« Marlene, laisse-moi entrer. C'est ridicule, on ne discutera pas de ça à travers la porte. »

Il ne pouvait pas discuter de ce sujet à travers la porte. Anny ne méritait pas ça, peu importe à quelle famille elle appartenait. Cissy non plus.

« Marlene, je t'en supplie… »

Il entendit un déclic et poussa la porte avant que Marlene ne change d'idée. Il entra et la referma aussitôt à clef, puis jeta un sortilège de silence à la pièce.

« Je n'ai pas mis Anny enceinte. »

Il posa ses yeux sur Marlene, qui était assise sur le bord du bain et pleurait silencieusement, essuyant de temps en temps une larme ou son nez du revers de la manche. Il s'agenouilla face à elle et caressa doucement ses joues de ses pouces.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis Anny Parkinson enceinte. »

Elle renifla doucement et essuya son nez à nouveau.

« C'est toi-même qui m'a dit chez tes parents que tu l'avais fait monter dans ta chambre… »

« Oui. Elle était complètement ivre, et quelqu'un avait glissé quelque chose dans son verre. Je l'ai fait monter pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse violer. »

« Mais… Mais c'est affreux… » murmura Marlene.

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Marlene, je n'ai pas couché avec Anny. Jamais. Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé dans le PoudlardExpress, avant les vacances, cette année-là ? »

« N'essaie pas de détourner mon attention en me parlant de cette pipe, Sirius. »

Sirius sourit et se contenta de continuer à caresser sa joue.

« J'ai peut-être plusieurs défauts, mais je ne suis pas infidèle, Marlene. Tu es la seule dans ma vie depuis ce moment. »

Marlene soupira.

« Je ne… Nous n'avions rien décidé, ce… ce n'était qu'une pipe dans les toilettes du PoudlardExpress, ça n'engageait à rien, tu ne me devais… »

« Marlene, tu as fait quelque chose avec d'autres, cet été-là ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Sirius sourit.

« Moi non plus. Tu as eu mon cœur et ma queue à la seconde où tu m'as demandé de te suivre dans la toilette. »

Elle sourit doucement. Sirius en profita pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres avec délicatesse.

« Mais… tout le monde à Poudlard disait… »

Sirius soupira et s'assit sur le sol, à côté d'elle.

« Je ne pensais pas que ces rumeurs t'étaient parvenues… Si j'avais su, j'en aurais discuté avec toi… »

« Tu m'as vraiment crue quand je t'ai dit que je m'étais battue avec Rita Skeeter parce qu'elle avait dit que les Serdaigles remporteraient la coupe cette année-là ? »

Il ricana doucement.

« Tu étais à moitié nue quand tu m'as dit ça, je t'aurais cru si tu m'avais dit que tu t'étais pris les pieds en dansant la farandole avec les elfes de maison… »

Marlene sourit et se laissa glisser sur le sol à son tour.

« Et si tu me racontais, maintenant ? »

Sirius soupira.

« À partir de quand ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« D'où tu veux. »

Il hocha la tête et ramena ses jambes sous son menton.

« Mes parents avaient fait cette… cette immense réunion de famille. Tu vois, on voyait souvent les membres de ma famille, mais tous séparément. On allait voir les parents de Cissy un week-end, et ceux des Malefoy l'autre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que l'été se termine. Et… Cet été-là… je crois qu'on était à la fin du mois de juillet. Cissy et Malefoy s'étaient mariés à la fin du mois de juin, et ma mère trouvait honteux que je ne sois pas encore présenté à la société… parce que j'étais l'héritier du nom des Black, et que j'avais déjà seize ans, et que mon comportement n'était pas suffisamment honorable pour que je sois présenté… »

Il prit un instant de silence, se rappelant chaque moment.

« Alors ma mère a décidé de faire cette réunion à la fin du mois de juillet, et mes parents ont tout fait pour me faire briser mon caractère. Mon père a essayé de m'acheter. J'ai eu… une superbe robe de soirée, pourpre, en velours, et… une chemise pour mettre en dessous aussi, en soie, que tu as fini par m'arracher à Halloween. »

Marlene sourit doucement.

« Je me rappelle de cette chemise… Tu disais que tu aimais bien la voir en contact avec mes seins, non ? » murmura-t-elle.

Sirius sourit.

« C'est celle-là, oui. »

Marlene posa sa main sur sa cuisse, et Sirius continua.

« Puis quand il a vu que ça ne marchait pas… Que je continuais à écrire à James et Remus, et que je n'avais absolument aucune intention d'amender mon caractère, il a remis la situation entre les mains de ma mère. »

Sirius frissonna doucement. Marlene prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra.

« Elle m'a assis devant la tapisserie où se trouvait notre arbre généalogique et m'a forcé à en apprendre chacune des branches. Je m'entêtais à ne mentionner que ceux qui avaient été reniés. Andy, qui avait marié un Né-Moldu… Gérald le Fou, un ancêtre français qui s'était enfui pour baiser avec un peintre italien… Puis les châtiments corporels ont commencé. »

Sirius soupira et Marlene l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu n'as pas… »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ça va. Ils ne sont plus là, ils ne peuvent plus m'atteindre. Elle a… Elle me tenait la tête sous l'eau du bain jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse. J'ai eu… deux ou trois cicatrices qui sont la faute de ce bon vieux Gérald, je ne me rappelle plus du nombre exact. Et les _Doloris_. »

Il ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit.

« Ça a continué… jusqu'à la toute dernière minute. Puis, il y a eu la soirée. Tout se passait… plutôt bien, en fait. Il y avait quelques Serdaigle ou Serpentard, donc j'ai pu parler un peu Quidditch avec eux. »

« Il y avait Anny, avec eux, non ? »

Sirius sourit, et secoua la tête.

« Non, Anny discutait avec ma grand-mère… Elle a toujours fait exactement tout ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle avait… un verre de vin. Blanc, je crois. Elle n'y portait pas vraiment attention, et j'ai vu Malefoy s'en approcher. Il s'est penché par-dessus elle pour saluer ma grand-mère, et Anny était… absolument terrorisée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et ensuite, Malefoy est passé devant moi, et je l'ai vu ranger une fiole dans une poche… Et… Anny s'est levée et s'est approché de lui, mais… quand elle est arrivée à ma hauteur, elle s'est… affaissée dans le canapé. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler et tout et… »

« Malefoy l'avait droguée ? » demanda Marlene.

« Je ne l'ai pas _vu_ mettre la drogue. Mais j'en suis persuadé. Ensuite… Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour d'elle, donc je l'ai fait monter, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Et elle est redescendue après avoir pris une tonne de café, et elle est restée près de moi jusqu'à ce que ses parents quittent et la ramène chez elle. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Le soir même, je m'enfuyais chez les Potter. C'est de là que je t'ai écrit. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Une semaine avant la rentrée, je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire quelques achats. James visitait une vieille tante avec ses parents, et comme c'était une tante qui était près de ma famille, je préférais ne pas y aller. J'ai vu Anny chez Florian Fortarôme. Elle était seule, et elle pleurait. Donc… Je suis allé m'asseoir avec elle. »

Son regard s'assombrit en se remémorant l'après-midi.

« Elle… elle m'a dit qu'elle était inquiète. Qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on se voit parce que ses parents l'apprendraient, et qu'elle serait dans le pétrin, qu'ils la battraient probablement ou pire. Donc… J'ai loué une chambre au Chaudron Baveur à mon nom pour que nous puissions discuter… »

« Sirius, je te l'ai déjà dit : nous n'avions rien convenu, ça ne me dérange pas si… »

« _Je n'ai pas couché avec Anny_. Ni avec personne d'autre que toi depuis le PoudlardExpress avant cet été-là. »

Il soupira.

« Elle… Après la fête, Malefoy s'est présenté chez elle pour savoir si elle allait bien. Il disait que son état lors de la réception l'avait inquiété… Inquiété mon cul, oui. »

« Sirius, surveille ton langage… »

Il lui jeta un regard noir, mais continua.

« Ses parents l'ont fait monter à sa chambre et… il l'a violée. »

« Quoi ? »

Marlene se leva. Sirius fit de même.

« Calme-toi. » murmura Sirius.

« Me calmer ? Tu viens de me dire que… que… que ce putain d'enfoiré avait violé une adolescente ! Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas violé Narcissa aussi ? Elle a peut-être besoin… »

« Il n'a pas violé Narcissa. »

Marlene le dévisagea.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

Sirius soupira.

« Ce qui… Ce qui intéresse Malefoy, ce sont… ce sont les adolescentes. À la limite de la légalité. »

« Ta famille est dégueulasse… »

Sirius lui sourit doucement et lui caressa la joue.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, ma chérie. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai prolongé la location de la chambre à sa demande parce qu'elle avait peur de se rendre chez elle. Elle avait peur… je crois qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne revienne. Puis on est retourné à Poudlard et… Et au début du mois d'octobre, elle m'a coincé dans un corridor après un cours de potion. »

« Je me rappelle qu'elle t'avait demandé de lui parler… »

Il hocha la tête.

« Elle… Elle était enceinte. Elle avait un rendez-vous dans une clinique d'avortement, et me demandait de l'accompagner pour ne pas être seule. »

« C'est pour ça qu'elle a passé le mois d'octobre à pleurer… Elle était… Elle était tellement joviale, avant tout ça… »

« Il y a de quoi plomber l'ambiance, effectivement. »

Marlene lui jeta un regard noir. Sirius soupira.

« J'ai dit à McGonnagall que j'étais le père et que je l'accompagnais pour la soutenir. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait cru, mais… Il y avait un préfet de Poufsouffle qui attendait et qui m'a entendu, donc la rumeur a commencé à se propager. Je l'ai accompagné à son rendez-vous, et… »

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Le… À Halloween, avant qu'elle ne… Elle est venue me voir. Elle m'a dit… Elle m'a dit qu'elle me remerciait. Qu'elle était désolée que… que toute cette histoire d'isolement dans des chambres… »

Il ricana doucement, mais réalisa soudainement que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et Sirius ferma les yeux alors que Marlene les essuyait de ses mains.

« Elle était désolée que toutes ces rumeurs circulaient au sujet de nous deux… Et elle espérait que… que ça ne t'affectait pas trop. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse de me voir amoureux, et que tu étais une fille bien. Qu'elle voulait que je prenne soin de toi comme j'avais pris soin d'elle. »

Sirius soupira et tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration, mais ne réussit qu'à sangloter un peu plus. Marlene soupira.

« J'ai cru… j'ai seulement cru qu'elle avait fait son deuil de son enfant, et qu'elle… qu'elle avait enfin la force de… de venir me voir… Je lui ai dit que si… que si elle voulait m'en parler… Elle a dit que non et… et le soir même… »

« Sirius, ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle s'est suicidée… »

« Mais j'aurais dû… J'aurais dû voir… »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

Marlene se laissa tomber sur le sol, la tête de Sirius contre son ventre alors que celui-ci sanglotait. Elle lui caressa longuement les cheveux, entremêlant ses doigts dans sa tignasse alors que Sirius s'accrochait désespérément à elle.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Son choix était fait, tu n'aurais pas pu la faire changer d'idée. Elle savait que tu étais là pour elle si elle avait voulu te parler. Le seul fautif dans toute cette histoire, c'est Malefoy… Ce mec est un véritable salaud. La prochaine fois que je le vois… »

Sirius releva la tête.

« Je dois te raconter un truc _énormissime_ , mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas en parler à Narcissa, ni à Regulus. »

Marlene fronça les sourcils alors que Sirius se relevait totalement, lui faisant face, l'air sérieux.

« Oui, bien sûr, promis… »

« Marcus est le fils de Malefoy. »

~À Sainte-Mangouste~

Sirius essuya rapidement ses mains sur ses jeans, tant il était stressé. La salle d'attente était petite, sans fenêtre, et décorée dans des teintes de blancs tirant sur le vert, ce qui le rendait franchement malade. Marlene était à ses côtés, d'un calme olympien, et feuilletait le dernier numéro du _Sorcière Hebdo_.

« Marlene, je vais être malade… » grogna-t-il.

La sorcière de l'autre côté de la salle eut un petit rictus, et Sirius décida de ne pas lui envoyer un regard noir alors qu'il se prenait la tête dans les mains. Marlene tapota gentiment son genou.

« Tout va bien se passer… »

La porte du bureau qui indiquait « Andrew Titus, Médicomage » s'ouvrit devant eux, et un vieil homme apparut dans l'embrasure. Il avait le dos arqué et le crâne chauve : Sirius se dit que jamais aucune personne ne lui avait jamais aussi peu donner envie de se reproduire.

« Mr. et Mrs. Black ? »

Sirius et Marlene se levèrent d'un bond. Marlene lui prit le bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis, tous deux entrèrent dans la pièce. Sirius lui tira un fauteuil avant de prendre place à côté d'elle. Le Médicomage s'assit en face d'eux, posa ses coudes sur la table, croisant ses mains au niveau de son menton et leur sourit. Sirius espérait désespérément qu'il n'aille pas à tester sa virilité : l'homme ressemblait tellement à son oncle Alphard qu'il lui serait difficile de parvenir à quoique ce soit.

« Alors, que me vaut votre visite ? »

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard. Marlene sourit, déposa à nouveau sa main sur la cuisse de Sirius et retourna son attention sur le vieil homme.

« Sirius et moi essayons d'avoir un enfant depuis cinq ans, et je n'arrive pas à tomber enceinte. »

« Bien. Nous trouverons sans doute la raison pour laquelle vous n'arrivez pas à vivre de grossesse. Vous permettez que je vous examine, d'abord ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Le vieil homme sourit, sortit une feuille et cliqua un crayon.

« Vous utilisez un stylo moldu ? » demanda Sirius.

« Oui, c'est beaucoup plus propre que les plumes. C'est cette nouvelle Médicomage en trauma qui m'a converti… Lily Potter, vous connaissez ? »

Marlene sourit.

« Nous sommes les parrains de son fils. »

« Un charmant jeune garçon, très bien élevé… Alors… Si vous voulez bien passer dans la salle d'examen ? »

Marlene fit une légère pression sur la cuisse de Sirius. Celui-ci sourit et leva la tête.

« Ça vous dérange si je vous accompagne ? »

Le Médicomage sourit.

« Bien sûr que non. Au contraire. Nous avons rarement la chance d'avoir de futurs papas aussi impliqués que vous. »

Sirius lui rendit son sourire et, sa main dans celle de Marlene, ils entrèrent dans la salle d'examen. Marlene s'assit sur la table.

« Vous avez ce gonflement au ventre depuis longtemps, Mrs. Black ? » demanda-t-il, l'air suspicieux.

« Euh… je… Le week-end passé, je crois… » commença Marlene.

Sirius hocha la tête, confirmant le délai, l'air inquiet.

« Vous croyez que c'est quelque chose de grave, docteur ? » demanda-t-il.

Le docteur lui sourit.

« Nous ajouterons cela à l'examen, si vous le voulez bien. »

Il posa ses mains sur son ventre, et le palpa doucement.

« Vous avez été malade récemment ? Nausée, haut-le-cœur… »

« Je crois que j'ai vomi la dernière fois quand… On avait beaucoup trop bu, et même Sirius a été malade, et son frère aussi, alors… Ce n'était pas un virus non plus, donc je devrais être au top pour mes injections. » répondit Marlene d'une traite.

Le vieil homme lui sourit et hocha la tête.

« Je n'en ai aucun doute. L'amour fait parfois bien plus que la magie ou les injections Mrs. Black… » rétorqua-t-il en tâtant son cou. « Mr. Black, avez-vous remarqué une légère augmentation de la poitrine de Mrs. Black, par le plus grand des hasards ? »

Sirius eut un sourire goguenard en direction de Marlene.

« Je te l'avais dit, ma chérie… »

« Tu es con, Sirius. » rétorqua sèchement Marlene.

Elle retourna son attention vers le docteur, lui souriant.

« Mes règles se sont terminées la semaine passée, donc c'est seulement à cause de ça. »

Le médecin hocha la tête.

« Et vos règles semblaient-elles normales ? »

« Elles étaient plus courte et moins abondantes que d'habitude, mais… »

« Hmmm… »

Marlene et Sirius échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Vous… vous pensez que quelque chose cloche ? » demanda Marlene.

« Me permettez-vous de faire une prise de sang, Mrs. Black ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et lui tendit son bras. D'un mouvement de baguette, il remplit de sang une fiole qui se trouvait sur le côté de la table d'examen. Aussitôt, un elfe de maison apparut à côté de lui.

« Dobby, fais passer à cette fiole le test D36-C, s'il te plait. » demanda le docteur en la lui tendant.

« Mr. et Mrs Black ne venaient pas pour un C23-B, Monsieur Andrew ? »

« Changement de plan, Dobby. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils alors que l'elfe disparaissait.

« C'est plutôt rare de voir un elfe de maison dans un hôpital, non ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, c'est l'ancien elfe de Lucius Malefoy. Je crois que sa femme l'a quitté, d'après les rumeurs, et il a dû le libérer par erreur alors qu'il était complètement ivre. Dobby est arrivé aux urgences pendant ma nuit de garde à la recherche de leur gamin… C'est une bonne âme, cet elfe, alors je l'ai pris à mon service. »

Sirius hocha la tête alors que le docteur leur faisait signe de retourner au bureau et de se rassoir. Il fit ensuite un clin d'œil à Marlene, ce que Sirius trouva légèrement déplacé, et se tourna vers lui.

« Alors, Mr Black, à quel intervalle décririez-vous la fréquence de vos rapports sexuels ? » demanda-t-il.

Marlene pouffa alors que les joues de Sirius devenaient écarlates.

« Euh… je… une… parfois deux fois par… »

« Pour un couple qui essaie activement de faire un enfant… » fit le médecin en haussant les sourcils.

« Sirius veut dire par jour. Nous… nous avons des rapports sexuels environ une ou deux fois par jour. » rétorqua Marlene.

Sirius se tourna vers Marlene, les yeux agrandis.

« D'ailleurs, docteur, je dois vous avouer que la libido de ma femme m'inquiète énormément ces temps-ci. » rétorqua Sirius.

« Sirius… » se plaignit Marlene. « On n'est pas obligé de parler à… »

« Pourquoi dites-vous une telle chose, Mr. Black ? »

« Je… C'est seulement que j'ai envie d'avoir des rapports plus souvent que d'habitude… »

« Docteur, dites à ma femme qu'elle exagère, je suis totalement _épuisé_ … »

« Et que considérez-vous comme exagéré, Mr. Black ? » interrompit le médecin.

« Sirius, on n'est pas dans une thérapie de couple non plus… »

« Marlene, je considère que _quatorze orgasmes_ avant d'aller te coucher mercredi est exagéré. »

« Donc, Mrs. Black, diriez-vous que votre désir sexuel est exacerbé ? »

Marlene se tourna vers le médecin après un dernier regard noir à Sirius.

« Je suis simplement un peu plus excitée que d'habitude, c'est tout. »

« Un peu plus ? » rétorqua Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

Au même moment, Dobby arriva dans la pièce.

« Les résultats, Monsieur Andrew. »

« Merci, Dobby. »

Le Médicomage prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait l'elfe avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse. Sirius lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un peu de patience, Mr. Black. »

« Vous ne connaissez visiblement pas mon mari, si vous pensez que la patience est une de ses qualités… » grogna Marlene.

Le vieil homme sourit et ouvrit l'enveloppe, qu'il parcourut des yeux en marmonnant des incohérences et en griffonnant sur le papier. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Sirius, et tous deux échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

« Je préfère que ce soit Mr. Black qui vous annonce la nouvelle, puisqu'elle est gravissime. »

Sirius blêmit. Marlene lui prit la main, alors que Sirius tendait l'autre pour prendre le papier. Sirius parcourut le papier des yeux.

 _Mon fils était à Poudlard en même temps que vous et me disait que vous étiez un farceur. À farceur, farceur et demi. Toutes mes félicitations, vous serez bientôt père._

« Oh putain de connard… » marmonna Sirius.

« Sirius ! »

Sirius saisit le visage de Marlene entre ses mains et déposa une série de baisers sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es enceinte, ma chérie. »

« Quoi ? »

« _Tu vas être maman !_ »

« Je… Je vais… »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Marlene, que Sirius embrassa immédiatement.

« Je… »

« J'ai eu des doutes en voyant votre ventre et en le palpant, et votre analyse sanguine a confirmé ce que je pensais. Vous êtes enceinte de deux mois et demi, Mrs. Black. » expliqua le médecin.

Sirius sourit.

« Je savais que ce serait un bon mois. » murmura-t-il en embrassant les cheveux de Marlene.

~Chez les Black~

Sirius et Marlene avaient pu, somme toute, se retrouver complètement seuls dans leur chambre pour le reste de la journée, et profitaient maintenant de leur intimité. Leurs jambes emmêlées les unes aux autres, ils se faisaient maintenant face, coucher sur le lit, s'embrassant et se caressant doucement.

« Il faudra bien sortir un jour… » murmura Marlene en gloussant alors que Sirius lui embrassait le nez.

« On n'est pas obligé. Je dis qu'on reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu accouches, et encore un peu pour qu'on puisse profiter du bébé. Tu sais bien que, à la seconde où il va pointer le bout de son nez, Peter va le kidnapper et le garder pour lui… C'est ce qu'il a fait avec Harry. »

Marlene ricana doucement, puis soupira alors que des coups se faisaient entendre à la porte de l'appartement.

« Ils ne savent pas qu'on est occupé ? » grogna Sirius.

Marlene sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Ce doit être urgent, il est vingt-trois heures… »

Sirius soupira et se leva, puis quitta la chambre pour le corridor. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Lily, qui tenait Harry contre elle.

« Lily, Prongs Junior. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre humble demeure ? » demanda-t-il en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

« Maman, pourquoi on n'est pas à la maison ? » demanda Harry en se frottant les yeux.

Sirius jeta également un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme, qui secoua la tête. Regulus sortit au même instant du salon, le regard inquiet.

« Lily ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

« Il y a eu une attaque plus tôt, et James a été appelé en renfort… Il nous a dit de venir ici, et de ne prévenir personne. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils : une attitude aussi méfiante n'était pas dans les habitudes de son meilleur ami. Il échangea un regard avec Regulus alors que Lily se dirigeait dans le salon et que Harry posait la tête sur son épaule.

« Sirius, il faut que tu te méfies de tout le monde. Tu ne sais jamais quel _rat_ peut se promener… » murmura Regulus en s'approchant de lui.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Passe-moi Harry, je vais aller le mettre avec Cissy et Draco. Il sera plus confortable pour dormir. » déclara Regulus d'une voix forte.

Sirius hocha la tête et Harry se laissa tomber dans les bras du jeune homme, qui disparut dans sa chambre. Au même instant, de nouveaux coups retentirent à la porte, et Sirius ouvrit à Remus et Nymphadora, qui tenaient Neville Longdubat dans ses bras. Sirius haussa un sourcil.

« Alice était là, mais Dumbledore l'a appelée… Elle a laissé Neville, le plus jeune est chez la mère de Frank… » murmura Nymphadora.

« Et vous ? »

« James nous a appelé… » grommela Remus.

Sirius hocha la tête, l'air grave alors qu'eux aussi passaient au salon.

« Peter ne devrait pas tarder, alors… » marmonna Sirius en les suivant.

Narcissa le bouscula en sortant de la chambre de Regulus, finissant d'enfiler sa robe de chambre.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Sainte-Mangouste ne devrait pas tarder à m'appeler, si c'est une attaque… »

Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, James ne prend jamais de risque inutile au boulot. Il a trois raisons de revenir à la maison. »

Lily lui lança un sourire triste. Marlene arriva à ce moment en souriant.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait tant de monde de convier pour notre grignotine du soir… »

Elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sirius, en profitant pour s'affaisser contre son torse alors qu'il l'encerclait de ses bras et l'embrassait sur le dessus de la tête.

« Il y a eu une attaque. James les a prévenus et a demandé à ce qu'ils viennent ici… » expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Marlene hocha la tête et posa les yeux sur Lily, qui s'était levée alors que Regulus entrait dans la pièce, suivi de Narcissa.

« Harry te réclame, il veut que tu lui chantes une berceuse. Tonks, si tu veux aller porter Neville avec Harry et Draco… »

Tonks se leva et suivit Lily hors de la pièce. L'atmosphère était incroyablement tendue alors que Peter arrivait par la cheminée, se tenant le bras.

« Putain de réseau de… »

« Peter ! »

Sirius et Marlene s'étaient levés, et Remus s'était littéralement jeté sur lui pour l'aider à se déplacer jusqu'au canapé. Regulus resta sur place, blême, le dévisageant.

« Je faisais la surveillance de la troupe et les Aurors sont arrivés… »

En un seul mouvement, Tonks était face à lui et avait ouvert la manche malgré ses protestations.

« Ça pourrit déjà… » murmura Sirius en regardant la plaie, dont les contours étaient mauves.

Tonks se leva, blême.

« Je vais chercher Lily, elle saura quoi faire. » annonça-t-elle, aucune émotion ne perçant sa voix.

« Je vais aller… je vais aller demander à Kreacher de faire du… du thé. Vous… vous voudrez du thé. » fit Regulus d'un ton nerveux, quittant la pièce à la suite de sa cousine.

Sirius s'approcha de Peter et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« T'inquiète, Wormtail. Tu vas t'en sortir. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? » demanda Peter.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard surpris.

« C'est James qui nous a appelé. » fit Remus, le ton prudent.

« Bien sûr… Je l'ai croisé en sortant de ma planque et c'est lui qui m'a dit… Si Lily et Harry n'étaient pas à la maison, ils seraient évidemment ici… »

Lily arriva à ce moment, un linge dans la main.

« Tonks dit que tu es blessé ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils : le ton de la jeune femme était froid et impersonnel. Jamais elle n'avait utilisé une telle voix avec eux…

« Je me suis pris un sort quand les Aurors sont arrivés… bande de connards… »

« Tu leur as dit que tu étais avec l'Ordre ? » demanda Remus.

Peter se contenta de grogner en se tenant le bras droit. Regulus arriva au même moment, visiblement paniqué.

« Sirius ! »

Sirius, Remus et Lily sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Peter se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » siffla Peter.

Les yeux de Regulus s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Sirius. L'adolescent semblait incapable de parler, et était visiblement inquiet.

« Reg, tout va bien ? » demanda Sirius en s'approchant de lui.

Lily retourna à son examen de Peter, le regard de nouveau froid.

« Les Aurors sont arrivés derrière toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien évidemment, s'ils… » commença Peter.

« Les planques ne sont-elles pas supposées être derrière les zones de transplanage ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Et pourquoi t'auraient-ils lancé un sortilège de Traçabilité s'ils t'avaient pris pour un membre de l'Ordre en observation ? Ce genre de sort est réservé pour identifier les Mangemorts, non ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Lily, ne… » prévint Regulus.

Puis, tout se passa très vite : Lily déchira la manche de Peter, révélant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Sirius fit un pas vers l'avant, baguette en main, alors que Peter faisait se retourner Lily et coinçait sa tête dans son avant-bras.

« Pose ta baguette, Sirius. Ou tu devras expliquer à James pourquoi il est veuf à son retour de mission. »

« Sirius, s'il te plait… » supplia Lily.

Sirius grogna, la baguette toujours en l'air.

« Sirius… » fit Lily, plus fort cette fois.

Sirius grogna à nouveau, déposant sa baguette sur le sol alors que Marlene entrait dans la pièce.

« Que se… Lily ! »

Sirius se tourna vers elle, le regard inquiet.

« Marlene, sors d'ici ! »

« Mais… »

« Tout va bien se passer, Marlene, mais je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas gérer si tu es dans la pièce… » murmura Sirius.

« Quoi ? » se moqua Peter. « Tu ne peux pas te sortir la tête de la queue quand ta femme est là ? »

Sirius jeta un regard suppliant à la jeune femme.

« Marlene, je ne peux pas me concentrer si je m'inquiète toujours pour ta sécurité et celle du bébé… »

Marlene hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte du salon, échappant un cri de surprise alors qu'Harry entrait dans la pièce en courant.

« Maman ! »

Sirius réussit à le retenir au moment où il passait à côté de lui.

« Harry ! » fit Lily d'un ton ferme. « Harry, mon chéri, maman aimerait que tu ailles avec tata Marlene, d'accord ? »

« Mais… Pourquoi tonton Peter il a sa baguette sur ta tête ? »

« Harry, _s'il te plait_ … »

Au même moment, le bruit caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre dans le corridor. James et Frank entrèrent dans la pièce, vêtus de leur uniforme d'Auror, leur baguette en position.

« Pettigrew, ne fais pas le con » prévint Frank.

« Reculez… »

« Tu as été marqué, Wormtail, dans deux minutes, cinquante Aurors seront dans cet appartement et réagiront en fonction de ton attitude. » annonça James.

« _Reculez !_ »

James et Frank arrêtèrent d'avancer.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils essaieront de me tuer, alors que j'ai la femme enceinte d'un de leur collègue comme bouclier humain ? »

« James… James, _s'il te plait_ , mets Harry en sécurité, je t'en supplie… » demanda Lily.

« Papa, c'est quoi le jeu ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers James.

Marlene s'était approchée de lui et avait posé ses mains sur ses petites épaules.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Harry. Écoute-moi bien, je veux que tu ailles avec tata Marlene et que tu ailles te cacher, et que tu restes cacher jusqu'à ce que moi ou maman ou tonton Sirius aille te chercher, d'accord ? » fit James d'un ton ferme.

Harry hocha la tête et tendit la main vers Marlene.

« Allons, James, ce jeu est beaucoup trop amusant pour empêcher Harry d'y jouer ! » fit Peter d'un ton enjoué.

« Vraiment ? » s'écria Harry.

Il s'approcha en courant de Peter, évitant les mains de son oncle et de sa tante qui tentaient de l'arrêter. Peter poussa Lily hors de sa portée, et Sirius attrapa la jeune femme de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol.

« Harry ! »

« Maman, tu veux jouer avec nous ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il glissait sa main dans celle de Peter.

« Harry, s'il te plait… »

« Peter, il n'y a plus d'issue. Fol Œil a tué Voldemort, il… » commença Frank.

« IL NE PEUT PAS AVOIR TUÉ LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES ! »

Tous sursautèrent devant l'excès de colère de Peter.

« La prophétie dit que ce sera un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet. Vous imaginez quel héro je serai… Comment _il_ va m'accueillir si je lui amène Harry ? »

« Tonton Peter, tu me fais mal à ma main… » geignit Harry en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme.

Regulus fit un pas vers l'avant, sous le regard meurtrier de Sirius.

« Peter, tu n'es rien pour lui. Tu n'es qu'un numéro. De lui donner Harry ne fera rien de plus pour toi… » fit Regulus, s'avançant toujours à pas feutrer.

« Peter, si jamais tu touches à ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de mon fils… » menaça James.

Mais l'attention de Peter était maintenant portée sur Regulus, qui s'avança à pas mesurés jusqu'à lui.

« Reg, ne t'approche pas… » commença Sirius.

« Tu crois que c'est facile ? » s'écria Peter. « Une petite rencontre et le nouvel héritier des Black est accueilli avec les honneurs ! DES ANNÉES QUE J'AI PASSÉ À SON SERVICE ! »

Sirius se demanda si c'était le bon moment de demander à Regulus des détails au sujet de cette rencontre, mais décida de se taire.

À ce moment, Kreacher apparut dans la pièce, un plateau de thé dans les bras.

« Maître Regulus, dois-je commencer à infuser la camomille ? » demanda l'Elfe.

« Pas tout de suite, Kreacher, mais bientôt. » répondit Regulus, sans pour autant détourner son attention de Peter.

Regulus fit un pas vers l'avant, alors que Peter entraînait Harry vers l'arrière.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il te remarquera si tu lui amènes cet enfant ? Sait-il seulement ton nom ? À quelle famille tu appartiens ? »

Peter se tut, faisant encore une fois un pas vers l'arrière, se retrouvant cette fois-ci dos au mur.

« Si tu me donnes l'enfant, il saura de qui ça vient. Et je n'oublierai pas de mentionner ton nom. Et _crois-moi_ , quand un Black s'associe avec quelqu'un, la gloire le suit dans toutes les sphères de sa vie. »

« Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? On ne m'a accordé aucune gloire depuis que je suis ami avec Sirius ! »

Regulus eut un petit ricanement. Il se tourna vers Sirius, lui adressant un regard dédaigneux.

« Sal petit… » commença l'aîné.

Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il lui semblait que Regulus venait de lui faire un clin d'œil. Il décida d'arrêter là sa phrase, au cas où son frère ferait quelque chose qui lui ferait regretter ce qu'il pourrait lui dire sous l'effet de la colère.

Regulus retourna son attention vers Peter.

« Sirius n'a jamais été l'héritier que mes parents espéraient. Je le suis. Je l'ai été à la seconde où il est parti. J'ai fait tout ce qu'on attendait de moi, et même plus. Et je n'ai pas peur de revoir les alliances de ma famille. »

« Maître Regulus, la camomille… » couina l'elfe.

« _Pas maintenant, Kreacher_. Je n'ai pas oublié votre arrière-grand-oncle Tiberius, qui a sauvé la vie de mon grand-père Odon, pendant la grande guerre des gobelins… »

Regulus était maintenant face à lui.

« Donne-moi l'enfant, Peter, et tous tes souhaits seront réalité. »

Peter hocha la tête, visiblement obnubilé par le discours de Regulus, et força Harry à faire un pas vers l'avant. Regulus s'agenouilla pour être au niveau du petit garçon, et lui sourit.

« Tout va bien, bonhomme ? »

Harry hocha la tête et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à Peter.

« Oui, mais il est nul, le jeu de tonton Peter, et j'ai très mal à ma main. »

Regulus sourit, prit la petite main potelée de l'enfant et y déposa un baiser.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Harry hocha la tête, et Regulus tapota doucement son épaule.

« Va rejoindre ta maman, tu veux bien ? »

« QUOI ? »

Peter attrapa Regulus par les cheveux, lui arrachant un cri de surprise alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur sa gorge. Regulus poussa Harry, qui atterrit quelques pas plus loin. James se jeta sur son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

« Harry, je veux que tu fermes tes yeux, d'accord ? » demanda Regulus.

« Mais… »

« Fais ce que tonton Regulus te dit, Harry. » ordonna Sirius.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux, enfonçant sa tête dans le cou de James.

« Sirius… »

« Ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter plus tard, Reg. »

« Je… Je suis désolé… »

« Maître Regulus, cette infusion… »

« _Maintenant, Kreacher !_ »

Et aussitôt, Peter explosa, couvrant le salon d'un mélange de chair et de sang, ne laissant en tout et pour tout qu'un gros doigt près de la cheminée. Regulus tomba sur le sol, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Reg ! »

Sirius se jeta sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

« Je… je suis désolé…. Je suis… »

« C'est fini. Ça va aller. »

« Je… Je ne voulais pas… Je… »

« Ça va aller. »

Regulus éclata en sanglot.

« Je… »

« Ça va aller. »

James fit passer Harry à Lily et s'approcha d'eux. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Sirius.

« Tu as sauvé la vie de mon fils, je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier… » murmura-t-il.

« Mais… mais votre ami… »

« Avec des amis comme ça, qui a besoin d'ennemis… » grogna Sirius.

Regulus renifla bruyamment. Sirius tapota son épaule.

« Tu es couvert de sang. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Je vais te passer un sac de poubelle pour tes vêtements, on t'en achètera d'autres demain… »

Regulus hocha la tête et se leva, supporté par James et Sirius.

« Le… le tapis… il est sal… Tu crois que Marlene… »

« Reg, au point où on en est, je crois que Marlene s'en contrefout, du tapis. » rétorqua Sirius en le guidant vers la salle de bain.

Il profita de son passage à côté de Marlene pour l'embrasser rapidement.

« Je… je vais le remplacer, Marlene… »

« On en rediscutera. » assura Marlene, un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres.

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête alors qu'ils passaient dans le corridor. Sirius ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et le fit entrer.

« Je reviens dans une minute. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui et alla dans la cuisine chercher un sac de plastique avant de retourner à la salle de bain.

« Reg, c'est Sirius. Je peux entrer ? »

N'ayant pas de réponse, Sirius ouvrit la porte. Il retrouva Regulus, assis sur le couvercle de la toilette, le regard fixe. Sirius soupira.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras prendre ta douche. »

« Sirius, je suis désolé… »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé de quoique ce soit. Tu as sauvé la vie d'Harry aujourd'hui. C'était très courageux. »

Sirius posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Je suis _extrêmement_ fier d'être ton frère. »

Soudain, les épaules de Regulus furent prises de soubresauts, et le jeune homme éclata en sanglot.

« Ça va aller, Reg. Ça va aller. »

Il frotta doucement le dos de son frère, puis se détacha de lui et lui enleva sa chemise pour la mettre dans le sac. Il détacha rapidement ses chaussures, puis lui fit un sourire encourageant.

« Tu veux peut-être que je sorte, le temps que tu enlèves ton pantalon ? »

Regulus secoua la tête et se leva, puis entra dans la douche et tira le rideau. Il jeta son pantalon et son caleçon hors de la douche, et le son de l'eau sur le carrelage se fit entendre.

« Quand as-tu su ? » demanda Sirius en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Il soupira en voyant que, suite à son accolade avec Regulus, sa propre chemise était pleine de sang. Il l'enleva et la jeta dans le sac.

« Peter n'est pas encore un membre assez important pour avoir un masque. Je l'ai vu à une rencontre à Noël. Je l'avais remarqué parce que je savais qu'il était ton ami, et je me demandais… je me demandais ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il soit là, parce que _clairement_ , il ne pouvait pas être ton ami s'il était à une rencontre de Mangemort. »

« Et que faisais-tu, à cette rencontre ? » ne put s'empêcher de questionner Sirius.

Il entendit Regulus soupirer.

« La plupart de mes amis en avait déjà eu une. Maman et papa me mettaient la pression, alors… »

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire comme les ados normaux et succomber à la pression de fumer un joint ou de baiser sans capote ? »

Regulus ricana.

« Tu étais aussi un peu con quand tu étais un ado. Marlene m'a raconté certain des trucs que tu faisais pour attirer son attention… »

Sirius soupira. L'eau arrêta de couler, et il tendit une serviette à son frère.

« C'est la seule rencontre à laquelle j'ai assistée. »

Regulus tira le rideau, la serviette enroulée autour de sa taille.

« Je… Je n'arrivais pas… Il y avait ces trucs que Papa et Maman nous racontaient depuis qu'on était gamin, mais il y avait aussi… Des trucs tellement pires, des idées… »

Regulus secoua rapidement la tête, comme pour s'en débarrasser.

« Quand… quand j'ai revu Peter, cet été… Il a essayé de me convaincre à nouveau d'y assister. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il était un agent double. Je… Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, je ne savais pas si tu me croirais plutôt que lui, alors… Je suis désolé d'avoir attendu que la situation dégénère pour te laisser savoir. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai jamais vu un plan aussi bien exécuter. J'ai bien cru que James allait te tuer tellement tu étais bon acteur. »

Regulus sourit tristement.

« Je suis désolé que ton ami soit mort. »

Sirius eut un sourire triste et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ami comme lui. Mais j'ai besoin d'un frère comme toi. »

À ce moment, des coups retentirent à la porte, et la voix de Marlene se fit entendre.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Sirius s'éloigna après un dernier sourire et ouvrit la porte. Il embrassa rapidement Marlene alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, le regard sombre malgré un sourire encourageant.

« James tenait absolument à te donner un de ses pyjamas pour te remercier d'avoir sauvé Harry… Lily s'excuse des Vifs d'Or. »

Sirius eut un petit rire alors que Regulus prenait délicatement le pyjama.

« Ça va, je… Je suis attrapeur, donc… »

« Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit… » s'étonna Sirius.

Regulus sourit.

« Je ne te dis pas tout. Ça vous dérangerait de… »

Sirius et Marlene lui firent dos le temps qu'il se change.

« C'est la bonne taille. » annonça-t-il alors qu'ils se retournaient.

Sirius sourit en voyant sa chemise de nuit si grande que ses mains disparaissaient dans ses manches, et le pantalon sur lequel il marchait. Regulus lui rendit son sourire.

« Je… Sirius a parlé du bébé, tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Marlene.

Sirius sourit, passant son bras autour de son épouse. Marlene eut un petit rire.

« Je suis enceinte. » murmura-t-elle.

Regulus leur sourit.

« Félicitations… »

« On aurait préféré te le dire dans des circonstances moins… boom ! »

Regulus eut un petit rire.

« Je suis content pour vous. »

Sirius lui rendit son sourire et ouvrit la porte.

« Je crois qu'on devrait tous prendre une tasse de chocolat pour se calmer des événements… »

Regulus hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger, où les Potter, les Lupin et Narcissa et Draco les attendaient déjà.

« Frank et Alice ne sont pas là ? » interrogea Sirius.

« Frank voulait aller voir le plus jeune chez sa mère et y passer la nuit, après l'attaque… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Regulus.

James lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Et bien, il y a des Mangemorts qui ont réussi à nous échapper, il veut simplement s'assurer que personne n'aille chercher vengeance en… »

« Est-ce que Lucius Malefoy vous a échappé ? » demanda Regulus, légèrement paniqué.

Les yeux de James s'assombrirent.

« Oui, il a transplané et… »

Sirius et Regulus se jetèrent un regard.

« Sirius, il faut… »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Narcissa en se levant.

Sirius la regarda longuement et soupira.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de discussion que tu veux avoir devant Draco. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête. Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et transplana.

~Près de Twickenham~

Ils arrivèrent sur le palier et Sirius cogna à la porte.

« Donna ? Donna, c'est Sirius et Regulus ! »

Ils entendirent des pas dans l'appartement.

« Allez-vous-en ! » s'exclama la voix étouffée de Donna derrière la porte.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard.

« Donna, si tu n'ouvres pas la porte, je m'arrange pour l'ouvrir moi-même, et ça pourrait effrayer Marcus… » hurla Sirius.

« Foutez le camp ! »

« Donna, s'il te plait… » murmura Regulus.

Collant son oreille sur la porte, Sirius entendit le sanglot de Donna à travers la porte, et les cris de Marcus un peu plus loin. Il émit un grognement et se tourna vers Regulus.

« Sors ta baguette. » murmura-t-il.

Regulus hocha la tête et mit sa baguette devant lui, suivi de Sirius.

« _Alohomora_ » murmura l'aîné.

Sirius prit la poignée et poussa la porte de son pied.

« Donna ! » s'écria Regulus.

La jeune femme peinait à se tenir debout, tirée par les cheveux par Lucius Malefoy, qui avait sa baguette contre sa jugulaire. Sirius retint rapidement Regulus par le bras, lui faisant signe de la tête de se calmer.

Sirius fit un pas vers l'avant, alors que Malefoy resserrait son emprise sur la jeune fille.

« Ne t'approche pas, Black, ou je la découpe en morceaux. Beau pyjama, _Regulus_. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en arriver à cette extrémité, Malefoy. » tenta de le raisonner Sirius. « Il y a un bébé dans cet appartement, je veux seulement m'assurer que l'enfant est en sécurité. Je suis persuadé que c'est aussi le seul souhait de Donna. »

« Ce sal bâtard mourra dès que je me serai occupé de sa mère… »

« Putain d'enfoiré… » grogna Regulus.

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir.

« Malefoy, cet enfant est le tien. Il partage ton sang, tu ne peux pas vouloir sa mort… »

« NOUS NE PARTAGEONS RIEN DU TOUT, LUI ET MOI ! »

Perdant toute patience, Malefoy resserra son emprise sur la jeune fille, lui arrachant un cri. Regulus fit un pas vers l'avant, mais Sirius le retint à nouveau : il devait le mettre à l'abri, et s'assurer que rien n'était arrivé à Marcus.

« Malefoy, Regulus est un des tiens. Laisse-le aller voir le gamin. Il doit être terrorisé. S'il continue de pleurer comme ça, il va alerter les voisins. Tu ne veux pas voir arriver les Aurors ici, non ? »

Malefoy grogna et hocha la tête. Regulus jeta un regard à Sirius, qui hocha la tête, et quitta ensuite rapidement la pièce pour la chambre de Marcus. Sirius planta son regard dans celui de Donna, et lui sourit discrètement.

« Tu-Sais-Qui est mort… »

« _Il n'est pas mort_! » hurla Malefoy.

« Les Aurors l'ont tué. Il a complètement disparu, il ne reviendra pas. »

« _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres_ n'est pas mort ! Il ne peut pas ! Les Sangs-de-Bourbe sont toujours… »

À ce moment, Regulus sortit discrètement de la chambre, Marcus contre lui, maintenant endormi. Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire. Sirius retourna son attention vers Malefoy, et Regulus posa le bébé sur le sol aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait.

« Tu ne peux pas gagner, Malefoy. Ils vont… »

« _IL NE PEUT PAS MOURIR !_ Il a utilisé des Horcruxes ! Il va retrouver les traîtres ! »

« _Petrificus totalus !_ » hurla Regulus.

Lucius tomba sur le sol, figé. Regulus se jeta sur Donna, défaisant la poigne que Malefoy avait gardée sur ses cheveux.

« Ça va aller… » murmura-t-il. « Marcus est en sécurité… »

Elle hocha la tête alors que Regulus l'aidait à se mettre debout, puis prit Marcus dans ses bras. Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas, les faisant sursauter. Fol Œil et les frères Prewett venaient d'entrer, baguette en main. Gideon soupira.

« La situation semble sous contrôle, Maugrey. »

Le vieil homme grogna.

« Évidemment pas grâce à vous. Rapport, Black ! »

Sirius s'approcha de lui et soupira.

« Le bébé est celui de Malefoy et de mademoiselle. Malefoy revenait d'une réunion avec Vous-Savez-Qui et a menacé la vie de mademoiselle et de l'enfant. »

Il adressa un sourire empli de fierté à Regulus.

« C'est mon frère qui l'a maîtrisé. »

« Et il veut quoi, une médaille ? »

Sirius jeta un regard noir à Maugrey, qui soupira.

« Bien joué, fiston. »

« Merci, M'sieur. »

Fabian et Gideon venaient de relever Malefoy, sans pour autant le réanimer. Maugrey leur adressa un dernier regard.

« On doit retourner au Ministère. Il sera derrière les barreaux, sous surveillance constante. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mamzelle. »

Donna hocha la tête, tremblant légèrement. Les Prewett passèrent devant lui et il passa à son tour la porte avant de se retourner.

« Fiston, tu entres en septième année, non ? » demanda Fol Œil.

« Oui, monsieur. » annonça Regulus.

« Bien. Si tu continues à te comporter comme ça, tu viendras me voir en sortant. J'aurai une place pour toi. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

Sirius sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Regulus se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Tu crois que je pourrai bosser dès l'été prochain ? » murmura-t-il, visiblement plein d'espoirs.

« Je te passerai ma moto pour aller travailler. »

Les deux frères échangèrent un sourire alors que Donna s'approchait d'eux. Regulus passa sa main dans la sienne et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Je pense que toi et Marcus devriez dormir à la maison, cette nuit. » annonça Sirius.

Donna hocha la tête.

« Je vais faire un sac pour Marcus. J'arrive tout de suite.

~Chez les Black~

Sirius les fit transplaner dans le salon. Il soupira en sentant Marlene se jeter contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa rapidement. Il leva les yeux en se tourna vers Narcissa, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, Draco à moitié endormi dans ses bras.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Il soupira et se tourna vers elle.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir. Peut-être préférerais-tu que Marlene s'occupe de Draco ? »

Narcissa échangea un regard avec lui, et soupira. Elle tourna le regard vers Donna et lui sourit.

« Se pourrait-il que l'incroyable ressemblance de votre fils avec l'oncle Alfred soit due au fait que mon fils et le vôtre partage le même père ? »

Donna baissa les yeux, visiblement honteuse. Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa belle-sœur.

« Elle n'a rien à se reprocher. »

Narcissa adressa un sourire triste à la jeune femme.

« Crois-tu que je ne le sache pas ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Narcissa s'approcha d'elle, posant Draco sur sa hanche. Le petit garçon regarda la jeune femme.

« Si le papa de Marcus est mon papa à moi aussi, est-ce que ça veut dire que Marcus est mon petit frère ? » demanda-t-il.

Narcissa tourna son visage vers le sien et lui sourit, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Marcus est ton petit frère. Ce sera bien de jouer avec lui dans quelques années, non ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait lui acheter un balai pour son anniversaire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mrs Malefoy, vous n'avez pas… »

« Appelle-moi Cissy, tu veux bien ? Je crois que nous avons déjà trop partagé pour utiliser toutes ces formalités. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Draco enfonça son index dans la joue de sa mère pour attirer l'attention de celle-ci.

« Mais si Marcus est mon frère, Donna, elle est quoi ? Elle ne peut pas être ma maman puisque c'est toi ma maman. »

Narcissa lui sourit et échangea un sourire avec la jeune fille, avant de retourner son regard vers son fils.

« Elle est ta belle-maman. Et moi, je suis la belle-maman de Marcus. »

« D'accord. Je peux donner un bisou sur le front de Marcus, belle-maman ? »

Donna hocha la tête et approcha Marcus de Draco, qui posa un baiser sonore sur son front.

« Cissy, des Aurors ont pris Lucius. Il voulait tuer Donna et Marcus. »

Narcissa jeta un regard noir à Sirius.

« Si ce salopard touche à un seul cheveu de ma famille, Sirius… »

« Nous n'avons rien, Mrs… Cissy. » commenta Donna.

« Bien. Nous ferons des arrangements pour que vous ayez des appartements dans notre prochain logement, Marcus et toi. »

« Oh, j'ai… j'ai déjà un appartement, Cissy. »

« Un appartement ? Où ça ? »

« Près de Twickenham. C'est très pratique, Londres est accessible en moins d'une heure en métro… »

« Oh, ma chérie, il est hors de question que tu y restes. Sirius, qu'as-tu fait de la maison de ville de l'oncle Alphard ? »

« C'est moi qui en ait hérité… » murmura Regulus.

Narcissa se tourna vers lui.

« Verrais-tu un quelconque inconvénient à ce que nous la louions ? Je crois que tu fréquentes Donna, donc naturellement, tu pourras passer quand tu voudras. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, j'agirai comme chaperon. »

Regulus grogna alors que Sirius attirait son frère dans une étreinte, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, après un rapide sortilège d'agrandissement à leur lit, tous se retrouvèrent à tenter de trouver une position plus ou moins confortable dans le lit de Sirius et Marlene, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas écraser les enfants. Sirius sourit en serrant Marlene un peu plus contre lui.

« Harry, laisse Draco dormir. » marmonna James, le nez dans les cheveux de Lily.

« Mais papa, on parle des balais de l'équipe nationale… »

Sirius eut un petit rire alors qu'il embrassait le cou de Marlene.

« Sirius, tu veux bien ne pas transformer tout ça en orgie ? » implora Narcissa.

« Maman, c'est quoi une orgie ? » demanda Draco.

« Cissy, j'ai embrassé mon _épouse_ dans le cou, on est loin d'une grossière indécence… Regulus, je veux voir tes mains en tout temps ! »

« Mais Sirius… »

« Pas de mais… »

« Qui a pété ? » soupira Remus

« Vous êtes tous dégueulasse… » marmonna Lily.

Sirius sourit et déposa un nouveau baiser dans le cou de Marlene, les yeux plantés avec défi dans ceux de Narcissa, qui eut un soupir fâché.

« Ta famille est complètement dingue… » murmura Tonks en direction de Remus.

Sirius eut un sourire.

« Peut-être. Mais on ne peut pas demander mieux. » rétorqua l'Animagus.


	13. Épilogue

Épilogue

« Ils sont là ! »

Sirius se détacha finalement de Marlene, se frottant les mains ensemble. Le mois de décembre avait amené avec lui une vague de froid, et, comme pour signaler à tous les petits Londoniens que les vacances étaient commencées, la ville avait été recouverte le matin même d'une fine couche de neige.

Le jeune homme fendit la foule pour s'approcher de son frère, qui laissa son chariot et courut vers son aîné.

« Sirius ! »

Regulus se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

« Je suis content de te voir. Tu as donné mes amitiés au professeur McGonnagall ? » demanda l'aîné.

Regulus soupira, se détachant de lui.

« Mais oui, comme je te l'ai déjà dit dans une quinzaine de mes lettres. Elle m'a demandé de te dire que j'avais des devoirs à faire, et de ne pas me déranger quand je les ferais. »

Sirius sourit.

« On verra ça. Salut, Donna ! »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Donna et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Non, ce n'est pas Marcus ! Il a tellement grandi… Tu permets ? »

« Bien sûr. Regulus t'a dit qu'il a dit son premier mot ? »

« Regulus parle enfin ? »

« Crétin… » murmura Regulus, un sourire aux lèvres malgré tout.

Sirius prit le bébé, bientôt rejoint par Marlene, qui embrassa les joues des nouveaux arrivants.

« Tu sais que Regulus parle ? »

« Sirius, tu sais que tu es un imbécile ? » demanda son épouse en l'embrassant doucement.

« Quel mot il dit, maintenant ? » demanda Sirius.

« Regarde. »

Regulus prit Marcus dans ses bras et lui sourit.

« Alors, Marcus, qui on va voir ? »

« P'foot ! P'foot ! P'foot ! »

Les yeux de Sirius s'illuminèrent.

« Il dit mon nom ? Marlene, tu as entendu ? »

« Regulus n'arrête pas de parler de toi, c'est probablement le seul nom qu'il entend… » le taquina Donna.

Sirius sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère.

« Marlene, quand dois-tu accoucher ? » demanda Donna.

« Probablement à la seconde où vous quitterez pour Poudlard… Le Médicomage parle du 12 janvier. »

« Oh non ! »

Regulus jeta un regard désespéré à Sirius.

« Je vais manquer la naissance de ma nièce… » murmura Regulus, visiblement peiné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on enverra une photo… et elle sera sûrement assez forte pour qu'on aille vous rencontrer à Pré-au-Lard en février… »

« Ou ton frère réussira à te faire sortir incognito de Poudlard… » rétorqua Sirius en haussant les épaules.

« Sirius… » menaça Marlene.

« Nous rediscuterons de cette méthode quand Marlene ne sera plus enceinte et que ses hormones ne me menaceront pas de m'arracher les couilles à chaque parole. »

Marlene leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture de location que Sirius avait emprunté au Ministère.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans la voiture, Sirius repositionna le rétroviseur, jetant un coup d'œil à Regulus qui attachait Marcus dans son siège. Marlene s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, lui souriant.

« Je pense que tu as réussi ta famille. »

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Pas tout à fait. Ce sera réglé en janvier. »

Marlene lui rendit son sourire, et ils démarrèrent.


End file.
